


Coming Closer

by SimplySix



Series: Chronicles of the Wastelands [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, GANG RELATED VIOLENCE, INTER-CHARACTER MEETINGS, Incest, M/M, Multi, RAPE/NON CON/PUNISHMENT, RELATIONSHIP FAIL, Romance, Self Harm, Suffering, Torture, VIOLENT PASTS, WORLD SPLICING, boosh, dark secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 140,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySix/pseuds/SimplySix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is a terrifying thing.  When you spend your life running from it, lying about it and setting up a story for everyone else to hear, you often find yourself at the Mercy of Consequence.  Three, dark stories are about to shed light on the pasts, presents and futures of several people invested in the New Mexican Badlands.  With her hands full of mercenary sideshows, Administrator Helen MacManus decides it is time to downsize.</p><p>The first place she turns?</p><p>The Wastelands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlastedKing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BlastedKing), [LigeiaMaloy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaMaloy/gifts).



> **GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF CHARACTER MAIMING, HARMING AND NON CON MATERIALS**  
> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> This story is a weird off shot I did because I got writer's block on my "Ed, Edd and Eddy" story. Actually, if you knew what happened to me in the last seven months, you'd totally understand. :/
> 
> This story features characters that BELONG, ARE and IN PERPETUITY Blasted King's work and ideas. These characters will be obvious to those who know BK's work. I am basing the characters of Blasted King's TEAM KING in this story as a crossover event. The writing of the characters' attitudes will be a reflection of the WRITING, IDEA and PROPERTY of Ligeia Maloy with my impeccable taste for fluffy fare.
> 
> Thank you very much for your supports during this time, and I hope you like it.
> 
> Peace!
> 
> Yours,  
> Six

**Coming Closer**

**by Simply Six**

**…………………………………..**

 

The night had never bothered him.

No. He took that back.

It _used_ to never bother him.

Nighttime had brought many good things his way. It had brought him to a craft he was good at and loved. It had given him cover and shelter when those who sought him harm came looking for him. It had comforted him when plans had fallen apart and he lay crying in a lonely, empty cell.

The night knew his secrets and his desires. The night knew who he was and what he wanted from his miserable life. The night knew his life was miserable, for starters. The night knew how hard he had slaved to get to where he was. The night knew of wounds, trysts and betrayals that few could honestly say they were privy.

The night was his security blanket. It was always on time and came to him at the end of every day. He could rely on it and had come to trust it. It was infallible.

Or, it had been.

It had been until something else had taken its place of honour at his side.

In a lapse of judgment and a loss of complete moral and ethical character, he had used his gifts and his talents for the benefit of another. He didn’t know _why_ he had done it. He only knew that he had been _compelled_ to do it. In doing so, he damned them both.

He couldn’t blame his old friend for being jealous.

It is hard being an accomplice to a love affair in which you neither received nor got any pleasure out of in the end. By revealing secrets that only they knew, words traveled farther than intended. Not even the cover of night could prevent the inevitable fallout that followed.

Still, even in his current plight, he could blame no one but himself.

He did not blame his teammates for drugging him. He did not blame them for bartering his life for that of vital intelligence. He didn’t blame his enemies for leaving him in the predicament he was in currently.

What he blamed himself for most of all was that his lover would live forever believing he’d been abandoned and used. His lover would cry for him and he would not answer. His lover would reach for him and he would not be able to reach back. His lover would eventually grow to hate him.

Night had been a time of passion, promises and premature dreams. It had been a fantasy full of wonderful things. It was the stuff of legend and fairy tales.

Now, it was cold, dark and above all, frightening.

It truly was finite.


	2. Brotherly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacques Merquise's character has really, REALLY evolved from where he began in "Je t'aime." Strangely enough, I like him better as the villainous brother instead.
> 
> So we are going to build that back story as we go.

Nero DeLaroux startled awake and grimaced in pain when ice cold water flooded over him. His arms tingled from moving so suddenly out of their current position. His wrists twisted uncomfortably in the metal shackles that held him firmly to the wooden slats in front of him.

Dirt softly skidded away beneath his boots as the water trickled further into the long, narrow ravine in which he was trapped. Rocks pressed in on all sides of him and offered little room to negotiate his body. His slender frame had less than a foot to move within. His arms had been secured in front of his chest so that he had even less room.

The BLU Spy looked up the five or six feet it was to the surface of the desert floor. His cold, icy eyes narrowed when he saw the RED Spy looking down at him. Black, peppered hair was falling out of the soiled, torn balaclava over the BLU Spy’s face.

His suit jacket was torn and ripped. There was dried blood caked to his torso and head. His face and hands were sunburnt from the New Mexican sun and heat. Now, water turned the fine dust particles into a slimy, uncomfortable mud.

“Hello, Jacques.”

Nero’s voice was hoarse and barely audible. His lips were cracked and dry from little water and food. What little nourishment he got was from whatever he was able to grab with his teeth and lips from a bucket his enemies threw into the pit every few days.

“You look terrible, _mon frère_.” the RED Spy above called down. “You should think about telling us what you know. It surely would be better than _this_.”

Nero waited for a moment before lowering his face to look at the wooden slats running along the sides of the ravine. It had been an old irrigation tunnel or channel at some point. How the RED team at Gravel Pit had found it he would never know.

“I have suffered far worse, brother.” he whispered. “I have suffered at the hands of monsters bigger than you.”

Jacques Merquise frowned.

His tanned skin was firm and lush under the New Mexican sun. The cigarette hanging from between his lips burned slowly as he set the bucket he’d brought with him down on the ground. He carefully reached into his jacket and pulled out a silver revolver.

“Do you not fear death then, Nero?”

Nero looked up when he heard the hammer on the revolver. He stared at his older brother for a moment before shaking his head.

“No. I no longer fear death.”

The shot tore through the narrow space and ricocheted off of the rocks in the ground. The sound was deafening as several foundation rocks gave way underneath Nero’s feet and caused him to cry out.

The BLU Spy’s legs struggled to hold his weight as his body slid down. His arms carried the brunt of the fall. The foundation stabilised, pinning him deeper within the ravine. His wrists strained from being pulled. He struggled to push his body up to relieve the pressure.

Nero pitifully looked up at Jacques.

“Why, brother?” he asked softly. “You have taken everything from me. I have nothing more to give you. . .but my life.”

Jacques pulled back his smoking revolver and sneered.

“You have always been a mewing, sniveling pile of vomit.” he said hatefully. “You disgraced our family and brought shame to our father. You de-filed yourself by sleeping with our sister and then by stealing the child she bore thinking it was _yours_.

“Worse than all of _that_ , Nero. . .I know you are a disgusting homosexual. You are vile. To have committed so many sins in one lifetime should condemn you to a hell worse than all the rest. It was simply fortuitous circumstances that my teammates happened to be the judges, jury and the executioners of such a desire and punishment.”

Nero cried out when another bullet pierced his right forearm. Blood sprayed his face and his arm made a sickening sound. His legs slid further in the mud causing his waist to become trapped between two rocks on either wall.

He would not cry.

He would not give his older brother the satisfaction.

“Do not think for one minute that I would let them give you such an easy death.” Jacques breathed from above. “I would never let you have peace. _NEVER_. If I could help it, you would suffer for eternity. I had hoped nearly a month in this hell hole would open your mind to my offer.”

Nero glared now and looked up at Jacques.

“ _Jamais! Je ne céderai jamais à vous_!”

Jacques smiled slowly.

“Is that so?” he asked quietly. “Would your answer be the same even if I had something you treasured?”

Nero was seething with rage. He summoned what courage and conviction he had left and shook his head.

“I have nothing more I cherish! You took it away from me, Jacques! _YOU TOOK HER AWAY!_ ”

Jacques waited for Nero’s echo to fade away before extinguishing his cigarette and putting his revolver away. He straightened his suit jacket and grinned.

“Mary Elizabeth gives her regards.” he said suddenly. “It is a pity she had to go as she did. What, at her age, no one assumes _murder_. The neighbors could not believe it. They said her grandson would be devastated.”

The RED Spy watched with sick fascination as his younger brother’s façade fell apart. He could see the very moment the young Belgian’s heart shattered. It did wonders for the injustice he felt for Nero existing at all. Watching the last, few pieces come together made the destruction sweeter in the end.

It would be greater still when he broke Nero and found out everything.

Nero’s eyes filled with unwanted tears and his body fell against the wood and dirt. He pressed his face against the grain and stifled a sob. His chest heaved with the effort. His entire body was shaking.

Mary Elizabeth had been his son’s caretaker from birth. It was true that he had loved his older sister, Sophie DeLaroux. It was true that it had caused uproar in an already tumultuous family. It was also true that their love bore a life and cost a life.

Jacques had never wanted any of his siblings to be happy. As heir to the entire family name, he had dignity and respect to uphold and command. The relationship between his younger brother and sister caused him so much disgust that he drove Sophie to suicide after her son was born.

The child had been declared still born, but Jacques had always been convinced that it had lived. Not only had it lived, it had followed Nero to the United States after being banished from France. There was never any evidence of it, though. Nero had been in Belgium during the birth and after Sophie’s death. He had remained there several years after.

It was only when they had both ended up together, here, after so many years that the past was finally going to be reconciled.

He didn’t care if he had to torture Nero to the brink of madness.

He was going to break him.

“She was innocent!”

Jacques shook his head clear when Nero spoke hoarsely. He glared.

“She helped you fake the death of a child that had no business belonging with you.” he said hatefully. “If anything, _you_ were the one that doomed Sophie to die. _You_ doomed yourself. Mary Elizabeth knew the penalty for crossing our family. That child belonged to Sophie’s husband. It was the _least_ your incestuous result deserved.”

“You know I have no idea what you are talking about, Jackie.”

Nero’s voice turned cold and stony. It was the only card he had left. It was the only defence he could offer those close to his heart.

His indifference would have to be what saved them.

“Mary Elizabeth told me a child had been born, and I knew Sophie was pregnant; but after you and father banished me from the family and Sophie was wed to another, I lost all contact with her. I almost lost all contact with our mother because of it. I was sent to live with Mother’s family in Belgium.

“I didn’t hear anything until Mary Elizabeth told me Sophie was dead and our child with her.”

“YOU LIE!” Jacques spat angrily. “YOU LYING WHORE!”

Nero lowered his head protectively when Jacques kicked debris down at him. He waited until the dust settled before looking up at his brother again.

“What does it matter now, Jacques?” he asked softly. “You pushed Sophie to suicide. . .I never saw her again after that night at the docks. The child. . .our child. . .if it lived I do not know what became of it. If Mary Elizabeth took it, it was of her own accord. Had I known my son was alive I would have taken him and left this life. I would have started new.”

“It _matters_ because you continue to drag our family’s name through the _dirt_!” Jacques hissed. “It _matters_ because YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!”

“Then why won’t you kill me?”

Jacques glared at Nero. His blue-green eyes were hateful when his brother’s blue eyes stared up at him pitifully. His eyes narrowed.

“Because death would be mercy; and I have none for you, brother.”

Nero looked down as Jacques disappeared from view.

“She did not tell me anything useful, the wretch.” Jacques called. “Rest assured, Nero, I will find out where he is. I will find out everything about him. . .and I will break him. I will scar him forever.

“As for your other, _disgusting_ habit, it is only a matter of time before the guilty man gives away who he is. Grief and loss have a funny way of affecting a man’s ability to do his _job_.”

The BLU Spy winced and stared into the shadows between the wood. He heard Jacques’ car start and peel away from the ravine. Dust skirted above in the air. The smell of diesel was strong. Sunlight beat down into the narrow space as the sun continued to move past midday.

He would not sell out his lover or his son.

He had fought too long and too hard to keep them safe. He wasn’t going to lose now. Even if it cost him _his_ life in the end, the ones he loved would be taken care of afterward. His everything was inside the two of them.

No.

No matter how much pain Jacques caused to _him_ , he would not find out about Wallace or Jay.

That was a promise.


	3. Scouts of the Night

A silent, slender figure slid through the night against the backdrop of howling coyotes and glittering sand. The desert lacked a sense of death when night fell over the Badlands. The normal sounds of exploding carnage were absent for a more favourable tune. Given the mental states of half the Badlands one could say it was the closest to “peaceful” as it got.

The figure slid a hat off of its head and came to a stop beside a shed in the shadows. It panted softly as another figure caught a baseball in its hands and leaned forward.

“You. . .are _late_.”

The voice was thick with a specific Midwestern accent. It was not quite Southern nasal, but it was definitely succinct. It was sharp when the first figure sighed and shook its head.

“Man, you got me runnin’ round here like I am a fuckin’ criminal! Ease off my ass, Justine. If the guys knew we were even _talkin_ ’ let alone _knew_ one another. . .fuck, man!”

Narrow, cold and hateful indigo eyes stared at the first figure. A blue windbreaker covered the broad chest of a BLU Scout class. Wraps ran up the youth’s hands and his face was oval and lean. The points were jagged and his features were sharp. He stood a good few inches taller than his RED counterpart as he popped his bubblegum.

“Zach, that ain’t a way to treat a fellow gangbanger, is it?” he asked disapprovingly. “Now, you got somethin’ for me or not?”

The first figure shook its head again and supplied a folder to the BLU Scout. The RED Scout was shorter, stockier and had short, blonde hair. Green eyes stared up at the other Scout as he leaned forward to put his hands on his knees.

“Cole, I don’ know what he’s doin’, but it ain’t nothin’ I can get Cam to tell me about!” he said breathlessly. “I don’ even think _he_ knows.”

Cole Justine looked through the contents of the folder and stopped at a picture of a red sedan driving out of sight on a road near Gravel Pit. He frowned and titled his head.

“The Old Man’s been on Rotation recently, right?”

“Yeah, he’s out at Gravel Pit right now.” Zach Michaels answered. “The only reason I get such good pictures is because my Spy hates Jacques’ fuckin’ guts. He said he’d willingly tail him for a small fee.”

“Not much else around Gravel Pit, is there?” Cole asked, looking at another picture.

Zach shook his head.

“Nah. Just a bunch a old quarries and mines they never bothered doin’ anything with.” he answered. “I think that most of it is stripped now anyway.”

“There may be. . .ah. . .what is that fuckin’ word. . .sink holes. . .or somethin’, right? Caves to hide someone?” Cole asked again.

“According to my Engineer, Rollo, he says that the old Badlands maps show that where Gravel Pit was used to be a huge mining division. The equipment that ran up through there had to include a mill, processing facilities and even irrigation at one point.

“The problem is that it used to be so much bigger than what Gravel Pit is today, man. It was fuckin’ _huge_! I mean, think about it; Teufort is over ten miles from Gravel Pit and Lake Stoney Point is three miles from _that_.

“There could be a whole underground _system_ that was built to get water around this fuckin’ hell hole! There could be caverns and caves and shit that could span the entire desert! If he’s still alive, he could be anywhere.”

Cole listened to Zach in silence before closing the folder and frowning.

“I can’t give up.”

Zach hesitated before shaking his head and holding out his hand.

“Christ, Cole,” he said softly, “Jay don’t even know. . .”

“That isn’t the POINT!” Cole said angrily. “ _I_ know! Luke knows! August and Jason and most of the fuckin’ BLU Team he _belongs to knows_! That fuckin’ RED Spy sold him out. He offered up somethin’ so fuckin’ juicy that the fuckin’ BLUs at Gravel traded one of their own.

“If Luke’a let me, I’da gutted all of them alive.”

“You did pretty good work on the Medic and the Heavy alone.” Zach muttered.

He winced.

“Cole, I won’t give up, you know that.” he said softly. “But, it’s been over a month now. Helen’s off the hunt and nobody cares anymore. Nero was good, yeah, but he wasn’t the _best_.”

Cole scoffed.

“You really believe that?” he asked incredulously. “You believe Nero had no _value_?”

“I didn’ say that. . .”

“But you _meant it!_ ”

Zach held up his hands innocently when Cole stepped closer to him. His green eyes narrowed as he stepped back.

“Cole, I’m a fuckin’ RED. I am not even in the Top Five Scouts in the Badlands. I know that you, Jay and Cam run that show. Torrance and Memphis give me enough of a trouble, I don’t need more, yeah?

“I am sorry about Nero. . .especially if what you say about him and the 2Fort Sniper is true.”

“Sorry?” Cole sneered. “Do you even know why?”

Zach grew somber and looked away.

“Just because I ain’t a homo don’t mean I don’t think you guys shouldn’t have the same rights and freedoms the rest of us do.” he murmured. “To beat a man or kill him because he loves another man is a stupid waste of time and effort. There are bigger problems and bigger enemies than makin’ ones we got no business.”

Cole was surprised. He waited for a moment before looking away.

“I am sorry, Zach.” he whispered. “You know. . .I don’t. . .”

Zach smiled and looked at his friend.

“You haven’t changed in seven years, Cole.” he said softly. “You are still easy to anger and quick to fight. That fire in your soul will never go out if you don’t let it.”

Cole looked down.

“I know.”

“Michael would hate to see you doing this to yourself.”

Cole looked at Zach painfully. His deep indigo eyes slid into a violet.

“He’d hate me period.”

Zach shook his head.

“He could never hate his son.”

The two Scouts were silent for several minutes. The sounds of night echoed around them while a soft breeze stirred up the sand at their feet. A cloud shifted over the moon before the light became steady again.

Zach sighed.

“I won’t stop. If it is any consolation, I think that Helen may actually be concerned.”

“Why do you say that?” Cole asked, frowning. “The Hag been round lately?”

Zach shook his head.

“Ms. Pauling has been moving around the last few bases Nero was on during Rotation. I think that Helen knew Jacques and Nero were brothers or she is just _now_ picking up on it.”

“She knew.” Cole said, putting the file in his windbreaker against his chest. “She started the project with Nero, August and Willem. Nero told her as soon as she had selected Jacques for RED Team. He told her not to remove him.

“Jacques didn’t realise it was _Nero_ until a year or so ago.”

“That would make sense then.” Zach said aloud.

“Why?”

“Rollo says that the RED Stats changed dramatically after Jacques must have found out.” Zach answered. “Usually, nobody gives a fuck about those things except the Engineers. But, Jacques took a keen interest in them after Nero was discovered. Even when Nero was revealed, stats show aggression from Jacques against him.

“Not only was there increased aggression from the RED Spy against the BLU Spy, but the BLU Medic as well. There have even been a couple of friendly fire mishaps.”

“How in the hell is that possible?” Cole asked. “I thought we couldn’t kill our own.”

“You can if they are on a different RED Respawn.” Zach said ominously. “Rollo told me that when I asked him what he was doing with fifteen yards of stat paper. He said that Friendly Fire wasn’t advertised because Helen didn’t want bad blood between same sides. She said only a few of the older, saner individuals knew about it.

“Jacques is on a Rotation RED slot. That means when he goes to another base, he is activated in _their_ Respawn with his code there. That means that a RED currently assigned to another base could theoretically kill him.”

“He’d just Respawn!” Cole said heatedly. “What’s the point!?”

“Self-satisfaction?” Zach offered. “That RED Medic and RED Sniper outta 2Fort have been abusing the Friendly Fire a lot. . .and the Sniper has been _wailing_ on any of the BLUs that have moved bases that sold Nero out.”

Cole sighed.

“Luke’s tried tellin’ him that it was my Old Man’s doin’.”

“From what I have heard of Wallace Mundy,” Zach said hushed, “it takes a lot to unearth him. He is pretty much what Simon and Garfunkel meant by “I Am a Rock.” But, Cam did tell me he’s been breaking down after every battle. Doc has had to come and get him from his nest some days. Worse, he’s been hitting Blacklist.”

“I knew about the Blacklist.” Cole said curiously. “Not about why he was being Blacklisted.”

“He’s cracking, Cole.” Zach said seriously. “If he keeps doing it and Jacques sees or his loud mouthed brat, Camden, says something, it will reveal that he cared about Nero. Did it ever occur to any of you that Jacques was _waiting_ for one of the two to snap?”

Cole looked down.

“The thought had crossed Luke’s mind, but he honestly believed Wally could keep it together.”

Zach rolled his eyes.

“I saw them together, dude.” he said softly. “That bushman may as well have birthed that Spy and swore to tear apart anything that threatened them. You don’t just “get over that.”

“Putting him on Blacklist immediately would have been suspicious, too.” Cole said, wincing. “He tried committing suicide once already. Dell is watching out for him, but it is going downhill too fast for Willem to control on his own. We need to create a larger buffer zone.”

“I am afraid that is probably going to end badly, my friend.” Zach said hesitantly.

“Why’s that?”

“Jacques’ Rotation brings him back to 2Fort next week.”

Cole looked confused.

Zach sighed.

“Jacques hasn’t been back to 2Fort since Nero disappeared!” Zach said exasperatingly. “I am shocked _your_ Engineer didn’t SAY something! Christ, Cole! Jay was attached to Nero, too. Jay is probably upset for a reason he doesn’t even understand and _Wallace_ sure as hell is having problems and he is on the same, damn _team_ as Jacques!

“He needed to wait until cracks were beginning to form before making his move. Wallace’s behavior is going to give him away, Jay is an open target because I am pretty sure that Jacques is working _every_ contact he has to try and figure out _who_ Nero’s son is. . .and since Nero was in the _Badlands_ , I am sure that Jacques has put together enough of the equation to figure that Jay must be _here_.

“If Nero is alive, it is only because Jacques wants him alive to see him take everything.”

Cole was silent before shaking his head and looking at Zach earnestly.

“Thank you, Zach.” he said softly. “You did good, man.”

“Just remember our deal.” Zach said heatedly. “We are square after this.”

“I’d never go back on a deal once made.” Cole said honestly. “When we get Nero back, we’re even.”

Zach looked out in the distance.

“I am sure there are specific plans in the archives about Gravel Pit.” he said suddenly. “I am sure they are Ultra-Classified, but with them we could probably narrow down where Jacques may be hiding him. He _has_ been leaving in the same direction every night from what Pallas tells me.”

“Yeah, but how to get them?” Cole said aloud. “Helen isn’t just going to _hand_ them to us. She has her own interests at stake.”

“Well, typically, the best person is probably in a hole somewhere.” Zach said flatly. “But, if anyone learned best from Nero DeLaroux it was Vincent Gabriel.”

Cole started.

“I hadn’t even thought of that.”

“Rollo mentioned it, actually.” Zach said. “Vincent is a lot like Nero. They have a kinship. They also think the same. They have the same effect on their bosses, too. I am sure that if Vincent is willing he could get the plans out of Helen.”

“I’ll put him on it.” Cole said standing straight. “Let me know if anything turns up.”

“I have Trent combing the areas around Gold Rush, but so far there is nothing interesting happening. The best thing for Jay would be a transfer to Turbine or some crazy shit, but that may be too risky. Changing his schedule for no reason all of a sudden will definitely tip Jacques off at this point.”

Cole was silent for a minute before looking at Zach.

“Do you think he really suspects Jay?”

Zach nodded.

“I do.”

Cole frowned and nodded.

“Tell me what you find.”

“I will, Cole.”

“Zach?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”


	4. Introducing Vincent Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent Gabriel is actually based on a semi-real person. Given the recent events in my life, it has come to my direct attention that having children of my own is no longer a possibility. Crushing as it may seem, it does free me up to imagine children of my own. xD
> 
> Vincent is the combination of my husband and me. He is the best of the worlds I have my sticky fingers rummaging around inside.
> 
> I hope to expand upon his character in later episodes of this series.

“The Gravel Pit plans? Whatever in the hell for, Gabriel?”

Vincent Sovich-Gabriel slowly stood at his full height and smiled a brilliant, white smile. His teeth flashed in the light of Administrator’s office and his BLU suit was impeccably pressed and straight. His tie was loose and his collar undone. His long, blonde hair was swept back from his face revealing stunning blue-green eyes. His tanned skin was radiant in the dim light.

“Why, Helen, asking a Spy what he intends to do with information? That is simply blasphemous.” 

A thin, boney hand stamped a cigarette out in an ashtray with annoyance. Cold, calculating eyes stared out from a curtain of bangs that were greying in places. Heavily painted lips turned down in a frown as the weathered face pulled back in a sneer.

“Not if I am the one who employs said Spy.” answered the raspy, authoritative voice. “Quit the small talk and the schmoozing, Vincent. What is this really about?”

Vincent sighed and relaxed. He removed a cigarette from his case and lit it dramatically.

“It is about Nero DeLaroux.”

Helen MacManus glared. Her lips formed a thin line.

“His case has been closed, Vincent.” she said heatedly. “He is MIA and presumed dead.”

“You know that is bullshit and so do I!” Vincent hissed slamming a palm on the Administrator’s desk. “You know damn well that Jacques had something to do with it! Let me fucking prove it!”

Helen reached for another cigarette of her own and glared again.

“There is no proof of Jacques’ involvement.” she said simply. “Moreover, it was a decision that came from Nero’s own team.”

“There was a REASON.” Vincent insisted. “They would not have traded the best Spy they had without getting something incredibly useful in return. The only one on RED at fucking Gravel Pit that could have provided that something was Jacques Merquise.”

“AGAIN, Gabriel,” Helen said over her subordinate, “there is no proof and you are wasting company time and resources looking for a soldier MIA.”

Vincent glared.

“He isn’t just a soldier and you fucking know it.”

Helen studied the Spy in front of her carefully. She hated to admit it, but Vincent Gabriel took after her founding Spy a lot. They had the same, slender build and the same quick, calculating mind. They often found themselves talking their way through tough spots rather than fighting through them.

They were prized information retrievers. 

It would be a lie to say that the loss of Nero DeLaroux had not been a detrimental blow to her plans and her humanity.

“All right, Vincent,” Helen said casually, “what do you have to prove that the original plans for Gravel Pit will be useful in retrieving a dead body?”

“Not a dead body if we get there in time.”

Helen frowned when Vincent tossed several files to her desk. She opened them and let her eyes narrow when she saw data stats and field ratios staring back at her. She noted the pictures and the logs of Jacques Merquise’s movements during his Rotations. She saw the pattern immediately. 

“Jacques has been targeting August von Dette and Jay Jallette. Worse, the stats are showing abuse of the Friendly Fire system. Only those of us that have been in the Badlands long enough know how to do it. Willem is obviously doing it because his brother is being targeted. Wallace is obviously doing it because Lucas Riley has told him that Jacques is Nero’s brother.”

Helen was silent for a few moments before frowning and closing her eyes.

“Wallace Mundy’s stats are a result of something other than sibling revenge.” she said softly. “Do not try to play me a fool, Gabriel. While I may not approve of it, it has not stopped Nero’s performance or Mundy’s. . .until now.”

“Helen, I guarantee you that Jacques is going to push Wallace to the breaking point.” Vincent argued. “He’s already showing signs of cracks and tears. If the guy that did it comes back and tries to act natural around Wallace. . .or worse. . .tries to talk about Nero around him, Wallace is going to reveal a lot more than the fact he is a homosexual.”

“He’s a liability.” Helen sighed. “Too bad he is also the best Sniper I have.”

“You cannot get rid of Mundy. You and I both know why.” 

Vincent stared at Helen seriously. He waited when the Administrator met his gaze coldly. There was an eerie silence that lingered between them while security screens behind Helen flickered. Finally, Helen leaned back in her chair and inhaled on her cigarette.

“You still have not given me a significant answer as to why you need the old Gravel Pit schematics.” she said aloud.

“The team at Gravel Pit sold Nero out.” Vincent said unabated. “They had to have been offered something only that BLU team wanted. Given my surveillance over the past, two weeks, I have noticed that each of the remaining BLUs that were from that team frequent a particular part of Teufort every night.

“Jacques gave them information to find contraband they wanted. It is highly illegal and undermines the contracts they have with you and Mann Co. On top of that, I am sure Jacques paid off the Medic to secure Nero at his most docile. Cole informs me that before he bludgeoned the Medic to death, he had mentioned something about channels running through the strip mines around Gravel Pit. 

“You and I both know that there are no water supplies closer than Lake Stoney Point or maybe Stark’s Pond. But if it is true that Gravel Pit was once a thriving Mining Corporation as I believe it was, then it is all together possible that there were irrigation channels and even open mines that are in the area. From the sky, Gravel Pit is so full of fissures and cracks it may as well be the San Andreas Fault line.

“It brings me back to the defence that Jacques wouldn’t jeopardise himself by bringing Nero closer to civilization. He would have kept him far away from human contact. He may have even gone so far as to convince his other, RED teammates that the BLU Spy was dead so that he could drag the torture out himself.

“For God’s sake, Helen, is it that hard to believe that Jacques is capable of something like this?”

Helen heard Vincent out before leaning forward and putting her cigarette out in the ashtray. She frowned and stared at the contents of the files in front of her. 

“My RED team at Gravel Pit insists that they had nothing to do with confiscating the BLU Spy.” she said quietly. “Worse, I have no video footage denying or confirming their testimony.”

“Jacques could have easily. . .”

“However,” Helen interrupted coldly, “I do have evidence of the Medic and Heavy engaging Nero in a struggle before Nero was carried off inside the Base. It was enough to launch an investigation. That brat killed two of the best witnesses I had to go off of, Gabriel.”

“You hired him, Helen.” Vincent sneered. “Cole’s anger comes from your own spiteful hatred of the same Spy I am trying to incriminate. Blaming the kid for turning into exactly what you planned for is irresponsible. 

“You wanted a cold, hateful, revenge filled human being and you got it.”

“I did not say I had regrets about Cole Justine, Vincent.” Helen said coolly. “Only that he destroyed the best argument you had for your defence.”

“What I have given you is more than enough.” Vincent said heatedly. “Nero is the best Spy in the entire Badlands. He knows his way around every Base and all of the outlying territory. He wouldn’t be dawdling if he were able to escape. The only one that could keep him at bay like this is someone who knows all of his moves and his tricks. 

“The only one with a motive strong enough is Jacques Merquise.”

There were a few stray transmissions over the intercom system behind the Administrator. The screens shifted as she stood up. She slowly turned away from Vincent. 

“Vincent, I understand your anger. Rest assured, it is valid. However, I do not have time to cry over the past. I do not have time to go looking for bodies when I need the living, breathing part of them in one piece.

“Nero knew the risks when Jacques was brought here. I offered to rescind Jacques’ contract out of courtesy because I valued Nero’s expertise more. He refused. If he has fallen into his brother’s clutches whether by foul play or folly of his own is not my fault. 

“It is unfortunate what happened, but it is war.”

Vincent fumed behind Helen. He crushed his cigarette on the floor beneath his boot and clenched his fist. 

“Cold hearted wretch.” he hissed. “Will you let Jacques torture and kill his son, too?”

Helen glared, dark eyes gleaming. 

“How dare you.” she hissed back. “What I have done in my life is of no concern to you. Furthermore, what I decide to do with my venture is my business. You are an employee and if you want to remain that way you will do well to respect your Boss. 

“As for Jay, we both know I will not let that happen.”

Vincent scoffed.

“Forgive me for doubting your intentions, Helen.” he said sourly. “You are only sentencing his father to death. You can understand my reasons for not believing what you say when your actions speak loudly enough.”

Helen’s face clouded over for a moment before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She allowed her chest to rise and fall a couple of times before looking at Vincent again.

“My associates were given the upmost respect and courtesy. They helped me start this venture and for that I am eternally grateful. Things have come up that have strained credulity, that is to be sure, but it was all a part of the risk we took. We gambled. Some of us gambled with our very lives. Nero was such a person.

“While I may not have outward sympathy for Nero’s downfall, I do have sympathy for the son he leaves behind. It is common knowledge that Jay Jallette has no idea who is father is. He came to us from Boston like Camden did. Nero’s only request was that, that remain true after his death. No harm, no truth, no nothing.”

Vincent felt the passion overwhelming his common sense. He trembled and threw his arm out to the side. 

“Of course! For in this great game of life we are all players moving about on a chessboard. We are all commanded by a greater hand and a less forgiving sense of finality. For aren’t we all destined to die? It is the great destiny that awaits us all! 

“The only difference is what path we take to get there.”

Helen was going to dismiss Vincent’s theatrics when the Spy threw a newspaper onto her desk. She looked up at him as he turned away.

“I will comb the desert on my own time, Helen.” Vincent called. “Don’t worry about Jay. Lucas Riley and Cole Justine won’t let anything happen to him. If Jacques tries, he will be in for a worse beating than when his bastard son caught up with him the first time.

“In the interim, I would think about what purpose a beating heart serves if it feels nothing.”

Helen was startled by the violent slamming of her office door. She let the surprise pass as she looked down at the paper on her desk. The edges were crisp. It was a new edition from the East Coast. On the second page a spot was circled under the “Crimes and Punishment” section.

Her eyes widened when she read the headline under the bullet point, “Homicide.”

A 76-year old woman, Mary Elizabeth Jallette, was found murdered in her home Friday night. Police say that there are no witnesses and there were no signs of a struggle inside the home. They have not ruled out possible Suicide, but the investigation is on-going. 

Ms. Jallette was an avid member of the community and was a longtime supporter of the St. Patrick Church Mission of the Poor. Her donations and hard work helped thousands in the Boston Metropolitan area. Neighbors described her as kind, caring and always willing to help those in need.

She leaves behind a grandson away in the military.

The chair made a heavy sigh when Helen collapsed into it. She stared at the paper in disbelief. It took her mind a few minutes to catch up with her current train of thought. 

It was too much of a coincidence. It was too well planned. It was timed too right to be an accident. 

Helen’s hands shifted through the documents that Vincent had presented to her. She took out travel logs and statistics from the past week. She sighed when she noted Jacques’ stats and logs could easily put him at the scene of the crime.

“He wouldn’t have thought about the logs because no one monitors them usually.” she said to herself. “I have Rollo, Rich and Dell go through them every once and a while, but mostly they are worthless data piles.”

Helen stared at the picture next to the news article. 

“You aged well considering you spent your whole life taking care of others, Mary Elizabeth.” she murmured quietly. “May you find peace. You have earned it from this life.”

She waited a moment before frowning.

If her RED Spy was responsible for this murder, it put him on an incredibly dangerous path. Not only did it mean he was murdering those outside the Badlands, it meant he was doing it carelessly enough it could come back to her. 

Putting himself at risk was one thing. Endangering her interests was another.

Helen pressed a button on her intercom.

“PAULING! GET IN HERE!”

Not more than a few seconds later a small, curvy woman with wispy, black hair and glasses came rushing into the office. Her eyes were a bright, nervous blue and she held a clipboard in her arms. She stared at Helen with red flushing her cheeks.

“Yes, Ms. MacManus?”

“I want the old architectural plans from Gravel Pit.” Helen said casually. “I want any details on registered equipment, the purpose of the facility and what mines may still be active beneath the surface of that wasteland.”

“The plans must be with Mann Co. or the City Development Office.” Miss Michelle Pauling replied softly. “There may not even be plans anymore!”

“I did not ask for excuses, Pauling, I asked for results.” Helen ordered sharply. “The schematics for the area exist under the former owners’ names. It was a corporation before the Mann Brothers purchased it. It was referred to as the Salt Flats Mining Corporation. I am sure that is enough to get you started. 

“If you have any trouble locating the plans, I want to be the first one informed. I want those plans on my desk in 24 hours, Pauling. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Ma’am, but. . .”

“But what, Pauling!?”

“But, why?”

Helen frowned at her subordinate before looking down at the paperwork on her desk. She stared into the picture of a woman only a decade older than herself. She paused before shaking her head.

“I am re-opening the DeLaroux Case, Pauling.” she responded quietly. “You are to tell no one what you are working on, do you understand me?”

“Y-yes, Ma’am.” Pauling whispered. 

“You will have Dell and Rich monitoring all stat feeds.” Helen continued. “I want Friendly Fire monitored the closest. Any violators are to be brought to me the day of the violation. I also want Lucas Riley moved off of Rotation so that he remains at 2Fort.”

“Lucas Riley? But what about Cole Justine? You know he is uncontrollable sometimes.” Pauling warned softly. 

“Justine will operate out of Well with my Spy, Vincent Gabriel. I will move D’Augustine and Christov there as well. That ought to be enough to contain him while I move Riley.” Helen said heatedly. “If he has a problem he can come to me directly.”

“Understood, Ma’am.” Pauling replied, noting everything on her clipboard. “Anything else?”

“I want August von Dette to monitor Jay Jallette as closely as possible.” Helen answered. “I want to know if there are any cases of unusual abuse or treatment on the battlefield. I have reason to believe his Merquise’s Syndrome has returned and I do not want my more unsavory RED members to take advantage of that.”

“I will see to it personally, Ma’am.” Pauling finished.

Helen nodded and lit another cigarette.

“The plans, Pauling. My desk. Twenty four hours. Do you got that?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good.”

Helen watched Miss Pauling leave the office before glaring at the pile on her desk. She shifted through several pages before sighing, aggravated. 

Directing a man-made war shouldn’t be this difficult.


	5. A Snake in the Grass and One in the Tree

“JESUS, WALLY! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!?”

A small, angry youth in a Scout uniform shoved a much taller, slender man against the lockers in the Respawn room. Equipment rattled and the taller man’s hat was sent askew as the smaller man grabbed the collar of his red shirt and slammed him into the lockers again.

“It was a CLEAN, FUCKING SHOT!” the Scout bellowed. “All you had to do was FUCKIN’ SHOOT! You left me hangin’ out there you fuckin’ no good waste of space!”

“A’ight! THAT’S ENOUGH!”

Two sets of hands yanked the Scout away from the Sniper when the younger man punched the taller one. A yellow hard hat hit the tile floor and a bottle smashed onto the bench as the Scout struggled. 

“LEMME GO!” the Scout yelled. “He has it fuckin’ comin’! He ain’t doin’ his job and he can fuckin’ get AWAY WITH IT!? He ain’t shot nobody all damn day! Someone needs to FUCKING KICK HIS ASS!”

“And you think that someone’s you?” the small, squat Engineer replied heatedly. “You think this is what he needs?”

“Engie’s gotta point, lad.” the taller, one eyed Demoman replied. “For God’s sake, you ruined a full bottle o’ Scrumpy. I just got done openin’ that.”

“Fuck your fuckin’ shit, man.” the Scout hissed. “Wally hasn’t been worth shit since that BLU Spy got sold out! Yeah! I said it! He’s been sinkin’ more bullets into my Old Man than he has our ENEMY! Makes one believe that the fucker may have been consorting with the enemy, don’t it!?”

“You don’t get paid to think, boy.” Dell Connagher said angrily. “You get paid to run fast, pick up intelligence and keep your fuckin’ mouth shut. Of the three you can do one fairly well.”

“Better than Sticks over there!” Camden Merquise shot back. “He’s probably a fuckin’ faggot like the BLU Spy was!”

Tavish McGroot stood back, mid bottle opening when Dell slammed his fist into the side of Cam’s face. He stared at the smaller man, shocked.

“Oye, there, wee man. . .I didn’ think ye had it in ye!”

Dell was breathing heavily as he watched Cam pick himself up off the floor. He glared and grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck.

“You listen to me, boy,” he hissed, “I don’ care if you like havin’ relations with women, men or animals, all I care about is gettin’ the job done right. If you can’t keep your nose in your own damn business and watch your own damn back out there, then you don’t need to be in this war, you got it!?

“It’s every man for himself out there. If you got hit by a stray bullet then that’s your fault. By wearing that red shirt you automatically make yourself a target for BLUs. Don’t expect the rest of us to cover your sorry behind when you can hack it.”

Cam wiped the blood off of his face and sneered.

“Ain’t that what a team is?” he challenged. “Ain’t we supposed to “help” one another defeat the enemy?”

He pointed at the Sniper.

“That fucker can’t even defend the base. He must miss his little, fuckin’ butt lover.”

Tavish lowered his bottle and frowned.

“Listen, boyo, just because your mind is closed to the experience don’t mean that it is a bad thing.” he said seriously. “There are worse things fer men ter do to one another than fuck.”

Cam felt himself outnumbered and threw Dell’s hands off of him.

“Whatever you fuckin’ faggot lovers. There ain’t no place for ‘em here. It’s immoral and wrong. They deserve whatever they get. Instead of lynching blacks maybe they should have been lynching homos.”

Dell sighed as Cam grabbed the bat he had dropped on the floor after he Respawned. The Engineer watched the Scout exit the Respawn area and back out into the fray. He turned his eyes to the Sniper who was standing silently against the lockers.

“You okay, Wally?”

“Fine. He’s a little piker. Can’t do much harm.”

Wallace Mundy’s voice was hoarse and strained. It sounded full of fatigue and all-nighters. The shadow from the brim of his hat cast a darker shadow against the stubble of a beard that had grown in the past month. Dark, tanned skin was poignant against the white, sterile tiles of Respawn. A rifle hung lifelessly in the Sniper’s right hand. 

“You shouldn’ta let him do it in the first place!” Tavish said, frowning. “The lad has a mouth on him bigger than a bass. If he don’ shove a foot in it someone’s gonna shove their fist in it.”

“Now, Tavish, isn’t this the land of the free? My son is exercising his right to Freedom of Speech.”

Wallace glared and kept his hazel eyes firmly rooted to the ground. His lips formed a narrow line while the light glinted off of his glasses. He lowered his head when Jacques Merquise entered the Respawn room in a cloud of smoke.

“There’s also an amendment in there about freedom from persecution due to your age, race, sexual orientation or religion, too, Jackie.” Dell said, frowning. “Mutual respect for the foundation, I’d say.”

“America is a buffet of hypocrisy and choices.” Jacques answered coolly. “With so many rules and liberties to pick from, it is no wonder its citizens get so full they have to pick and choose which of them to follow.”

Dell glared.

“You’ve been nothin’ short of a pain in the ass since you got back, Jackie!” he said heatedly. “Has being on Rotation given you a bigger ego than you had when you left?”

Jacques grinned.

“Perhaps.” he offered.

“Enough of one to get an entire team to sell out one of their own.”

Wallace’s voice was deadly from beneath the brim of his hat. It was hard and raspy. It denoted vengeance. 

Jacques looked at him with a gleam in his eye.

“My dear Sniper, I haven’t the slightest clue what you are talking about.”

“You know DAMN WELL WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!”

Dell and Tavish leapt forward when Wallace’s rifle hit the floor and the bushman turned to the Frenchman violently. The Sniper’s hands were against Jacques’ throat as the taller man slammed the shorter one against the lockers. 

Wallace’s palms squeezed when his hat fell off of his head. His messy, brown bangs fell into his face as he stared into Jacques’ blue green eyes hatefully. His whole body was trembling.

“The best Spy in the Badlands don’t go missin’ all of a sudden, Jacques.” Wallace hissed. “He don’ just disappear and cause Cole to pummel two more BLUs to death fer it. I don’t care what you or Helen or any of you animals say; you had somethin’ to do with it.”

Jacques shifted uncomfortably and smiled.

“What if I did?” he rasped. “I eliminated your number one threat! You, of all people, should be THANKING me.”

Wallace struggled against Dell and Tavish as they pulled him away from the RED Spy. He shouted in an unrecognizable language while Jacques straightened his suit jacket. 

“Wally, that’s enough!” Dell hissed. 

He looked up at Jacques as the RED Spy handed him his hard hat. 

“The savage beast is enraged I took his prey.” Jacques said calmly. “I will not begrudge him a little violence. However,”

Wallace glared as Jacques stared at him dangerously.

“If he wrinkles my suit again I will not hesitate to put the dingo in his place.”

Dell held onto his hard hat and watched Jacques sidle out of the Respawn room in a cloud of smoke. He sighed and slid the piece of plastic back onto his head. 

“Dammit, Wally,” he said softly, “you know he is tryin’ to get you to come out with it. Why are you goading him?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

The Sniper wrenched himself out of his Engineer and Demoman’s grasp. He slowly walked over to where he had dropped his hat and rifle. The hat went back on top of his head and the brim was pulled low. The Australian held the rifle closer and shook his head.

“I will kill him for what he’s done.”

The Respawn door closed for a third time while Dell and Tavish stood beside each other. There was a small silence before Tavish lowered his Scrumpy bottle and looked down at Dell.

“I do believe he’s tellin’ the truth, wee man.” he said solemnly.

“I do, too, partner.” Dell echoed softly. “I do, too.”


	6. A Scout's Sanctuary

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN OFF ROTATION??”

“Cole. . .”

“SHE HAS THE NERVE DO TO WHAT SHE DID TO VINCE. . .NOW THIS???”

A pair of long, tanned arms came forward and wrapped around the heaving, screaming form of Cole Justine. Scars littered the flesh beneath dark, wiry hair. A leather bracelet with metal weaved into it was around the right wrist. 

The arms belonged to a tall, sturdier Australian. Dark, green eyes stared down at the struggling youth from beneath shaggy, well managed hair. A broad, tanned chest had several scars running across it and a rosary against the heart. Flashes of metal peeked out from behind muscular biceps. 

“Calm down, now, darlin’. Yer gonna work yerself into a panic and then where will we be?”

Cole stopped struggling and looked up at the BLU Sniper for Well miserably. 

“Don’t go, Luke.”

“I gotta do what she says, Cole.” Lucas Riley sighed. “She’s the Boss for a reason. Besides, if what she says is true then someone has to be there to protect Jay. She’s already got Scout Class covered. She could use a Sniper that knows Wally over there. Sides, it ain’t like Well is a million miles from 2Fort.”

“It may as well be.” Cole said sourly. 

He frowned when Lucas tilted his chin up. 

“Keep your tongue in check and that bat of yours in control.” Lucas warned. “Don’t get on her bad side so soon after comin’ off it.”

Cole scoffed.

“That fat ass and that sniveling Medic had it coming.” he sneered. “I’da done the same to the rest of them, too.”

“I know it, and that is why I am asking you to control it.” Lucas said softly. “Prove to me you can keep your temper under control. She’s assigning Vincent, Jason and Christov to you. The fact she has to have three men of different classes watch over you should be disturbing enough. Don’t make the matter worse than it is.”

Cole winced.

“He’s going to get away with it, Luke.” he breathed. “That fuckin’. . .goddamn. . .mother fuckin. . .”

Lucas held Cole tightly to his chest. He winced when he felt the Scout’s tears slide down his chest. He held Cole closer.

He didn’t know what to do.

Both looked up when a feeble knocking echoed back from the Sniper’s door. 

Cole angrily wiped his tears out of his eyes as Lucas pulled away. He glared before hearing the knocking again.

“Luke, that’s Jay’s knock!”

Lucas held Cole back out of habit and looked through the peep hole he had installed in the door. He couldn’t see who was standing outside. He frowned.

“Oye! Who is it!?”

“Cole.”

The voice on the other side was feeble and quiet. Before it could speak again, Lucas had undone the locks and unbolted the door. The Sniper threw it open and let the light from inside the van flood over the New Mexican sand. His eyebrows rose in shock.

A small, thin Scout in a dirty, torn up BLU uniform stood hunched over and leaning against the side of the van. The Scout’s hat had been ripped off with his headset. His light brown hair was tangled and matted with sweat and dirt. 

The Scout was short and slender. He had a long, graceful neck and softly chiseled features. His blue green eyes stared up at Lucas miserably. A pathetic, sad smile with blood stained teeth stood out against his face. 

“Sorry I am late.”

Lucas reached forward and caught the Scout in his arms as he slid sideways. He angrily scanned the darkness for enemies before dragging the younger man into the van and slamming the door shut. He held onto the second Scout tightly when Cole exclaimed from beside him.

“Jay!”

Jay Jallette smiled faintly when Cole’s hands slid across his bruised, bleeding face. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as blood slid out of the corner of his mouth. His right eye was bruised and he had a cut bleeding down the side of his face. 

His neck was bruised and red, like someone had tried to strangle him. His BLU uniform shirt was ripped and there were several cuts bleeding from his chest. There was a deep laceration on the back of the runner’s left calf. 

Cole shook with rage. His fingertips were trembling against his lover’s face. His indigo eyes were a fierce violet colour. He had to concentrate in order to help Lucas bring Jay over to the bed along the wall. 

“Jay, what in the hell happened?” Lucas asked, reaching for a First Aid kit on a shelf above his bed. “Who did this to you?”

“The RED Spy.”

Cole went rigid when Jay answered. His glare intensified and he ground his teeth together.

Lucas frowned and shook his head.

“Are you sure, Jay? Why?”

Jay nodded carefully.

“I am sure.” he answered softly. “He had disguised as Cole to get into the Base after hours. I ran into him on the ramparts. He was trying to get into the Infirmary. I realised it wasn’t Cole because Jacques is right handed. Cole is left.”

“That BASTARD had the NERVE to disguise AS ME!?” Cole roared angrily. “SON OF A BITCH!” 

Lucas set the First Aid kit down beside Jay and quickly grabbed the fist aimed for the door. The Sniper calmly hissed in the taller Scout’s ear before shaking his head.

“I just fixed that door, darlin’.” he said aloud. “Sides, I need both your hands to help me with Jay.”

“I am sorry to be such a bother.” Jay said softly. “I ran from 2Fort. . .I knew you both would be here.”

Lucas looked alarmed. 

“You ran all the way from 2Fort? In just your uniform?”

Jay nodded.

“Jay, it is nearly 40 degrees out there.” Lucas admonished. “You could have frozen to death out there in your condition. You gotta be more careful! Why didn’ you go to August?”

Jay was silent.

“Jay?”

“Because he would have Blacklisted me.”

Jay’s voice was soft and sad. His eyes narrowed. He shook his head and turned away.

“Blacklist wouldn’t do you a bit of harm.” Lucas said opening his First Aid kit. “If you’da been on Blacklist, then you wouldn’ta gotten hurt!”

Jay winced when Lucas began cleaning and disinfecting his wounds. He stared down at his blood stained wraps silently. He could feel the hatred pouring off of Cole beside him.

“Why the fuck was my Old Man roaming around after hours anyway?” Cole hissed hatefully. “Ain’t there rules about that shit?”

Lucas nodded.

“There are, but Spies tend to get away with bending a lot of them.”

Cole hissed scathingly.

Lucas was going to say something else when he looked down at Jay’s arm. His eyes softened behind his aviators as he noticed the blue veins rising up against pale skin. He could see several needle holes where IVs had been inserted. Some of them were new.

“Jay,” he breathed calmly, “is there another reason you didn’ go to August?”

Cole fell silent from his mutterings when Jay refused to answer. He stared down at Jay until he saw what Lucas had seen. Tears filled his eyes as he slid to his knees beside the smaller Scout.

“Fuckin’ Christ. . .no. . .no, no. . .NO!”

Jay pitifully put his other hand against Cole’s head as the older Scout buried his face in Jay’s lap. His eyes were sunken and sullen. 

“I’m sorry, Cole.” he whispered. 

“Why didn’ you tell us!?” Lucas cried softly. “Why didn’ you say it had come back!?”

“It was under control.” Jay answered honestly. “August thought we would be able to maintain with regular treatment. A few days ago the anomalies in my blood tripled and there were too many white blood cells. He was worried about my kidneys or liver shutting down for a while, but he said that danger has passed.

“He thought it might have been caused by an infection.”

“Fuck, Jay!” Cole said angrily. “I can’t protect you if you don’t let me! I can’t stop this from happening if I don’t know! Why wouldn’t you tell me!? ME!?”

“I didn’t want you to worry.” Jay said softly. “You always get so upset. It hurts me to see you so angry when there is nothing I can do to stop it.”

Cole cried out and pushed his face into Jay’s legs. He sobbed and clutched his lover tightly. He was trembling while Jay’s free hand threaded through his hair. 

Lucas sighed softly.

“Does anyone else besides August and Vladimir know?” 

Jay shook his head.

“I had begged August to let it go as long as I was able to move and breathe and maintain a stable body temperature. I haven’t been in too much pain. It had only gotten bad when I had been out in the sun too long. . .during that dual battle on Friday.”

“She put you on the Roster for Day and Night!?” Lucas asked looking up from where he was cutting away the Scout’s wraps.

Jay nodded.

“It was a special circumstance.” he added. “Cole was in trouble for killing the BLU Medic and Heavy out of Gravel Pit. Usually Cole works 2Fort Night on Fridays.”

Lucas winced and looked down at Cole.

“Darlin’, I need you to sit up. I need to get Jay’s shirt off him.”

Cole pulled himself away. Tears covered his cheeks and made his eyes a red violet. He stared, helplessly, while Lucas assisted Jay in getting his shirt off. He looked up at Jay painfully.

“Forgive me, Jay.” he whispered hoarsely. “Please forgive me.”

Jay smiled faintly. He looked around Lucas’ arm while the Sniper began cleaning the wounds in his chest. 

“Forgive you for what, Cole?” he asked earnestly. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I wasn’t there to protect you.” Cole said spitefully. “That bastard tried to disguise as me. . . and he was tryin’ to get into our base. . .”

“I knew it wasn’t you, babe.” Jay said sweetly. “It wasn’t just because Jacques was using his right hand. It was because he was smoking, too.”

Lucas smiled faintly.

“Darlin ain’t had a cigarette in three months.” he said softly. “Not very bright of ol Jack.”

“Just means he is bad at his job.” Jay responded. 

He looked down at Cole.

“It’s all right, Cole. You couldn’t have stopped him. If not me then someone else.”

“Still.”

Cole frowned and looked down at the bleeding gash across Jay’s calf. 

“Did he take a shot at you when you took off running?”

Jay nodded.

“He tried to grab my leg to keep me from running away, I think. I must be quicker than he remembered. To be honest, I didn’t realise he had cut me so deep.”

“You said you saw him on the ramparts?” Lucas asked after applying ointment to Jay’s cuts. 

Jay nodded again and watched Cole gently remove his shoes and pull his socks off of his feet. He smiled when Cole took special care with his task. He looked up at Lucas again.

“He was attempting to get in through the Respawn door. Why he would want to get in there I haven’t the slightest idea.”

“I have a few.” Lucas said, frowning.

“Such as?” Cole asked from the floor.

“He’s lookin’ fer somethin’.” Lucas said putting bandages over the cuts. “He needs information about one of our teammates.”

Cole caught the tone in his lover’s voice immediately and said no more on the subject. Instead, he focused on the gash in Jay’s leg.

“It doesn’t look too bad up close, Jay.” he said softly. “You are lucky he didn’ cut your hamstring or somethin’.”

Jay shrugged.

“I was surprised I made it here at all.”

“Why do you say that?” Lucas asked handing Cole the supplies.

“He took several shots at me when I ran out past the security gate!” Jay said, laughing. “He was rambling in French I didn’t understand and had to bolt when Grundy and Jane showed up. I was already past the point of stopping. I continued until I got here.”

Jay smiled when Cole kissed the inside of his knee. He carefully put his hand against Cole’s head and kept it there while the older Scout wrapped his leg. 

“I’m just glad yer okay.” Lucas sighed, rising to his feet. “You shoulda gone straight down ter August. In your condition, you shouldn’t be runnin’ nowhere. Cole and I woulda come to you.”

“I wasn’t really thinking about it like that.” Jay murmured watching Cole. “I was just thinkin’ I had to get to you and Cole. I had to be here. . .with you two.”

Cole finished his work and looked up at Jay. His eyes had calmed down to a mellow blue violet. He stared silently before putting his hand against Jay’s. 

“Did he scare you?”

Jay shook his head.

“I didn’t want to end up like Nero.”

Cole and Lucas looked at Jay as the smaller Scout spoke quietly. They stared while Jay took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Had I listened to August after the battle today,” Jay began, “I would have been in the Infirmary. I think that August had actually put in the order for bed rest and Blacklist by the time the system updated the status of all of the Badlands. 

“Jacques thought I would be in there. . .and I know that he had something to do with Nero disappearing. I know he was behind it all. He wants to do the same thing to me and I don’t know why!”

Cole rose to his feet and sat down next to his counterpart. He wrapped his arms around Jay as the Scout started to cry. He whispered soft, gentle words in Latin before looking up at Lucas angrily. 

The Sniper frowned for a moment before sighing. He carefully put all of his supplies back into his kit and returned it to its shelf. He stood there for a moment before looking down at Jay.

“It’s a’ight, kit.” he said gently. “Won’t matter after this weekend anyway.”

Jay sniffled and looked up at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Luke’s been transferred out to 2Fort for the time being.” Cole said trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “Guess John’s having some problems that the Administrator cannot condone.”

Jay looked terrified.

“What about you?” he asked Cole. “Where will you be!?”

“Right here.” Cole said, smiling. “I’ll stay at Well.”

“But. . .”

“Christov, Jason and Vincent will take care of him, Jay.” Lucas said reassuringly. “Don’ worry bout the darlin’ here. He can handle himself when he wants to, can’t you, Cole.”

Cole grinned.

“When there is incentive, yes.”

Jay blushed scarlet when Cole’s lips trailed across his shoulder and collarbone. He bit his lip and trembled. 

“I need to find you somethin’ warmer to wear.” Lucas murmured going toward the back of his van.

“Why?” Cole rasped devilishly. “I am just gonna take him outta it anyway.”

Jay’s blush intensified.

“Cole. . .”

He moaned softly as Cole’s hands traveled down his sides and he pressed his lips against the younger Scout’s neck. His heartbeat picked up and his back arched. 

“I’ll keep you warm.” Cole breathed. “You can have my body heat.”

Jay murmured incoherently and nodded. He watched Cole unbuckle his pants and push them apart. His blue green eyes narrowed as Cole’s fingers slid over his hardening organ. 

“Don’t tease.” he said audibly. “Please. . .”

Cole grinned.

“I am many things, Jay; but a tease is not one of them.”

Jay smiled back.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Jay.”

“And I love the both of ye. Now, make room or I’ll uproot the two of you. . .”

“Lucas. . .”


	7. Simply Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that knew me as Jupiter Green, there was a brief time when a vicious, hateful, vengeful spirit lived in me. It was tired of being the "hero" and "guardian" of so many things that had made my life miserable. I let that hate boil and fume into a violent, murdering, blood-thirsty character called "Six." Six had been horribly abused and echoed shadows from my past. 
> 
> Truth is, I am not a violent person by nature. I don't like bloodshed and will avoid violence whenever possible. So, when I worked myself out of my "funk," I realized that Six wasn't my true character, but I could never go back to being Jupiter Green.
> 
> So, Simply Six will do nicely as a combination platter of the two. :)

The sounds of night were softer as dawn approached. The gentle chirping of birds echoed across the sand as the sky started to lighten faintly at the horizon. From inside the BLU Sniper’s van, a breeze rustled the blinds that covered the windows. Pale light fell over three bodies asleep in the bed. 

Lucas Riley’s eyes came open, startled, when he heard the sound of feet outside the van. It was minute, almost unrecognizable, but it was someone moving. 

The Sniper glared and focused on keeping the arm draped over the two, sleeping Scouts beside him from rearing backward. He stared at Jay asleep between him and Cole. He smiled faintly. 

He couldn’t help but smile. He was lucky enough to have Cole. It was blind luck that Jay came along with it.

Lucas eased his arm back slowly. He waited until Cole instinctively pulled Jay closer before pulling away from the bed and standing upright. He carefully pulled the blankets around Jay to keep his body heat wrapped around the Scout.

The Sniper reached for the trousers he had discarded earlier. He slipped them on over his legs and quietly reached for his glasses and kukri. He silently slid the locks back on his door and opened it. 

The cool, morning air caused his skin to prickle. The sky was dimly lit with the approaching dawn. Lucas’ feet did not make a sound as they descended to the sand. The Australian glared out at the darkness as he shut the van door behind him. 

“I ain’t much for surprises or unwelcome guests.” he said firmly. “Come on out now and I’ll promise to give you a fightin’ chance to go free.”

A snort was heard from somewhere in front of the Sniper. 

“Then what are you for, Mr. Riley?”

Lucas’ eyebrows rose when a pale, wrapped hand tossed something in his direction. He pushed his body back against the metal of the van and prepared for a blast. He winced when nothing happened. He looked down at the round, dirty piece of silver that had been thrown at his feet. 

He frowned and slowly knelt down. He carefully picked up the item. 

“A pocket watch?”

“Not just any pocket watch, Mr. Riley.” the voice said again. “The prized possession of one Nero Patrick DeLaroux.”

Lucas ran his thumb over the silver and brushed the mud and grime aside. The familiar, art nouveau style of the cover gave the item away instantly.

The Sniper looked up.

“Who the hell are you? Where did you find this?”

“Who I am is someone interested in saving Nero DeLaroux’s life.” the voice answered. “I really don’t think our formalities need to extend beyond that, Mr. Riley.”

Lucas glared.

“You know my name. Seemed only fair.”

He watched a slim, pale figure come up from the shadows of the night. The white skin was almost translucent in the dark. Deep, dark pools of moss glared from a mess of curls cut to the side of a very angular face. The red stood out from the contrast of the figure that stared at the Sniper relentlessly.

“You may call me Six.”

Lucas stared at the young woman, shocked. 

“Jesus. . .does Helen walk into orphanages and steal em these days?”

The woman grinned. When she did, her face became sinister and her thin lips spread wide. White, sharp teeth were straight and deadly. 

“You misunderstand, Mr. Riley.” Six said aloud. “I do not work for Helen MacManus. I do not “work” for anyone. I am here as someone interested in saving Nero DeLaroux’s life.”

Lucas raised an eyebrow at the baseball jersey and baseball pants the young woman wore. The woman was a runner, obviously, from the cleats on her feet. She had wraps running up the length of both of her arms and a necklace with a strange Celtic design around her neck. From beneath the red shirt the Sniper could see deep scars. 

“I suppose you wouldn’ work for Helen.” he said carefully. “Ain’t no way she’d condone the use of a non-Mann Co. issued weapon around here.”

Six lifted her Louisville Slugger with pride.

“This one has a lot of miles on it, Mr. Riley. Its blood lust is often quite unpredictable. I am sure the tree they murdered to make it was ruthless till the end. But I am veering off topic.”

She pointed the bat at the watch in Lucas’ hand.

“That was found halfway between Gravel Pit and the middle of nowhere off of the Sandusky Highway. There is a little pull off about Mile 54 that tourists can stop and take pictures of the madhouse your “employer” runs here.”

“And you found it?” Lucas asked suspiciously. 

Six shook her head.

“No.”

“Who did?”

“I did.”

Lucas stared, stupidly, when Miss Pauling came up beside Six. Her long, black hair was running down her back and she wore a t-shirt and jeans. Her glasses made her look cute with her hair down around her face. 

“Michelle?”

“I tracked Jacques as far as the watch. . .but he caught on that someone was following him.” Miss Pauling said softly. “I found the pocket watch and took it before he could come back for it.”

Lucas looked at the two women as though they were crazy. 

“Luke, believe me, I didn’t know what he was doing until I found Nero’s watch.” Miss Pauling babbled softly. “I tried to find out what was going on, but he evaded me at every turn. I had no other recourse after the Administrator shut the case. I thought that. . .that Nero would be. . .”

Miss Pauling stopped herself and took a deep breath. Her eyes cleared and she looked at the Sniper, steady.

“It was in Nero’s best interests that I call someone else in to continue my work. I needed someone who knew him and someone he could trust. I needed someone that Jackie wouldn’t see coming.”

“You know this young sheila here, then?” Lucas asked motioning to Six.

“How Miss Pauling knows me is irrelevant, Mr. Riley.” Six warned, glaring. “I told you that it is in my interests to have Nero DeLaroux returned alive.”

“Curious, that.” Lucas said, frowning. “What business do you have with Nero? You don’t strike me as the type he would consort with, Six.”

“You didn’t strike me as a stupid Australian.” Six countered dangerously. “If you want my opinion to stay that way, you’ll stop asking how and why and work on getting our mutual comrade out of danger.”

“Helen’s re-opened Nero’s files, Luke.” Miss Pauling cut in quickly. “Mary Elizabeth’s been murdered.”

Lucas’ eyebrows rose and his face fell. He stared for a moment before shaking his head.

“What?”

Miss Pauling nodded. 

“Shot to death in her home.” she whispered. “Murder. . .and after Vincent left. . .the Administrator demanded the plans for the area of Gravel Pit. She believes you both when you say Nero may still be alive.

“If he is, we haven’t a moment to lose, Luke. We have to find him. It will be traumatic enough when Jay finds out about his grandmother. . .it will be worse if it should come to pass that his father dies at the hands of the same man.”

“He don’t know Nero’s his father.” Lucas rasped. “He’s just close with him.”

Six laughed a little. 

Lucas stared at her scathingly.

“Wotcher?”

“How little you know, Sniper.” Six answered.

Before Lucas could toss another insult out into the open air, a small sigh whispered past his ears. The Sniper turned around sharply and felt the colour drain from his face. He wasn’t altogether too sure that the colour hadn’t dropped into the bottoms of his feet. 

“Jay!”


	8. Not As Dumb As You Think I Am

Jay Jallette-DeLaroux leaned against the open door of the van wrapped in one of the Sniper’s blankets. Behind him, Cole was sprawled out, asleep, on the bed. The smaller Scout put his head on the door frame. 

“Poor Mimi.” he whispered painfully. “She warned me. . .ever since I was old enough to realise things weren’t normal, she warned me. She told me that he might try to come for her.”

“What’re ya talkin’ bout, kit?” Lucas asked gently. “The cops will find whoever did it. . .”

Jay smiled faintly.

“You don’t have to pretend anymore, Lucas.” he said good-naturedly. “I know that Nero DeLaroux is my real father. Sophie, his sister, was my mother. My mother committed suicide in order to save me. 

“Mimi was one of the nuns that assisted my mother. She stole me away and brought me to Belgium. Then, she brought me to the United States as her deceased daughter’s son. We were granted citizenship and I grew up in Boston. Nero came by a lot when I was growing up. I remember him being there.

“I know that Jacques was trying to get to me because he suspects what I already know. That’s the reason no one else in the Badlands knows what I have. Nero is the one that had to tell August and Willem what it was. 

“It is a rare, immune-suppressing disease that runs in the Merquise bloodline. Did any of you consider that I might wonder why you all called what I had Merquise’s Syndrome?”

Six laughed again and Miss Pauling blushed furiously. 

Lucas stared, stupidly, and looked down at the watch in his hand.

“You knew this whole time?” he breathed.

Jay smiled and extended his hand. He relished the Sniper coming closer and pressing his slender fingers against warm, tanned flesh. He allowed Lucas to pull him against his chest.

“I am sorry to play you and Cole the fools, Luke.” he answered. “But I knew I would stay alive longer out here if I played stupid like Nero wanted. Mimi didn’t want me to come out here, but I told her if I couldn’t have my father, I would have the Spy my father was. I would go to him and be with him that way.

“Mimi never agreed with how Nero raised me. She wanted him to stay out of what had gotten my mother killed. . .but Helen had pulled a lot of strings to keep the Merquise Family away from Nero after Chopin’s death. He was indebted to her. Plus, she was security that I would stay safe. Even if he died, Helen wouldn’t let Jacques kill me.”

Jay wrapped his arms around Lucas’ neck and held him close as the Sniper picked him up off the steps of the van. He hugged the Australian and kissed the side of his head.

“Don’t worry, mon Australien.” he breathed. 

“I always worry.” Lucas said quickly, leaning Jay back so he could look the Scout in the eyes. “I always worry about you.”

Jay smiled.

“That’s sweet, Luke. . .”

Lucas glared when Six cleared her throat. 

“I can already tell you and I aren’t going to get along.” he said setting Jay back on the steps of the van. “Not knowin’ what reason you got for bein’ here is startin’ to cook my grits.”

Miss Pauling winced and clasped her hands in front of her body.

“God, I didn’t know Jay was here!” she whispered painfully. “I would have never come out here if I would have known!”

“No one knows I am out here.” Jay said aloud. “I ran here last night after running into Jacques inside BLU Base.”

Miss Pauling’s face shifted immediately. Her blue eyes were narrow and hard.

“Excuse me?”

“Ol Cock Swagger was snoopin’ round the ramparts of 2Fort last night.” Lucas answered. “He was disguised as Cole. Jay was supposed to be on Blacklist and in the Infirmary that night. I think that he had the intention of assaulting Jay but was surprised by him on the outside.”

“Well it was stupid of him to disguise as his lover.” Six commented lightly. “Idiot.”

“Agreed.” Miss Pauling said tersely. “Helen is going to be fit to be tied when she sees the stat data tomorrow.”

“Stat Data?” Lucas asked curiously. “Thought nobody but Dell and the other Engineers looked at that crap.”

“Usually they are the only ones that look at it.” Miss Pauling answered. “But there have been more instances of “Friendly Fire” than before Nero went missing. There have also been times of Mann Co. equipment being used outside of the Badlands.”

“You can track that, eh?” Lucas asked, grinning.

“She can track anything, Lucas.” Miss Pauling said gravely.

“Yet, she can’t seem to track the Spy she lost.” Six said heatedly. “Worse, she dawdles when time is of the essence.”

Jay looked down at the pocket watch that Lucas was holding. He held out his hand and the Sniper turned over the item. The Scout carefully finished cleaning off the mud and dirt and opened the cover. The watch had stopped on a particular day and time.

He smiled.

“Jacques was stupid for letting Nero keep his watch.” he murmured. “Or he didn’t realise Dad had it.”

The Scout turned the watch back to Lucas.

“He went missing on August 1st. This watch stopped on July 31st at 3:52 AM. That would place Nero at his base at the time he disappeared. If you compared the Stat Data to the time and place, you would probably find that Jacques was in the same area or had been recently. You will find an anomaly with his Disguise Kit. He used it when he sold Nero to the RED team.”

Lucas looked at Jay, stunned.

“What?”

“I suspected it when Cole told me about it.” Jay answered softly. “It didn’t make sense. Joe and Nero were pretty good friends. They had similar stories. The Heavy was obediently loyal to the Medic. When Cole rampaged on them after the rumour broke that Nero was sold out, it sounded too easy.

“It was too easy. Jacques had disguised as one of the BLU teammates after Nero had been drugged. We can agree that Nero had to have been drugged because after the Administrator’s drones went through the Infirmary, there was a ton of morphine missing. 

“While drugged, Nero was not aware of anything. He wouldn’t be aware that the person selling him out was actually a RED in disguise as one of his teammates. Jacques disguised as one of them. The Stat Data should tell you which one. I am guessing the Medic or Heavy because Cole wouldn’t have gone after them first otherwise.

“Nero wasn’t sold out by his own team. . .he was sold out by his brother to his brother’s team.”

There was an eerie silence for a few moments. After a second, Miss Pauling smiled and shook her head.

“He is right, you know.” she said softly. “You would have made a better Spy class than a Scout class.”

Jay grinned.

“I look stupid in a suit.”

“I think you look just fine.” Lucas said, grinning. “That aside, you do have one helluva brain on you, don’ you?”

Jay smiled.

“When it suits me.”

He looked at Six with a kind smile.

“Thank you for bringing it here, Six. I am sorry I missed our last meet up.”

Lucas’ jaw dropped while Six shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo.” she answered. “Can’t help it if you’re sick.”

“You know her!?”

Jay looked at Lucas bemused.

“Yes.”

Lucas stuttered incoherently. 

“Wh. . Why. . .!? How!?”

“She has been around since I was little.” Jay said with a shrug. “She came from Chicago. She was sent to Boston after orphanages couldn’t care for her. Mimi ran an excellent mission for troubled youth and lost children. With such an excellent success rate, they figured Six would be better off there.

“I met her when she had escaped the mission. Mimi took me out at two in the morning in the car to go find her. Mimi was always like that. . .but she was especially like that with Six. I think Mimi saw something in her she liked. Otherwise Mimi wouldn’t have done it.”

Lucas looked at Six while the younger woman stood silently.

He paused before shaking his head.

“Why didn’cha just say you knew Jay?” he asked irritably.

“Why didn’t you just take “mind your own business” for an answer, Mr. Riley?” Six asked back.

“You can call me Lucas.”

“She won’t, though.” Jay said calmly. “She will only address adults by their surnames. It was something Mimi instilled in her. She calls me Jay and Nero, Nero. . .but I haven’t heard her call anyone else by their first name.”

Six nodded. 

“Mam’s loss is part of the reason I am here. I wouldn’t have come to this Godforsaken place if she hadn’t sent me.”

Jay shook his head.

“Sent you?”

“Mam had feared that Jacques would try to get information out of people once he found Nero was alive.” Six began softly. “She warned you and she warned Nero, but no one seemed to take her seriously. 

“When you came out here, Jay, she entrusted me with protecting Nero and protecting you. She said that I had a story of pain and suffering that Nero could understand and accept. That if anything were to happen to her Nero would take me in and care for me as she had.

“When I found Mam, I knew what I had to do. She had instructed me to come straight to the Badlands of New Mexico and find Nero DeLaroux and Jay Jallette. If I could find neither or one of them was missing, I was to stop at nothing to get them back.”

Six frowned.

“What I intend to do to Jacques Merquise aside from that is nobody’s business but mine and God’s.”

“If you get to him before I do, you mean.”


	9. Sunny Side Up

Jay looked up as an arm pulled him back against a warm body. He smiled and leaned his head back against Cole’s chest as the older Scout looked at the small party of people in front of the Sniper’s van. 

The sun was starting to rise and illuminated the sand across the desert. The bright patches lit up deep craters and scars in the Scout’s right arm. The injured patches of tissue caught Six’s eye immediately.

Six tilted her head. 

“You must be the other one. The Scout with the reputation of beating teammates to death.”

“Listen to her. . .the “other” one.” Cole laughed. “Sounds like listening to my Primary teacher in School.”

“She is like my sister, Cole.” Jay scolded gently. “Be nice.”

Six was visibly startled before shaking her head.

“Sister?”

Jay turned to her and smiled.

“You may have a rough upbringing, Six, but Mimi loved you like you were her own daughter. If she entrusted your care to Nero, it was because she knew you would be safe and taken care of that way. And if Mimi wanted it, Nero did, too.”

Six smiled faintly.

“You are easy to love, Jay.” she responded simply.

“That’s what we tell him.” Cole said, grinning. 

He looked down at the pocket watch in Jay’s hand.

“Hey, that’s. . .”

“My father’s watch.” Jay finished.

Cole winced and lifted his hand to Jay’s chin. He turned the younger Scout’s head toward him. 

“You knew. You liar.”

Jay smiled.

“I’m sorry, Cole. It really was better if I played stupid.”

He closed his eyes and relished Cole’s lips against his. He looked into the indigo eyes when they parted. 

“I love you. We are gonna fuckin’ kill that bastard.” Cole said firmly. “I don’t care how many REDs or BLUs I gotta kill. . .but I swear on my only honour as your lover. . .I will kill him.”

“. . .and so they offered up a sacrifice to the mean and vengeful God. . .nailed to the cross and hauled into the air, the ancients believed their sins to be wiped clean. . .”

Cole slowly looked over at Six as the young woman spoke softly. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“. . .but in truth, their sins only multiplied.” he answered carefully. “For those who believed did so with a false heart and malice in their soul. . .”

“. . .and so the Savior was murdered for the blood of a thousand sinners who will never stop sinning. . .”

“. . .and many more sacrifices would follow the first. . .because the sinners cast condemnation on those they saw unfit. . .and the sins would repeat. . .until the End of Days. . .”

“Judgment Day.”

Six said the last word with a wicked smile. She tilted her head.

“I knew I recognised you.” she said softly. “Your eyes. Five told me about your eyes.”

Cole smiled faintly.

“I knew One and Three.” he murmured. “You came from the same place.”

Six nodded.

“My grandmother.” she whispered. “Lived by the rule that those who sinned should be cast out and punished.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Six said quickly. “She got hers in the end.”

Jay looked up at Cole.

“You knew each other?”

Cole shook his head.

“No. I don’t know her. . .but I’ve met her predecessors.” 

“Predecessors?” Lucas asked.

“The Seven Golden Seals.” Cole said diligently. “The End of Days is heralded by Seven Angels with Seven, Golden trumpets. In the orphanage I grew up in, the Book of Revelations was a favourite of some of the kids. . .some even had reputations and names of Seals.”

Lucas looked at Six with an eyebrow raised.

“Six. . .”

“And I beheld when he had opened the sixth seal, and, lo, there was a great earthquake; and the sun became black as sackcloth of hair, and the moon became as blood;

13 And the stars of the heavens fell unto the earth, even as a fig tree casteth her untimely figs, when she is shaken of a mighty wind.

14 And the heavens departed as a scroll when it is rolled together; and every mountain and island were moved out of their places.

15 And the kings of the earth, and the great men, and the rich men, and the chief captains, and the mighty men, and every bondman, and every free man, hid themselves in the dens and in the rocks of the mountains;

16 And said to the mountains and rocks, Fall on us, and hide us from the face of him that sitteth on the throne, and from the wrath of the Lamb:

17 For the great day of his wrath is come; and who shall be able to stand?”

Six stopped speaking and looked up at Lucas with a frown.

“I knew Cole because of what he became. Mam came to see me at the hospital where I had been sent in Chicago. She wanted to meet the people “responsible” for me. She met my grandmother and the Archbishop. . .”

She stopped and smiled faintly.

“Archbishop Michael Justine was an amazing person. Mam did for me what he did for Cole.”

“You’ve got a lot of blood on your hands, too.” Cole said softly.

“No more than the next sinner.” Six answered flatly. “I do what I have to, to protect what matters to me. Right now, Mam’s murderer is at the top of my list. He will pay for taking what family I had away from me.”

“You still have me.” Jay said suddenly. “And Nero, too.”

Six smiled.

“Mam opened a world to me that I hadn’t known before. . .she did that without asking me to change who I was. I have infinite respect for her. Her death will not be in vain.”

“Still doesn’t solve our problem about how we are going to find Nero.” Lucas interrupted softly. “Jackie will catch on quick if someone new is sniffin’ round the Badlands.”

“We need the Sniper.” Six answered simply. 

“Sniper? You mean Wally?” Lucas asked incredulously. “The lad ain’t been able to shoot straight let alone lead someone to a missin’ person! Why do you think I gotta go out there today and babysit him?”

“Jay gave us vital information about his father’s watch.” Miss Pauling interrupted carefully. “I can have Dell, Richard and Rollo monitor all of the feeds. Information that Jacques did not anticipate should place him at the scene of these crimes. It will be enough to get Helen to act.”

“If Wally don’t give himself away first.” Lucas sighed. “Dell called up Rich today to tell him that Wally’s lookin’ worse for the wear. Got into a fight with Cam and Jackie both.”

Cole snorted.  
“Not doin’ his part well is he?”

“Can you blame him?” Jay whispered. “His lover has been stolen without a trace. He suspects it was foul play; not a coincidence. What is he left to do? He feels helpless just sitting around trying to pretend it isn’t hurting him.”

The younger Scout winced and looked up at Lucas. 

“I am not going on Blacklist.”

“Like hell!” Lucas said immediately. “Your arm has so many holes in it yer practically a sieve. August put the orders in for Blacklist. You are going on Blacklist.”

Jay sighed. 

“If I get Blacklisted it will make it easier for Jacques to catch up with me. His goal is to break my father. He made that obvious by killing Mimi. He wants to take everything Nero treasures. Jacques won’t stop until he is positive Wallace is Nero’s lover and I am Nero’s son.

“Once we’ve been revealed, neither one of us will be safe.”

“Jay, Dr. von Dette has informed me of the status of your condition.” Miss Pauling said carefully. “It is unwise to continue to battle when your health is in a fragile state.”

“If I don’t, I make it easier for Jacques to get what he wants.” Jay said firmly. “I refuse to let him have it that way.”

“That’s Nero’s stubbornness in you.” Lucas admonished. “What if you collapse on the field?” 

“It would be no different than any other battle.” Jay answered. “If he takes me off the field, he risks revealing everything. He can’t afford that. Why do you think he tried to break into the Infirmary last night?”

Lucas frowned terribly.

He hated when the Scout outwitted him.

“Jay can handle himself.” Cole said suddenly. “Don’ worry so much about him, Luke. You’ll be there, right? Keep an eye on him, Hawkeyes. . .”

Jay smiled when Cole kissed the side of his head. He was infinitely grateful for Cole’s love and support. Without it, he was sure he would have succumbed to his disease a long time ago.

“It is supposed to get into the high 90’s today.” Lucas said, sighing. “If you get even the slightest bit ill, I want you to go to August and get off the field immediately.”

“I will.” Jay agreed.

“Good.”

Lucas turned to look at Miss Pauling and Six. He frowned again.

“What do you two suggest?”

“I told you, we need the Sniper.” Six answered. 

“And I said what good would he be?” Lucas responded. “Wally ain’t been good since Nero up and disappeared. At first, he thought Nero left him. It put him in a right state that did. It took a sound beating to convince him Nero wouldn’t abandon a lover of five years outta the blue.

“Second, he feels utterly helpless. He knows the culprit is still walkin’ free and on his own fuckin’ team! He’s got to drinkin’ again and he is probably one bullet short of a clip. At his best I am sure that Wally would be useful, but in his current state he is useless.”

Six grinned.

“He has something that Nero left behind.” she said hatefully. “Nero had anticipated that something may happen ever since Jacques Merquise was added to your loveable band of misfits. The Sniper doesn’t know he has it. That is why it is critical we get to him before Jacques does.

“If the RED Spy sees the RED Sniper with it, it will condemn him.”

Jay raised his eyebrow.

“Six, what could Nero have given Wallace? The most important thing Nero had was his watch and we have that.”

“You think too small, Jay.” Six said softly. “Your father is a world renowned Spy. He has been hired as an assassin for many a target. One does not learn the skills of a killer and not employ them when his life may someday be one of target.”

“You talk a lotta big words, sheila.” Lucas said irritably. “With a brain like yours, you oughta go to a college.”

“I do not need a piece of paper to tell me what I know already.” Six said flatly. “And what the Sniper has is a Disguise Kit.”

Lucas looked at Six like she was crazy.

“A Disguise Kit!? Are you bloody insane? How in the hell would he have one of them and not know what it was!?”

“The circuit board that allows a Spy to shift into another person’s identity was removed.” Miss Pauling answered immediately. “Nero is an associate of the Team Fortress venture. He knows the equipment backward and forward for his class. He engineered most of it. 

“The standard issue Spy Disguise Kit is actually a cigarette case that is tricked out to be a super computer. Working with the fibers and fabrics in the Spy’s uniform, it allows the wearer to assume the identity of another person. Without the components working together, each piece is useless on its own.

“When a Spy is killed on the field, the Disguise Kit will either Respawn with the Spy or it turns into a harmless cigarette case. The circuit board fizzles out and burns away. There have been rare cases where the circuit boards do not disappear. Still, the device cannot be used without the proper uniform fibers.

“Nero put a tracer in the case that Wallace Mundy has to make sure nothing happened to him. After Jacques showed up, I am sure that Nero figured something would go wrong. He always thinks like that. The case was a present. To the untrained eye, one wouldn’t even think it was once a Disguise Kit. . .”

“But Jacques would recognise it instantly.” Cole interrupted softly. 

Miss Pauling nodded.

“Definitely.”

“But how does that help us with Nero?” Lucas asked, confused. 

“Surely if Nero worried for Wallace’s life, he worried for his own, no?” Six asked curiously. “If something should happen to him he would naturally want his lover to find him. The tracer or device inside the case should be able to track it back to the original owner.”

“Unless the item transmitting the signal was lost.” Jay murmured.

He winced and opened the watch again. He shook his head and slid his finger nail along the seam of the watch face. 

Lucas and Cole watched, fascinated, as the glass and face popped forward revealing intricate springs, cogs and wheels inside. Nestled inside the natural settings of the watch was a small, delicate computer chip.

Jay sighed.

“The watch is the transponder. It only makes sense as Nero keeps it with him constantly. It would have given him warning if Wallace was in danger or moved too far away from a normal point. 

“While Jacques was dragging him through the desert, he was torn between dropping the watch or keeping it in the hopes someone knew about the cigarette case. I suppose he figured Wallace would get so distraught he would become numb. He took a chance by dropping this in the desert.”

“Or he was preventing Jacques from taking it.” Cole said, frowning. “Either way, he left behind enough clues to get us started.”

“No decent Spy goes into battle without a backup plan.” Six said hoisting her bat to her shoulder. “The watch isn’t the only beacon. It may be the only chip that can track the Sniper’s signal, but Nero would have placed a beacon for his own in a less likely place.”

Jay was intrigued by this and nodded.

“That is true.”

He frowned and looked at the watch.

“Jacques knows he treasures this watch. I am surprised he didn’t take it immediately.”

“Let’s be grateful for small miracles.” Lucas sighed. 

He looked up at the sky and shook his head.

“Well, since battle is in a few hours and we’re all here and up anyway, might as well have some breakfast.”

He looked at Miss Pauling and Six.

“Care to join, ladies?”

“We would be delighted.” Miss Pauling answered happily. “We haven’t eaten in hours.”

“Miss Pauling, how did you meet Six?” Jay asked curiously.

He moved aside so that Lucas could climb into the van. 

Miss Pauling looked over at Six before blushing and shaking her head.

“It was my stupidity actually.” she whispered. “I was without my revolver and I got caught in a bad place after dark. She. . .saved me.”

Jay smiled when Six sighed and pulled Miss Pauling to her side. He tilted his head.

“Saved you?”

“A bunch of thugs on the South Side of Boston were harassing her.” Six answered. “I was running an opposing gang at the time. She was an innocent. I don’t believe in involving innocents in our gang business. So, I stepped in and told the offenders to shove off before I taught them the meaning of pain.

“My sign is known all through Chicago and Boston, so it wasn’t hard to scatter them. She’d been roughed up a little bit. I took her to the hospital and the police.”

Six looked at Miss Pauling almost affectionately.

“You could say we “clicked.”

“So, you guys are lovers.”

Cole looked at Jay indignantly when Jay shoved him.

“What!?” he asked innocently. “Ain’t that what she’s sayin’!?”

“You are so rude!” Jay scolded. 

“I am not ashamed of it.” Six said simply. “I love her. She deserves to be loved, too. I know that I can protect her if someone thinks about trying to harm her for loving me.”

She frowned darkly.

“But, you still call her “Miss Pauling.” Cole stated glumly. “Why?”

“Why draw attention to something when you don’t have to, Cole?” Six whispered faintly. “What I call her when she is on the job and what I call her behind closed doors is none of your concern. Violence isn’t the only thing that protects the ones you love.”

Cole remained silent and looked down when Jay yawned and leaned against him. He slowly nodded and pulled the smaller Scout against him. 

“I get that.” he said finally.

“Hey, darlin’, make yourself useful and clear up our bunk.” Lucas called from inside the van.

“I’ll help.” Jay offered when Cole mimicked the Sniper’s words. 

“You go take a shower.” Lucas said when the two Scouts stepped into the van. “Get the blood and dirt cleaned off of you. Cole can get the breakfast table up without ye.”

Jay smiled a little. 

He carefully held out the pocket watch.

“Would you please hang onto this for me?” he whispered. “I want to keep it, but if Jacques finds it on me, he will know everything.”

Lucas carefully took Nero’s watch from Jay’s hand and kissed the Scout’s forehead. 

“You’re too good to everyone, kit.” he breathed. “Let us spoil you once and a while.”

“You and Cole spoil me plenty.” Jay answered. 

Lucas pocketed the watch and looked out at Six and Miss Pauling.

“Come on in, ladies. I’m afraid all I have is a bit of bacon, eggs and coffee. . .”

He smiled when Miss Pauling walked forward and up into the Sniper’s van.

“Coffee, Miss Pauling?”

“Please.” the young woman replied, smoothing her hair back. “I have been up almost all night. I will need something to keep Helen from questioning me.”

“Must be hard workin’ fer the old bat.” Lucas answered pouring Miss Pauling a cup of coffee. “She can rile up the best of them.”

Miss Pauling smiled fondly.

“Helen is an unusual boss, but she surely isn’t the worst I’ve had.” 

“I’d say she ranks highly among those that were.” Six said as she cautiously joined everyone inside the van. “Helen MacManus isn’t exactly a saint as it were.”

“Pursuing the devil suits her.” Miss Pauling answered.

“Coffee, er, Six?” Lucas asked.

Six shook her head.

“I don’t drink the stuff.” she said bluntly.

“You wouldn’t happen to have an apple or orange about, would you?” Miss Pauling asked meekly.

“Actually, I do.” Lucas said thoughtfully.

The Sniper turned and opened the small icebox he kept beneath one of the cabinets in his van. He dug around and procured a small dish of grapes, an apple and an orange. He set them on the counter while Cole finished rolling up the bed covers and began assembling the table. 

“I have to keep as much fresh food as I can around the place for Jay.” he said aloud. “He has a strict diet the doc has been trying to keep him on. . .since he’s been sick, I guess I should respect it.”

“You know he won’t eat that orange or those stupid grapes.” Cole said after he had secured the table in an upright position. “He hates that crap.”

“I know.” Lucas sighed.

“May Six have the orange and the grapes, then?” Miss Pauling asked. “She doesn’t eat meat.”

“No?” Lucas asked curiously. “Well, they will go to waste here. . .it was all I could turn up at the Farmer’s Market in town. Cole’s right. Jay will want the bacon and the eggs. I’ll make him take the apple with him for his break.”

“Table’s set up!” Cole said triumphantly.

“Good. Let the ladies sit, then.” Lucas replied, moving the fruit to the exposed wood of the table. “Six, I have a bit of milk. Do you drink milk?”

Six smiled faintly.

“I do. . .and I would love a glass.”

“Good, then.” Lucas said pleasantly. “I was worried you’d leave hungry.”

Six helped Miss Pauling scoot into the bench like seat and set her coffee cup in front of her. She slowly reached out and took the orange from the proffered plate. 

“I don’t eat much.” she said softly. “I never did and didn’t see a point in starting once I was free of my old life. It was easier to eat small meals. My stomach does not handle many foods well.”

“You will have some eggs, though, won’t you, Six?” Miss Pauling begged softly. “Just a little bit from my plate? Please?”

Six looked down at Miss Pauling and smiled again.

“I will have a bite if it will make you happy, Miss Pauling.” 

“It would.”

“Then I will.”

“You two do get on, don’t you?” Lucas asked as he started cooking the bacon in a pan on his small stove. “It’s good to see Michelle gettin’ out and about without Helen’s orders.”

“Or her cronies.” Miss Pauling added wistfully.

“Like I said. . .we clicked.” Six said peeling her orange. “She is an amazingly brilliant woman. She is skilled in matters of science and engineering. The things she could do if given the chance are so much bigger than this secretary business she pulls.”

“Six, stop. You’re embarrassing me.” Miss Pauling whispered, blushing.

“That don’t surprise me none.” Lucas commented, adjusting the heat on the stove. “Michelle is smart as tacks.”

“Thank you, Lucas.” Miss Pauling said softly. 

Everyone looked up when Jay emerged from the back of the van in his BLU uniform. Six could hear Cole’s dissent from across the table. She calmly bit into her orange and closed her eyes. 

“Better, Jay?”

Jay smiled.

“Yeah.” he answered. “The leg is a little sore, but I will be okay.”

“You remember what I said!” Lucas said, brandishing the spatula in his hand at the Scout. “If you can’t do it, you can’t do it!”

“I remember.” Jay answered.

He smiled and joined Cole on the other side of the table. 

“Don’t worry.”

Lucas grumbled and began cracking eggs in another pan. 

It was going to be a long day.

He knew it.


	10. Blame It On the Bottle

“HEY, JAY! YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT IT CAUGHT IN A WEED WACKER!”

Jay glared after one of his baseballs sailed past the face of the RED Scout. He ground his teeth and fell back to the base when the RED Soldier and Demoman advanced. He quickly pulled out his pistol and waited in the shadows of the entrance. 

He grinned and picked off the unsuspecting intruders. He lowered his weapon and prepared to go back up to get re-supplied. He winced when a sharp pain echoed up his spine. He felt a hand press against his face, cutting off his ability to speak.

Jay’s eyes darted quickly in their sockets as the smoky form of the RED Spy pulled the BLU Scout back into the shadows. 

“You are fast, mon cher.” Jacques whispered into Jay’s ear. “I did not expect you to be on the outside of that building last night.”

“Serves you right for sneaking around after hours.” Jay hissed back.

He winced when Jacques shoved the knife into his back a little farther. 

“You were foolish to stay on the Roster.” Jacques said firmly. “You make it all too easy for me, Jay.”

“What have you got against me?” Jay hissed. “Other than I am a BLU Scout and I could beat your son’s ass, I haven’t done anything to you. What is the fucking deal?”

Jacques smiled, amused.

“Oh, my pitiful, beautiful child.” he breathed. “Your ignorance will be the death of you.”

Jay did not resist when Jacques began tugging him forward. He felt the knife embedded in his flesh as the Spy began leading him toward the RED base. The cloak that Jacques was using was murky at times, but the Spy had his timing down to an art. Each time the device needed to recharge, there was always a spot waiting.

Soon, it became clear where they were going.

Jay felt a hint of panic when Jacques shut the door to the Sniper’s nest. 

Wallace knew. Wallace knew he was Nero’s son. If Jacques did anything to him in front of Wally, his cover would be blown.

A hand slowly tightened around his neck. Jay gagged a little as Jacques pulled the knife from his back. He moaned.

“Do not think about trying to escape, Jay.” Jacques said indifferently. “If what I suspect is true, then you will know exactly what you have done to me.”

Jay glared back at the Spy as Jacques shoved him forward toward the stairs that lead to the Sniper’s nest. 

Was it too late to hope for a miracle?

Luke, Cole. . .I am so sorry. . .I’m sorry. . .

…………………………………………………………..

Wallace Mundy wiped his lips with the back of his hand. The bottle in his hand was over half empty. The amber liquid that remained sloshed against the glass. Droplets slid down into the Sniper’s beard as he set the bottle aside.

The RED Sniper’s normally immaculate space was cluttered with coffee mugs, bottles and two, disheveled ammunition crates. There was a cot that was torn asunder in the far corner and there was an ashtray full of cigarette butts. 

Wallace painfully lifted his rifle and tried to focus on a target through the scope. His breathing was erratic and stressed. His pupils were dilated and unfocused. The Sniper’s hair was shaggy and unkempt. His beard stood out against his face. 

He pulled back from the weapon when the blurriness in his vision prevented him from focusing in on his target. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand. 

This would kill him.

All of it would kill him.

Wallace looked up when a soft knock echoed against the wooden door. He frowned.

“Who is it!?” he slurred. “Go way.”

When the knocking persisted, the Sniper rose to his feet with his kukri in his hand.

“Goddammit! I told all of ya I didn’t want to be bothered!”

Wallace’s breath left him when he saw Jay standing in the doorway. His eyes widened and the kukri in his hand lowered. 

“Jay.”

Jay glared.

“Wally, it’s a trap! Fucking shoot me!”

Wallace felt his jaws clench when a very real, very familiar hand closed around Jay’s throat and squeezed particularly hard. The Sniper’s hand clenched the kukri tighter when Jacques appeared from behind the Scout.

“You will spoil everything, pet.” Jacques hissed hatefully. “How can it be a trap? A trap for what? You should enlighten me, Jay.”

Jay gagged softly. He glared at Jacques and shoved his elbow into the Spy’s side.

The Scout gasped for breath and wrenched himself away from the Spy when Jacques fell back cursing. He trembled from the loss of blood before trying to push his way down the stairs away from the REDs.

“I don’t think so, darling.”

“JAY!”

Wallace reached out before he could stop himself. He winced when Jacques tripped the Scout and the small, thin body tumbled down the staircase. He shook his head and stared at his teammate when the Spy recovered his poise.

“Jesus, fuck, Jackie!” he said softly. “What the fuck has gotten into ya!?”

Jacques glared at the Sniper.

“What has gotten into you, mon ami?” he hissed. “That should be the question all of us are asking.”

Wallace shook his head and looked down where Jay was trying to push himself up.

“Bloody nightmares from the war is all.” he lied. “You know I don’t sleep good. Just havin’ a rough month.”

Jacques made a noise in his throat.

“Really? Well, I must apologise, then.” he said softly. “You tracked that BLU Spy for many months. I stole that kill right out from beneath you. It was quite indecent of me. That’s why I was thinking I would make it up to you.”

“What?” Wallace asked.

“Oui, bushman.” Jacques answered. “You see, I have reason to believe that this Scout has a connection with your Spy. I figured that if you could have his blood on your hands, you may feel a bit better with losing out on the Spy.”

Wallace felt his body shaking even though his mind felt numb. He watched Jacques descend the stairs menacingly. It was like an old horror movie when the villain seems to be going after the victim in slow motion. 

He winced when Jacques pulled Jay up by his hair and half dragged, half led the Scout back up the stairs. Wallace noticed that the Scout’s arm looked off kilter and he was limping. The Sniper looked at the Spy, confused.

“Blood? No, Jackie. . .no. . .it don’ matter. . .I shouldn’ta done what I did. . .I have been lousy these last battles. It ain’t nobody’s fault but my own. Why bludgeon a pitiful Scout that’s pretty puny as it is?”

Jay glared, praying that Wallace would be convincing. 

“Better than being a fucking drunk.” he hissed. “You haven’t shot shit lately.”

Jacques looked at the Sniper, amused.

“Wallace, this mongrel, BLU Scout is insulting you. Are you simply going to allow him to run his mouth like that?”

Wallace felt his face heat up.

“He’s a ruddy Scout. They can’t do me no real harm.”

“You refuse to kill a BLU?”

“I refuse to kill one you battered and beat to my door!” Wallace said indignantly. “For Chrissake, Jacques! I don’ care you killed that Spy! More power to ya! But I ain’t goin’ta kill a target that was hogtied and delivered to me. . .no matter what yer reasonin’ is.”

Jacques took this in before smiling.

“Then you do not mind if I take the kill, then?”

Wallace desperately begged for Jay’s forgiveness with his hazel eyes. The aviators hid a majority of the concern as the Sniper pushed himself away from the door and shook his head.

“Knock yourself out, Jacques.”

The Sniper turned when Jacques shoved the Scout into his nest. He looked at the Spy, frowning.

“What’re you doin!? I told you, I want no part in this!”

“It is our responsibility to remove BLUs from our base.” Jacques said calmly. “This one has been caught and is a particularly good stat to have. If you will not strike a crushing blow, at least get the credit for the assist.”

“Jackie. . .”

Wallace’s voice got lost in his throat when the Spy took his butterfly knife and cut the Scout’s shirt in half. He stared, stupefied, as Jacques removed the belt from around his waist.

“Jacques, what are you. . .”

The Sniper reached out, horrified, when Jacques slammed the belt against Jay’s bare flesh. 

Jay groaned pitifully and bowed forward. He cried out when the belt struck his back. Blood slid down his spine. Another blow followed in quick succession. 

“Fucking. . .Spy!” he spat looking up at Jacques with hateful, blue-green eyes.

The Scout put his arms around his head when the RED Spy answered in French and slammed the belt against the side of his ribs. His breath caught in his throat when the belt hit the side of his neck. Blood and dark bruising appeared beneath fragile, white skin.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!”

Jacques looked at Wallace smugly as the Sniper grabbed his arm and kept him from bringing the belt down on the BLU Scout again. The Spy smiled sinisterly.

“Siding with the enemy, Wallace?”

“Stoppin’ you from being charged with torture and assault on the battlefield!” Wallace barked hatefully. “You know if that Administrator catches you beatin’ on this kid with your belt of all objects, she is gonna tan your hide faster than I can skin it. It’s against her rules and you fuckin’ know it, Jacques!

“You may not give a damn about your fuckin’ job, but I am attempting to keep mine!”

“You do not show it out there, mon ami.” Jacques said quietly. “In fact, one could say you have done a lack of a job lately. Ever since that unfortunate incident with the BLU Spy. . .”

Wallace was trembling when his hand clenched tighter around Jacques’ wrist. He glared at the Spy scathingly.

“Mind your own business, Jacques.” the Sniper warned. “It would be best you just let that Spy go. Lord knows everyone else has. One could say you had too much of an infatuation with him.”

Jacques was startled by the Sniper’s tone. He stared, stupidly, before composing his face and grinning.

“My apologies, Wallace.” he sneered. “Now, I believe I have unfinished business with the Scout. I do think I warned you what would happen if you wrinkled my suit again.”

Wallace glared and looked down at Jay on the floor. His hazel eyes were strained behind his amber lenses. He quietly let go of Jacques’ hand.

Before the Spy could land another blow on the youth, the Sniper had picked up his SMG and killed the Scout.

Jacques looked at the Sniper, visibly shaken.

Wallace lowered the weapon and glared at the Spy.

“You ever start questioning my team loyalty, mate, you just remember this moment.” he hissed. “Now, get the fuck outta my nest you fuckin’ swine.”

Jacques allowed the moment to sink in before calmly threading his belt through its loops and securing it. He smiled as he passed over Jay’s body.

“You are a marvelous actor, mon cher. You should have taken up the theatre.” 

Wallace’s body sagged under its weight as Jacques started laughing. He watched the Spy descend the staircase and slam the door to his nest behind him. The weapon in his hand was gently tapping his leg as he stared down at the Scout’s body.

The poor kid looked terrible. Willem hadn’t been lying when he’d said the kid was sick.

The Sniper slowly knelt down and gently closed Jay’s eyes. He knew the body would disappear momentarily, but it still hurt to feel the lifeless eyes stare at him. It hurt knowing he had gunned the Scout down.

“I can’t keep this up, Jay.” 

Wallace’s voice was soft and strained. Gunfire and bomb blasts echoed through the air while the Sniper spoke. He slowly fell to his backside and dropped the gun. He put his face in his hands and trembled.

“I can’t keep pretendin’ you and Nero don’t matter out there!” he cried softly. “I can’t keep prayin’ he’s alive. . .can’t keep hopin’. . .I can’t keep doin’ THIS!”

The Sniper angrily upturned his ammunition crate. He sent a coffee pot shattering to the floor and several bottles to the ground. His SMG slid across the planks and his rifle was disturbed from where he had set it against the windowsill. 

Wallace stood up and threw his cot over. He grabbed a bottle from the floor and slammed it into the wall. He grabbed the one he had been drinking from and finished it in one swig. After the last few drops dribbled down his chin, he threw the bottle at the wall. 

“I CAN’T KEEP THIS GAME GOING ANY LONGER!”

The Australian quickly ran out of steam and stumbled to the floor. His vision was fuzzy and his head hurt. His heart was racing in his chest as he struggled to sit upright. Everything felt funny. It felt like his body was going numb.

”Bloody. . .hell. . .”

Wallace cried out and clutched his chest in agony.

“AAARGH!!!”

“WALLY!?”

“MNNHAHAHAH!?”

The Sniper was writhing on the floor when the door to his nest was thrown open, barely missing the BLU Scout dead on the floor. Standing with his flame thrower out was the RED Pyro. Behind him was the RED Engineer.

Dell Conagher saw Jay on the floor and instantly knew half of the story. He had seen Jacques slink out of the nest a little bit ago. Then, there had been a horrible ruckus from the nest. He hadn’t been too busy so he enlisted Marshmallow to come help.

“WALLACE!”

The Pyro gently touched the Scout with his boot as Dell rushed forward to Wallace’s side. He frowned as the black, endless eyes stared down at the young runner. 

“Mhnah. . .mnelly. . .mick.”

“Marshmallow!” Dell cried quickly. “Go find the Doc! Hurry! I think Wally’s havin’ a goddamn heart attack!”

Without a sound, the Pyro turned on his heel and ran for the Medic.

From the floor, Dell tried to get Wallace to calm down. 

The Sniper cried out painfully before his body relaxed and his head fell against the floorboards. Sweat was dripping down the sides of his face. His hair was matted and wet when the Engineer removed his hat. His eyes were distant and unfocused. 

He painfully smiled.

“No more.”

“No more? Wally, what’re you talkin’ bout?” Dell asked patiently. “You’re gonna be fine. You just need the Doc. . .it’s all this stress. . .that’s what’s done it.”

“Can’t do it. . .anymore.” Wallace breathed.

“Wally, hang in there!”

“I can’t . . . without . . . him. . .”

“MEDIC!!”


	11. Between Two Rocks

Nero lifted his face, startled. 

He looked up at the endless, blue sky that was above him. His heart hurt terribly. It had been a sudden, sharp pain. . .like something, somewhere had gone dreadfully wrong. 

The Spy’s eyes narrowed.

“Wallace. . .”

He painfully moved his legs to try and free his chest and stomach from the two rocks holding him in place. His arms tingled and his wrists ached. What he wouldn’t give for something to at least pick the cuffs from his hands. 

After a few minutes, Nero gave up trying to change positions. His body was heaving with effort as he rested against the rock pinning his front. His blue eyes closed, defeated.

It had been a gamble dropping his watch in the desert. He had been hard pressed to choose a way out for that. Jacques was sure to take it if he kept it. But, had he kept it, he would have been able to use its pieces to free himself from the cuffs he hadn’t known were going to be used on him. 

In the end, it was a bad case of rotten luck.

Nero slowly opened his eyes and looked down the steep ravine. He was surprised an animal hadn’t smelled him and tried to eat him. With Jacques coming as often as he did, though, he was sure that nothing dared. That would probably be considered mercy, too.

Tears slid down Nero’s face.

He hadn’t seen Wallace in over a month. Their last meeting had been six weeks ago. They had been assigned to different bases for their next rotation. Wallace had gone to Dust Bowl for a week and he had gone to Gravel Pit.

The only trouble was he hadn’t come back.

Nero could only imagine the state of the Sniper now. If Wallace had managed to keep their relationship a secret then it was surely taking a toll on him. Worse, Wallace had troubles and mental disturbances from the war. Undue stress tended to bring the worst of those out in him. 

At this point, the Belgian was sure the Australian had taken up drinking again to cope.

“Wallace. . .”

Nero’s voice was soft against the stone. He trembled and allowed his tears to course their way down his face. 

“Wallace! Please. . .mon Dieu. . .forgive me. . .”

If only he had told someone else about the cigarette case. If only someone could guess! If someone could activate the Sniper’s loving birthday present, they would be able to ping the beacon sewn into his uniform. 

Nero sobbed quietly.

His right forearm was beginning to fester. The bullet wound had suffered from the heat and the neglect of medical care. It would be the loss of his entire career to lose the ability to use his right hand. He did everything right handed. 

“Have mercy. . .” Nero whispered. “. . .please have mercy. . .”

The Spy lifted his head suddenly when a large booming sound echoed in the distance. He heard birds squawk overhead. His eyes narrowed.

“The dam. . .”

Nero DeLaroux happened to know Gravel Pit better than anyone in the Badlands, the Administrator included. He had been intrigued by the structure of the map and the layout of the land. He gathered before anyone else that it had been used in a mining venture before it became a battleground. 

After a few days in the blazing heat and the ravine, Nero had recognised the deposits on the ground and behind the wooden planks lining the steep drop in the earth. The deposits were along the same route as the water system the old company had devised to irrigate the land. 

This was where water had been diverted to cool equipment and wash the minerals and stones mined up from the earth. This particular ravine was bone dry after Mann Co. built dams to keep Lake Stoney Point from reaching Gravel Pit. That is why Gravel Pit was a gravel pit. 

Any explosion he could hear from his position was bound to be detrimental to his current predicament.

Even if he wasn’t chained up to the wall he wouldn’t survive long.

He had never learned to swim.

Nero painfully pulled on his wrists. He made a small cry of dissent when his right forearm burned and protested fiercely. The Spy allowed himself to panic. He pulled and he cried and he shouted in French. He strained his muscles and his body to get out from between the two rocks. 

After about five minutes, all the Spy had done was wedge himself deeper and cause the wound in his forearm to open up and start bleeding.

Nero gasped for breath and sobbed.

“Wallace.” he cried. “Please help me. S'il vous plaît, sauvez-moi! S'il vous plaît ne me quittez pas. . .”

The Spy felt his body collapse as his head fell against the stone beneath him. 

“S'il vous plaît aider. S'il vous plaît. . .Ne m'oublier. . .”


	12. Propositioning the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it once and I'll say it again : GOD I LOVE HELEN MACMANUS!

“What do you mean a heart attack!?”

Miss Pauling looked up from her desk when she heard the Administrator’s voice from the office behind her. She set aside her work and stood up. 

Six looked up from the couch where she had been sitting for the last, couple of hours. She noted Miss Pauling’s face and turned back to the book she had been reading.

“Probably our Sniper.”

Miss Pauling started when Helen’s voice echoed on her intercom.

“PAULING! GET IN HERE!”

Miss Pauling quickly grabbed her clipboard and made her way into her boss’s office. She approached the desk that was covered in blueprints and maps. She stood patiently while Helen finished a cigarette and started another.

“That was Willem, Pauling.” Helen said heatedly. “There’s been an incident at 2Fort.”

“An incident, ma’am?” Miss Pauling echoed faintly.

“Apparently, according to witnesses,” Helen began, “the RED Spy dragged our BLU Scout up to the RED Sniper’s nest and proceeded to beat the shit out of him with his fucking uniform belt. The Sniper got into the rules business with his teammate and shot the BLU Scout pointe blank. 

“When the Spy left my Engineer and Pyro heard smashing, banging and things breaking upstairs. They went to investigate, found the dead Scout and found the Sniper writhing on the floor.”

Miss Pauling took her fingers away from her lips.

“My God.” she breathed.

“Willem says that Wallace has suffered a minor heart attack.” Helen said, frowning. “The Medi-Gun reversed most of the damage, but it was a significant shock to his system due to the lack of sleep and the abrupt intake of booze.

“Worse, I received a report out of 2Fort BLU that states Jay Jallette was on the battlefield today even though I approved papers for his Blacklist. When he Respawned after the incident, he became violently ill. August tells me one of the lashes in the Scout’s neck did not get reset in Respawn. The Medi-Gun took away an immediate threat, but an infection could cripple Jay.”

Helen stopped and stared at the maps and blueprints on her desk.

“The coincidences are adding up to more than coincidences, Pauling. I am beginning to believe that Gabriel had considerable reasoning to believe in Nero’s capture and detainment. We must find him alive, Pauling.”

“Gravel Pit is a huge basin, Ms. MacManus.” Miss Pauling offered meekly. “Ever since the Mann Brothers requested the streams and irrigation tunnels dammed, the whole area is nothing but, well, a pile of gravel!”

Helen was about to lay into Miss Pauling about excuses when a sudden thought struck her. She shoved several maps off of her desk and focused on one that was weathered and old. The yellow paper crinkled under her fingernail as she traced a pattern out over the top.

“Clever bastard. . .”

“Ma’am?”

Miss Pauling jumped when Helen angrily brought her fist down on her desk.

“HE’S FUCKING WITH MY THINGS!” Helen roared. “HE COULD BE IN ANY ONE OF THE OLD RAVINES!”

Miss Pauling ventured forward and looked at the map that the Administrator was viewing. She gasped and looked at all of the blue lines that ran from a larger water source north of Gravel Pit. She made note of where the dams had been placed when Mann Co. took over the Badlands. 

Immediately, the danger was evident.

“He could blow the dam and drown Nero.” she breathed.

“EXACTLY!” Helen said angrily. “Destroying any hard evidence we have of the crimes against him! Fucking, slimy bastard!”

Miss Pauling bit her lip and shook her head.

“There must have been at least ten different irrigation channels that were in service when the mining company ran Gravel Pit.” she said helplessly. “Nero could be in any one of them. Worse, they are spread out all over the proximity of Gravel Pit.”

“Jacques wouldn’t be stupid enough to hide him close to civilization.” Helen said, annoyed. “But he would want a quick and easy death that would wash away the evidence. He would need the water to rush fast and carry the body away from the scene of the crime.

“It would make fucking sense, of course!”

“How so, ma’am?” Miss Pauling asked, confused.

“Because Nero DeLaroux never learned how to swim. Flooding the ravine would ultimately kill him.”

Helen and Miss Pauling looked up when another voice spoke from the shadows of the door.

Helen frowned.

“Who in the hell are you?”

Miss Pauling blushed as Six came into the room with her baseball bat in hand. She turned to the Administrator, embarrassed.

“She is. . .”

“Who I am is none of your concern.” Six answered easily. “I happen to be an associate of Miss Pauling’s. If you have a problem with that, then you don’t want your Spy back badly enough, Ms. Administrator.”

Helen looked at Six bug eyed before letting her face settle into a smarmy grin.

“You are the one I have heard about recently, aren’t you?”

“It depends on what you have heard.” Six answered.

“You run the One Winged Angels.” Helen said, lighting a third cigarette. “You have a notoriety in Boston that rivals Cole Justine’s in Chicago. You made a stir at the scene of Mary Elizabeth’s death. You also happen to have been the one to save Miss Pauling’s skin the night she crossed the wrong side of the tracks unprepared.”

Miss Pauling’s blush intensified.

“You knew about that, Ma’am?” she whispered.

“Of course I did.” Helen said nonchalantly. “I make a habit to keep my best associates under my wing. I have to have people I can trust, Pauling. I thought I had made that obvious.”

Miss Pauling remained silent while Six stepped up to the desk and looked at the map. 

“Jacques Merquise will die for what he did to Mam.” Six said softly. “I will beat him until he begs for mercy. Then, I will end his life as he ended hers.”

“If Justine doesn’t beat you to it.” Helen scoffed. “Jay Jallette is a ward of his. Given that Cole doesn’t like anyone touching his things as much as I don’t like people touching my things, it is a safe estimate that he will want Merquise’s blood, too.”

“Then he will have two of us to worry about.” Six replied. “He will expect Cole to get angry and come after him. I am not all together sure he hasn’t planned on getting rid of him, too. What he won’t expect is me.”

Helen was amused.

“You do not strike me as the type to follow, Miss. . .”

“Six.” Six answered, looking closely at a portion of the map. “And I don’t follow. I am a leader or a loner. Take your pick. All I care about is avenging the death of Mam and saving the lives of Nero DeLaroux and his son.”

“Interesting.” Helen said aloud. “You know Jay, then.”

“I grew up with him.” Six answered. “His grandmother, God Rest Her, took me from a Chicago Juvenile Home to a Mission she ran in Boston. She devoted her attention to teaching me the word of God through mercy and forgiveness. She turned my life around for the better. . .and I will never forget it. I can never repay her.

“She made me promise that if anything happened to her I would come out here and retrieve her grandson and Nero.”

Helen took this in before flicking ash in an overflowing ashtray.

“Six, what would you say to an equal partnership in that endeavor?”

Six frowned and looked at Helen.

“I work for no one but myself. I have no intention of helping you do whatever it is you do here.”

“You misunderstand.” Helen said, smiling. “You see, I am losing Jay. No matter how hard I try to work out a situation that allows him to stay on my side, I cannot afford to get him killed. I made a promise to Nero myself, Six. 

“No, Jay’s health is far too fragile to continue to let him fight in this ridiculous war I have set up. He is like a son to me. I’d rather Redlist him and let him go quietly into the dark night and have a normal, fucking life for once.

“But, that leaves me with two open Scout slots that would be nigh on impossible to fill.”

“Two, ma’am?” Miss Pauling asked.

“You know as well as I do, Pauling, that Cole Justine will not be pacified without Jay Jallette.” Helen answered rolling her eyes. “Cole will go Redlist shortly thereafter. The only one that I’ll be able to contain is Riley. He is older, calmer and wiser. 

“He’d stay on in his current position and Cole would care for Jay in his absence. I would allow Lucas Riley privileges to live off base. He has certainly earned it for having to put up with Justine’s less “savoury” behaviours.”

“What does any of that have to do with me, Ms. Administrator?” Six asked, annoyed.

“You want to help Nero. You want revenge on his older brother, Jacques. Most of all, Six, I think you want to stay closer to Pauling here.” Helen answered, sitting in her chair and leaning back.

Miss Pauling blushed scarlet and started to sputter.

“Miss MacManus! I mean, the idea. . .”

Helen raised her hand.

“If I don’t care who my men fuck or see, why would I care who you fuck and see, Pauling?” she asked quietly. “As long as the job is done right, I don’t give a rat’s ass. The problem is that when complications arise, I get bullshit like Wallace Mundy!”

“To be fair, Mr. Mundy has other conditions that make him a poor candidate for war.” Six interrupted, moving her finger along a blue trail on the map. “Furthermore, he has had something precious taken from him. He knows who did it and that man remains a fixture on his team. It is enough to drive anyone to madness. 

“You are better off Redlisting him and Nero. Nero is too fragile to continue this kind of work.”

“I have tried convincing him to retire.” Helen said, smiling. “He refuses me.”

Six thought about this before looking at Helen seriously.

“Please allow me to ask you a stupid question, Ms. Administrator.”

“Please do.”

“How did you know that I cared about Miss Pauling?”


	13. Between Two Killers

Six’s voice was uncharacteristically soft. Her red curls fell against the side of her face. Her green iris contracted while her distorted, white iris shifted shapes. Her thin lips were turned down in a faint frown.

“It is my experience with “gang bangers” that they don’t care much about innocents.” Helen answered truthfully. “Gang warfare is perhaps the most brutal of all warfare. You held yourself and your gang to a high level of standards. 

“But taking an innocent to the hospital, willingly calling the police and risking arrest is not something even you would do on a normal occasion.”

Six took this in silently before slowly looking up at Helen.

“This proposition you mentioned,” she stated softly, “how would it go?”

“Like I said, the first priority is locating Nero DeLaroux.” Helen replied, leaning forward. “To do that, we need to make sure that Jacques, his brother, cannot spring anymore traps, tricks or escape maneuvers. 

“If we leave him to his own devices, he is going to find more information. The more I shut him out of the loop, the more suspicious he will get. I need to spring the trap quickly and efficiently. Protecting Jay will be essential. Cole will take the lead on that mission.

“The loss of Justine will be a devastating blow, Six. You both have the “enforcer” quality I like to have on hand and close to me. Cole Justine was a 23 year revenge plan in the making. I thought it would be enough to turn Jacques Merquise’s tone around.”

“I don’t understand.” Six interrupted.

“His mother was a Pyro Trial.” Miss Pauling answered softly. “Indigo Mann used to be Violet Cicada.”

“The cabaret singer?” Six asked, visibly shocked. “How did she end up here?”

“Jacques.” Helen answered, amused. “Jacques knew her from Europe. He was what you might call a crazed, spurned fan. He raped her backstage after a Chicago performance. Violet got pregnant and the whole ordeal left her numb. She couldn’t abort due to her religion, but her family wanted nothing to do with her or the child. 

“I offered her a way out as a way to keep Jacques out of federal prison and to keep the family quiet. I took Violet and changed her name to Indigo Mann. When Cole was born I purposefully put his real father’s name on his birth certificate. When he turned 17, he received a letter I had left at his orphanage. 

“In it was a set of ID tags and a picture of his father. I told him where to find the man that had started his horrible life. It was revenge and planned anger. I had the hate bred into him.

“You, however, Six, are an enforcer of your own right. Your family did to you what Cole’s surrogate family did to him. You two have a close connection and bond. That quality is what I need and desire. 

“My plan was to put Cole on a Rotation that varied from team to team regardless of colour. I quickly found out that would be impossible given that Camden hated him with a passion for beating the shit out of his father. Also, Cole refused to work with anyone other than Lucas Riley at the time. 

“When Cole found out that Jay was his cousin, he took an interest in BLU. I finally decided to settle him on Rotation on my BLU team. He is always in the company of Lucas Riley or Jay Jallette. It is the only way to keep him calm. 

“For my next venture, I need an independent enforcer. I need one that can keep their cool under pressure. I need them to NOT FUCKING EXPLODE and KILL my suspects before I have had a chance to QUESTION them!”

Six looked at Miss Pauling curiously.

“The BLU Heavy and Medic at Gravel Pit.” Miss Pauling whispered. “Cole raided the Base and murdered them with his baseball bat before our drones could move in.”

“Nice.” Six offered.

“Not that it would have done much good.” Helen continued unabated. “Pauling here tells me that neither one actually had a hand in it! It was Jacques the WHOLE FUCKING TIME!”

“So, what do you want me for, Ms. Administrator?” Six asked, frowning. “I will do the same to Jacques Merquise. I am no better than Cole Justine.”

“That is where I disagree, Six.” Helen said, smiling. “You see, you have common sense and calculated logick. You have a strong Spy sense, like Jay. It is like I combined Jay’s talent with Cole’s brute force and created a super Scout of sorts.”

“I am a product of my family’s abuse and neglect.” Six said darkly. “I hardly call that a successful upbringing.”

“Come work for me directly, Six.” Helen said promptly. “You will be given a substantial salary for maintaining order in this hell hole. I have plans in the works that require skilled people like you, Jay, Nero and Vincent Gabriel. I desperately need Cole to work on his anger. The only way he will do so is if he and Jay can be together constantly.

“What is more, Cole has resistance to the disease that plagues Jay Jallette. Merquise’s Syndrome may have a cure inside of him. I need my Medics to address that avenue without worrying about what stupid thing Cole will do next. When he is out of the way, he will be easier to manage.

“But I need someone just as strong to take his place. Camden Merquise, Jacques’ legitimate son, is a pain in my ass. His smug little cocky attitude is starting to grind my gears, Six. He needs a beat down. Cole has done it, but it has only invoked Jacques’ rage.

“I want someone to put him in his place before he becomes too much more like his father. If what you and Cole do to Jacques happens, then I believe you are the perfect person to restore order to this madness.”

Six listened to this carefully. She studied the map and thought about the proposition. After a few minutes she shook her head.

“I refuse to have any contract with you.” she said softly. “However, I am in desperate need of avoiding the police at the moment. It is why I had left Boston in the first place. I only returned when Mam was murdered. I needed information on where to start. 

“I didn’t need to look far because Miss Pauling contacted me.”

“Fine, no contract.” Helen said easily. “What else?”

“I will not be a murderer for hire.” Six continued. “Use your Spies for that.”

“Well, technically you may be murdering employees.” Helen amended. “But most of them will be on a Respawn system, like yourself.”

“Respawn. . .that can be manipulated. . .”

“No.” Helen said sharply. “Your Respawn Codes would be controlled by me and Pauling. Just like the other Associates.”

This caused Six to start violently. She looked up at Helen.

“Other Associates?”

“The original members of the Team Fortress Project.” Helen answered. “The members comprised of myself, Drs. Willem and August von Dette, Nero DeLaroux and Lucas Riley. Many team members do not realise that the venture was started by members of their own team. 

“When each Associate came on board they came with requirements. I agreed because I needed the manpower and the capital. All Nero DeLaroux asked for was safety for his son, Jay. I control his Respawn codes as well.”

“You control Nero’s codes, then.”

“Yes.”

“Do your Spies know this?”

Helen paused before shaking her head.

“Vincent Gabriel may know, but he is a protégé of Nero. He would never disclose anything to incriminate Nero. No, I am positive that the identities of my Associates are secure. Why do you ask?”

“If I have an idea about Jacques Merquise,” Six began looking at the map, “then that is something he would try to exploit. If he could shut down the Respawn Codes he could control the fates of his victims. It wouldn’t surprise me if he attempted to kidnap Jay and tried to get Nero to confess his lover and Jay’s status as his son. . .under the pretense that Jacques had Jay’s Respawn Codes and de-activated them.”

Miss Pauling looked at Six horrified.

“You. . .don’t think. . .”

Six frowned and nodded.

“Nero knows his son’s codes are controlled by me.” Helen said firmly. “Why would he give up anything!? I don’t know why he hasn’t let himself die already! He knows he would Respawn in his assigned location!”

Six smiled secretly.

“But, Jacques is pretty convincing, yes? He could pressure his younger brother. . .make him believe he had gotten the codes through his own means. . .without knowing for sure, Nero would never put his son in that kind of danger. 

“As for why Nero hasn’t offed himself, the thought hasn’t struck him or there is a reason. My guess is that he is not in a position to take his own life and Jacques is preventing it. Or, and this may be truer to the fact, Jacques may have done something to the destination Respawn.”

“Impossible.” Helen replied dismissively. “That would be the same as having control of the codes!”

“Not necessarily, ma’am.” Miss Pauling said softly. “Sure, Jacques may not be able to disable the Respawn codes; but if he had enough information, he could program the system to Respawn him in limbo, pieces or even somewhere completely different. A subtle change in code could cause the system to malfunction. 

“It would be so minute the Engineers may not even notice the anomaly!” 

Helen frowned terribly and smashed her cigarette into the ashtray.

“Then I want my Engineers to start looking for one!” she ordered angrily. “I do not want anyone to have access to those codes unless they are supposed to have access!”

“I will get right on it, Ma’am.” Miss Pauling replied, writing in her clipboard.

Helen turned back to Six.

“Do we have a deal, Miss Six?”

“On the condition that I have the free will to leave whenever I see fit.” Six answered softly. “That my only purpose is to do what is best for Nero DeLaroux and his son, Jay DeLaroux. I will be no one’s bitch. I will use my own weapons. I will have my own uniform. No one will question my name, my wraps or my motives.

“Most of all, Ms. Administrator. . .I will have your word that Miss Michelle Pauling will be in control of my affairs and pay. Anything you provide to me will go to her first. Her safety will be paramount when I have secured Nero and Jay DeLaroux.

“I have your word that I may maim and kill any who dare lay a hand on her.”

Miss Pauling looked at Six startled. Her blue eyes sparkled behind her lenses as Six stared down at Helen.

The Administrator thought about this counter proposal for a few moments. After her deliberation, she rose to her feet and extended her hand.

“On behalf of the Mann Company and the Mann Brothers, I welcome you to the Team Fortress Project, Miss Six.” she said officially, “Per your request, the prosecution of Jacques Merquise will be left in your hands. You shall be assigned to my BLU team out of 2Fort for the time being as I am down a Scout in that base.

“Per your agreement, you shall wear your own uniforms and provide your own weapons. Your Respawn Codes will be provided by Miss Pauling and encrypted by me. I will hold onto them as though you were an Associate. You will be on call like Miss Pauling and will report directly to me.

“Your prime objective at this time is to prevent the kidnapping and capture of Jay DeLaroux and to locate Nero DeLaroux alive. I want Camden Merquise dealt with and Jacques Merquise brought to justice for crimes against his contract. 

“Furthermore, you are to enforce the rules in a brutal, yet civil, manner. I give you the direct authority to dispatch with those who stand in the way of any prime directive. You are free to leave the venture at any time provided you are silent about the Badlands’ prime objectives. 

“I accordance with your wishes, Miss Michelle Pauling will receive any pay and benefits you would have received from the Mann Company. She will be under your care once your current wards have been secured. Consider yourselves equals, if you will.

“Is it agreed?”

Six looked at Miss Pauling before extending her right hand and shaking Helen’s. 

“We have an accord.” 

“Six, you do not have to do this.” Miss Pauling stated suddenly. “You don’t have to mix yourself up in what I do. . .”

She stopped and blushed when Six smiled at her and ran her hands alongside her face. She looked up at the taller woman and trembled.

“I have nothing better waiting for me in Boston.” Six murmured. “This arrangement allows me to stay with you all of the time. I don’t mind working for someone like minded about the execution of outlaw justice.”

Miss Pauling leaned into Six’s hands.

“Six. . .”

Six kissed Miss Pauling’s forehead and turned back to Helen.

“There are only a few places that Jacques could feasibly take Nero.” she said aloud. “Most of those ravines have caved in or are not accessible to humans or vehicles. By what Miss Pauling has told me, the stat data has shown Jacques using a vehicle to travel to a particular region in Gravel Pit.”

She brought her finger down on the map.

“This was the main irrigation channel for cooling equipment and washing minerals as they were dug up. It was the largest and the sturdiest. It would have survived in this barren wasteland even after the water source was dammed.”

“Then we look there first.” Helen stated simply.

Six shook her head.

“Jacques made the fatal mistake of goading Mr. Mundy.” she said dangerously. “Mr. Mundy responded by loyally proving his allegiance to his team. In doing so, he may have activated the problematic code that caused Jay to get sick and come out worse on the other side. More importantly, Mr. Mundy will feel responsible for hurting Jay.

“That is like a direct strike on his lover, Nero.”

“All the more reason we need to get Nero back.” Helen argued.

“Jacques is likely worried that this latest stunt has put you on his tail again.” Six countered. “Rather than go back to the scene of the crime, he is going to take his chances and pull Jay out to the desert. He will then destroy two birds with one stone by blowing up the dam and flooding the ravine. 

“My guess is that he will kill Jay. . .or attempt to kill him. . .in order to get Nero to admit he has been lying about being a homosexual and a father.”

“Then how are we going to do both?” Miss Pauling asked fearfully. “How can we protect Jay, monitor Jacques and save Nero all without raising suspicion?”

“It goes back to the gift our Spy left the Sniper.” Six answered. “That cigarette case is vital to finding him before he perishes.”

“Cigarette case?” Helen asked incredulously. 

“Nero had modified a Disguise Kit.” Miss Pauling replied. “He took out the circuit board and put in a tracer in case something should happen to the RED Sniper. Six believes that Nero would have put something else in there for the Sniper to track him should he ever go missing in action.”

Helen smiled faintly.

“Nero was always my favourite Spy.” she remarked. “He may be fragile, but that makes him all the more alluring. In our primes, we were the cream of the crop. He was a good deal harder to shake than any other hitman I came across.”

She was lost in a memory for a moment before shaking her head and looking at the map.

“We need to close in on him. If we leave Jacques to his own devices for long, then he will take full control of this and we will lose any chance of getting Nero back alive. This cigarette case, would the Sniper have it on him?”

“Considering it was a treasured gift from his lover, yes.” Six answered. “The Australian strikes me as the heartsick type. Anything he has that reminds him of his lover will be something he keeps close to him.”

“You are a delight, Six.” Helen said humourously. “I am fortunate to have come across you. I feel our mutual agreement will be prosperous for both of us.”

“We’ll see.” Six said softly. “Take care of Miss Pauling and you may find I am willing to do just about anything for you.”

Miss Pauling blushed again and looked at Helen.

“Where is Wallace, Ms. MacManus?”

“Teufort General.” Helen answered. “Under the care of Willem von Dette and Dr. Brian Iesely.” 

“Was the damage significant?”

Helen shook her head.

“Willem was able to reverse the worst of it. The Sniper’s arteries actually look fantastic. Dr. Iesely believes that the stress, the drinking and the amount of smoking and coffee he was consuming led to the attack. They are keeping him for monitoring and to help sober him up.”

“I will contact the hospital and see if the cigarette case was among his belongings.” Miss Pauling said quickly. “If anyone would know how to use the tracer, it is Jay!”

Helen nodded and Miss Pauling quickly turned and left the room. When she had gone, Helen lit another cigarette and leaned back in her chair.

“You are not convinced I take care of my own, Six?”


	14. The Cost of Doing Business

Six looked at Helen MacManus carefully. She knew all about this woman. Not just from her time in the Badlands and from Miss Pauling, but from when the woman was an active soldier. The name MacManus was synonymous with killing, assassinations and spying. One of the countries she worked for actually named a sniper rifle after her.

Be it far from her to call a more experienced woman’s bluff. 

“It is not that, Ms. Administrator.” she said softly. “I know how these situations play out. I know what Cole will do. . .I know what Mr. Riley and Mr. Mundy will do. . .it will unravel too fast for us to stop. . .and. . .”

Six stopped suddenly. 

Her eyes flicked across the map as she thought.

“Six?”

A wicked, evil smile crossed Six’s lips. She looked up at Helen almost spitefully.

“It may not be enough in the end, but I think I can stall and buy us a little time before Jacques completes his little demolition project.”

Helen waved her hand for Six to proceed.

“You hired me to harass Camden. . .knock him down a peg, right?” Six asked. 

“You could say that.” Helen agreed. “He needs his father’s ego beaten out of him.”

Six nodded.

“Up until now, no one has done to Camden what he has done to Jay and everyone else. I am sure that when Cole has tried, Jay or Mr. Riley has stopped him. Or, on the other hand, Jacques has put a stop to it.

“I’m here, now. Not only will I not care if Jacques turns on me, I won’t stop. I will not stop until he isn’t breathing or until someone pulls me off of him. The pain he has put my brother through will not go unpunished.”

Helen smiled again and flicked ash into her ashtray.

“Mary Elizabeth always spoke so highly of her mission. She spoke highly of a young woman who had come from rough beginnings and turned a brand, new leaf. She said that this woman was bright and sharp. She had some harsh edges, but aside from that, she was a wonderful child. 

“She had always mentioned that this young woman reminded her of Jay and Nero.”

Helen nodded.

“Nero and Jay never knew that Mary Elizabeth and I spoke with one another regularly. We worked together once in Europe. Her coming in contact with Nero and Sophie was Fate, I believe. God Bless Her for it, too. 

“Jay wouldn’t have survived without her.”

“And I would hate for him to die on my watch.” Six finished. “If I distract Jacques, which the beating of his son’s ass will do, then we may have enough time to figure out where Nero is or stop the dam from being blown.”

“I have demolition teams all over this godforsaken desert.” Helen bemoaned. “Any ONE of them may be helping or supplying Jacques with the necessary tools.”

“It doesn’t matter which one is helping him. Unless that one is the best one.” Six warned.

Helen thought a moment and shook her head.

“No. Tavish McGroot is my best Demoman. He’d never side with Jacques because he has a homosexual lover himself. He’d side with Wallace.”

“Then we have something in our favour.” Six said eerily. “I would ask that your best Engineer and Demoman look over these plans. They should focus on this ravine here.”

Helen noted the spot on the map and looked at Six.

“For what purpose?”

“To either stop the demolition. . .or to calculate the force and amount of water that we will be dealing with when we try to collect Nero.” Six answered gravely.

“It will be done.” Helen answered. 

They turned when Miss Pauling returned to the room. 

“Well?”

“The hospital has the case.” Miss Pauling breathed. “I am having Dell bring it back immediately. But there is something else!”

“Something else?” Helen asked. “What now!?”

“The BLU Infirmary has been attacked at 2Fort.” Miss Pauling answered. “Jay is missing and August is hurt.”

Six’s glare turned deadly as Helen rose to her feet.

“WHAT?” Helen bellowed. “HOW? WHEN?”

“Shortly after dinner bell.” Miss Pauling answered. “A sticky bomb went off outside the main Respawn door causing a chain reaction in the oxygen room. August is all right, but he doesn’t remember who came into the Infirmary or how they got out. Vladimir is looking after him.”

“FIND THE OWNER OF THE STICKY BOMB.” Helen roared. “I WANT HIS HEAD ON MY DESK!”

“No need for theatrics, Ms. Administrator.” Six replied quietly. “Leave it to me.”

Miss Pauling looked terrified when Six lifted her bat. 

“Six, without Jay. . .the case!”

“Jacques will take Jay to his father.” Six said hatefully. “We find Nero, we find Jay. He must think that Jay will be defenceless in his condition.”

“He isn’t?” Helen asked impatiently.

Six turned to her and shook her head slowly.

“No.” she said. “Far from it.”

“Six, what should I do? Jay would have been the best one to identify how to turn on the tracer or find it or even DO something!” Miss Pauling cried.

Six smiled patiently.

“Do you remember when Jay had his father’s pocket watch?”

Miss Pauling nodded. 

“Do you remember how seamless that hidden compartment was under the face of the watch?” Six asked. “I think it even says in French, “A man has many faces, but it is what is under the mask that is important.” The same will be true for the cigarette case.

“Put this Vincent Gabriel and your next best set of hands on the case. They will figure it out. If Vincent is as much a protégé as Helen suggests, it won’t take him long.”

“Pauling, get Gabriel and D’Augustine on the case.” Helen said turning to her monitors. “I am going to put Rollo and Rich on Stat data and figure out what the hell is going on! Are the drones dispatched?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good. Get to Dell and get the Case to Well IMMEDIATELY.” Helen answered. “Where are Cole Justine and Lucas Riley?”

Miss Pauling winced.

“Lucas is out at 2Fort. . .and Cole is being restrained at Well.”

Helen sighed.

“Have Vincent and Jason bring him to 2Fort.” she said finally. “He will only do more harm away from Riley.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Miss Pauling started when Six turned and began walking toward the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I was hired to teach this Camden kid some manners, right?” Six asked, not looking back. “He’s out at 2Fort too, yeah? I’m just going to introduce myself. . .make sure his father has something to think about when he gets back.”

“Six. . .”

“Let her go, Pauling.” Helen commanded. “She is doing as instructed.”

Miss Pauling bit her lip and watched Six leave the room. She looked back at Helen.

“Helen, you do not understand the power that Six wields. . .”

“I understand more than you think, Michelle.” Helen answered quietly. “Sometimes the best remedy for an illness is letting it run its course.”

Miss Pauling remained silent and looked at Helen before nodding and standing up straight.

“I will go wait for Dell at 2Fort.”

“Report to me as SOON as you figure it out!” Helen ordered.

“Yes, Ma’am.”


	15. Double Cross

Nero startled awake when he heard the abrupt sound of an engine dying and a car door slamming. He stared at the sandstone he was trapped against and winced. 

His head hurt and his throat was dry. Had he passed out? He didn’t remember.

“Good Evening, brother.”

Nero lifted his head and felt his heart sink into his shoes. His eyes must have portrayed this utter sense of fear because he watched Jacques hold Jay Jallette out near the edge of the ravine. His body trembled.

“No.”

Jay struggled against his captor. His blue shirt was smudged with dirt and blood. There was a wound in the side of his face and his neck was severely bruised and bleeding. His feet were bare and there were now deep gashes in both of his calves. 

“Let me go!” he barked. 

Jacques grabbed hold of the back of Jay’s neck and shook him violently. Several vertebrae popped causing the Scout to flinch. The Spy watched Nero’s reactions as he slowly drew his butterfly knife. 

Jay still struggled even as Jacques kept him still by the hair. He winced and tried to pull his neck back when the blade touched his throat. 

“Isn’t this a touching family reunion?” Jacques asked casually. “A father, a son and an uncle. . .it is positively story book!”

“What in the fuckin’ hell are you talking about?” Jay asked heatedly. “My mother and father died in Europe. And I had a grandmother. . .all I know about the two of you is that you are a bunch of fuckin’ Spies.”

Jacques tilted his head thoughtfully. 

“Really?” he asked, pulling the knife back slightly. “This man means nothing to you?”

Jay prayed Nero forgave him. He prayed everything worked out for the best. When that sticky bomb had exploded the Infirmary and caused chaos, Jay was sure he was done for; but the situation could still turn in his favour. He just had to play his cards right.

The Scout looked down at Nero with a frown. 

He was so thin. . .and his arm was infected. 

“He looks like my teammate that went missin’ a few months ago.” Jay answered. “The one you supposedly had nothin’ to do with.”

Jacques smiled.

“Well, I couldn’t have anyone ruining such a wonderful reunion of sorts.” he replied. “You see, Jay, you asked what you had done to me to deserve such misery. You have HIM to thank for it.”

Nero winced and bowed his head when Jacques kicked debris down from the top of the ravine. 

“What’d he do to you!? What have I got to do with EITHER OF YOU!?” Jay argued loudly.

“That insipid piece of shit in that hole is your father you stupid twit!” Jacques spat, yanking Jay’s hair. “He impregnated our sister and thus you were conceived. The unholy spawn of incest and disgusting perversion. It drove my father mad and ruined our good name. 

“It haunts me to think that you exist to carry the name Merquise. It sickens me to think that you share my blood. You are just as guilty of the crime of being born, Jay.”

Jay calmly took a deep breath and prayed that Lucas, Cole, God and Nero would all forgive him.

He opened his eyes and looked at Jacques.

“You. . .are. . .a fuckin’ LOONEY TUNE!” 

The sound of clicking and the wisp of fabric was all of the warning that Nero or Jay received. In an instant, Nero was hunched over the rock in front of him and blood was seeping from his right shoulder. The arm buckled under the gunshot.

Jay looked horrified as the RED Spy lowered his revolver. He looked at Jacques as the Frenchman frowned. 

“Any more outbursts you’d like to share?” Jacques asked seriously. “I can put a bullet in him for each one of them.”

Jay glared.

“You fuckin’ piece of shit! If you hated me so much, why not just kill me!?”

The Scout winced when the knife was pressed back against his throat. He breathed evenly as Jacques grinned at him.

“What a novel idea, Jay.” Jacques whispered. “Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to remove the thing standing in the way of MY son’s success.”

“Then do it.” Jay taunted. “Cam’s no good anyway! He couldn’t reach the top if someone handed him a ladder and a fuckin’ one way ticket.”

Jay felt the tip of the knife slide into the raised, bruised veins in his neck. Blood started to run down his neck as he closed his eyes. 

Just a little more. . .come on, you bastard.

“STOP IT! JACQUES, PLEASE! STOP!”

Jacques looked down into the ravine and glared. He watched Nero struggle to bring his body upright. It pleased him to no end to see the blood staining the right arm of his younger brother. He knew that the arm would be useless in a few more days. 

Nero painfully looked up at his older brother and shook his head. Tears slid down the sides of his face. He winced terribly.

“Please. . .take your anger out on me. . .not him. . .not the boy.”

Jacques glared. 

“BOY? BOY!?”

The knife went deeper.

Jay sucked in his breath. His blue shirt was turning a reddish purple.

“SAY IT, NERO! TELL ME WHO THIS SCOUT IS!” Jacques roared. “I WILL GUT HIM, NERO!”

Nero painfully trembled. He felt like he was going to throw up.

“Please. . .please. . .spare the boy. . .”

Jacques angrily slid the knife across Jay’s throat. A faint gasp left the Scout as his hands came up to stop the flow of blood that gushed forward. He stumbled forward slightly.

He heard Nero cry out before he felt Jacques kick him forward. 

Jay instinctively raised his arms over his head as he fell the six feet into the ravine. His ankle made a sickening crack and his shoulder popped as he hit the ground. He remained perfectly still when he fell.

It was his last chance now.

“JAY!”

Nero pulled on his restraints despite the pain in his right arm. He twisted and pulled to no avail. He sobbed uncontrollably as he watched Jay lay silently a foot from him. He looked up at Jacques when the RED Spy started laughing.

“How fitting an end!” Jacques laughed. “Just like a spawn of hellseed.”

Nero glared. 

“How. . .COULD YOU?”

“Just like this.”

Nero waited when Jacques pulled out his revolver. He stared, hopelessly, while Jacques looked back at him. Finally, after a few moments, the RED Spy pulled back his weapon and smiled.

“You know, your son caused a great deal of trouble at the RED Base this morning.” the Spy commented. “I captured him and brought him to your SNIPER. . .I figured since I stole his BLU Spy kill he could have the next, best thing to him!

“Turns out your RED Sniper friend has a low tolerance for torture, Nero. I am afraid I gave him quite the heart attack. . .after he mercy killed your son to spare him my torture. It must have been terrible for him. . .having to kill his lover’s son. . .”

Nero’s heart felt like it had stopped. His lungs hitched and his eyes filled with tears. 

No. 

Not Wallace. . .not Jay. . .

“I was going to shoot you, you know.” Jacques said interrupting Nero’s thoughts. “But, I am working on a small demolition project. I am guessing you never had the time to learn to swim, non? Well, I promised no mercy. Drowning a rat such as you would be a fitting end. 

“Consider it mercy I slit your son’s throat and ended his suffering early, Nero.

“I wash my hands of your disgusting existence. Au revoir.”

Nero watched Jacques disappear from sight. He heard the car door slam and the engine start. He lowered his head when the cloud of dust that followed the car settled into the ravine.

The BLU Spy slowly buried his face in the stone and quietly wept.

“Is. . .he. . .gone?”


	16. A Better Spy Than a Scout

Nero’s head shot up and turned when he heard the faint voice beside him. He struggled toward the BLU Scout as Jay removed his arms from about his head. 

“Jay!”

Jay slowly eased himself upright. He winced when he noticed his ankle and his shoulder. 

“Dammit.” he muttered. “August is going to have a fit.” 

He quickly grabbed the stone with his good hand and forced his body upright. He stumbled the few steps toward Nero and leaned against the rock trapping the Spy’s front. He smiled when he wiped the blood away from his neck.

“He’d already brought my veins to the surface when he struck me with his belt.” Jay explained. “I guess I didn’t pop out of the Respawn oven right. . .and it was still there. He only cut into the broken veins.”

Nero’s dry lips formed a smile while tears slid down his face.

“Jay. . .”

Jay Jallette-DeLaroux grinned and used his good hand to flip his tags over. From a small compartment in one of them he produced a bobby pin. He carefully reached over the rock and began picking the shackles on Nero’s right hand. When he had freed it, he moved to the left. 

“Always knew that would come in handy.” Jay said triumphantly.

He smiled when Nero put his arms around him and held him. It was an awkward hug considering that the Spy was still trapped between two rocks, but it was what Jay needed.

“Je suis désolé, Jay. Je suis désolé!”

Jay carefully wrapped his arms around Nero’s body and gently maneuvered him between the two rocks. He pulled the Spy back and stumbled a little on his bad foot. He held the Belgian upright when the taller man almost fell. 

“Easy, Nero. Easy. I got you.”

Nero was gasping for air when Jay carefully pulled the tattered remains of his balaclava from his face. The fading sunlight cast shadows across his face. A scar that was running across his right brow bone and near his right eye creased while he winced. His face was a patchwork quilt of sunburned pieces and white splotches. 

“I wish I’da known he was going to drag my ass out here.” Jay murmured half-heartedly. “I would have brought water with me.”

The Scout carefully sat Nero down on the floor of the ravine. He gently set the Spy back against the wooden slats and tilted his head up. He looked up at the sky as he put his bobby pin back in its hiding spot in his tags. He absent-mindedly wiped the blood away from his neck. It stung, but the swelling had saved him worse injuries. 

“I. . .am sorry, Jay. . .”

Jay turned and looked down at Nero. He winced.

Nero had seen better days.

The Spy was emaciated and worn. His wounds were festering and there were dark circles under his normally bright, blue eyes. His hair had grown out and his face was covered in stubble. Nero’s fingers looked thin as they reached across his front and held his injured, right arm.

“It’s okay, Nero. You didn’t know he’d take it out on me.” Jay offered. 

He smiled.

“If it’s any consolation, I am happy you aren’t dead.”

Nero winced.

“It is my fault, mon petite.” he breathed. “Secrets. . .I have so many. . .Lies. . .I have many more. It is hard to remember what is real and what is fabricated anymore.” 

Jay waited while Nero caught his breath and shook his head.

“My life has taken so many others.” the Spy continued. “It isn’t worth so much blood spilled.”

Jay slid down the side of the rock and came to rest beside Nero. He shook his head violently.

“That’s bullshit.” he said sharply. “People aren’t naturally in the habit of saving others. When they do it is either out of selfish desire or immense love. It is out of character for a human being to want to save another one if its own life is in danger also.

“If anyone died for you, Nero, it was because they fuckin’ loved you.”

Tears slid down Nero’s face. He bowed his head.

“You would not say the same of me, mon ami, if you knew what secrets I held.”

“Yeah? You think?”

Nero nodded.

“Try me.”

Jay smiled and eased his knees up. He winced and adjusted his bad ankle. His shoulder throbbed. He knew he had no chance of climbing the wall with a busted ankle and a bad arm. Even if he managed to scale the ravine he wouldn’t be able to run fast enough. He’d end up succumbing to something else.

Nero was surprised.

“Try you?”

“Yeah. One of these “secrets” of yours.” Jay said good-naturedly. “You said it would change my opinion of you. It would make me think less of you. I bet a week’s wages it wouldn’t.”

Nero smiled faintly.

“It is good to see your spirit has not dwindled in my absence.” he mused. 

“I never lose hope.” Jay said seriously. “Grandma always said that you have to have hope.”

Nero winced.

“I am sorry about Mary Elizabeth, Jay.” he breathed. “If not for me, she would have never been killed.”

Jay picked up a quartz rock and studied it. 

“If not you then someone else.” he murmured. “Grandma’s mission was a thorn in many peoples’ sides. Rich, wealthy white people hate when poor, racially diverse, broken family people get a chance to get clean, get educated and become “normal” members of society.

“Besides, if you’ve been in a hole for almost seven weeks, how’d you know she died?”

“Jacques told me.” Nero answered. “He killed her.”

Jay was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

“She always warned me he would. Or he would try.”

Nero turned and stared at Jay.

“Quoi?”

Jay smiled.

“You want me to tell you the biggest secrets that have been burdening you for your entire life?” he said softly. “Grandma told me everything when I found a picture of Mom and a scrapbook of pictures and treasures from France and Belgium. I still have the scrapbook. 

“Grandma was working in Europe at a convent. She came under the employ of my real, paternal grandmother, Isabella DeLaroux, when Sophie, your older sister, was sent there to repent for becoming pregnant with your child.

“My paternal grandfather was so furious he gave you that scar over your eye. You tried tirelessly to find a way to flee the country. On the last attempt, you almost died. You were excommunicated from the family and had to run away to Belgium. It was the last time you saw Mom alive.

“She was married to another and in a few months’ time, I was born. Grandma had accompanied Mom because Mom liked her. She knew that she could be depended upon. When I was born, everyone was instructed to say I was still born. A wax-like substitute was put in my place and Mom committed suicide.

“She wrote a letter telling you it was the only way. You promised to take care of me. You’d do anything. Grandma brought me to Belgium. You only got to spend a day with me before Jacques became suspicious and sent in the hounds. 

“You spent every resource getting Grandma and I to America safely. You pulled every string, shook every tree and picked up every rock. We came here and I was safe from Jacques. You stayed in Europe for a while. . .only visiting when you thought it was safe. I remember you a lot, you know. 

“I remember Grandma always looking disappointed when you would leave. I cannot remember the words, but they were always the same when you left. She said them each time.”

“Seul un diable gaspiller le cadeau qu'elle vous a donné.”

Jay looked over at Nero when the Spy softly interrupted. He could see the realization in Nero’s eyes when the Belgian turned to him.

“That sounds familiar.” he replied.

Nero sighed and let tears slide down his cheeks.

“Mon Dieu.”

“By twelve, I knew the whole story. I relished each and every time you visited. It meant that I would learn something new or do something exciting. I felt more connected. I felt like I belonged even when I didn’t.

“When you had taken the job out here, I got to see you more. Then, around 16, you stopped coming. There was no notice, no warning and no information. You didn’t answer any of my letters or call me. I was terrified you were dead.

“I got sick. All of the stress and the worry finally did me in I guess. It was the first sign of Merquise’s Syndrome. Only, the doctors didn’t know what the fuck it was because they didn’t know who the fuck my parents were.

“Frail health ran in the family was all Grandma could tell them. At first, they couldn’t stop it. My blood pressure was so low. . .and my temperature was uncontrollable. I felt like I was going to die. It hurt so badly. . .and all I could remember begging for was my father. It’s all I ever wanted. 

“I asked Grandma why he didn’t come home. Why didn’t he live with us? Why was I alone? Why had he abandoned me?”

Each question caused Nero to flinch visibly. His shoulders slumped forward and his head was hung in a shameful bow. Tears were cutting paths in the dirt on his pants.

“God Bless Grandma, though.” Jay said softly. “She told me that was quitter talk and the Jallette family weren’t a bunch of quitters. They were strong, tall and built to take the harder tasks that God couldn’t just give to anyone. We were special. We were entrusted with God’s work. 

“For that, we would be rewarded eternally.”

Jay smiled.

“She told me that you loved me dearly. . .but that Jacques had showed up in the Badlands. After all that time. . .he’d finally caught up to you. You were terrified he’d find out about me. Grandma admitted to receiving a letter when it was evident that I wasn’t going to get better without reason.

“In it, you explained how horrible a father you thought you were. You apologized for failing me and for failing Mom and Grandma. . .but that you loved me. . .you loved MOM. . .too much to let your only son die at the hands of the same man that had killed my Mother.”

Jay laughed now.

“Truth of the matter is, Nero. . .I bet I got the best secret of ‘em all.”

Nero looked up at Jay.

Jay smiled.

“It took me six months in the hospital to get better. When I got out, I went to work at the gym near Grandma’s mission. I learned to box, lifted weights and I ran. I even played basketball for a while. My passion was running. I was fast. My coach built me up on my speed. By the time I was 17, that State Championship was mine already.

“After my 17th Birthday party, Grandma and Six had to go to the Mission for an emergency. While she was out, I went into her room and picked the lock on her desk. Under God and everyone I broke into her things, rifled through her paperwork and found the letter you had sent her. I returned everything to the way I had found it and went to my room.

“While I had been in the hospital, I wrote avid letters to Miss Pauling here in the Badlands. Grandma eventually told me where in the United States you were and what you did. I made a decision that if I couldn’t be with my father at home in Boston, I would go to him in the Badlands.

“The only problem I found was that Helen was really adamant about not taking me. Miss Pauling kept giving me the minor excuse, but I knew you had to have told Helen about me. So, I crafted a letter dated several years ago. In it, I pretended to be you. I basically said that you had given me permission to join the armed services of any division at the age of 17.

“I had stolen the seal that Grandma used for her correspondence to you and imprinted the envelope with it. The letter inside even had a forgery of your signature. . .which must have gone unnoticed originally. 

“I received documents for the Team Fortress Roster project three weeks after I sent the letter. I don’t know if it was my audacity that intrigued Helen or the fact I had crafted this large scheme to try and get to a place I had no business being.

“Either way, I was assigned to the BLU team and 2Fort would be my home base. That first day you saw me on the field. . .I’ll never forget it. I wasn’t sure if it was fear, anger, hatred or unmitigated rage. When you pulled me aside after that first battle. . .I wanted to be so angry at you. I wanted to hate you for abandoning me. I wanted to blurt out how I knew everything.”

Jay stopped and looked down at the rock in his hand. He frowned and closed his eyes.

“You were so upset you were shaking and started to cry. I’d never seen you cry. I’d never seen you so at a loss for words. Seeing you so angry made the wind leave my lungs. I suddenly felt like an idiot. I felt stupid for doing what I’d done.

“You didn’t talk to me for three days. I thought you’d never speak to me again. But, then, you saved me from an ambush outside the Courtyard one day. You pulled me into the corner under your cloak until the danger had passed. 

“I didn’t know why. . .and you never mentioned why. . .but I found out later. . .I would find out a lot about what I didn’t know while you were here.”

Jay looked at Nero with a faint smile.

“Luke worries about you and Wally a lot.” he breathed. “He’s always worried that Wally is going to be too rough with you and break you. . .and he panics. . .like I am sure he is now that Wallace is hurt.”


	17. Earning Your Forgiveness

Nero winced terribly. His heart was breaking. To know that his son had known this whole time was a blow. It made the pain he’d endured feel inconsequential. 

Jay must have read that in the Spy’s face because the Scout shook his head.

“Your efforts weren’t in vain, Nero.” Jay said softly. “Everything you ever did protected me from my weakness and stupidity. If it weren’t for all you did and have done, I would have died already. Jacques and Cam would have killed me.”

The Scout looked at Nero.

“But, there are no more secrets now, okay?” he asked. “You’re alive, I’m alive and we have jobs to do. It will work out. I may not be the strongest or the best, but I am damn good at what I do. That is because I had damn good teachers. 

“Grandma suspected Jacques would take revenge for losing his ear. . .and she taught me what to do in the event of being discovered. When Six came along, I think she entrusted Six with protecting the two of us.”

“Six? You mean Marie?”

Jay winced.

“Fuck, you call her that to her face. . .” he warned dangerously. “. . .she will go crazy.”

Nero shuddered. He must be terribly dehydrated. He remembered the first time he made the mistake of calling “Six” by her birth name. He had nearly lost an eye in the cat fight that ensued. 

“She is in the Badlands?”

Jay smiled sweetly.

“She saved Miss Pauling.” he said aloud. “In Boston, Miss Pauling was without her weapons and ventured into the South Side. She must have come up on the Black Angels because they are the only other ones that have a stake in the territory the One Winged Angels consider a threat.

“Six took Miss Pauling to the hospital and called the cops. . .they clicked, she said.”

Nero understood what this meant and smiled faintly.

“Mary Elizabeth would be proud of her.”

“She’s here to avenge her death.” Jay warned. “No offence, but your brother is bound to meet a grisly end.”

“He deserves it for what he’s done.” Nero said quietly. “It should have been my responsibility to dispatch him when I had the chance.”

Jay shook his head.

“I know how intimidating his demeanor is.” he said softly. “Look at Camden for Chrissake. If his ego gets any bigger his head will pop.” 

Nero laughed feebly.

He looked at Jay with narrow, hollowed eyes.

“Please forgive me, Jay.” he said hoarsely. “Please forgive me for allowing you to lead this life. Forgive me for not giving you the family and stability you deserved. Your mother, God Rest Her, would beat me soundly for what I have done. . .

“Can you ever forgive me. . .? It was the only way. . .the only way I knew to keep you safe!”

Jay watched Nero break into tears. He stared silently as the Spy wept. He set the rock down on the ground and wiped his hands free of the dirt on them. 

He grinned.

“Nero, I don’t think there is an honor greater than being your son. If I had been able, I would have beat the shit out of Jacques for everything he’d ever done to you and Mom. I wish I could have known her. . .but Grandma told me some pretty fond stories. . .

“Just hearing you admit that you are proud to be my father will be enough for everything.”

Nero trembled and lifted his head.

Jay looked so much like Sophie it was uncanny. He could see her in Jay’s features and his eyes. The contours of his face were like Sophie’s. The lithe body with the fire and spirit of a spy inside of it was a lethal combination. 

He had used them well.

“Jay, I am so proud of you. . .ever since I held you in my arms that night Mary Elizabeth showed up at my door. . .I have never felt prouder of any achievement in my life than the day you were born. If anything, I am proud to have such a wonderful son.

“I am honored to be your father, Jay.”

Nero held Jay tightly when the Scout turned and lunged into his arms. He buried his hands in Jay’s hair and kissed the side of his head. He could feel the younger man trying to hold back sobs. He soothed Jay in French and leaned him back.

“Never again.” he promised softly. “I will not leave you alone ever again.”

Jay leaned into the pale digits that wiped away his tears. He laughed nervously and shook his head.

“I’ve waited my whole life to hear you say that.” he rasped. 

Nero smiled. 

“I am sorry I waited so long.” he answered.

“I love you. . .Dad.”

“I love you, too, mon fils.”

Nero and Jay looked up the path of the ravine when a loud boom echoed across the air. The ground rumbled slightly. Both men looked at one another cautiously.

“What was that?” Jay asked softly.

Nero frowned.

“I believe Jacques is trying to blow up the dam holding back the water from the lake.” he answered. “Water would flood this ravine. Had you not freed my arms, I would have drowned. At least this way, I will be able to push you above the rock face to safety.” 

Jay shook his head.

“No! No, I’m not leaving you!”

“Jay, I cannot swim.” Nero said firmly. “Even if I could my arm is completely useless. Without both of your arms and your legs, you cannot support my weight and your own. I will not let you perish trying to save me. 

“It was my selfish stupidity that got us in this mess.”

“STOP IT!” Jay ordered. “I am not leaving you, dammit! We will think of something. . . hopefully Miss Pauling got the cigarette case off of Wally.”

Nero’s face broke out into a large smile.

“You knew.”

Jay grinned.

“Six and Miss Pauling set me on the right path.” he answered. “Miss Pauling and Six found your watch out in the desert where you dropped it. They brought it to Luke. I just happened to be there because Jacques had tried to break into the Infirmary the night I was Blacklisted. I found him in the Ramparts disguised as Cole.

“Luke gave me the watch. . .and I remember you showing me the trick to opening it. . .to reveal the space beneath. I saw the tracer and the beacon. I gathered you had to have worried for Wally’s safety, too. There had to be something of yours that you had given to him.

“Miss Pauling figured out it was an old Disguise Kit you modified.”

Nero felt his heart swell in his chest. No matter how the end came, he could say that he was genuinely happy. He was complete.

“The soldering was perfect.” he breathed. “Unless you were a Spy yourself, you would never recognise it. But, the interface is still active. All one would need to do is cut through the thin, metal backing and flip the circuit board over. There is a button that will activate the homing signal I have sewn into all my uniforms. 

“Every time I went into battle, I activated the homing device in whatever suit I was wearing.”

Jay smiled.

“I think Luke was thinkin’ about putting one on me.”

“There already is one on you.”

Nero looked at Jay with a faint smile.

“I have one in your tag metal and another embedded in the standard issue headset you wear.”

Jay laughed.

“What? Don’t trust me?”

“It isn’t that.” Nero said gently. “It’s just, when I saw you on the field that first day, like you mentioned, I couldn’t believe it. I thought I was seeing someone else charge into battle that day. After it was over and I was able to corner you, I was so seething with worry and anger I couldn’t even speak.

“I was so grateful that you were alive. I had been a nervous wreck about your illness. When Jacques joined Team Fortress, I knew I couldn’t retire or quit. It would raise suspicion. Then, when he figured out who I was, it was imperative that I cease contact with you until it was safe. 

“Mary Elizabeth conversed with me via Latin. Jacques never was good with his penmanship. Even if he got a hold of one of her letters he probably wouldn’t have known what to do with it. Anyway, seeing you made me terrified that you would get hurt. Jacques would figure out what he had always suspected.

“Rather than take a risk, I did the same for you that I did for Wallace.”

“So, do I have something that could track your beacon?” Jay asked curiously.

Nero shook his head.

“I would not have wanted you to be able to find me.” he breathed. “It would mean that you might get hurt. To lose you, Jay, would be to lose all meaning in my life.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say about Wally.”

Jay’s voice was soft but firm. He looked down at the ground as the sun disappeared under the horizon. 

“Wallace and I began our relationship with his complete understanding that I had a child with my sister.” Nero responded. “He understood that I would do anything for my son. Anything meant anything, Jay.”

“Don’t treat his heart so casually.” Jay breathed. “He may seem like he’s tough on the outside, but he’s really a big soft-heart.”

Nero was surprised by this description of his lover. He looked over at Jay carefully.

“Does he seem so frail to you?”

Jay nodded.

“He isn’t like Luke.” he answered. “Luke is hard. He really is. He likes things rough, hot and in the moment. I think that is why he and Cole get along so well. They are both indiscriminately violent. Now that they have each other, they don’t feel awkward about that need for sated violence and lust.

“Wallace, on the other hand, has a lot of bad memories and problems he carried with him from Australia. He has lost a lot in his life and feels his life has gotten a lot of people he loved killed, too. Don’t get me wrong, when it comes to the mission he is all about it; but when it comes to his lovers. . .”

Jay paused here and looked up at the stars. 

“. . .his lovers see those vulnerable parts.” he finished softly. “His lovers get beneath his shell and find out how he really lives. He is a troubled, nightmare ridden soul that fears losing any more to fighting, war and hate. His heart is fragile. It doesn’t want to love because it is terrified to have the responsibility of caring for another heart.

“When you went MIA and Jacques came back that night, Wally was waiting for him. Luke told me that he hadn’t seen that look on Wally’s face since they fought together in Normandy. He said it was as if the humanity had been sucked out of him.

“After that, he kept getting into fights with Cam, Jacques and anyone else that questioned his performance. He started drinking heavily and he spent most of his time alone in his Sniper’s nests. Luke has been trying to get him to rally, but losing you felt like he lost a piece of his soul. To have the man that did it casually strutting around your team, too, must have been dreadful.”

Nero waited a moment before looking at Jay.

“Is what Jacques said true, Jay?” he asked softly. “Did. . .Wallace. . .”

“He had no choice.” Jay said firmly, turning to his father. “Jacques was underhanded and dragged me into the RED base under cover of his cloak. He put me up in front of the Sniper and tried to goad him into confessing or not killing me. He questioned his loyalty.

“Jacques tried to beat me with his belt, but after a few strikes, Wally stopped him. When Jacques had the audacity to question his loyalty a second time. . .Wally shot me.”

Nero was silent.

“It was mercy for me, actually.” Jay continued. “Had Jacques continued to beat the shit out of me, I think I would have been much worse when I came out of Respawn. It was my own fault. Luke had begged me to stay on the Blacklist, but I moved my name to the Active Roster anyway. 

“I thought hiding from Jacques would only encourage him to keep trying to break into our Base. At least on the field I had eyes and ears and weapons protecting me. In an infirmary, those odds are significantly slanted.

“But. . .right before Wallace shot me. . .right before the bullet hit me. . .I could see how much pain it caused him. I could hear him screaming. Inside, the fire was so hot something was going to give. It was going to eat him alive.

“I don’t know much about what happened after, but August told me that Willem had to take him to the actual hospital in Teufort. Dell and Marshmallow found him up in his nest grabbing his chest and screaming. 

“Doc says it was a heart attack, but his arteries look fine. . .they think all the stress and booze and no sleep did him in, mind body and soul. They said his Blood Alcohol Content was like, way past what any human tolerance should have been.”

“Wallace has a high tolerance for many things.” Nero commented softly. “Pain and liquor are a few of them.”

Jay shook his head.

“It isn’t any of my business.” he said quickly. “But, just don’t think that you mean nothing to him, Nero. You mean everything to Wallace. Just like you’d die for me, he’d die for you.”

“No one should die for anyone!” Nero said, irritated. 

Jay smiled.

“I think it is antiquated.” he replied. “But, I can think of no ultimate sacrifice greater in the name of true love.”

Nero stared at Jay and let his face melt into a smile.

“You have your mother’s wonderful optimism and views on love and life.”

“Grandma says I have your tendency for trouble, though.” Jay laughed. “She was right!”  
Nero quickly pulled Jay closer when the Scout shuddered violently. He saw the faint, blue lines of Jay’s veins pushing at the top of his flesh. The Bostonian’s skin was turning a blue colour as the Spy began shoving the sleeve of his jacket away from his injured arm.

When he made a painful moaning sound, Jay turned and gently assisted the Belgian. He eased the injured arm out of the sleeve and assisted with getting the uninjured arm free. He looked at Nero, surprised, when the Spy put the jacket tightly around him.

“I am sorry about the sorry state of it.” Nero said apologetically. “I am sure it isn’t pleasant, but if you get any colder we will be in worse trouble.”

Though the coat was stained with blood, dust, dirt and sweat, the smell of bergamot and frankincense wafted up to Jay’s nose. He smiled and huddled closer to his father. 

“It’s fine.” he murmured. “But, what about you?”

“I’ve survived this long.” Nero answered, keeping an arm around Jay. “You are more important.”

“No one is more important than another.” Jay breathed. “I won’t let you die.”

Nero put his lips on top of Jay’s head. His hair smelled like his shampoo. It was soft and silky. He closed his eyes and held the Scout tighter.

“You are right, mon petite.” he whispered. “No life should be valued more than another. Life, itself, is a gift in its own right. We should cherish every one of them.”

Jay curled into Nero’s side and tucked his knees under his chin so that his feet were under Nero’s thighs. He shivered again.

“I am sorry I get so sick all of the time.”

“It isn’t your fault.” Nero answered. “If anyone is to blame it is my rotten family for all of the inbreeding it did.”

Jay looked at Nero curiously again.

“You. . .weren’t the only one?”


	18. Never Let Go

“Certainly not.” Nero scoffed hatefully. “My great-great-great-great grandfather was madly in love with his mother. He killed his father and married her! Then, my great-great-great grandfather fell in love with his sister and had children with her. There is a steady line of incest in our family that goes back further than my father cared to admit.”

“Wow.” Jay said almost comically. “If Jacques and Cam knew about that. . .”

“My father, Chopin, was bound and determined to wipe the slate clean when he took hold of the family.” Nero answered. “He erased members of the family he deemed “unworthy” or “blemishes” on the Merquise name. When he raised Jacques he instilled in him a hatred for incestuous relationships, homosexuality and independent women.

“Women were a big deal to my father. He said that a woman’s place was beside her husband. She was to be seen and not be heard. Her presence was to remind others that he was a family man even if he wasn’t. She was not to act on her own or engage in activities that could be controversial to the family.

“It was like living in a cage for my mother and sisters.”

Jay was silent for a moment. He tentatively put his arms around Nero’s waist. He was scared of hurting the Spy more than he was of reaching for comfort. He smiled when Nero pulled him closer. 

“What was my mother like?”

Nero smiled fondly.

“Fiery and adventurous.” he breathed. “She had the longest, waviest hair in all of France, I swear. Women would mark her for death just for how beautiful it was. Her eyes were a brilliant blue-green like yours. She was tall, lean and very strong. She had a heart that was big enough to love everyone. 

“Given half the chance, she could have run the family business right from the get go instead of it waiting until my mother assumed control. Sophie is the one that taught me how to use a revolver and pistol. My mother taught me to use a knife. 

“You may have gathered that when my father realised I would be as sick as the other “mongrel” children sometimes born into the family I would be less than welcome in his home. It is quite true. If not for my mother and Sophie, I believe he would have killed me.”

“How did you fall in love with her?”

“She stayed with me in Belgium for an entire year when I got measles.” Nero answered softly. “I was very young. My father demanded my mother leave me there until I could return to France. Mother made up the lie that Sophie was ill too and had to stay behind. 

“Sophie and I spent many, wonderful days at my grandmother’s cottage. She genuinely cared for me. She hated our father for doing the things he did to me. I spent so much time with Sophie we were rarely apart. That did not stop when we were well beyond the nursery age.”

Jay put his head on Nero’s shoulder and sighed softly.

“She sounds wonderful.” he murmured.

“She was, mon cher.” Nero answered. “She would be so proud of you. To see you as you are. . . she would have supported everything you have done.”

“Even forging my father’s signature, my grandmother’s seal and joining the same, crazy spectacle you joined just to be closer to you?” Jay asked.

“Especially that.” Nero replied.

Jay laughed.

He let his voice fade and shook his head.

“I don’t want to die in this hole.” he breathed. “I don’t want to give that RED Spy the fucking satisfaction.”

“I doubt he will have little if what you say about Six being in the Badlands is true.” Nero said darkly. “If Mary Elizabeth did in fact charge her with looking out for you and me, then Jacques is going to face consequences not even the Administrator could fathom.”

Jay shuddered.

“Six scares me sometimes.”

“She’s meant to scare you.” 

Nero looked down at Jay and shook his head.

“But you needn’t worry, Jay.” he added. “She is whole-heartedly devoted to you.”

“How do you know that?”

“When you were both young, still in elementary school,” Nero began, “Six was being teased and bullied on the way home from school. You knew that Six had been getting in trouble for fighting. She had made a promise to Mary Elizabeth to stop. Six valued Mary Elizabeth so much that she would have done anything she asked. 

“When they started pushing her, you raced ahead of your friends and you defended her. You shoved them back and punched the one that started it before any of them could realise what the hell you were doing.

“You stood there and told them to get away from your sister. If they ever messed with her again then they would answer to you and your grandmother. Mary Elizabeth certainly had a lot of influence at the local Catholic School.”

“She was their biggest donor.” Jay laughed.

He shook his head.

“I had forgotten that fight.” he murmured. “It was so long ago. . .I was just so angry they would tease her for being different. It was. . .too much. So, I did something about it. I never knew it meant so much to her.”

“It was the first time you called her ‘sister.’” Nero said gently. “It was probably one of the very few times she was defended from attack. It surprised her. After that moment, her demeanor changed toward you. She was less cold and she did her best to accompany you everywhere. She may never have said anything about it, but it was that moment that changed her.”

Jay smiled warmly.

“That makes me feel really good.” he answered. “Six truly is a good person on the inside. I just know how bad of a person she can be when she’s angry.”

“That is why Jacques’ victory will be bittersweet.” Nero said again. “He knows what to expect in Cole, Lucas, me or even you. He won’t know what hit him when Six introduces herself.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if the Administrator offers her a job after it’s all done.” Jay commented. 

“If she hasn’t already.” Nero muttered.

The Spy winced and bowed forward.

“Nero? What’s wrong?” Jay asked, sitting up straighter.

“It’s . . .nothing.” Nero said, wheezing. “I was pinned between those two rocks for several days. I think one of my ribs is out of place. That’s all.”

“I have to get you out of here.” Jay said looking up at the top of the ravine.

“Jay . . .”

“I won’t sit in this hole uselessly if there is something I can do to change our fate!” Jay said angrily. 

“The temperatures out here get to be frigid.” Nero warned. “In your state you will not make it to the closest base, Gravel Pit. It is dark. Enemies could be lurking anywhere. You are safest here where I can at least defend you.”

Jay winced when Nero procured a crumpled handkerchief from his pants pocket and pressed it against the slit in his neck. He thanked his father and held it with his good hand.

“I’m sorry.” he said, embarrassed. “I am overreacting.”

“With good reason, mon cher.” Nero said, smiling. “It is not a pleasant situation we find ourselves in at the moment.”

“But we’re gonna get out.” Jay said definitively. “We’re gonna make it.”

Nero kissed the side of Jay’s head and held him tighter.

“I will not give up without a fight, Jay.” he murmured. “I won’t.”

“Neither will I. . .Dad.”

Nero smiled.

If only for this moment he was happy to be lost in the desert in a forgotten hole.


	19. Unraveling the Enigma

“I AM looking at it! It’s just a fucking cigarette case!”

“Yer bloody blind! Let me see the damn thing!”

“Both of you, shut your gobs! It’s NERO we are talking about here! Think about that!”

Miss Pauling moaned when Lucas Riley, Jason D’Augustine and Vincent Gabriel all started squabbling over the small, ornate silver case on the table. She rubbed her temples slowly while the men argued. If she reported this back to the Administrator she would get an earful. 

“Gentlemen, please. . .”

Her voice was lost in the sea of voices. 

Her eyes narrowed.

She didn’t need this today of all days.

“ALL THREE OF YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKIN’ MOUTHS! MISS PAULING HAS BEEN CALLIN’ YOU FOR FIVE MINUTES!!”

Miss Pauling started and looked over to where Cole was restrained in a chair. The minute the Scout’s voice had joined the other voices a silence was cast across the room.

Cole closed his eyes and adjusted his hands in the shackles behind his back. He frowned and bowed his head.

“Floor’s yours, Miss Pauling.” he said softly.

Miss Pauling nervously patted her hair and turned to the three, older men looking at her.

“Well, urm, yes. . .gentlemen, this doesn’t seem to be getting us any closer to our goal. Perhaps we are going about it wrong. Did anyone else know about the construction of the case?”

“No.” Vincent said immediately. “To tell you the truth, I don’t believe you when you say this is a Spy Disguise Kit. It looks like a regular cigarette case! There doesn’t even look like there has been tampering.”

“Nero is skilled at what he does.” Miss Pauling answered. “He wouldn’t have given a shoddy gift to his lover. He certainly wouldn’t have done a shoddy job if he was covering up a tracking device. He’d want it to appear flawless.”

“She has a point.” a small, thin doctor with olive skin answered. 

His dark, brown hair fell over his glasses as he studied the case. 

He frowned.

“I dunno, though. . .this is pretty immaculate, even for Nero.”

Cole shifted in his chains. His eyes looked at the floor listlessly. They were a faded violet as his irises dilated. He hated when they had to give him the sedative. At least he didn’t pass out like a pussy anymore. 

His ankles pulled against the shackles keeping his legs about six inches from the legs of the chair. Lucas had rigged the device up so that he couldn’t kick, thrash or fight back. The Sniper hadn’t been beyond gagging him when he tried to bite once. 

It was an overall humiliating experience, but he couldn’t say he didn’t earn his time in the chair. When he’d heard about Jay, he’d lost all sense and reason. He turned back to the one thing that never failed him – anger. 

Rage fueled the violence that fueled the relief he felt when a situation was dealt with. Jay was his lover, his ward and his everything. If someone threatened that he wanted their head ripped off their shoulders. He didn’t stop to “think” about what to do. He acted and then asked the questions later.

No matter how many times he’d been strapped in Lucas’ chair or been injected with tranquilizers that had not changed. He was beginning to think it wasn’t meant to change him. Maybe it was just a way to deal with him when he got belligerent. 

Now, with his mind slowed down from the drugs and his body tied up from doing anything but sit, Cole Justine had thoughts of his own.

“Nero’s watch.” he murmured softly. “Jay. . .he opened it. . .remember?”

Lucas looked over at the Scout and frowned.

“Darlin’, this ain’t the watch. It’s the case.”

“I know that, stupid.” Cole said heatedly. “But. . .it is Nero’s prized possession. . .it has been in his family for a long time. . .if he loves it so much, wouldn’t he follow the same. . .you know, design. . .”

“Must be the drugs talking.” Jason offered. 

“No, wait.” Vincent said quickly. “Let him keep talking. Luke, you have Nero’s pocket watch, don’t you?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Give it to me.” Vincent said, annoyed. “Cole may be onto something.”

Miss Pauling looked at the Scout curiously. She watched Cole’s head slump forward. His thin, muscular body bent forward away from the back of the chair. His brown bangs fell into his eyes shielding the bright, indigo colour.

“. . .that stupid saying in French. . .” Cole mumbled. “On the front of it. . .something about not what’s on the face of the thing. . .but under the mask. . .”

Vincent took the pocket watch from Lucas and opened the face. He quickly slid a fingernail along the glass cover as Jay had done before him. He felt the device click and the top of the mechanism open. The gears and cogs made soft ‘tick’ and ‘clink’ noises as the watch continued to run on its own. 

“. . .not about what’s on the face of it. . .he’d never make it so another spy could see it. . .but it would be in plain sight. . .of some stupid bushwhacker. . .”

“He’s speakin’ nonsense, Vince.” Lucas said, sighing. “You know we had to up the tranquilizer, didn’t you?”

Vincent held up his hand for silence. He studied the watch in the palm of his hand. He watched it carefully. He let his mind wander as if he were his companion.

“Vincent, you are clever but you never stop to appreciate your thoughts.”

“What good is thinking when you can act twice as fast?”

“True. But, mon ami, do not forget the importance of savouring the little moments when your sheer genius surprises even me.”

“C’mon, Nero. . .now you’re flattering me.”

“I do no such thing. I find you a pleasant co-worker and companion. You challenge me shall we say? But I enjoy taking time to digest the thoughts of a mission. Whether making a choice beforehand or as an afterthought, there must be time for the mind to comprehend everything.”

“I think you read too much.

“You read too little.”

“I read enough.”

“Yet, you fail to read between the lines. Pauvre Vincent. So clever and quick, yet so dimwitted his own genius escapes him. But it is no matter. I am sure the moment will come back to you eventually.”

“Eventually.”

Vincent quickly set the watch on the table and picked up the cigarette case. He studied it hard. His eyes went over every chiseled detail of the face of the case. The green was fiercely concentrated on the indents that were cut into the side of the case. He ran his fingertips over these indents. He did so several times.

Finally, he opened the case and shook out everything inside.

“Oy! What’re ya doin’!?” Lucas asked, pained to see such a staple go to such waste.

“Not on the face of the matter,” murmured Vincent, “but under the mask of it.”

Jason smiled.

“That sounds like how Nero would say it.”

“So simple. He always made simple things sound difficult. . .but they were always simple! Even a simpleton could figure it out if they stopped to think about it.”

Miss Pauling gasped when Vincent opened the case and held the front up to the bright, fluorescent lights. 

“The indentations on the front! They are in the vague shapes of letters!”

“Exactly!” Vincent exclaimed. “And there is a script on the inside part. . .one that makes no sense if you looked at it by itself. . .but when held to the light and when light is cast upon the inside. . .”

The Spy held his lighter closer to the inside face of the case. The thin, elegant script that ran through the indents on the front crossed the blocks of light that made them completely readable. 

“If I Go Missing, Look Beneath the Bottom and Press Me.”

“That’s oddly erotic.” 

Everyone looked at Jason, startled. 

Jason shrugged and looked around innocently.

“C’mon, isn’t it?”

“Beneath the bottom?” Lucas murmured. “What in the hell does that mean?”

“What do you think?” Cole asked, irritated. “The bottom of the case, you idiot.”

Jason looked up at Lucas. 

“I’ve noticed he insults you a lot more while under the influence.”

“He knows I’d never hit him when he’s tied up and incapacitated.” Lucas said almost indifferently. “That, and he’s got a mouth on him.”

Cole stuck out his tongue and frowned.

“Hey, who’s been more useful here?” he asked. 

“But there isn’t anything AT the bottom of the case, Cole.” Vincent said looked at the other side of the case. I mean, it’s just a silver. . .”

The Spy stopped and squinted. He carefully ran his index finger along the inside rim of the case. He frowned.

“Hey, does anyone have a magnet or something?”

“A magnet?” Lucas asked. “What in the hell for?”

“A hunch.”

“August has some on his cabinet in the Infirmary.” Cole sighed. “He uses them to hold pictures.”

“You should take drugs more often, Cole.” Vincent said, grinning. “You don’t think he would mind?”

“Of course not. Vhy vould I mind vhen mein teammate’s life depends on it?”

Everyone turned when a tall, broad-shouldered man entered the room supported by an exact replica of himself in RED. Both were Medics with thin, silver spectacles and hardened jaw lines. The biggest difference between them was the RED Medic was slightly taller and the BLU Medic had more grey in his brown hair.

Blue eyes stared solemnly.

“You have solved Nero’s riddle?”

“I think so.” Vincent answered.

August von Dette slowly stood at his full height. He put a hand against his side. His dress shirt and vest were perfectly pressed. Bandages were wrapped around his left forearm and forehead. He looked over at his side.

“Willem, zhere is a suitable magnet on zhe cabinet behind mein desk.”

Willem von Dette nodded silently and retreated the way they had come.

August frowned. 

“Jacques has recently returned to 2Fort.”

Miss Pauling glared.

“When? The Administrator has been monitoring him all night and his signal has not moved.”

“He’s figured out zhat he is being vatched, Frauline Pauling.” August said kindly. “I am sure Helen expected as much vhen Jay vent missing. But zhat isn’t zhe only zhing zhat’s been happening.”

“What d’ya mean?” Lucas asked. 

“Tavish told me zhat Dell got word from another in the Badlands zhat someone is doing demolition up in zhe hills above Gravel Pit.”

Willem von Dette returned with a small, round magnet in his hand. He frowned as he gave it to Vincent.

“Zhe demolition is concentrated around an area of Stoney Point Lake. . .near the Baker Street Dam.”

“Who is doing the demolition!?” cried Miss Pauling. “With what!? How!?”

“Dell says zhat it is a combination of Engineering and Demomen tools.” Willem answered. “Tavish is looking at zhe mass storage of Mann Co. weapons to see if zhere is a loss of stock. I am sure he will not find it in RED.”

“What makes you say that, doc?” Lucas asked, watching Vincent drag the magnet from the center of the case toward the edge.

“Because Jacques may be stupid, but he is not stupid enough to use his own team’s ammunition.” Willem answered seriously. “He’s already used BLU ammunition to blow up mein brozher’s Infirmary to make it look like it vas an inside job.”

“Who in the hell would believe it was an inside job, Willem?” Jason asked, disbelieving. “Furthermore, who is he trying to incriminate!?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Willem answered. “It’s Cole.”

“AHA! BINGO!”


	20. Bad Luck

Everyone turned when Vincent put the magnet against the side and it stuck solidly. They looked at the triumphant Spy confused.

“What the hell?” Lucas asked.

“Beneath the bottom!” Vincent laughed. “He soldered a piece of silver over the original circuit board! He never took it out. He just flipped it over!”

“How did you think to use a magnet?” Jason asked, impressed.

“It was the easiest way I knew to test if the metal was magnetic or not.” Vincent answered, setting the case on the table. “I didn’t figure Nero would have the resources to use real silver when flipping the object over. . .so. . .it would be steel.”

“Clever.” Jason answered.

“I need a laser or something to burn the edge through.” Vincent said quickly. “I don’t want to damage the circuits.”

“I’ll go find Rich.” Miss Pauling said quickly.

After she had taken off, Lucas frowned at Willem.

“You said that Jacques was trying to incriminate Cole. . .why do you think that?”

“It’s obvious.” Willem answered. “Cole is unpredictable and violent. His rage is often documented.”

“Motive, doc.” Lucas said heatedly. “What’s his motive? He loves Jay. He’d never steal him.”

“Maybe he would.” Willem suggested. “To steal him from zhe Badlands zhat are hurting him.”

“But Cole is right here.” Jason countered. “We’ve been with him since Jay disappeared! Besides, Cole was with us in Well!”

“He could have staged it.” Willem answered. “Regardless, it is zhe easiest excuse and motive. It does not explain Nero, but Jacques feels he doesn’t need an explanation. Quite right, he doesn’t.”

“How do you figure?” Lucas asked.

“Nero is a Spy.” Willem answered. “He took certain risks as zhat class. Vone of vhich is zhat one could go missing at any given time. A Spy disappearing during a mission is not uncommon. Sooner or later zhe Administrator will cut her losses. Zhat vas Jacques hopes.”

“She almost did!” Vincent said angrily. “If Mary Elizabeth hadn’t been MURDERED, she’d have kept Nero’s case shut!”

August shook his head.

“Nein.” he said softly. “Ultimately, Jay vould have been kidnapped and killed. Upon his death, Helen vould act vith a vengeance. Jay vas her ward. It vas her promise to Nero vhen Nero helped us start the venture. If Jay perished, she vould have failed. . .and in failing would have to do vhat she promised Nero in zhat event. . .”

“Which was. . .?”

“Hunt zhe killer until his death.” Willem replied. “Jacques vould eventually be caught. . .but zhis situation offered Jacques a unique opportunity.”

“How?” Lucas asked.

“Wallace.”

“Wally?” Vincent asked, confused. “In what way?”

“Had Wallace been able to keep face around his teammate,” Willem began, “Jacques may not have noticed zhe feelings inside of him. Unfortunately, Wallace carries his emotions on his sleeves. Nero’s disappearance and subsequent MIA status sent zhe Sniper spiraling. 

“Jacques was bound to notice zhe shift in attitude, zhe withdrawn way zhe Sniper kept to himself. He vas definitely going to notice the uptake in alcohol and the lack of sleep. Wallace may suffer from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, but it vould never go so far as zhis.”

“Helen won’t believe Cole did it.” Lucas said, glaring. “And if she even thinks about it, I will set her record straight in a heartbeat.”

Cole smiled lazily.

His Sniper was hard on him, but it was all with good reason. Lucas saw the potential he couldn’t in himself. Lucas didn’t want to beat the living shit out of him after his stunt with Jacques. If anything, Luke had wanted to protect him.

The Scout appreciated that more than he could ever admit to the Sniper aloud.

The others looked up when Miss Pauling returned with Dell in tow.

“I hear we have an issue with a Disguise Kit.” Dell said good-naturedly. “Mind if I have a look?”

Vincent handed the case over and watched carefully as Dell inspected it.

Dell smiled.

“Nero’s always been clever, hasn’t he?” he asked softly. “He did a perfect job here. Must be them nimble fingers of his.”

The Engineer quickly set the case down and pulled up his toolbox. He drew his goggles over his eyes and pulled his hard hat down over his brow. He dug a few things out of his toolbox before hauling a small acetylene tank onto the table. 

“If you gents wouldn’t mind givin’ me a little space,” Dell warned, “Ol’ Betsy has been known to get rowdy when she’s lit up.”

Vincent, Jason and Lucas eased back toward Miss Pauling when Dell gingerly lit the torch in his hand. The welding tool sparked to life in a huge flame before becoming stable. 

“Jesus, Dell.” Jason said aloud. “Ever think about requesting a new welder?”

“What for?” Dell hollered as he began cutting into the cigarette case. “Betsy works fine! She’s just a bit touchy in her age! What woman don’t get touchy when they’re in their forties?”

“That’s a fair statement.” Vincent agreed.

They were silent while Dell worked. Sparks flew off of the metal while the Engineer cut through the steel seal to the circuits beneath. After several minutes, he had worked through the seal and freed the back of the circuit board. 

Dell turned the welder off and shut the valve on the tank. He set his tools aside and pulled the goggles from his face. The steel was blackened and still smoking hot from where he had cut it. He pulled a pair of forceps from his toolbox and carefully grabbed the edge of the circuit board.

“Easy now.” he murmured. “We don’t need to cause a ruckus.” 

Everyone moved in closer again when Dell had successfully turned the circuit board over and revealed a very bare Disguise Kit computer board beneath. It had been modified slightly and had a small, red button that read “Push Me.”

“HAH!” Vincent laughed. “Push Me! Like Alice in Wonderland! Clever, devious bastard. I always said he read too much.”

“But will it still work?” Miss Pauling asked nervously. “I mean, the case may have taken a beating during Wally’s breakdown.” 

“Boards and circuits look okay.” Dell said appraisingly. “Should be fine.”

“Only one way to know for sure, right?” Jason asked.

“Push it, Dell.” Lucas said softly.

Dell slowly moved the tip of the forceps forward and pressed the red button. He raised an eyebrow as the button lit up and sent a small, shrill beep into the air for a moment. When he moved the forceps away from the red button, it stayed lit. 

“Is it. . .I mean, did it work?” Jason asked.

“Can’t know for sure.” Dell answered. “I mean, I don’t know what it was designed to do.”

“It was designed to find Nero.” Cole said from his chair. “Don’t you hear it? Don’t any of you hear it?”

“Hear what, darlin’?” Lucas asked softly. 

“Shuddap and listen!” Cole said irritably.

Rather than argue with him, the others fell silent. After a few minutes Lucas was going to tell the Scout to stop being a pain when he heard a very faint, slow beep. He turned to the case on the table and watched it.

After a few seconds, the Sniper realised that the beeping was pulsing ever so faintly with the light from the button.

“Jesus.” Lucas breathed. “He’s right.”

“Or you are as looney as he is!” Vincent suggested. “I don’t hear shit.”

“That’s because you talk too much.” Lucas answered. “Cole’s right. It is making a faint beeping sound and every time it does, the button light pulses. I reckon that if we go to where Michelle and Six found Nero’s pocket watch we are going to get a stronger beep and a stronger pulse. 

“We need to get out in the desert.”

“In the black of night, Luke?” Jason asked. “If not the elements then the fact that it is pitch black and we wouldn’t be able to see in front of our faces. We are likely to fall into the same damn hole!”

“He does have a point.” Dell said softly. “Nighttime prolly ain’t the best time to test this out.”

“But we are running out of time.” Lucas stressed heatedly.

“Jay’s condition vas stable before he vas unceremoniously stolen from mein Infirmary.” August said firmly. “He vill survive a night in zhe desert. Ve can guess he vas taken to zhe zame place as Nero. Nero vill not let his only son die. He vill protect him.”

“Jay. . .”

Cole’s eyes filled with unwanted tears. He knew it was a side effect of the tranquilizers that Jason and Lucas gave him. He understood that it manipulated the way his mind and body felt. Still, it intensified all of the pain and the anger.

Lucas went to the Scout’s side and leaned down beside him. He spoke gentle words into Cole’s ear before kneeling down and unshackling the Scout from the chair.

Cole fell into the Sniper sobbing. His pale, scarred hands clutched at Lucas’ back when the Australian lifted him in his arms. 

“Jay! Jay. . .I want Jay. . .”

“I know, love.” Lucas murmured. “I know.”

He looked at the others in the room. 

“Vincent, take the case and the watch. Keep hold of them. At first light we go to the desert.”

He looked around carefully.

“Michelle, where’s Six?”

Miss Pauling winced.

“Introducing herself to Camden and Jacques probably.” she answered dutifully.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. 

“Helen give her a job?”

“You could say that.” Miss Pauling relented. “She is Redlisting Jay and Nero.” 

There was a small silence before August closed his eyes and sighed.

“It is about, fucking time.” he said aloud.

“Both of them?” Lucas asked.

He held Cole tighter out of reflex when the Scout tried to bolt upright. 

“No! No, no, no, no!” Cole cried incoherently. “Not without me. . .not without. . . .Jay. . .I can’t live. . .I NEED HIM!”

Lucas bear hugged the Scout and hissed into his ear. He sighed when Cole burst into angry sobs and went limp in his arms. 

“It’s all right, Cole.” Miss Pauling assured gently. “The Administrator thought you may be too much for Lucas to handle alone. . .”

Cole looked at her with teary, violet eyes.

“What?”

Miss Pauling winked.

“The stress of losing two, dear friends will be significant on you, yes? Everyone in the Badlands knows you are unstable. If you just happen to go “missing” would anyone besides those close to you miss you?”

It took Cole a minute before he burst into more tears and repeated the words “thank you” over and over again.

“I need to get him to bed.” Lucas sighed. “The new drugs you have him on when he gets like this make him more emotional than a pregnant woman.”

August shrugged.

“Vhat do you vant me to do, Lucas?” he asked. “We have used almost everyzhing I have on him! Zhis is zhe only drug zhat can sedate him. He needs to learn to calm himself. Zhese attacks aren’t good for him either.”

Lucas looked at the Medic as if insinuating he should continue.

“I happened to get the EKG on him before vone of his meltdowns.” August answered. “His blood pressure and his heart rate vere through zhe roof. He is lucky he hasn’t done serious damage to his heart.”

The Sniper looked at the whimpering Scout in his arms.

“His heart?”

“The stress vill do to him vhat it has done to our Sniper.” Willem agreed. “Vithout some calm and peace in his life, he isn’t going to live very much longer.”

Lucas put on a brave face and gently brushed Cole’s tears out of his eyes.

“My poor darlin’.” he breathed. “My poor kit. The world couldn’ta picked a couple of less deserving humans for these fates.” 

Cole made a small noise when Lucas kissed the side of his face.

“I need. . .him. . .”

“I know, love. 

Cole stopped and looked up at Lucas, tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes almost hollow.

“Luke?”

“Yeah, darlin’?”

“Please. . .home. . .I wanna go home! Please. . .please. . .”

Lucas held Cole tightly and turned to the others.

“I am parked right outside of 2Fort BLU. At first light, come out and get me. I’ll be waiting.”

The others nodded and watched the Sniper carry the Scout out of the room.

“Is it true, August?” Jason asked softly. “Did you catch his BP?”

August nodded.

“It vas vhen Cole caused mayhem on the battlefield and ended up getting Lucas hurt. Lucas could not vork for three days. Vithout Lucas to keep him balanced, Cole let the guilt hit him. No vone could control Cole, not even Jay.”

“That was the day the kid got hit.” Vincent said dangerously. “I thought Nero would kill Cole.”

August shook his head.

“Nero may get angry, but he vould never kill Cole. Unless Cole killed Jay first. Nero knows Jay loves Cole no matter vhat he does. Killing Cole vould only hurt his son. No, Jay vas only trying to calm Cole down. It was an accident zhat Jay vas hurt.

“But Cole never forgave himself. He ended up in zhe Infirmary zhat night. I had to put him in a near coma state. He vas thrashing and fighting. . .not even zhe restraints could hold him! Zhere was a point he vas screaming and crying so hard he stopped breazhing. I could not afford to let his heart rate and blood pressure continue to rise.”

“Poor kid.” Jason said softly. “As if the weight of the hatred of the world wasn’t enough.”

“Are drugs the only way to control him?” Vincent asked.

August nodded.

“He vill not listen vhen he gets zhat vay. It is largely due to his traumatic past; but the sad truth of zhe matter is zhat Cole vill alvays be zhis vay.”

Vincent winced.

“My Ma’s got similar problems.” he said softly. “Not as bad as Cole, but she suffers from stress induced bouts.”

“Stress is still somezhing ve are learning about.” August said apologetically. “Perhaps in the future zhese problems vill be ancient history.”

Vincent silently nodded before carefully picking up the cigarette case and closing Nero’s watch. 

“I am going to get some sleep. I am guessing the rescue party is all here?”

“Willy and I will stay behind.” Dell said packing up his tools. “Jackie is going to try to stop you two. Might as well have a few “hindrances” that will slow him down.”

“Thanks, Dell.” Jason answered.

“Oh, any time.” Dell answered. “Jackie’s toed the line enough I think. Wally’s heart attack was the last straw.”

“Brian says he will make a full recovery.” Jason offered. “He’s resting comfortably.”

“He’ll have our heads if ve don’t find Nero alive.” Willem warned. “Zhat Australian may be more of a pain to control zhan Cole.”

“Let’s hope it does not get to that point, gentlemen.” Miss Pauling said standing straighter. “We must not fail.”

They fell silent as a wild shriek echoed across the canal.

Vincent lowered the cigarette he was about to light and stared up at the ceiling bug eyed.

“What in the bloody hell was that?”

Miss Pauling trembled.

“Six.”

Dell frowned and turned to Willem.

“I’m headin’ back to our side. You stayin’ with your brother?”

“Yes.” Willem answered. “Until Vladimir returns from Gold Rush.”

“Prolly best given the amount of craziness around here as of late.” Dell sighed. 

He looked at Miss Pauling.

“Care to accompany an old man, Michelle?”

Miss Pauling blushed.

“Oh, Mr. Conagher!”

“Don’t you lose them pieces!” Dell warned Vincent.

“Chill out, truckie.” Vincent said heatedly. “I am slow, not stupid.”

“You’re neither.” Jason said sighing. “Let’s go.”

Without another word, the party slowly dispersed.

Across the canal of singing crickets and bullfrogs, a shadow shifted on the ramparts of the RED Happy Farmers Subsidiary.


	21. Destroying the Dynasty

Jacques Merquise stopped short of entering the RED Base at 2Fort when the shriek subsided. He paused, cigarette in between his lips, as the echo skirted through the blank air of the desert. His eyes narrowed beneath his balaclava.

“Odd.”

The RED Spy lit his cigarette and continued into the Base. 

It was late. He hadn’t expected to have to avoid the Administrator’s drones while coming back from the Quartz Ravine. He knew that killing Mary Elizabeth came with certain pitfalls; but her death had been a necessary casualty. He needed it to make his brother and nephew suffer.

He knew that Helen may take a renewed interest in Nero’s case if she suspected foul play. While many of the BLUs had been calling it foul since it happened, he had covered his tracks better than most. With the exception of Mary Elizabeth’s murder, everything had gone to plan.

What he hadn’t expected was Helen being so Johnny-on-the-Spot about it. She knew within days. He had expected it to take much longer. He had hoped it would at least take her enough time for Nero and Jay to die. 

“How did she find out so quickly?”

The Spy’s voice muttered to himself as he walked the deserted corridors to the barracks. He pondered his thoughts silently. His feet carried him up the stairs of the Courtyard to the Hayroom. From the corner of his eye he caught movement on the ramparts.

Jacques drew his gun and pointed it toward the Sniper’s Deck. He glared. He quietly finished his cigarette and tossed it away. He slowly moved toward the front of the base.

His feet were quiet and his movements deliberate. He eased himself around the corner and pointed the gun into the darkness. He squinted in the faint light from the lamp post down below.

After a few moments, silence and darkness answered him.

Satisfied, Jacques loosened his hold and lowered his weapon.

“Wretched, old building.” he murmured. “It should be condemned.”

The Spy turned to go back toward the barracks when a loud “crack!” sound reverberated off of the wooden walls of the ramparts. The sound was quickly followed by a deafening roar as a baseball slammed into Jacques’ right shoulder. 

Jacques fell into the wall of the Sniper’s Deck and whirled around with his gun in hand. He made a horrible groaning noise as a sharp pain shot up his right arm. The revolver clattered to the floor while tingling and stinging traveled up and down his back.

He stared into the darkness vengefully.

“You will be sorry whoever you are!” he hissed. “Show yourself you coward!”

A soft laugh echoed from the Respawn Door at the other end of the ramparts. It grew sharply before dying away. 

“Cowardice does not run in my veins, Mr. Merquise. Yours, however, are quite suited for the vile substance.”

Jacques eyes widened as a tall, slim figure slid into the pale light. Her skin looked luminescent it was so pale. Her green, catlike irises stared from a mess of soft curls. Had she been smiling kindly she would look breathtakingly beautiful.

The Spy glared.

“How delightfully educated.” he responded. “To whom do I have the pleasure of thanking for the shattered shoulder blade?”

“Oh, I don’t think I shattered it.” the young woman said nonchalantly. “Damaged it, made you feel pain, caused you to get irate. . .sure. . .but I didn’t shatter it.”

“ENOUGH!” Jacques barked. “WHO ARE YOU?”

“Who I am is the person that is going to teach you that the entire world isn’t your playground.” the woman answered. “Who I am is the stepdaughter of the man you kidnapped and tortured. WHO I AM is the sister of the boy you have tormented. WHO I AM IS THE WOMAN WHO IS GOING TO SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN.”

Jacques was startled by the young woman’s response. He stared at her for a moment before determining she was no more a threat than a common Scout. He glared.

“You picked the wrong person to threaten, mon cherie.” he responded humourously. “While I do not disagree your swing is dangerous; you are no more a threat to me than a common house fly. Why should I care about you or who you claim to represent?”

“You should care because the people I represent and call family are your family.”

Jacques’ face hardened.

“I have no family.” he hissed. 

“No?”

Jacques glared.

“Oui.”

The RED Spy took a step back when Six reached back and grabbed something that had been huddled into the corner in the shadows. Jacques Merquise’s eyes widened and his face fell when the taller woman threw Camden forward into the middle of the ramparts.

The Scout had been badly injured. His mouth was gagged and his hands and feet were bound tightly. His face was covered in blood and bruises. There was a bloody wound in the side of his head. All along his arms and legs were deep bruises and burns. Blisters were forming over the damaged skin. The Scout’s chest was bare and covered in dark, deep bruises. His back and torso were also badly discoloured. 

Camden Merquise’s cheeks had tears trailing down them. His eyes were narrowly open. He whimpered softly and tried to curl his body over itself.

Six smiled.

“Isn’t this Camden Merquise?” she asked. “According to his files he is your only son. Well, the only legitimate one in the Badlands any way.”

“Shut up.” Jacques barked suddenly. “Who are you?”

“We went over that question.” Six said ominously. “I hate repeating myself. You should have been listening.”

“WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?”

Jacques’ demeanor changed instantly when Six brought her baseball bat up and slammed it against the back of Camden’s legs. The Scout sobbed through his gag and jerked on the floor. He trembled when Six slammed the bat into his legs a second time. 

As she was going for the third, Jacques quickly held out his hand.

“STOP!”

Six gave Jacques a menacing look.

“Stop? Did you stop when this putrid pile of vomit was beating my little brother to death with his baseball bat?”

Jacques shook when the wood struck Camden’s legs a third time. He shook his head and tried to reach for his revolver with the left hand when Six struck a fourth time.

“Touch that gun and I slam this bat so hard into his skull his eyeballs are going to be at the tips of those fancy shoes you got on, you hear me?”

Jacques raised his head and looked at Six almost comically. The look in his eyes must have conveyed to the younger woman that he was toying with the idea of calling bluff. His hand hovered over the Ambassador.

Instantly, Six’s bat slammed into Camden’s back. The sickening crack caused the younger Scout to seize and then vomit. It slowly slid between his lips through his gag. His sobs were lost in his throat as his face turned red from lack of oxygen and pain.

The RED Spy moved away from his revolver and held his hands out passively.

“Fine. . .fine. . .”

Six glared.

“You think the rules do not apply to you.” she hissed. “You and this piece of shit here think that this place is your own personal kingdom.”

Camden whimpered when the bat was pressed against his temple. He was shaking violently and sweating. His body was on fire. He had been completely caught off guard when this crazy redhead had shown up out of nowhere and jumped him.

He had thought it was a joke at first.

It wasn’t a joke after she broke his femur with a Louisville Slugger.

“What business is it of yours?” Jacques asked spitefully. “Accountability and moral ethics aren’t exactly high on the list of priorities in the Badlands, Miss. . .”

“Six.”

Jacques looked at the young woman comically.

“Six? My, you must have been a special orphan to not even deserve a name.”

Six grinned.

“Oh, it’s funny now.” she answered. “Laugh while you can, Merquise. You have 24 hours. In 24 hours your life becomes my personal property.”

Jacques couldn’t help himself. He laughed heartily before turning his gaze back to Six.

“I do not know what cesspool you crawled out of, Six; but I can assure you that I am in no such danger. . .certainly not from the likes of you.”

Six smiled easily.

“Oh?”

Jacques nodded.

“Oui.”

“Would you care to make a little wager on said confidence?”

Jacques glared.

“What are you talking about? I do not know you. As far as I am concerned, your life is the one in imminent danger. For what you have done to my son, I will have your head.”

“So, he is the prodigal son.” Six mused. “You would have been better off claiming Cole.”

Jacques hissed spitefully.

“That insipid little bastard is no son of mine!” he roared. “He is the spawn of Satan. He isn’t worth the dirt under my shoes.”

“You do not know the value of a life, then.” Six commented lightly. “Perhaps you should be shown.”

Jacques took a step forward when Six grabbed Camden by his hair and hauled him to his knees. He stopped when Six thrashed him around. He glared hatefully when Six brought her bat up to Cam’s throat and pressed it against his windpipe.

The Scout gagged when Six grabbed the end of the bat and pulled. 

“What say you, Jacques?” Six laughed as Cam began to choke. “Your life or your son’s? Who is more important?”

Jacques trembled. He watched his son’s eyes roll into the back of his head as blood trickled from his lips. Hate and rage was boiling under his skin. How dare this little bitch try and blackmail him.

“Time’s running out.” Six hissed. “He’ll die soon.”

When Jacques did not respond, Six smiled and pulled the gag down around Camden’s chin. She gently brushed the hair out of Cam’s eyes and looked at Jacques sinisterly.

“Come on, Camden.” Six breathed. “Beg your dear, old Pop to help you.”

Jacques did not know whether to feel ashamed or proud when Camden spit blood into Six’s face. He watched Six close her eyes and exhale deeply. 

“Still as stubborn as your genes suggest.” she said faintly. “Don’t worry, Camden. We will straighten you out soon enough.”

Jacques exclaimed in French when Six grabbed hold of both ends of the bat and hauled Camden off the ground. He watched Cam struggle against the taller woman’s hold. His face was a brilliant purple colour. His eyes were bugging out of his head, bloodshot and discoloured. 

“BEG FOR HIS HELP, CAMDEN!” Six roared. “BEG DADDY TO HELP YOU! DO IT OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BEAT YOU INTO SUBMISSION!”

“F. . .fuck. . .o. . .ff. . .”

Six frowned.

“Disappointing.” 

“NO!”


	22. Out of Mercy

Jacques’ hand hung in midair as Six snapped Camden’s neck. He watched, horrified, as his son’s body slumped to the ground in a disgusting heap of blood and broken bones. He was shaking as he looked up at Six.

“Who do you think you are?”

“I am the woman who is going to send you back to hell where you belong.” Six answered calmly. “I will make you pay for killing Mary Elizabeth Jallette, Sophie DeLaroux and Violet Cicada. I will make you suffer for every cut, bruise and scar you have placed upon the bodies of Nero DeLaroux, Jay DeLaroux and Cole Merquise-Justine. 

“I am your one way ticket to the End of Your Days.”

Jacques glared.

“I recognise you now.” he hissed. “You are the little brat that the old woman cared for in Boston. You are the gang banger as you Americans say.”

“I am pleased you have your memory back.” Six said ominously.

“If you think you are any match for me you are sadly mistaking.” Jacques warned. “I have killed dogs worth more.”

Six frowned when she heard a commotion in the Respawn room. She looked at Jacques carefully before speaking.

“You may take your selfish pride to your grave, Merquise; but I promise you this one thing. . .”

She paused and inhaled slowly.

“I will take from you all that you took from them. I will make it so that you are in so much pain you are begging me to kill you. Do you understand? In addition, I will be sure to straighten your son out so that he isn’t as big of a pain in the ass as you were.”

Jacques scoffed.

“Were?”

“You have 24 hours.” Six warned dangerously. “I will have no qualms with killing your son if he gets in the way either. If you have any shred of common sense in that thick, French skunk hole you call your brain, you will tell Camden to stay away from Wallace Mundy and Jay Jallette.

“If either of you fails to cooperate. . .well. . .I suppose I feel sorry for you.”

“DAD!”

Six hissed and dodged around the corner of the Sniper wall when Camden stumbled around the corner behind his father shooting his pistol. She waited until the clip was empty before turning around and facing the Scout.

Camden Merquise was busily trying to reload his pistol. He glared at Six and pushed his father back behind his body. His hands were still shaking and there were still dark bruises along his body. His legs were trembling as he snapped the clip into the weapon and fearlessly put it eye level with Six.

“Come any closer and I will put a bullet in that pretty face of yours, bitch.” 

Six’s face did not change and she stopped short of Camden. In the twelve inches that separated them, there was a fierce tension. She stared at him pitifully.

“You are not beyond saving.” she remarked casually. “Any longer and I may not have been able to change your tune. Old instruments tend to have their quirks you know.”

“No, I don’t know you psycho.” Cam hissed. “You may have fucked me up cause you surprised me. You won’t be so lucky next time you stupid broad.”

Six glared.

“Watch your mouth or I am going to have to break your jaw.”

Camden laughed.

“Not this time, sweetie. You see this?”

Six’s glare deepened when Cam waved his gun in her face.

“I’ll blow your face clean off.”

“With a .9mm Pistol?” Six asked softly. “No, the most it would do is shatter some bone and disfigure. It won’t take it clean off. “

Camden shook and pressed his father back against the wall of the ramparts. He held out one arm and kept the gun on Six as she advanced.

“I will fucking do it.”

“No one is stopping you.” Six said, amused. “What are you waiting for, Camden?”

Camden’s arm was shaking so badly he had to pull the other one back to support it. His blue eyes were tearing up as he clutched the pistol tightly. He shook his head.

“I’ll do it.” he repeated again.

Jacques, sensing something was horribly off with his offspring, spoke quietly in French.

Camden responded violently and let the pistol fall to the floor. He screamed loudly while tears streamed down his face. He began trembling as his legs collapsed from beneath him.

Six’s face turned up into a small, sinister smile when Jacques knelt down and tried to assist his son.

“See? Therapy’s working already.”

Jacques looked up at her with a glare.

“What therapy?”

“Hadn’t you guessed, Jacques?” Six asked humourously. “Check with your Soldier later. Cam here has been MIA since the morning battle. Honestly, I am surprised the others haven’t clamoured up here to see what is going on. If this is the caliber of manpower here I will get bored quickly.”

“WHAT THERAPY?”

Jacques was fuming. Camden was seizing in his arms. The small, thin body was contorting and limbs were thrashing. Bruises were starting to re-appear in places Respawn should have fixed. 

“His mental retraining.” Six answered solemnly. “I told you I wouldn’t allow him to keep his life unless he changed. The only method he seems to understand is violence. We’ve spent the last nine hours getting him used to his new life when his daddy is gone.”

“Shoot her. . .” Cam breathed. “. . .please. . .my pistol. . .anything. . .please. . .please. . .”

Jacques soothed Camden with soft phrases before turning his gaze back to Six.

“You so much as touch my son again and I will. . .”

“You will what, Jacques?” Six hissed. “I don’t work for Helen MacManus. I don’t work for Redmond or Blutarch Mann. I work for no one. I answer to no one. No, I take that back. I used to answer to one of God’s angels. Now that she has been called back to His side I must take the last orders she gave me and complete them without fail.”

Six grinned maliciously.

“You should have left her alone, Merquise.” she breathed. “Had she lived, you would have never crossed my path. Now, my target is square on your fucking back. Her last orders were to retrieve and protect Nero and Jay DeLaroux. I find them both missing. . .and the culprit sitting in front of me.

“Your life belongs to me.”

Jacques was going to fire another insult when Camden screamed bloody murder in his lap and lunged for the revolver that was closest to him. The Scout brandished the weapon in his off hand and fired several shots. 

Before either one could move, Six’s bat was swinging through the air. 

The bullets ricocheted off the walls and splintered wood as the wooden bat met with sickening resistance against Camden’s arm. Bones shattered and blood splattered the wall. Camden’s wailing filled the air and caused the security lights in the base to activate. Sirens wailed. 

Six glared at the arm that was now hanging backward from Camden’s elbow. She looked at the bleeding wound in her left arm. Blood was staining her jersey where the fabric had been torn by the bullet. She hissed scathingly.

“I warned you both.”

Jacques felt the air from the swing as Six made a controlled movement against Camden’s jaw. Instantly, the Scout began to thrash and convulse. Blood and teeth scattered across the floor while the Scout’s lower jaw hung from exposed tendons and flesh. 

Camden was screaming. His eyes were full of terror. He was clawing at his neck and face as Jacques tried to rein in his son’s limbs. 

“Camden!”

Six frowned.

“The first was for shooting me when I said no guns.” she said hatefully. “The second was because if you don’t have anything nice to say or offer to society then you don’t need a functioning mouth.”

“You sick monster.” Jacques hissed, glaring up at Six. 

“Monster?” Six asked incredulously. “You drugged your own brother and disguised as his ally to sell him to the enemy team. YOUR team. Then, you proceed to do to him what I’ve done to your son. You threaten, abuse and torture. You’ve thrown him in the desert to die. 

“You are no better than I am, Jacques. You and I are both going to Hell. The only difference is that I understand what I am doing is wrong. I know that I am vile and evil. You insist on living in this world of lies and disguises. You believe you can share the world with others that are good and decent.”

“THERE IS NOTHING GOOD OR DECENT ABOUT THAT BASTARD!!”

Jacques voice reverberated off of the walls. Thunder was coming up from below. His teammates had woken to answer the alarm’s call. He was shaking as Camden thrashed in his arms. 

“Nero has to pay for his own sins.” Six answered softly. “But he pays for them by answering to his god. You are not his god, Jacques. You are nothing. He did nothing to you and you did everything to him. Your preconceived notions drilled into you by your wretched father turned you into a hateful, conniving prick. 

“So, for the good of humanity and my family, consider it mercy that I am giving your son the chance to change his ways now. You are beyond saving, but your son still has a chance. Think about that while you whittle the last few hours of your life away, Jacques.”

Jacques glared hatefully. 

“I will have my revenge for this.”

Six was uninterested.

“Your son is in an immense amount of pain.” she commented instead. “How unfortunate there is no one to take mercy on him.”

Jacques shook when Six hoisted her bat to the middle and took a running leap off of the ramparts. He watched the young woman land nimbly on the ground and take off into the fields to the west.

He turned back to Camden as his son’s tongue flailed in his shattered jaw. Blood and sinew were staining the Scout’s uniform and flesh. Blue eyes looked up at Jacques pleadingly. 

The RED Spy quietly reached for the Ambassador that the Scout had dropped. He slowly brought it up to Camden’s temple and held it there. He watched his son’s eyes close. 

Jacques slowly closed his eyes.

From her spot in the field near the security perimeter, Six heard the single revolver shot. She looked at the RED Base with a solemn frown. Her arm was steadily bleeding but if it caused her discomfort she did not show it. 

The wind silently blew her red curls across her face. Her green iris stared while the damaged, white iris shifted in its eye socket. She turned away with a glare.

“So the Devil has Mercy after all.” she breathed. “Too bad it is a little too late.”

Without another word, Six started walking toward the small town of Teufort.


	23. Mutual Understanding

The room was dimly lit and comfortably warm. Soft beeping sounds monitored heart beat and blood pressure while another machine monitored oxygen in the blood. Skin shifted over heavily bleached and starched blankets. Rough, ragged breaths came from a bare chest. 

Glasses and a wristwatch reflected the image of Wallace Mundy’s face as the Australian quietly slept under the soft lights of the ICU at Teufort General Hospital. The Sniper’s hands were relaxed and there were two IV lines in his right arm. Several electrodes pressed against his chest were recording data while several ID bracelets slid down his right wrist.

An oxygen tube was pressed into his nostrils to keep the flow of fresh air moving through his lungs. His hair had been washed and brushed and his beard had been clean shaven. Across the room there were several bouquets of flowers and a Get Well Soon balloon. 

Amid the throngs of machinery, the door quietly opened. 

A bright shaft of light accompanied a small, broad shadow and a tall, slender shadow into the room. It fell over Wallace’s bed silently. The Sniper’s eyes fluttered behind closed lids.

Dr. Brian Iesely turned his dark, green eyes to the taller woman beside him. His dark hair was brushed away from a finely chiseled face and a stern jawline. His lab coat was freshly pressed and washed and a stethoscope hung around his neck. 

“You are lucky Michelle told me about ye.” he said, his accent Irish. “I wouldn’ta let you in here otherwise. . .thank you for cooperatin’ with the bat and all.”

Six looked to her side and shook her head.

“Weapons have no place in a hospital.” she breathed. “As long as you do not force it from me I am most generally happy to give it up.”

“Try not to excite him if he wakes up.” Dr. Iesely warned carefully. “I doubt he’ll stir much, but if he does, try and keep him down. We’ve had to keep him sedated because he’s realized where he is. Bloody Australian hates doctors and hospitals.”

Six smiled.

“He is proud in a good way.”

“He’s a stubborn ass.” Dr. Iesely countered. “He don’t know what’s good fer him.”

“He’s had a lot to deal with.” Six said aloud. “Worse, he’s dealt with it in secret. . .in shadow. You know that Nero is not always upfront with the truth, Dr. Iesely.”

“Don’t I know it.” the doctor sighed. “He was like that when I dated him.”

Six smiled.

“Nero means well; but he forgets it isn’t his heart or life alone anymore. It’s Jay’s. . .it’s Cole’s. It’s his. . .”

Dr. Iesely followed Six’s gaze to where Wallace was sleeping.

“Mary Elizabeth meant the world to him, love.” he said softly. “I am sure that if he could take it all back he would.”

Six shook her head.

“That would be stupid.” she said almost coldly. “It would be changing who he is. Worse, it would have made no difference.”

Dr. Iesely raised an eyebrow.

“Mam had been diagnosed with breast cancer a few months prior.” Six said very softly. “The doctors said that she wouldn’t live long even if they proceeded with treatment. Of course, she told them she wasn’t letting them pump her full of chemicals. She said she wouldn’t meet the Good Lord half dead and bald.”

Dr. Iesely laughed faintly.

“That sounds like her.”

Six smiled.

“She didn’t tell Jay or Nero. She knew they’d want her to get treatment. Worse, they would send the money so she could get treatment. She didn’t want that. She wanted them to be together. She wanted them away from here.”

“Looks like an eye for an eye then.”

Six turned to Dr. Iesely expectantly.

“Mary Elizabeth wanted them away from the Badlands.” Dr. Iesely commented. “Her death brought you here, drove Wallace to a heart attack and put Nero in inconceivable danger that forces Helen to retire him. Sounds like the old girl got what she wanted in the end of it all.”

“Everything but one thing.” Six corrected.

“Eh?”

“Jacques Merquise.”

“Ah.” Dr. Iesely replied watching Six’s face cloud over. “Michelle told me what you’d done to Camden.”

“He had it coming for what he’d done to Jay. . .and Mr. Mundy.”

“He won’t like you callin’ him that.” Dr. Iesely warned. “It’s Wallace or Wally. . .”

“I will call him whatever he wishes.” Six replied. “Nero is my ward. Jay is my ward. This makes Mr. Mundy my ward. I will do as he asks.”

“You are most polite for a gang leader, Miss Six.” Dr. Iesely said good-naturedly. “I have come across my types, but you are one for the legends.”

“You flatter me.” Six murmured. “I am a product of creation.”

“Don’t mean you have to carry it around your leg like a ball and chain.”

Six looked at Dr. Iesely curiously before smiling.

“I suppose not.”

Both of them turned when Wallace inhaled sharply. One of the monitors changed tempo and caused Dr. Iesely to frown.

Six quietly followed him into the room as he went over to the Sniper’s bedside. She watched him take his stethoscope and put it against Wallace’s chest. She noted the Sniper flinched when the doctor pressed the instrument against his skin.

“He must be havin’ a bad dream.” Dr. Iesely sighed. “We’ve been tryin’ ter break the cycle without much success.”

“Do you have a Sherlock Holmes book?”

Dr. Iesely looked at Six like she was crazy.

“Sherlock Holmes?”

Six nodded.

“Miss Pauling allowed me to take a look at Mr. Mundy’s home we shall call it. He has many, many books. Most of them are mystery novels. He has a lot of Sherlock Holmes. It is apparent the Sniper reads to distract his mind. Perhaps if someone read to him while he slept, his mind would not torment him.”

Dr. Iesely shook the surprise out of his face and smiled.

“I will see if I can dredge up something useful.” he answered. 

He put his stethoscope back around his neck and shook his head.

“You certainly are a strange addition to this crew, Six.” he said aloud. “While I do not condone what they do down there at that hell hole, I know it kept Nero closer to his son than he’s been his whole life. Sophie woulda wanted that.”

“So would Mam.”

Dr. Iesely nodded and headed to the door.

“There’s a chair on the other side of his bed. I’ll see if I can find some literature.”

“Thank you, Dr. Iesely.” 

Six waited until the door had closed softly behind her before turning back to the Sniper.

She watched Wallace’s chest rise and fall before taking in the readings on the monitors and screens. Her eyes closed and she walked forward to the chair beside the Australian.

She had come to the hospital on pure will. It wasn’t because she had been injured in the fight with Camden and Jacques. It had been something more. She had to see the man that would take responsibility for her wards. She had to be sure that he could protect them.

In the process, she had scared the daylights out of the nurses on the first floor and nearly had the police called on her. After a few, tense moments of explanation, Dr. Iesely had come down to see what was going on and recognised her. He had removed the bullet from her arm and cleaned the wound. A bright, white bandage now winded around her upper arm.

“Do you know how much they mean to me?”

Six’s voice was uncharacteristically soft and feminine. It did not match the cold, stoic face. Her mix matched eyes narrowed painfully. 

“They are the reason I live, Sniper.” she continued. “Nero and Jay DeLaroux are the only family I have left! They are the blood and soul inside of me. . .someone else has my heart, but it is useless without Nero and Jay. I need them, Mr. Mundy. I need them like the earth needs the rain. I need them. . .I need to know they will be safe. . .happy. . .loved. . .

“Please take care of them. Please promise to love them with all your heart. Protect them, Mr. Mundy. Please protect them.”

A tear slid down Six’s cheek as she looked down at the floor. She ignored the nuisance and closed her eyes again. 

“That. . .is. . .easier. . .promised than. . .done. . .”

Six lifted her head and looked up as hoarse, raspy words traveled over the sterile air. She met the Sniper’s watery, hazel eyes as the Australian turned his head on the pillow. 

He looked tired and worn. His eyes were sunken and his normally tanned flesh was pale and sickly. His lips were dry and cracked. The tags around his neck clinked softly when he took a deep breath.

“I know it is.” Six whispered. “Nero and Jay will not make it easy on you, but you must try. You must do everything you can. They need your strength. They need your love.”

Wallace Mundy looked at the blurry, pale redhead and smiled faintly.

“They can have. . .every part of me. . .”

Six let out a small sigh of relief.

“You will care for Nero?”

“I cannot. . .even. . .care for myself. . .”

Six frowned.

“You had something precious stolen from you.” she said firmly. “It was your teammate and you couldn’t do anything because no matter what decision you made, you ultimately hurt Nero more in the end. You did the only thing you knew you could control. 

“You turned on yourself.”

Wallace winced.

“Who are. . .you?”

“My name is Six.”

Six paused carefully before speaking her next few words.

“I am. . .Jay’s sister.”

“Nero. . .did not. . .mention. . .a daughter.” Wallace breathed, exhausted.

“He wouldn’t.” Six whispered. “I am not exactly something you brag about to your colleagues.” 

“I’m not his. . .colleague. I’m his lover.” Wallace answered heatedly.

“Still, my existence isn’t pleasant for anyone.” Six continued. “It is irrelevant. I just want to be sure that Jay and Nero will be okay. I want them to be happy. And I want them as far away from this desert as I can get them.”

“You. . .and me both, sheila.” Wallace agreed. 

The Sniper squinted to get a clearer look at the stranger. He couldn’t see a bit of Nero in her. This woman was very tall and slender. She was paler than Nero. If he didn’t know any better, he’d have said it was the drugs making her look so translucent and white. Her red hair looked natural and real. Nero’s hair was black. Her eyes were green, too. Or, at least one of them was.

A sudden thought struck him.

Six rose to her feet when the Sniper started to struggle to sit up.

“Mr. Mundy. . .”

“Wally, love.” Wallace said heatedly. “Nobody calls me “Mr. Mundy” except the Administrator.”

“Wally, please. . .you mustn’t get excited.” Six warned. “It isn’t good for you.”

“Like hell!” Wallace hissed. “You asked me to promise to take care of them. That means they’re alive! Nero and Jay!”

Six nodded quickly.

“Your cigarette case.” she answered. “Nero disguised a Spy Kit as a gift. He put a homing beacon in it. The closer we get, the louder the beacon.”

“So you found them!”

Six shook her head.

“The darkness would inhibit us.” she answered. “We must wait for first light.”

“Fuck that!” Wallace barked, sitting upright. 

He cried out softly and pressed his hand against his chest. The machine beside him started beeping as he fell forward. His head fell against Six’s shoulder as she carefully supported the older man against her body.

Six gently put her hands against Wallace’s head and whispered something in Latin. She shook her head and closed her eyes. 

“You must rest.” she whispered. “You are in no condition to do much of anything except get in the way. You stressed your heart so badly that it put you in a bad state. Please. If you want to help get Nero and Jay back, stay here.”

Wallace glared against Six’s shoulder.

“I’m useless to him.” he breathed. “Nightmares. . .alcohol. . .he’s better off without me.”

“Listen to me.” Six snapped, gently shaking the Sniper. “You are not useless to him. You mean everything to him! He may not show it or always say it, but Nero is constantly thinking about you and how much you mean to him. To say otherwise is a detriment to his character.

“To him, you are his heart and his love. You are his perfect match. You bring to him a sense of fulfillment he hasn’t had since his sister died. Do you understand the implications of what that means? He cherishes you as he did her. . .if he were to lose you or hurt you or make you leave, he wouldn’t know what to do.

“Don’t ask him to have to choose a second time.”

“Choose?”

“Nero would have taken Sophie’s place.” Six breathed gentler. “He would have offered their father his life if Sophie and Jay would have been allowed to live. Sophie knew this. She put him against the wall. She told him she would take her own life and that of Jay’s if he sold his life to Chopin. 

“She made him swear to take Jay and run away.”

Wallace looked up at Six almost horrified. His hazel eyes filled with tears.

“He never. . .”

“He wouldn’t have.” Six interrupted. “It’s in the past and he feels it is his burden to bear. . .just like Katherine’s death is for you.”

Wallace’s eyes widened.

“You know about Katie.”

Six nodded.

“The best thing you can do for Nero now is get better. Stay here and be civil. Stop fighting everyone that is trying to help you. Give me 24 hours. Please. Give me 24 hours and I will bring him back to you.”

“So his brother can torture him some more?” Wallace scoffed. “If you want to do me any favours, Six, then take Nero and Jay far away from here. . .far away from me.”

“Nero would fight me and I could not disobey him.” Six said simply. “No, I don’t think Jacques will be a problem for Nero any longer. Just as Camden will no longer trouble Jay.”

Wallace felt a chill run down his spine.

“What do you mean?”

“Leave the specifics to me, Wally.” Six encouraged. “Focus on staying calm and recovering. Nero will need you. Jay will have Mr. Riley and Cole, but Nero will need you and your love all the more.”

“He. . .has all of me.” 

Six held Wallace tightly as the Sniper wrapped his arms around her and began sobbing. She put her cheek on top of his head.

She wasn’t known to be a kind or gentle person. There were a selected few that saw this soft underbelly. Those that had the privilege knew that they had the responsibility to keep it that way.

Seeing the Australian so broken and distraught made that deep, soft, hidden part of her ache miserably. She knew this feeling. She knew what it felt like to know you whole-heartedly loved someone but you were never sure if the feelings were mutual. 

Six winced.

It was like that with Michelle.

She was always scared Miss Pauling would wake up and realise she was in love with a monster. She would have nightmares about Miss Pauling telling her she was an evil, heartless wretch. She feared the day that she would be told she would never be loved and would be sent away.

“You have all of him.”

Wallace leaned back when Six spoke. There was a tone in it that resonated with him strangely. It was a mimicking of his pain. It was a plain statement, but powerful.

“How. . .can I ever. . .be sure. . .with a Spy. . .”

“You took that risk when you fell in love.” Six said kindly. “But search your heart, Wally. You know it to be true. He has all of you and you have all of him.”

Six held Wallace tightly when the Sniper hugged her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him cry. They were silent while the machines slowed down. Wallace’s lungs hiccupped when he tried to calm his breathing.

“I thought I told ye no excitement.”

Six turned her head and frowned when Dr. Iesely returned with a couple of books in his hand. She shook her head.

“Wally woke up from his nightmare. He was trying to get up when he heard about Nero and Jay.”

“Well, that don’t surprise me none.” Dr. Iesely sighed. “But ye ain’t leavin’ til I say, Wallace.”

“He understands that.” Six answered for the Sniper. “I have asked that he stay calm and get better for Nero’s sake.”

“In. . .bloody pain.” Wallace rasped. “Can’t. . .sleep. . .”

“Wallace, why didn’t you just say so?” Dr. Iesely bemoaned. “I would have given you something to help you sleep peacefully.”

Wallace breathed heavily against Six’s neck. He tried to form the words with little success.

“Wally, do you want something for the pain?”

Wallace closed his eyes and nodded.

Six looked up at Dr. Iesely.

“Please, Dr. Iesely. Please give him something to help him sleep.”

“Absolutely. Here, love. I found you these. A nice lady that has been here a while said you may keep them. She already had these.”

Six carefully eased Wallace back to his pillows and re-adjusted his blankets meticulously. She turned to face Dr. Iesely and took the books he offered her. She looked at the covers with a faint smile.

“The Death of Roger Ackroyd and The Murder on the Orient Express.” she murmured. “Nero does enjoy a good Hercule Poirot now and again.”

“That. . .the Belgian. . .detective?”

Six turned back to Wallace when the Sniper spoke. She nodded.

“Yes. I was telling Dr. Iesely that Miss Pauling allowed me to take a look at your humble abode. They had to access it in order to find certain identification and medical records. I noticed all of the books and mystery novels. 

“I had wondered if there were any Sherlock Holmes novels about. I was going to read to you while you slept. You obviously read to distract your mind. I wanted to help.”

Wallace smiled faintly. His hazel eyes were rimmed red and they were watery. He looked up at Six and shook his head.

“You. . .are. . .a doll. . .love. . .” he murmured. “. . .I don’t. . .know why Nero. . .never mentioned you.”

“Like I said earlier,” Six answered, “it isn’t a pleasant story to tell.”

“Such a strange name. . .” Wallace breathed. “. . .like his. . .”

“I will go get that medication.” Dr. Iesely said softly. “I will be back.”

Six nodded and watched the doctor leave. She waited until the door closed before returning to the chair beside Wallace. She looked at the books in her hand.

“What would you like to hear, Wally?”

“Read the one.” Wallace breathed. “How bout. . .the Ackroyd one. . .”

“It is Nero’s favourite.” Six said fondly. “The ending surprised even him.”

Wallace smiled. 

“Please. . .”

Six set the other book aside and gingerly opened the pages of the blue soft cover. She stared at the words for a moment before closing her eyes. 

“Wally?”

“Yes, love?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

Wallace laughed faintly.

“I’ve been dating Nero for almost five years.” he rasped. “No one knew for two of them. I can keep a secret.”

“My name is Marie.”

The Sniper turned his head and stared at the young woman beside him. He could see how much this meant to her. She was solemn and had her head bent down. She seemed small and scared. Her voice had no confidence and she was frail.

He understood.

“Marie DeLaroux.” he whispered. “It. . .is a beautiful. . .name.”

Six looked up at Wallace, startled.

No one had ever used Nero’s surname with her first name before. 

“Why hide it. . .?” Wallace asked.

“Because.” Six answered immediately. “Marie is weak. She is a horrible person that let horrible things happen to her. Six is strong. Six is invincible.”

Wallace nodded.

“A shield. Protection.”

Six nodded.

“Yes.”

Wallace was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

“Marie is still. . .you. . .Six.” he said finally. “You both are the same. . .and you both. . .will be fine. Don’t be. . .ashamed. . .for things you. . .had no control over. . .love. . .you’ll torment yourself and end up. . .like Nero and me.”

Six laughed softly.

“Please. . .”

“Never. . .be ashamed. . .” Wallace whispered. “. . .for what you have to do. . .to protect yourself and those. . .you love.”

Six took this to heart. It was a lesson she had learned at some cost. She never felt good or right about half of the things she did, but she knew they were necessary. To hear that she was not the only one that thought this was exhilarating. 

She smiled.

“Shall I begin?”

“Please.”

Six opened the book and quietly began reading. She did so without restraint or scorn. Her voice was soft and gentle. It was quite soothing. Her voice continued even when Dr. Iesely returned with two syringes. She continued long after Wallace had fallen unconscious. 

Reading didn’t only keep the Sniper’s mind together. It kept her together.

For the opportunity of a little peace, Six was eternally grateful.


	24. Blow the Dam

It was just before dawn when a loud crack of thunder echoed across the lavender sky. It caused the earth to tremble and the rock chips in the ravine to start chattering. It was the precursor to the large swell that was quickly rumbling downhill toward the captives in Quartz Ravine.

Nero startled awake first. He looked up the ravine with a sickening feeling in his gut. He looked back at Jay who was still asleep. He could feel the heat of a fever from the runner’s pale skin. He saw the bright red of his cheeks immediately.

The BLU Spy painfully held the Scout closer. He clenched his eyes closed and started to cry.

Soft sounds of morning replaced the fading echo of the blast. The sun began its ascent into the sky while the shaking in the ravine grew more intense. There wasn’t much time left.

“Jay. Jay, mon amour, wake up.”

Nero’s voice was calm and gentle. He did not want to excite Jay or cause him to panic. He needed to stay in his element and get his son to safety. That was all that mattered. 

Jay moaned and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Hein? Quelle heure est-il?”

“It is early, mon fils.” Nero answered quietly. “I fear we have run out of time.”

Jay was quick to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. He was instantly aware of the ground trembling. His arm had gotten stiff overnight and his ankle was throbbing. His face felt hot and his stomach was churning. When he made to move a great, stabbing pain shot up the injured arm and leg. 

Nero caught the Scout and held him close. 

“Easy, Jay.”

Jay laughed to keep from crying. His body was so useless. He had the will and the strength of mind, but his body prevented him from even saving himself. What Cole and Lucas must think of having to care for him all of the time.

“I am so sorry!” he said suddenly. “I am so sorry that I can’t get you out of here, Nero. I am sorry.”

Nero was startled. He heard the immense, tightened hatred in his son’s voice. He looked into Jay’s face and could see him holding back tears. Slender, pale digits slid over the Scout’s face.

“Ne vous excusez pas. Vous n'êtes pas mon gardien.”

“Mais je suis votre fils! Tu es mon père! Je devrais être en mesure de vous protéger!”

Jay’s voice rose above Nero’s as he shook. His blue-green eyes sparkled with unwept tears. He shook his head and gestured with his good arm.

“I am barely 23 years old! I cannot save my father from drowning because my body is weak and my limbs useless! I cannot protect you!”

Nero smiled gently.

“My love, I should be protecting you. Fathers protect their sons, not the other way around.”

“I don’t want to lose you.” Jay whispered painfully. “I. . .I want out. . .of this place of everything! I can’t keep this up. I can’t. I just want to go home! I want to be rid of this place!”

Nero wrapped Jay in his arms and held him tightly when the Scout finally burst into sobs. The Spy winced and shook his head.

“Jay, listen to me.” he breathed. “You are a smart, clever child. You are a strong person in other ways. Do you understand? Physical strength doesn’t make a man. It is his character and heart that define him. You are the kindest hearted soul in this desert. Please do not give up.

“I will find a way.”

The Scout and Spy looked back as the first path of water came rushing down the ravine toward them. It was a slow but steady stream. It quickly rushed over their legs and dampened their clothes. Soon, the water began to rise.

“Can you stand, Jay?” Nero asked quickly.

Jay nodded. 

“Yes. I can manage.”

He leaned against the Belgian as Nero pulled them to their feet. He hobbled on the bad ankle and tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his muscles. He looked up at the top of the ravine that was out of sight. 

“They broke through the dam.”

“Alas, not all of it.”

Jay looked at Nero.

“No?”

Nero shook his head.

“No.”

They held onto the wooden slats as another, loud bang resounded through the desert. The ground felt like it was being shaken violently. It sounded like thunder racing toward them. 

“Fuck.” Jay said simply.

“Quickly, mon cher.” Nero said gesturing to the wooden slats across from them. “Can you climb just a little?”

Jay nodded and followed his father’s instructions. He winced when he stuck his foot in between the wooden slats. He pulled himself up two or three rungs before almost falling back to the stone below.

“I can’t. . .any further. . .my ankle.”

“It is all right, mon fils, that is far enough.” Nero said quickly. “Wrap your uninjured arm around the wood and hold on as tightly as you can. Do you understand me?”

Jay did as he was told and watched as the water rose to Nero’s knees. A sudden terror worked its way through him. His heart began racing in his chest.

“Dad. . .”

Nero quickly forced his body upward beside Jay’s. He worked through the pain of his right arm and swung his body over his son’s. He wrapped both of his arms around the wooden planks and dug his feet into the wood. He pressed his body against his son’s and looked up at the top of the ravine.

“Jay, whatever happens, hold on with all of your might, do you understand?” 

Jay trembled.

“Yes.”

Nero kissed the side of the Scout’s head and watched the large, swirling wave that came hurtling over the mountainous peaks above. He pressed his body tighter against Jay’s and bowed his head over the runner’s. 

Sophie, Mary Elizabeth. . .help me. Help me save him. . .save our son.

Water slammed into the two bodies clinging to the side of the ravine. Jay gave a horribly startled cry as the cold water soaked through his clothes. The waves were forceful and fast. They filled the ravine within minutes. Soon, Nero and Jay were barely above the top of the water. They needed to move higher quickly.

Nero gasped for breath after his head resurfaced from beneath the water. He pulled Jay up higher and felt the Scout shudder violently. 

The cold. 

“Jay! Jay! You have to climb!” Nero cried softly. “You have to climb!”

Jay was sobbing again. The cold sent his body into shock. He clutched the wood tighter as another wave covered his head. He felt Nero pull him above the surface and push him upward.

“Jay! YOU MUST CLIMB!”

The Scout forced his arm out of the wooden slat. The cold had numbed the pain but he knew it was doing untold damage to his other health problems. His body could not handle violent shifts in temperature. He was particularly sensitive to cold. His muscles felt weak. He knew he was moving, but it felt as though he were made of stone.

“That’s it! Good!” Nero encouraged. “Keep going!”

The Spy pushed his son up above him so that the Scout’s legs were the only things in the water. Just a couple of feet more and Jay would be out. He would be on the sand and away from danger. 

“Père! Je ne peux pas! S'il vous plaît! Il fait froid, je ne peux pas!”

“Jay, you MUST!” Nero cried back. “Try! Please, mon amour, try!”

Jay sobbed violently and nearly fell into the raging waters around them. He clutched at the wood and tried to force his body up. He couldn’t do it. He was going to fall. He was going to drown.

“Jay, you can do it. I know you can. Please, my son. . .please. . .”

His voice was so sad and heartbroken. In it was the loss of a thousand dreams, promises and hopes. It was the desperation of a man who had lost everything close to him. It was the last ditch effort of someone who had nothing left to give but themselves.

Nero smiled when Jay looked back down at him. The water was up to Nero’s shoulders. Still, the Spy was calm and quiet. He reached up with his good hand and touched Jay’s face. 

“I love you, Jay.” he breathed. “You are my son. You are too young to die here. You are too young to live my life. Please. . .for your mother and grandmother. . .try.”

Jay shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

“Don’t leave me, Papa.” he cried. “Don’t leave me here alone!”

“I won’t, love. I will be right here.”

Both turned when another blast echoed across the desert. The sun glinted off of the rushing water causing glares to momentarily blind them. Another rush of water came spilling from the mountains. 

“Merde.” Nero whispered watching the large, crashing waves.

“Papa, I am sorry. . .I’m sorry. . .I can’t climb anymore.”

Jay’s voice was fatigued. His face was turning blue and his lips were a faint purple. Veins were starting to appear along his injured neck and face. His arm started to change to a blueish colour and his body was bowing. His muscles collapsed against the wood causing his good arm to dislodge from the plank he was holding onto.

“JAY!”

Nero groaned and pulled with all of his might as a giant wave swept Jay out from in front of his body. He lashed out with his good arm to catch the runner by the wrist. He could feel the raging water trying to pull his son from him. 

Jay was gasping for breath. His good leg tried to kick to keep his head above water but with little success. He fought to bring himself back to Nero.

“YOU CAN DO IT!”

The Scout screamed and forced his body forward. 

“That’s it, Jay! A LITTLE MORE!”

“Papa. . .”

“I HAVE YOU!”

Nero clung to the Scout when he had hauled Jay in toward his body. He pulled the Scout against his chest and held him ruthlessly. He kissed the side of Jay’s head and trembled. 

“Papa. . .I am cold. . .”

Nero painfully hoisted Jay above the water. There was no way he could carry Jay and climb at the same time. Worse, he couldn’t rely on Jay being able to hold onto his neck so he could carry them both out. 

“I know, Jay. . .I know.”

The water was rising. Nero feebly used the leverage to push them toward the top of the ravine. They were so close! If he could only push Jay a little bit. . .

“I’m sorry, Dad.” Jay breathed. “I failed you.”

Nero shook his head.

“This is not over, mon cher!” he said firmly. “You are not dying here today. Do you hear me? I will think of something! You could never fail me, Jay. Never.”

Jay quietly wept as water splashed around his face. He could no longer feel his arms or legs. His body was numb. He couldn’t get his hands or feet to do anything. He hadn’t imagined the lake water being so cold in a desert area. 

“Jay, I am going to hoist you up. I want you to try and reach for the top.”

Jay shook his head.

“I can’t, Dad. I can’t feel my arms or legs.”

Nero painfully shook his head.

“Jay.”

He held the Scout tightly.

What more would life do to his son?

“NERO! JAY!”

Nero’s head shot up when he heard the familiar voice bellow his name. He looked up at the top of the ravine, shocked. 

“Vincent?”

“NERO! NERO ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT!”

“JAY!? NERO!?”

“VINCENT!”

Nero bellowed back as loudly as he could. He coughed when water rushed into his mouth. He spit it out and kicked his legs as furiously as he could. If there had been anyone else watching they would have found it comical.

“VINCENT! VINCENT! PLEASE!!”


	25. Gravel Rapids

There had never been a more pleasant sight or sound in all of his life. Nero was positive of it. The Spy smiled when Vincent Gabriel’s face leaned over the edge of the ravine with the beeping cigarette case in his hand. 

“NERO!”

“My son!” Nero begged painfully. “Please! He is having an attack. . .the Syndrome. . .please! He cannot move!”

“JAY!”

Nero felt a wave of relief wash over him as Lucas Riley leaned down into the ravine and was able to grab Jay by the collar of his shirt. The Spy pushed with all of his might. He forced his son’s body upward while Lucas pulled. The Scout slowly separated from the Spy and was hauled up into waiting arms of several people. 

Water rushed around him as he felt fatigue flood his muscles. The pain and aching of his right arm came biting back. His head fell against the wooden plank in front of him. He closed his eyes and trembled.

“Dieu merci.” he whispered. 

“Come on, Nero!” Vincent yelled from the top of the ravine. “You are almost there! Just reach for me!”

Nero wearily opened his eyes and looked up at his dear friend. He smiled and humoured him by reaching up with his good arm. He was proud of his protégé. He didn’t think that Vincent would figure it out. It just went to show that good Spies didn’t always need stealth to be good Spies.

“That’s it! Reach! REACH, DAMMIT!” Vincent ordered loudly.

The taller Spy reached down toward the older one until their fingers touched and their hands came together. Both of them felt the rumbling as a final rush of water came rushing into the ravine.

Nero looked up at Vincent and smiled.

“You have done well.” he breathed. “Please. . .look after my son. . .and Wallace.”

“Nero. . .NERO! NO!!”

Vincent cursed and screamed as the wave overtook the older Spy and tore their hands away from one another. He watched as the water pulled Nero away from the sides and sent him down river. He could see the Spy struggling to stay above the water.

Before he could remove his coat and shoes, a bright, blue blur was flying past him. He watched, stunned, as Cole leapt into the raging water below.

“COLE!”

Lucas looked away from where August was examining Jay. His eyes were wide beneath his aviators. He stood up and watched Cole hurry through the waves. He shook his head.

“The water’s movin’ too fast! We gotta head them off!”

“Fuck!” Vincent cursed. “Where does this ravine end!? RICH!?”

“Down the pass about a mile it tapers into a cooling pond!” Richard called from beside August. “According to the old plans, the pond should be close to Gravel Pit.”

Lucas and Vincent did not wait. Both men took off running along the ravine. Both of them watched Cole struggle toward Nero. 

“HANG ON, COLE!” Lucas bellowed. 

He watched the younger man grab hold of Nero and haul the Spy above the water so he could breathe. The Sniper’s heart was racing and his lungs ached as he and Vincent ran faster. They watched Cole wrap his arm around Nero and keep him above the surface. 

“He’s letting the current take him!” Vincent said breathlessly. “If he can keep Nero above the water we may have a sporting chance!”

Lucas remained silent. Sand crunched beneath his boots and the morning sun was shining in his eyes. He pulled his hat lower and ran faster. He didn’t care if he had a heart attack after. He wasn’t concerned about himself. 

What had possessed the kid to do such a thing was beyond him.

After a lengthy run along the ravine, the looming structures of Gravel Pit were seen in the distance. In the near horizon were the remnants of a mining operation that had long since been abandoned. 

Cacti and desert grass was growing up and through old equipment that had rusted out. Greener grass was growing closer to a retention pond that was quickly filling up now that the Dam was broken. 

“There they are!” 

Lucas looked to where Vincent was pointing. He could see Cole and Nero being spit out of the channel and into the calmer waters of the pond. He quickly ran forward and into the shallows. Splashing followed him into the deeper parts of the pond until he was swimming for the two men in the middle of the water.

Cole met the Sniper halfway and wearily accepted Lucas’ help supporting Nero. He stumbled to his feet when they made their way back to shore. He and Nero both coughed and shivered. 

“Damn fuckin’ glad you don’t weigh much, Nero.” Cole rasped. “You need to learn to swim!”

Nero coughed for a few seconds longer. 

“Duly noted.” he gasped. “You might teach me.”

Cole grinned and pushed his hair out of his face. 

“You get drowned out like a rat again and I might have to Old Man.”

Nero smiled back and leaned heavily against his teammate.

“Merci, Lucas.” he said softly. “My arm is finished, I’m afraid.”

“It don’ matter.” Lucas said stubbornly. “You have yer life. Jay has his. It’s all that matters.”

Nero looked up.

“My son. Where is he?”

“He’s okay, I think.” Lucas said carefully.

“What’s wrong!?”

“His body temperature is pretty bad.” Lucas breathed. “Doc isn’t sure if he can get him warm enough before he falls into a coma.”

Nero trembled and felt the fatigue of the ordeal wash over him. His arm was burning and his body was exhausted. The thought of his son being in more pain was more than he could take.

“Whoa!”

Lucas and Cole caught Nero as the Spy collapsed. Cole let Lucas haul the Spy up into his arms. He followed the Sniper to dry land where Vincent was waiting and a vehicle was coming to a stop. 

“Lucas! Is he conscious!?”

Lucas shook his head when August and Jason hopped out of the back of Rich’s truck and came toward him and Cole.

“He just fell unconscious.” he answered. “I think the news about Jay was too much for him.”

“Zhat arm is infected!” August stated, startled. “Mein Gott! This bullet wound is at least a week old! Zhe other vone recent! Even if I am able to save his arm, it vill never be zhe same!”

“He realised that.” Lucas murmured. “Poor bloke. . .but it’s best fer him. Helen finally has what she needs to retire him.”

“Jay.” Cole said defiantly. “Where is Jay?”

“He is in the cab of the truck with Richard.” Jason answered as he took some of Nero’s vitals. “We have him wrapped up in as many blankets as we had. The heat is on full blast. I am surprised Rich hasn’t passed out yet.”

“Oh, it’ll take more than that!” Richard called from the cab of the truck. “I’m from Texas after all.”

Cole looked at Jason.

“Will Nero be all right? Will he live?”

“Yes.” Jason said, smiling. “You did good, Cole. You saved his life.”

“He’s my lover’s Old Man.” Cole murmured. “I love his son with everything I have. I want him to accept me.”

Without another word Cole moved toward the cab and climbed into the passenger side. When the door shut, Jason smiled again.

“He’s more intelligent than you give him credit for, Luke.”

“I know.” Lucas whispered. “I need to trust him more.”

“More faith.” Jason corrected. “Hurry. Let’s get Nero into the back with Vlad. We will go to Gravel Pit. Christov is still there. With a double team of Heavy and Medic we should be able to help Nero and Jay simultaneously.”

Lucas and Vincent followed the smaller man back to the truck. Vincent frowned and looked up into the mountains. 

“Rollo and Tavish must not have been able to stop them from blowing the dam.”

“No, but they figured out who blew it up.” Rich said as Vincent and Lucas climbed into the back of the truck with a BLU Heavy waiting. 

“Who?”

“A Pyro.”

“A PYRO?”

Richard chortled and put the truck into drive.

“Sophie, Cam’s mother, was moonlighting as a BLU Pyro. She was the one helping Jacques by telling him when and where Nero would be. She kept tabs on Jay for him. She is the one that procured the demolition supplies because Pyros are pretty much unregulated and use their own equipment. She used that fact to her advantage, the minx.”

“Well, did they fucking CATCH HER?” Vincent yelled angrily as the truck sped along.

“Miss Pauling made the arrest a few minutes ago. Just got the call via CB.” Richard answered.

While the others talked, Lucas calmly watched Jason and August work on Nero. He could see the green and yellow pus from the older bullet wound seeping out from the infected flesh. He slowly put his hand over Nero’s.

“Wally’s gonna be fine, Nero.” he said softly so only the Spy could hear. “Six is there. For now. There will be justice for this. There will be justice for you. . .for Jay. . .for everyone.”

After that, Lucas fell silent as the truck continued to Gravel Pit.


	26. In the House That MacManus Built

Six looked up at the door when it silently swept open. She had finished the book with the Sniper some time ago. She had been reciting Bible verses in her head to keep her mind together. Her face softened when Miss Pauling came into the room.

“Good Morning, Miss Pauling.”

Miss Pauling sighed, relieved, and walked toward Six. Her hair had been washed and pulled into its customary bun. Her purple skirt and lavender blouse were pressed and washed. A gun hung in a holster around her back. 

“Six! I was worried!” she cried softly. “I heard you were injured!”

Six shrugged when Miss Pauling’s fingers slid over the bandages around her arm. She smiled and shook her head.

“A flesh wound. It was of no worry.”

Miss Pauling trembled. 

“I do not know what you did to Camden, Six,” she said softly, “but Willem says he is absolutely terrified. He’s had to sedate the Scout to keep him calm.”

Six shrugged again.

“Students resist the re-training at first.” she responded. “He’ll either learn quickly or he will end up like his father.”

She paused.

“Speaking of which. . .”

“Helen has 2Fort on mandatory lockdown after the incident last night.” Miss Pauling finished. “Jacques is accounted for. . .if he tries to run, Helen will pursue.” 

Six frowned.

“Did the others find Nero and Jay?”

“Yes. That is why I am here.” Miss Pauling answered. “They’ve been brought here because of their injuries.”

“Which were?”

“Nero suffered a gunshot wound that is five or six days old. It began to fester. August says they may have to remove parts of Nero’s shoulder to keep it from spreading. He had a second gunshot wound in his forearm that was more recent. Both wounds were in his right arm. 

“He was emaciated and weak. He had lacerations from a struggle and had sunburn from being in the sun. He is going to be fine after a few days of fluids and rest.”

“And Jay?”

“The Merquise’s Syndrome has come back.” Miss Pauling whispered. “August was treating Jay for the preliminary symptoms but the water must have pushed his body too far. When the water hit him his temperature plummeted and his blood pressure dropped. 

“Thanks to August’s quick thinking, he’d thought to bring many of the supplies they would need to treat Jay if he was in critical condition. By keeping his body warm they were able to get him here where he can be in incubation. He has a broken ankle and a dislocated shoulder from the fall into the ravine. Jacques also attempted to slit his throat. 

“August and Jason believe that he will regain consciousness soon.”

Six listened to all of this in silence. She let it sit in her mind for several minutes before sighing and rising to her feet.

“Thank you, Miss Pauling.” she said softly. “I will make note of those injuries.”

“Lucas wanted me to tell you that Cole jumped in to save Nero from the current.” Miss Pauling said abruptly. “He said you should know.”

Six smiled faintly.

“Cole had nothing to prove to me.” she said softly. “As long as he takes care of Jay and loves him honestly and truthfully, then he and I will have no troubles.”

Miss Pauling nodded and watched Six go toward the door. She looked down and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“The Administrator would like to know if you would be able to join the morning battle if she clears the Bases.”

Six stopped. She was quiet for a few moments before turning back to Miss Pauling.

“Tell her she may ask that both Bases meet in the Training Field in the neutral ground.” she said suddenly. “I gave my word that the bastard would have 24 hours. I caught him around one in the morning. I will have both teams in the neutral ground for a lesson in disobeying the rules. 

“Furthermore, it will be a stunning introduction. No one will know who I am and Jacques Merquise will pay for all that he has done. You tell Ms. MacManus that I want his Respawn deactivated at exactly 1 AM. No sooner.”

“I will tell her.” Miss Pauling said dutifully. “Are you going now?”

Six shook her head. 

“Nero and Jay are here. I will need to see Nero. There is a talk I feel we must have on behalf of Mam. That will give Jay and Cole some time together before I scold him.”

“Nero and Jay are still unconscious.” Miss Pauling said gently. “You have not slept all night. Brian told me you read to Wallace all night. You must be tired. Why don’t you rest?”

“I have gone longer without sleep.” Six said off-handedly. “Reading to Wally was a privilege. It calmed him and it helped me. Besides, I think I gave him some sort of comfort.”

“I am sure you did.” Miss Pauling said, smiling. “People sense the same pain.”

Six looked at Miss Pauling strangely. It took her a second to realise what had happened but when she had, Six immediately moved to correct the problem.

Miss Pauling’s face flushed a bright pink and her hands came up in midair when Six’s lips passionately pressed against hers. She felt Six’s fingers slide through the sides of her hair and dig into her scalp. Her body felt hot when Six’s tongue slid over her lips and into her mouth. Their tongues intertwined before Six slowly pulled away.

They panted softly while Six stared into Miss Pauling’s blue violet eyes. The taller woman kept her hand pressed against the smaller one’s face. She pulled Miss Pauling in against her body so that their hips were pressed together. 

“I am sorry, Michelle. I was being selfish. I was only thinking of my revenge and my desires.”

Six wrapped her arms around Miss Pauling when the smaller one lunged forward and pressed their lips together. She dug her finger tips into the soft folds of her lover’s back. She felt for the shoulder blades and let her hand slide down Miss Pauling’s backside. She gasped for breath when Miss Pauling pulled back.

“No, Marie. No. I want you to murder that bastard for every sin he has ever committed.” Miss Pauling hissed hatefully. “Do everything unto him that he has done unto others. Make him pay for everything.”

Six kissed the side of Miss Pauling’s face and pulled her into her embrace. She held the smaller woman tightly as soft sobs were muffled into her shirt. She looked down at the floor glumly. 

There was a secret. A secret that Miss Pauling had been keeping for a long, long time. It had plagued her for years. It had led her to the service of Ms. Helen MacManus. It had entwined her into the destiny of the Badlands forever.

It also cast light onto another story.

“Michelle, I will do this for you under one condition.” 

Six leaned Miss Pauling back and looked deep into her eyes. She kept her face passive and calm. Her green iris contorted in the light while the white one remained motionless. She kept her arms around Miss Pauling while she waited.

“Don’t just do it for me.” Miss Pauling countered. “This isn’t just for me.”

“You know what I mean.” Six answered sternly. “Your request. . .it comes with certain requirements and stipulations. It requires me to prolong his inevitable death by doing things to him that were done to a specific person. You wish for me to make him suffer as she did.

“To do that is going to take an equal commitment.” 

Miss Pauling winced.

“May I know the terms of your condition first?”

Six nodded.

“I will do all that you ask. I will make him suffer. I will make him pay. I will make sure that he forever regrets and remembers the pain he inflicted all those years ago. I will see to it personally. But in return, you must do one thing.”

“That would be?”

“You must tell him.”

Miss Pauling’s face drained of colour and she backed away from Six slightly. She shook her head while tears streamed down her face.

“No.” she breathed. “No, anything but that.”

Six shook her head.

“It can be only that.” 

Miss Pauling’s face turned down in a horrible grimace. She put her hand against her lips to keep a cry from escaping. Her heart tightened in her chest.

To agree to such a demand would be the end of everything. It may end up in her on torture and ultimate death. If she had been quicker. . .or stronger. . .or fucking smarter. . .her sister wouldn’t have gotten caught up in the first place. 

She wouldn’t have been with Jacques there. . .on that night. . .had she fucking known.

“Jesus, Marie.” Miss Pauling choked. “You are sentencing me to the gallows, you know that?”

“In what way?” Six asked.

“My sister would have never come in contact with Jacques Merquise if it wasn’t for me, Six!” Miss Pauling spat spitefully. “They would have never crossed paths if I hadn’t just joined the Badlands project and been with Jacques on a mission for some ungodly reason!

“I mentioned my sister was singing at the Baker Street Club in Chicago. I was the one that led him there! I may as well have offered my sister up as a fucking sacrifice! He raped her, beat her and forced a child upon her because of ME!”

Six sighed when Miss Pauling burst into tears. She looked over at the Sniper and noted that he was still sleeping peacefully. She turned back to Miss Pauling and carefully reached for the smaller woman’s hands.

Miss Pauling pushed her away a couple of times before allowing Six to grab her arms and pull her closer. She kept her face turned away.

“Michelle, you couldn’t have known.” Six stated softly. “Violet never blamed you. You know that. You heard her say it. Beating yourself up and forcing this cross to never fall from your back is going to kill you. It is a disgrace to her memory and her spirit.”

“I LEFT HER SON TO DIE!!”

Miss Pauling’s force was scornful and hateful. Her eyes were full of tears and her irises had become a bright violet colour. She glared at Six and gestured wildly with her hand.

“She didn’t care about him! She didn’t want him. . .would have killed him if she’d been left to her own devices. I finally talked our parents into letting me take Violet away to the desert with me. They could take care of her privately there. It wouldn’t cost them anything as she fit a case study we were doing.

“Sure enough, there was a case study going on in the Badlands. Do you know WHICH ONE!?”

Six watched Miss Pauling rip her glasses off of her face and fling them across the room. She heard them crack against the wall and land on the floor. She stared at the enraged secretary as Miss Pauling’s hair started to fall from its bun.

“I sold my sister to MANN CO. for a PYRO TRIAL.” Miss Pauling sneered. “I abandoned Violet’s son, MY NEPHEW, at a convent and brought Violet here. It was only at Helen’s bequest that I put down his father’s real name in the least.

“It was I who suggested going ahead and leaving the rampart keys and access. I helped her turn him into that. I helped put him through that horrible, terrible time in his life. I made him into that, that. . .”

“Monster.”

Six finished Miss Pauling’s sentence calmly and gently. She watched Miss Pauling carefully before sighing and shaking her head.

“Violet would have killed herself, Cole and probably you if you had interfered any more than you had. She spent most of her pregnancy with Cole strapped down to beds and in sedation because she kept trying to kill herself. 

“Nothing could change that. You offered a way to keep your family out of the light and quietly dispose of your sick sister. Violet would not have hesitated to do what she had to, Michelle. Why are you?”

Miss Pauling was going to retort when she found she didn’t have a good answer. She stared at Six, dumbfounded. She watched Six laugh softly.

“It cannot be helped.” Six said gently. “What is done is done. There is something Cole has to live for now, Michelle. Cole’s life led him to this. Without it being done as it was, he would have been unloved and abused by his blood. Instead, he learned a harsh lesson from the street. The street is easier to abuse than family. 

“Besides, your eyes give you away even with those stupid glasses you wear.”

Miss Pauling closed her eyes and leaned into Six’s palm. She let the tears slide down her cheeks as she shook her head.

“I am so sorry.” she breathed. “I lost control.”

“It is understandable.” Six murmured. “This is a big decision. Cole has no clue he has living family. While you may feel he would turn on you for doing what you did, I think you are misjudging him slightly.”

“I left him. Threw him out. Hated him. . .” Miss Pauling said hatefully. “I should be ashamed.”

“He hated himself.” Six answered. “He would say the same thing. He would tell you he hated his existence. . .but it wouldn’t be because of you, Michelle. He wouldn’t blame you. He wouldn’t come after you with blind hatred. It wasn’t you that forced Jacques Merquise to rape his mother.”

“Still. . .I could have. . .”

“And if we all knew all the answers there wouldn’t be a reason to be living.” Six interrupted. “My condition stands. You have to tell Cole the story.”

“May I please. . .humbly request that. . .you. . .or Jay . . . or Lucas be present?”

Miss Pauling’s voice was tense.

“You will not be telling the story alone.” Six answered. “You may think that Cole is a loose cannon all the time, but he isn’t. He is very intelligent. 

“Besides, he is trying to stay on my good side so I will let him stay with Jay. He will listen to your story calmly and without physical violence. You must be prepared for the rest.”

Miss Pauling looked away for a moment before nodding and looking up at Six.

“I hate to ask it of you, Marie.” she breathed. 

“I will do anything you ask of me.”

Miss Pauling looked up at Six and put her hands against the taller woman’s face. She noted the subtle change in her partner’s face signifying that she understood. She was quiet for a few moments longer.

“Marie, I will tell Cole the story. Tonight, before you go for Jacques. I promise I will. I will tell him why. . .and he can vent any frustration he needs to on me. But, please. . .do as I asked. I owe it to my sister. I owe it to Cole. . .

“You have my word.”

Six passionately kissed the smaller woman in front of her. She pulled Miss Pauling against her body before pulling away breathlessly. She nodded.

“It will be done, Michelle.”

Six held Miss Pauling tightly and put her head against the smaller woman’s. She stared at the sleeping Sniper solemnly. 

She wasn’t doing this for one person alone. What she did to Jacques Merquise tonight was for damn near half the Badlands. While she did not consider herself the hand of God, she certainly felt He channeled through her sometimes. 

She had only played the Angel of Death one other time. 

They had deserved it, too.

“It is still very early.” Six murmured. “I am sure there will be time enough for everything. Let’s go back to your place. We will rest for a few hours before seeing the Administrator.”

“Oh, but. . .Six. . .she is expecting. . .”

Miss Pauling stopped when Six looked at her, unamused. She bit her lip and nodded.

“I understand.” 

She smiled secretly when Six entwined their fingers together. She put her head against the taller woman’s arm and closed her eyes.

Come what may, this was the way it had to be. 

For the wrongs to be set right, the truths had to replace the lies.


	27. Loose Ends

“Will he be all right?”

Willem von Dette frowned and turned to the shadow hovering in the darkness of his Infirmary. He looked down at a chart before sighing.

“It depends.” he answered. “Camden spends a lot of his time abusing ozhers. Zhis is his first experience dealing vith somevone more capable of the material.”

Jacques Merquise glared.

“I did not ask you for your personal opinion, doctor.” he hissed.

Willem was not deterred.

“Zhat vas mein professional opinion.” he stated coldly. “If you vant mein personal opinion, Camden got everyzhing he deserved. He spends his time harassing zhe enemy off zhe clock and his teammates vhenever zhe mood suits him! He needed to be knocked down from zhat imaginary horse he vas riding upon.”

Willem lifted an eyebrow when Jacques came forward and grabbed him by the vest. He smelled cognac and liquor instantly. His frown deepened.

Jacques glared harder.

“I said that I did not ask for your personal opinion.” he hissed. “Will my son make a recovery or won’t he?”

“Camden vill be fine.” Willem answered hatefully. “He is suffering from mild shock and trauma. Zhat beating did more psychological damage zhan physical. I can undo wounds of zhe body. I cannot undo wounds of zhe mind.”

Jacques waited a few moments before releasing the doctor and moving away. The Spy paced with his fingers over his lips. He shook his head and looked at Willem.

“He will die without me here.”

The words were spoken with such humility and sadness that Willem actually started. The Medic watched the Spy carefully.

“You sound like you plan on going somevhere.” 

“Do you think this attack on my son was coincidental!?” Jacques barked. “She did it to get to me! She did it because of NERO!”

Willem sighed when a tray of tools when sailing across the room.

“You blame your brozher for everyzhing, Jacques.” he said softly. “Did it ever occur to you zhat you are hating for zhe sake of hating?”

Jacques sneered.

“You would side with him.” he spat. “Your brother supports him!”

“Whom mein brozher supports is none of mein concern.” Willem answered calmly. “He is a grown man. I do not meddle in his affairs. But he is mein brozher. I would never dream of hurting him. Ever.”

Jacques was going to make another comment but thought better of it when Nikolas caught his eye and closed the book he had been reading on the couch. The Spy prattled in French before sighing.

“It will take more than a little girl to defeat me.”

“Do not underestimate her.” Willem warned ominously. “Your son did zhe same and look at him.”

“I am not afraid.”

“You should be.” Willem finished.

He waited while Jacques fought with his thoughts. After a moment the Spy pulled a thick, sealed envelope from his jacket pocket. 

“Willem, you and I may not share the same opinions or anything, but I must prepare for any eventuality.” Jacques said trying to sound diplomatic. “Can I entrust that my son will not be maligned for my actions?”

“Cam finds himself in enough trouble on his own.” Willem corrected. “If he gets reprimanded it vill be of his own accord.”

“The team. . .they will not continue. . .this beastiality?” Jacques asked bitterly.

“Zhat depends on Camden.” Willem answered thoughtfully. “I suppose if he changes his vays.”

“My son shouldn’t have to change for ANYone.” Jacques hissed. “He is exactly as I. . .”

The Spy stopped. A moment of surprise passed through him.

“As you are.” Willem finished softly.

There was a period of silence before the Medic sighed and shook his head.

“After zhis beating and zhe discovery of his mozher, I doubt Cam will have much use in the Badlands anymore. If his mental capacities do not recover, he vill have to go into psychiatric care.”

“Whatever he needs.” Jacques said softly. “Please see to it.”

The Spy winced.

“Where is Sophie?” 

“She is under detention at Gravel Pit.” Willem answered. “Zhe Administrator had planned to interrogate her. I zhink somevone convinced her to let Sophie go on account she was being misled by you.”

Jacques looked hopeful for the first time in four hours.

“Oui?”

Willem nodded.

Jacques sighed, relieved.

“He will have his mother.”

“Hopefully she is a better parent than his father.”

Jacques looked away with a glare.

“I raised my son as I was raised.”

“Just goes to show zhat zhe old alvays becomes zhe new in zhe end. . .or vice versa.” Willem answered. “Do not worry about Camden. Zhe team vill not harm him no matter how ridiculous his behaviour becomes. Despite his best attempts to emulate you, Jacques, Camden falls quite a distance short of your reputation.

“He will be easy to retrain.”

“He is no one’s DOG.”

“I did not insinuate he was.” Willem said passively. “I only implied he could learn a new way.”

Jacques waited a moment before nodding.

“For his sake, I hope he can.”

He held out the envelope to Willem. 

“Please. It is for him. It is important that he receives it if I do not return.”

Willem carefully took the envelope and slid it into his vest pocket.

“I vill see to it personally that he receives it vhen he is able to sit calmly.”

Jacques nodded.

“Merci.” he said softly. “I have no qualms with you, Medic. Thank you.”

“It is zhe least I can do.” Willem said softly. “She vill show no mercy.”

“Most would say I have it coming.” Jacques snorted. “To them I would say they were lucky I didn’t get to them first.”

“Try to find a part of yourself zhat isn’t so full of hate, Jacques.” Willem said painfully. “Find zhat little piece, however small, and cling to it.”

“No such piece exists.” Jacques answered coolly. “There is no room for love on a battlefield.”

“Love is a battlefield.”

Jacques and Willem exchanged a long, knowing look before the Spy shook his head and turned to the exit.

“I will come see him before the Administrator moves in. If I understand Six’s terms correctly, I have until 1 AM to set my affairs in order.”

“Good luck to you, Jackie.”

Jacques grinned.

“None necessary.”

Willem sighed when the Respawn door shut. He looked over at Camden who was connected to several machines and had an oxygen mask over his face. His skin was pale and his eyes sunken into his skull. He looked exhausted.

“Docktor?”

Willem smiled at Nikolas and shook his head.

“Nothing, Nikki.” he said softly. “Just thinking about zhe future.”

“About how it vill end. . .”


	28. Between Father and Daughter

Warm, inviting light urged Nero DeLaroux to slowly open his eyes. He stared up at the white tiles of the ceiling confused. Where was he? How did he get here?

Jay!

Nero moaned audibly when he tried to sit up. His ribs protested sharply and his right arm refused to move. The Spy looked at the blue splint holding his arm to his chest. He noted he wasn’t wearing a shirt and bandages were tightly wrapped around his middle. 

He noted the IVs in his arm and the bracelets around his wrists. He recognised the medication and the writing on the ID bracelet immediately.

“August and Jason worked on your shoulder for well over three hours at Gravel Pit. After removing the pus, infected tissue and the bullets, the tissue was too tender to do anything. They brought you here where a specialist works with joints. They repaired it, but you may never shoot a gun again.”

Nero looked over at the long legged red head sitting across from his bed. He stared before letting a small smile creep over his lips. 

“Six.” he said hoarsely. “Jay told me. . .you were in town. Do forgive me for not. . .welcoming you. . .”

Six rose to her feet and frowned.

“I promised Miss Pauling breakfast.” she said softly. “But I told her I had to see you before we left. I knew you would wake up soon after the surgery. There will be more time to talk later, but I wanted you to know that I will hold no quarter.

“Your brother’s life belongs to me.”

Nero looked startled then horrified.

“Six! Six, no! No, you mustn’t!”

The Spy cringed when a sharp pain shot up his spine. He bowed forward and nearly fell off the side of the bed. He was grateful for Six’s embrace catching him. He looked up at her when she eased him back down to the pillows.

“Nero, he killed Mam!” Six said sharply. “The only family I had. . .he THREW YOU IN A HOLE TO DIE. . .and he KIDNAPPED Jay! He dies tonight.”

“Mary Elizabeth would be disappointed.”

“Actually, that is the point I needed to contend with you immediately.” Six interrupted almost coldly. 

She pulled a battered, worn envelope out of her pants pocket. While the presentation wasn’t glamourous, the ornate wax seal on the back was. When Nero saw it he stopped.

“Mam’s Last Will and Testament was read after her funeral.” Six said heatedly. “In it were my last instructions and instructions for you. In the event of her death, Mam charged me with locating you and Jay. If I could not find you or you both were missing, I was to do everything and anything to find out what had happened.

“When I had, I was given permission to apprehend and punish the offenders. . .even if you both lived. I made a commitment to that woman, Nero. I loved her. . .I LOVED her. And she loved you and Jay.

“She asked me to give you that. I haven’t read it. I wanted you to know that you may try to stop me, but it would do you no good. Right?”

Nero winced. The envelope rested heavy in his hand when Six gave it to him. He shook his head.

“No, it wouldn’t.”

Six frowned.

“Jacques Merquise deserves to die. Camden Merquise will die if he doesn’t change. Sophie Merquise gets to keep her life so long as she stays out of the Badlands and the affairs of everyone IN them.”

Nero closed his eyes.

“You and Helen. . .you must have a lot to talk about. You are so much alike.”

“Helen and I will get along fine, Nero.” Six answered, smiling a little. “She knows more than you think she does. For that, I am grateful.”

Nero looked up at Six.

“Where is my son?”

“Jay is fine. He is in incubation right now. Miss Pauling and I are going to speak with Cole as he is getting sterilized to go in with him.” Six answered.

Nero sighed softly. A weight slid off of his shoulders.

He smiled faintly.

“I am glad you have someone to hold, Six. . .”

Six smiled again.

“My job is to care for those who cannot do it alone. Mam didn’t have to do what she did, but I am glad for it. I will do her honour justice. She loved you and Jay. You were her family. I love Jay. . .and I would do anything for him.”

She looked at Nero seriously.

“You and Jay have been Redlisted.” she said softly. “You will be expected to turn in your resignation in two weeks. Jay has already had his paperwork processed because August has had it waiting for the last year and a half.”

Nero laughed meekly. 

“I am not a good father.” he said aloud. “I should have taken him away from this desert a long time ago. Especially since he had no doubts about who I was.”

“Jay would have made a good Spy.” Six answered, winking. “But this is what’s best for the two of you right now. By the way, your Sniper. . .”

Nero felt his heart clinch. 

“Wallace?”

“Yeah. He’s all right.”

Nero was surprised. He felt a flush come up into his cheeks when Six smiled at him.

“. . .you. . .met him. . .”

“I read Hercule Poirot novels to him to help him sleep.” Six replied. “I reassured him that you would be okay. I reassured him that justice would be served. He seemed greatly relieved by that. Dr. Iesely says that if he can stay in his wheelchair, Wallace can come visit you.”

Nero’s eyes filled with tears. He did not deserve this kind of happiness or forgiveness. He didn’t deserve any of it.

“He is a kind soul, Nero.” Six breathed, hugging the Spy. “His heart is more fragile than it looks. Take good care of it. Don’t take it for granted.”

Nero wept quietly and returned Six’s hug. He looked up at her when she pulled away.

“He says strange things, your Sniper.” Six noted.

“He does?”

“He immediately assumed I was your daughter.”

Nero looked at Six, startled, before letting his face melt into a warm smile.

“Mon cherie, I cannot imagine anything closer to a daughter than you!”

Now, Six winced terribly. She trembled.

“Do. . .you. . .mean that?” she breathed. 

Nero nodded.

“Oui, amour. To have such a brave, strong daughter is a great blessing. You have proven that even the worst beginnings can have the best endings. I am proud to share my name, my love and my family with you.”

Nero held Six tightly when the young woman lunged at him. He held her close when he felt her tears slide down his neck. He put his head against hers and spoke in quiet Latin.

It was a habit. He had learned Latin from his mother and Sophie. In turn, Jay learned from Mary Elizabeth. Six had begun speaking when she realised it was a way to make Jay feel better when he was in pain. It was a dying language, but it was their lifeline.

It connected the past to the present.

Six leaned back and quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes.

“He was. . .so sincere, Wally was.” she said, laughing. “I. . .I felt no trouble. . .telling him my name.”

“Wallace has that kind of effect on people.” Nero replied, smiling. “Did he find that your name was awkward?”

“No, actually.” Six said, surprised. “He accepted Six as much as one would accept “Sally” or “John” as a name. Maybe that is why I felt I could tell him. He told me my name was strange like yours.”

“Nero is definitely a strange name.” the Spy admitted. 

“He called me Marie DeLaroux.”

Six looked down at the floor. Her curls fell into her face while her eyes searched the tiles. 

“It felt good to hear it.”

“I see no reason why you shouldn’t hear it more often, Six.”

Six looked up at Nero. 

“Really?”

Nero smiled warmly.

“You take after Mary Elizabeth so much.” he murmured. “You scold me first thing out of surgery, you come here to find me and my son and you deliver the words of Mary Elizabeth as though she were standing right here.

“Six, you have made her so proud. The stories she would tell me. . .the pride she felt when you excelled at something other than violence. . .those moments were shining gems in her crown. You were her prized jewel. She knew you had the beauty of God in you. She saw that.”

“I am going to miss her!”

Nero wrapped his arms around Six when she broke down and started sobbing. He leaned his head against hers and calmly spoke to her. After a moment he leaned her back and gently wiped away her tears with his good hand.

“Marie, listen to me.” he breathed. “You are as much my daughter as Jay is my son. Mary Elizabeth loved Jay like a true grandson. She dedicated her life to him, her mission and you.”

“And God.” Six interrupted.

Nero smiled.

“And God.” he amended. “But all of that paled compared to the love of her family. That meant you, Jay, me and my dearly departed Sophie, God Rest Her. Mary Elizabeth told me from the moment she took Jay to America that she would defend him until her death. She promised Sophie and so she promised me.

“You were something entirely special, Marie. You were not something that was thrust upon her. She took the liberty herself. She wanted you in her life. In you she must have sensed some greater purpose than street thug. She would have done everything the same if she had another chance. She loved life. . .and she loved you, Marie.

“You were the daughter she always wanted.”

Six hugged Nero and cried.

“I loved her!” she sobbed. “Every time I would disappoint her, I knew! She would get this solemn look in her face. . .her eyes would be sad. . .like I was someone from a faraway place. And normally, nobody makes me feel guilty or bad about anything I do. . .but she always did. She always made me regret my wrongdoings.”

“That is because you loved her, mon cherie.” Nero breathed. “You respected her and wanted to make her proud. She didn’t want to change you. . .that surprised you at first. What’s more, she took you in and didn’t give up. You were used to people giving up and sending you away. When Mary Elizabeth didn’t, it was something new and terrifying.”

Six sniffled and shook her head.

“If I had been home on time that night, I could have stopped Jacques, Nero.” she whispered. “I had late baseball practise and I went to Church Choir. . .when I got home. . .I saw that the door had been forced open. There was blood. . .and. . .and. . .”

Nero held Six when she broke down into sobs again. He had not seen her cry like this before. It was hard to imagine the hardened killer as a frail, sobbing young woman.

“Marie, you know that Mary Elizabeth would have sent you away.” Nero murmured. “She was probably grateful you weren’t home. If he doesn’t know you exist, Jacques cannot harm you. Jacques would have kept trying, Marie. . .you do know she was the reason he does not have a left ear.”

“Mam told me.” Six answered. “I didn’t believe her at first, but after a while living with her, I realised she totally had the guts and the means. She was not shy about dispensing justice where justice was due. Perhaps that is where I picked it up. . .the whole violence for justice.”

“If ever a greater vigilante existed then I beg you to show them to me.” Nero said aloud. “Mary Elizabeth was one of a kind. If anyone should carry the burden of her death it should be me. I should have never put her in such a position.”

“But, like you said, you didn’t.” Six corrected. “Mam chose this herself.”

“Still. . .”

“She wouldn’t have wanted you to regret her death, Nero.” Six said softly. “And if it is any consolation to your feelings. . .Mam was very sick.”

Nero frowned.

“Sick?”

Six nodded.

“She had advanced stages of breast cancer.” she replied. “The doctors told her that they could try aggressive radiation and chemotherapy, but there was little else they could do. She knew you or Jay would try to make her do the therapy if you knew about it.”

“Of course we would have.” Nero said, upset. “Why on earth wouldn’t she tell any of us?”

“I just told you!” Six answered. “She told the doctors she wasn’t going to let them pump her full of chemicals, make her bald and then send her to meet her maker looking like a corpse. She said she’d rather go intact if it was all right with them. She didn’t take so much as a pain pill.”

“How long?”

“Six months.”

Nero sighed softly and shook his head. 

“Foolish woman.” 

“She wasn’t foolish.” Six said, frowning. “She lived life on her own terms. I think you can begrudge her that.”

“She should have known I would have done everything for her health!” Nero argued.

“And she would say the same about yours.”

Nero did not speak. He watched Six smile warmly.

“Mam was happy with the life she led. Why spoil that? Instead, live happily in her memory. Live through her. I know that sooner or later Michelle and I will go back to Boston to continue her mission. There are thousands of kids like me, like Cole. . .they need somewhere they know they can go.”

Nero smiled back.

“I think Mary Elizabeth would be proud of you for doing so.”

“I know. She left the mission and the current cases to me.” Six said grinning. “She left you whatever is in that envelope. She gave Jay everything else.”

“As it should be.” Nero said positively. “Please allow me to speak to Jay about Mary Elizabeth.”

“He already knows.” Six answered. “Michelle found your pocket watch in the desert where you dropped it. She had been tailing Jacques and lost track of him when he shook her.”

“Ah, so those were her headlamps.” Nero said, amused. “I knew we were being followed but I did not recognise the vehicle.”

Six nodded.

“Michelle and I took it to the one person who would know most about it – Jay.”

Nero smiled.

“He’s always adored that watch.” he murmured. 

“Like father, like son.” Six responded.

“Where is it now?” Nero asked worriedly.

“Vincent is keeping hold of it and the cigarette case until you get better.” Six answered. “He says he will re-attach the circuit board so that it is good as new.”

Nero smiled, relieved.

“Vincent is truly a good friend.”

“He tries.” Six said softly. 

She tilted her head.

“Nero, please focus on your health and Jay’s health. If you want to do what would have been best for Mam, then take care of you and Jay first. When Jay got so sick, she prayed feverishly every night. She almost got sick herself. She was practically living in the hospital with him. There was a point where the pain was so great, Jay asked her to kill him.

“Jay will never tell you how painful those months were for him. He will never tell you that he was throwing up blood, shitting blood and dealing with so many doctors and nurses poking him that he tried to strangle himself with the IV tubes. 

“The ordeal should have left him scarred and broken. If not for Mam and the sheer will to live, Jay would have died, Nero. Understand that he’s only alive because he was bound and determined to get well and follow you here.

“That is how Michelle Pauling and I ended up meeting one another that night in South Boston.”

Nero stared at Six in disbelief. He was silent for a few moments before shaking his head.

“Marie. . .”

“It’s true I rescued her from the gang bangers.” Six continued. “But she was only on the South Side because she had just come from accepting Team Fortress papers at the hospice where Jay was being taken care of after being released from the hospital. He had been working behind Mam’s back for a long time, but I knew what he was doing.

“I wrestled with the right course of action. If I stopped him, he’d hate me. If I told Mam she’d have stopped him and he’d still hate us. While grappling with my decision, I came across Michelle trying to fend off some of the deadbeats from the Pepper Street Squad. 

“After meeting her, I realised that if people like Miss Pauling existed in the Badlands, maybe Jay would learn something rather than it being a detriment. Michelle and I got closer because of Jay. Ms. MacManus was thoroughly interested in Jay’s extensive track and field skills. She was intrigued by his high SAT and ACT scores. She wanted someone quick in the head and the feet.

“Miss Pauling gave me the details of Jay’s assignment. In return, I gave her detailed information about Jay’s condition. She is the one that told me about Jacques Merquise being in the Badlands. It was at that point I realised why you had disappeared.”

Six paused and looked at Nero disapprovingly. 

“He spiraled, Nero.” she said seriously. “When you stopped writing him, stopped calling him and he found out that Mam didn’t know about you, he ended up back in the hospital.”

Nero winced painfully.

He knew from Mary Elizabeth that Jay’s illness had taken much of his normal life away. Even as a child he was frail and sickly. He couldn’t stand extreme cold or hot. He was a jubilant child and enjoyed playing, but he would often get frustrated when his body couldn’t keep up.

It had been his genes that had done that to his son.

“I vowed I would hunt you down if you did not respond.” Six continued. “I watched him cry for you for three days, Nero. I watched him descend into speaking nothing but French. If it weren’t for Mam, I would not have understood what he was saying. To this day, I am pretty sure Mam never told me everything.

“I could tell by the look on her face and the tears she shed during prayer that Jay was in a bad state. He wanted his father and he felt abandoned. He had no mother, no father and he was dying. The doctors told Mam that if his fever didn’t come down after the third day, there would be significant brain damage and he might die or become a vegetable.

“And just so you know, Jay has a DNR on file.”

Nero felt the tears sliding down his face before he realised he was crying. He looked up at Six and shook his head.

“A DNR?”

“In America it is basically a legal document that gives the Power of Attorney of the patient the legal authority to allow the patient to die.” Six answered. “It is a Do Not Resuscitate form. Mam was Jay’s Power of Attorney, but now he is older he will assign a new POA. But, he has made it clear that if this disease overtakes him, he does not want to be kept on life support.”

Six jumped visibly when Nero put his face in his hands and sobbed loudly. She stared at the Spy not fully understanding what was happening. She had known Nero for a long time. In that time, the Belgian was quiet, upright and emotionless save for the happiness he shared with Mary Elizabeth and Jay. 

Seeing him break down like this was new and scary.

“Are ye rilin’ him up?”

Six turned when the door opened and Dr. Iesely stood in the doorway. She shook her head and looked at Nero.

“Reality is a harsh mistress.” she said softly. “He needed to know what his absence had done to his son.”

“While I cannot argue that, lass, I would have suggested ye wait until he was better.” Dr. Iesely scolded. “Nero has a runnin’ bill of bad health himself.”

“I know that.” Six said when Dr. Iesely examined the medication in one of the bags. “If he doesn’t calm down soon he may work himself into a panic attack or seizure.”

“You know yer patients, Six.” Dr. Iesely remarked, reaching for Nero’s arm. “C’mon, Nero. Yer gonna be fine, Jay’s fine. There will be time fer this later. I need you to stay relaxed and calm.”

“I did this!” Nero cried half hysterically. “I caused this misery for my son! What kind of a father thrusts his only son into such a horrific fate!?”

“I think yer bein’ a bit melodramatic, love.” Dr. Iesely said gently. “Ye know Jay is crazy about you. Just calm down. Yer a little loopy after that surgery and the drugs are playin’ with yer emotions. I am gonna give ye somethin’ fer the pain and to help you relax. I can’t have ye gettin’ worked up like this. Not right now.”

Nero did not argue. He wearily felt the push of the drug in his IV line. He looked up at Six as his body got heavy.

“It’s all right, Nero.” Six breathed. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“The truth is often upsetting.” Nero whispered back. “You were right to do as you have done. Thank you for protecting my son.”

“He’s my brother. I love him.”

Six tilted her head to the side.

It was strange to say she loved anything. She was strangely detached from her emotions. When she felt compelled to feel anything, it was often rage, hate or anger. She had gotten better at keeping it under control, but it was still the same, old story. To feel genuine happiness or love was rare. It caught her by surprise when she realised that is what she felt.

Nero smiled as his eyes closed.

“Take care of him. . .”

Dr. Iesely smiled.

“He’ll be a’ight.” he said cheerfully. “Nero works himself up far too often.”

Six nodded.

“He’s getting too old for it.”

Dr. Iesely seemed amused by this.

“How old do you think he is, Six?”

Six was surprised.

“He’s 40 or around there.” she answered without hesitation. 

Dr. Iesely laughed and shook his head.

“He is 37.”

Six’s eyes widened.

She shook her head.

“What?”

Dr. Iesely nodded.

“Nero is only 37. Life has not been particularly kind to him. With his health concerns it adds even more wear and tear to his physical appearance. His seizures wear his body down on the inside. He certainly carries himself as a much older man, too.”

Six looked at Nero asleep in the bed.

“He does seem so much older.” she breathed. 

“That is why it is so important that Jay take care of himself now.” Dr. Iesely said gently. “If he doesn’t, he will end up like his father.”

“That won’t happen.” Six said immediately. “Mr. Riley and Cole will not allow that to happen. I won’t allow it to happen.”

“I did not doubt it in the least.” Dr. Iesely replied. “I actually came to get you. Cole is about to go into incubation. I remembered you had wanted to speak with him.”

Six nodded.

“Then follow me.”

Six looked at Nero for a moment longer before following Dr. Iesely out of the room.

A tear slid down Nero’s cheek when the door closed.


	29. For You

Cole looked up when the door to the tiny room off of another opened up. His face broke out into a smile when Six gently pushed Miss Pauling inside. 

“Hey, just the women I was hopin’ to see!” he laughed softly. 

Cole raised an eyebrow as August gently ran wires under the blue hospital gown he was wearing.

“What’re ya doin’, doc?” 

“If you are going in zhere, I am going to be monitoring your condition as well.” August replied curtly. “You may be zhe key to creating a vaccine for your cousin.”

“The first one from my mother didn’t work?”

Cole’s voice was soft, downcast. 

August shook his head.

“Nein.” he breathed. “Jay’s condition is fragile. If ve do not find a permanent solution, zhe stress vill kill him.”

“Take whatever you need from me, Doc.” Cole said bravely. “Take my blood, my organs, whatever you need. Help him. Please, help him. Maybe it doesn’t affect me as much because I was Violet’s son. Please. You won’t give up on him!?”

“Calm down, schatz.” August urged as Cole began to shake. 

The Medic calmly pulled Cole’s hands from his shoulders and looked at the ID bracelets on the youth’s wrists. He winced.

“I had forgotten.” he mused.

“Forgotten what?” Cole asked.

“You have O+ Blood Type, Cole.” August said gently. “Jay is AB-. . .”

Cole’s eyes narrowed.

“I. . .don’t understand.”

“Your blood types don’t match.” Six said suddenly. “Your blood would cause Jay’s immune system to produce antibodies against it. If a vaccine was created in haste that is probably why it failed. The blood type O is a Universal Donor only if it is negative.”

“I won’t. . .be able to help?” 

It was a devastating question. August was silent and Six nodded.

Cole’s face scrunched up into a horrible frown before it cleared and his eyes returned to their bright, indigo colour. He looked up at August.

“Do whatever you have to, August. Find something, anything. . . .in me to help him.”

“I do not plan on giving up, Cole.” August replied softly. “I won’t give up on any of you.”

Cole looked through a window that was against the far wall. He put his hand against the glass and watched a nurse adjust medications that were outside of a long, narrow chamber. The chamber was made of sterile plastics and metal. It was in a sterile room that was completely white. The lights were dim and everything was kept in perfect homeostasis. 

Inside this tube connected to IVs and monitors was Jay.

The tiny, slender frame was covered in a thin blanket and was on its side looking out toward Cole. Blue eyes were weary and narrow. Shaky digits touched the plastic.

“Why is my existence USELESS!?” Cole cried angrily. “WHY CAN’T I SAVE HIM??”

August caught Cole’s hand before it slammed into the glass window. The doctor frowned darkly. 

“Unwise, Cole.” he warned. “Break zhat glass and you put Jay at risk for contamination. Even inside zhe chamber, he is at risk. I shouldn’t even be letting you in zhere; but I know vhen I am beat. Jay vill only be vorse vithout you. 

“But, I swear to God above zhat if you hurt him, upset him or do anyzhing to jeopardize his condition, I will pull you from him faster zhan you can run. Do you understand?”

Cole glared.

“I am a useless piece of shit.” he murmured. “I couldn’t save my mother, I couldn’t kill the bastard that caused all of this and worse, I couldn’t give the one I love a cure for his pain. Hell, I have that bastard’s horrible disease; but at least my mother gave me something to defend myself with. . .Jay has nothing.”

Six looked down at Miss Pauling and nudged her. She frowned when she saw the look of terror in Miss Pauling’s face. The taller woman remained silent.

“Cole, zhere vas nozhing you could have done.” August said sympathetically. “Nero’s choice to sleep vith his sister did not help Jay’s chances. All ve can do is maintain his current condition. If ve can avoid any ozher infections, Jay should recover. Now zhat he is removed from zhe Team Fortress project, he may improve significantly.”

“But he won’t be cured, right?” Cole asked spitefully. “He’ll never have freedom. . .”

August looked down.

“Jaa. Vithout zhe right donor, zhere is no vay Jason and I could replicate our work. Even if ve used Indigo’s cells, ve are basing it off of blood zhat is not a perfect match. Ve need somevone zhat vas close to Indigo. You are her son. You vere our best host subject. 

“Seeing how zhe disease affected you so much less, Jason and I realised zhe antibodies for Merquise’s Disease must be in Indigo’s blood. Zhat protection vas passed to you in vitro. Zhat is why you are strong against it.”

“How the hell did Camden get away without getting sick!?” Cole asked angrily.

“Camden’s blood type is the same as his mozher’s.” August said quietly. “Jacques is B+. Sophie is A+. Because both parents had a positive Rh Factor, Camden was able to accept zhe vaccine zhat Jason and I first pioneered. Because your blood cells are neutral to his and you had zhe same Rh Factor, he vas cured of early symptoms.”

Cole’s face became a mess of anger, hatred and rage. It was contorted and twisted as the runner’s hands clenched into fists.

“You mean to tell me that the little FUCK that put my lover in YOUR Infirmary a DOZEN times is the one who got to BENEFIT FROM MY FUCKIN’ BLOOD!?”

Six moved forward instantly when Cole shoved August away from him. She hissed scathingly when Cole wasted no time in punching her. She cracked her neck and glared.

“Cole, I am telling you to calm down. If you don’t, I will force you to calm down.”

Cole smirked. 

“You don’t scare me, Six.” he hissed. “Come at me if you think you have the fuckin’ guts. That fuckin’ blood belonged to my MOTHER. . .to ME! IT IS MINE. HOW DARE THAT FUCKING CUNT GET TO HAVE A CLEAN SLATE!”

Cole was startled when his fist was stopped with lightning speed. He stared at Six when the taller woman clenched her fingers around his hand and quickly twisted. 

“URGH!”

“SIX!”

Six glared when Cole fell to his knees and tried to keep his arm from twisting any further. His eyes were narrow and he brought up his other hand passively.

“You have anger, that’s good.” Six said ignoring Miss Pauling. “You have rage, that’s good, too. But they are all useless if you don’t know what to do with them. Camden may have gotten a clean bill of health, but he certainly isn’t going to have it easy anymore.

“If you want to continue to be a part of my brother’s life, you will learn to control your temper or a fistfight will be the least of your problems.”

Cole fell onto his backside and held his right hand to his chest. He looked up at Six resentfully when she let him go. He looked up at August when the doctor helped him to his feet.

“Ve couldn’t afford to let zhe disease continue, Cole.” August said gently. “You have to understand zhat ve vere dealing vith somezhing ve’d never seen before. Rather zhan risk another young man’s life, ve gave Camden zhe vaccine vhen he first came onboard.”

“Why would you?” Cole whispered. “Why would you do that to Jay? Why does Camden get to live but Jay gets to suffer?”

“Life is cruel.” Six hissed hatefully. “You should know that better than anyone, Cole. But when life is cruel it provides other things to distract you. It gives you other reasons to keep going even if your life is worthless.”

She looked up and through the window where she saw Jay watching nervously. His blue eyes were wide and watery with tears. The younger Scout’s hand was fully pressed against the side of the incubator. His nails were scratching at the plastic.

“Instead of being angry Camden was cured, why don’t you focus on helping Jay recover? All Jay cares about is you, Mr. Riley and his father. He needs your love and your support. This kind of attitude will not help.”

“Anger is all I have.” Cole said softly. “It’s all I know.”

“Archbishop Justine taught you better than that.”

Cole looked up at Six, shocked. 

“What?”

Six raised an eyebrow, amused.

“I told you that I had heard about you from others. Archbishop Justine took you in, adopted you after that night after Mass. He taught you there is more to life than being angry. You and I both know that.”

Cole was silent. The air was tense with emotion. After a few minutes, August sighed and put his hand on Cole’s back.

“Come, schatz. Jay looks as though he is about to claw through zhat glass.” the Medic said gently. “You could use zhe rest, too, after zhat daring swim.”

“It was nothing. . .” Cole breathed. “. . .I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“It wasn’t nothing for Jay.” Six said softer. “You saved his world. Prove to me you can work on that nasty temper and you may be a suitable mate for him yet.”

Cole looked up at her, embarrassed.

“I am sorry I punched you. . .you are pretty good at stopping a fist.”

“I’ve been in a lot of fist fights.” Six answered good-naturedly.

She smiled.

“Jay loves you, Cole. Take joy in that. Stop worrying about who got what and who didn’t get what. The Medics won’t give up so you shouldn’t either. Jay worries when he sees you upset. He gets scared when he sees you cry. 

“You are his strength and that takes enormous strength of its own. The price may be steep, but it is worth every penny to see the one you love smile, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.” 

Cole’s eyes softened and his face melted into a smile. He looked at Six and shook out his right hand. 

“I’m glad I’m left handed.” 

“It was intentional.”

Cole smiled before turning away. Before August opened the door into the incubation room, he turned back to Six and Miss Pauling.

“Hey, why did you girls come to see me?”

Six gave Miss Pauling a moment before sighing and shaking her head. 

“We wanted to make sure you both were all right.” she lied. “I wanted to make sure things were settled before I went back to base.”

Cole glared.

“Make sure he fuckin’ suffers.” he said hatefully. “If ever a human deserved to die a horrible, painful death it is him.”

Six nodded.

“Come, Cole. . .”

“August, wait!”

The Medic removed his hand from the door handle and looked at Miss Pauling, surprised. He waited patiently as the secretary nervously wrung her hands together.

“Yes, Miss Pauling?”

“It isn’t any of my business, but I was curious what you might need to pioneer a new serum or vaccine for Merquise’s Disease.” Miss Pauling answered bravely. “I understand you used Indigo’s samples that were frozen before her Pyro Trials. It worked for Camden because the blood type was correct. It worked for Cole because he was Indigo’s son.”

“Maybe cause our names start with “C.” Cole laughed. 

“What would make it work for Jay?” Miss Pauling asked earnestly.

“Honestly, Miss Pauling, I couldn’t tell you.” August sighed. “Jason has a theory. He suggests zhat by finding a suitable host donor we could strip zhe cells and “re-program” zhem to aid zhe body razher than fight it. Ve could boost Jay’s immune system by 25% if we could get more red blood cells zhan white. 

“Zhe vay Jason zhinks it vill vork best is if ve could remove zhe Rh Factor from Indigo’s blood or from Cole’s blood. We don’t have zhe technology. We don’t have zhe knowledge! It vould be a long shot anyway.”

“What is the best case scenario, August?” Miss Pauling asked again.

“Zhe best zhing zhat could happen for Jay is zhat ve find Indigo Mann had other, living relatives. But, because of zhe deal Helen made vith her family, zhere are no records, no leads and no way to find out if any exist. It is a shot in zhe dark. Even zhen, zhey may also have Positive blood. Zhere is no vay of knowing if Indigo needed the Rh Factor for her baby or not.”

“Yes there is.”

Six looked at Miss Pauling as the young woman looked down at the floor.

August was startled.

“Miss Pauling?”

“Indigo Mann was someone before she was brought here.” Miss Pauling answered. “She had a life and a story. . .she had a name.”

Cole turned away from the window with a small smile.

“Her name was Violet. My Ma’s name was Violet Cicada. Or, that’s what the Administrator told me. She was a singer in Chicago.”

“She wasn’t just any singer.” Miss Pauling corrected politely. “She was on her way to becoming a star. She had been offered contracts to star in movies. Her eyes and her hair made her stand out as much as Marilyn Monroe stood out for her bright face and blonde hair. 

“If Violet had made it out of Chicago in one piece. . .she would have been amazing.”

“Vhat does any of zhis have to do vith pioneering a cure for Jay?” August asked, confused.

“Violet Cicada was not her real name.” Miss Pauling answered. “It was a stage name because our family was extremely religious and private. They devoted themselves to their business of Stock and Exchange and kept to themselves. 

“Having a wildly popular daughter and the paparazzi everywhere was not what they wanted. They asked that Violet use another name.”

Cole grinned.

“Yeah?”

Miss Pauling nodded.

“Her name was Pauling.”

The room was quiet save for the hum of the lights overhead. Faint beeping could be heard from the incubation room. 

Cole tilted his head and watched Miss Pauling for a moment. After a second, he shook his head and walked forward.

Miss Pauling was startled when the runner’s hands slid up her face and lifted it so he could see her eyes. It was like looking into her sister’s face. The dark hair, the beautiful indigo coloured irises staring at her. . .it was like looking into a mirror of the past.

“Without your glasses. . .it is so much clearer.” Cole mused to himself. “Your eyes are bluer than mine, but I bet if you cry a lot yours turn purple like mine, huh?”

“They sure do.” Six said, crossing her arms.

Miss Pauling glared at her lover before looking back at Cole.

“I am so sorry, Cole.” she breathed. “Jacques was onboarding me when I joined Helen and the Team Fortress project. We were in Chicago and I was excited to see my sister perform. I was the one that suggested we go to see her. I had no idea he had already met her abroad. I led him there. . .and he. . .he. . .”

Miss Pauling put her face in her hands and started crying. She trembled and looked up at Cole with tears running down her face.

“. . .he forced you upon her and she completely lost it. She tried to kill herself, tried to have you aborted. . .our family wanted nothing to do with the situation. I felt like I had condemned her! Oh, God, I didn’t know what else to do! She would have KILLED YOU!

“Helen paid for her care in Chicago. When you were born I took her to the desert where she opted for the Pyro Trials. . .she didn’t want to live anymore. I begged her. . .I pleaded. . .she didn’t even want to hold you! She hated you. . .me. . .HIM. . .

“I stole her life. . .worse, I blamed you. . .left you at that convent. . .my God! I am such a horrible person!”

Miss Pauling’s hair fell into her eyes as she wept. Her hands covered her face again while she cried. Her entire body was shaking. After a few moments she felt Cole’s fingers slide through her hair. She looked up at him.

“Michael was an amazing man.” Cole said suddenly. “It was hard to imagine him as a high ranking official of God, you know? He said he had stolen and beaten people up in his youth. He said he’d had a temper like me. I always told him he couldn’t possibly have been like me.

“One day, shortly before he died, he told me a story about a young woman that had come all the way from New Mexico to see him. He said that this young woman had been to the Church before. She came back to check up on me specifically. She seemed devastated by what he told her. 

“He said this woman had eyes like me. She had long, dark hair and she was small and skinny like me. She came with documents and tags that were to be given to me on my 17th birthday. He asked her who she was and she had told him that she was my mother’s only, living relative.”

Cole paused before looking at Miss Pauling with an almost childish grin. 

“He said that it wasn’t the visit or the items that the young woman brought that surprised him. He told me that the woman had asked if my name had remained the same. When Michael had assured her it remained unchanged, she asked him to remove “Merquise” from my Birth Certificate. 

“Of course, I’d already gotten my birth certificate from the Administrator. I knew Jacques was my Old Man before anyone else did. So, in order to soothe her, Michael legally had my named changed from Cole Nathaniel Merquise to Cole Nathaniel Justine.”

Cole pulled Miss Pauling closer. He was only a few inches taller than her. He wrapped his other arm around the older woman and smiled warmly.

“You gave me my name. . .not Helen. You were the one that kept me alive when my mother was driven insane by what that asshole Spy had done. You couldn’t bear what my mother wanted to do to me or herself, but you hated me because of Jacques. I’d hate me, too!

“You gave me to a place you’d thought I would be safe.”

Miss Pauling’s eyes were a bright violet when Cole lifted her face. Her bangs fell across her eyes when the Scout ran his fingertips across her cheeks. Tears slid down the runner’s knuckles. 

“Saint Paul’s Church in Auburn. . .you’d go there to escape your family. . .your friends were always on the wrong side of the tracks. They were embarrassed. Michael remembered seeing you there. . .he told me your eyes. . .when he saw mine he remembered them from somewhere else. When you came back. . .he knew. . .”

Miss Pauling wrapped her arms around Cole and held him upright when the runner swayed on his feet. 

“Cole!?”

“Sorry, Miss Pauling.” Cole whispered. “I felt exhausted all of a sudden.”

Miss Pauling trembled.

“Call me ‘Michelle,’ Cole.”

Cole smiled and entangled his fingers in Miss Pauling’s hair. He breathed in the smell of her perfume and sweat. He could feel her heart racing beneath his ear. He held her closer.

“. . .Michael always instilled in me. . .how important names could be. . .how they can define a man or destroy him. It may not affect anyone in his lifetime, but it was the story the name would leave behind. He asked what story he wanted mine to be left with. . .”

Cole laughed softly.

“. . .I said revenge and vindication. . .”

“Nicole.”

Cole looked into Miss Pauling’s eyes as the secretary pulled his head back. He watched the comforting blue violet swirl in her irises. He was silent when she took a deep breath.

“My middle name is Nicole.” Miss Pauling said bravely. “I. . .I knew. . .I would never have children of my own. . .but. . .still. . .I always loved the name Nathaniel. It was refined and cultured and modern all at once. I always dreamed of having a son named Nathaniel.”

Miss Pauling laughed nervously and trembled in Cole’s arms.

“When you were born and the doctors tried to hand you to your mother, Violet nearly gave the doctor a concussion. They gave you to me, not knowing what to do. . .and I just held you! This tiny, unfortunate child that had been thrust into a world that didn’t love it or want it. . .oh, God, Cole. . .I am so sorry!

“How I had wished none of it had happened. . .and Violet had been force fed drugs during her pregnancy. . .God only knows what that did to you! Oh, Cole, I held you, wanting to hate you; and you opened your eyes. . .and they were the bluest indigo violet I had ever seen. They were more beautiful than Violet’s had ever been. 

“You stopped crying. . .and for a moment. . .I felt that at that moment, that was going to be my only chance to leave my mark on a child. I. . .was. . .so selfish. . .”

Miss Pauling pulled back and put a hand over her lips. She trembled harder and shook her head. 

“I held you and promised you wouldn’t have to suffer our fate. I gave you the name Cole since you were a boy. I don’t know why my middle name came to me first. . .but. . .I knew I could not let you be connected to Violet. So, I named you Nathaniel. . .and Helen had told me to give you Jacques’ name. . .if you ever wanted to come find him. . .

“I abandoned you! I. . .whispered over and over into your ears to get revenge and to hate everything. . .I filled you with the loathing and hatred I felt for myself! I was such a coward. I never expected you to actually come here looking for him! When I saw you. . .oh. . .oh, I couldn’t believe it. “

Miss Pauling angrily turned away and shook her head. 

“I let you become so filled with hate. . .and you suffered. . .so much! I was overcome! I deserved to be treated that way! I deserved to DIE for LEADING HIM THERE!”

Miss Pauling gasped and looked at the floor when two, pale arms wrapped around her from behind. She felt Cole hug her tightly and kiss the side of her face. She stared, shocked, when the younger man set his head on her shoulder.

“Everything happens for a reason.” Cole breathed. “Michael taught me that. God doesn’t give us tasks that do not better us. I was meant to return. . .and you and I were meant to have this conversation.”

Cole turned Miss Pauling around so she was facing him. He smiled and pushed strands of black hair away from her face. He shook his head.

“I don’t blame you, Michelle.” he said confidently. “Even if I had known then. . .I wouldn’t have blamed you. It is that RED, twat fucking, douchebag that deserves to suffer. He deserves to suffer for you, Violet, me, Jay, Nero, Sophie and Wally and everyone else he’s FUCKED.”

Cole brushed away Miss Pauling’s tears and grinned.

“Does this mean I can call you Aunt Michelle?”

Miss Pauling blushed scarlet and trembled. 

“M. . .Maybe. . .sure. . .just. . .not around the teams. . .”

Cole grinned.

“Didn’t cha hear, Aunt Michelle?” he asked. “I got Redlisted and executed this morning at dawn.”

Miss Pauling looked at Cole, aghast.

Cole laughed.

“It was my request. Helen said I was retarded.”

“You are.” Six said over top of them. “I am the reason you were Redlisted.”

“You?” Cole asked, surprised.

Six nodded.

“What Helen saw in you, Nero and Jay she can have in me in bits and pieces. She needs cold, calculated enforcement that can take direction. I am living for Michelle and my family. That includes you and Mr. Riley if you are involved with my brother.”

Six paused here and looked at Jay through the window. Her hands moved with her lips as she spoke.

“Because he is my brother. . .and I love him.”

Jay smiled from the incubation tube and weakly lifted his hand. His thumb, index finger and pinky came up above his other fingers before falling to the bedding in the tube. 

Cole smiled at Jay and turned back to Miss Pauling. 

“See? I’ll be able to focus on something other than killing.”

Miss Pauling smiled weakly. She trembled a little harder before drying her eyes and standing up a little straighter. She straightened her blouse and hair and looked at Cole.

“You don’t have to forgive me, Cole. . .”

“I already forgave you.”

“. . .but, if you do forgive me, I think there is something that I can offer you that will make up for it.” Miss Pauling finished.

Cole shook his head.

“You owe me nothing.”

“Oh, I do, love.” Miss Pauling said, caressing Cole’s face. “For everything I did to Violet and to you. . .please, Cole. If I am ever to absolve for this sin I must be allowed to do this.”

Cole looked at Six nervously.

Six gestured with her head.

Cole looked back at Miss Pauling.

“Depends on what it is.” he said finally.

Miss Pauling looked up at August.

“August, you were concerned about Violet’s blood type? It was something about it being positive or negative?”

August nodded.

“Jaa. It is zhe Rh Factor. If a mozher gets pregnant by a man who has zhe positive factor and she is negative, zhere are shots zhat ve must administer to zhe mozher to keep her blood cells from attacking zhe fetus. 

“Since Jacques vas positive and Cole is positive, I assumed zhat vas her blood type.”

Miss Pauling shook her head.

“No, Doctor. My sister and I shared the same blood type as our mother.”

She looked at Cole with a small smile.

“O-.”

Cole looked at Miss Pauling uncomprehending for a moment.

Six rolled her eyes.

“Jay’s blood type is AB-.” she said, sighing. “O- is a Universal Donor and Michelle is Violet’s blood relative. That means she has Violet’s blood. . .possibly her antibodies. . .and, if that isn’t clear enough for you. . .it also means that her blood should be accepted by Jay’s body.”

Cole stared, dumbfounded, before feeling his eyes fill with tears. He shook his head violently and launched forward. 

Miss Pauling squeaked softly when the runner squeezed her to his chest and lifted her off her feet. She cried out when he spun her around and set her down. She looked at him, breathless, when the Scout started breathing “thank you” over and over again. Her eyebrows rose when he kissed her.

Cole pulled away and smiled. His heart hadn’t felt this full since he’d first laid eyes on Jay Jallette-DeLaroux. He felt he was going to burst from the happiness.

“Thank you, Michelle!” he cried softly. “Thank you!”

Miss Pauling shook her head.

“Let’s see if it works first.”

“It will.” Cole said suddenly. 

His voice was full of conviction. It was so firm it surprised August.

“If Michelle works with Jason and August. . .it will work.” Cole said again.

He looked at Miss Pauling gratefully.

“Thank you,” he said softly, “for doing what you did. I never blamed you. Not once. Hell, I’m kind of happy knowing my mother’s family wasn’t entirely comprised of douchebags. I can say I am proud to know I still have family. . .when I thought I was alone.”

Miss Pauling smiled, tears sliding down her face.

“Thank you, Cole. . .for being you.”

Cole smiled. 

“You won’t run off without telling me, right?”

Miss Pauling was startled. 

“Run off?”

“If we do, I’ll be sure to leave a forwarding address.” Six answered with a smirk.

Cole accepted this answer and looked over at August.

“Doc, I feel like shit. Am I still okay to go in there?”


	30. I Will Heal Your Wounds

August stepped forward and put the underside of his wrist on the runner’s forehead. He had long ago stopped using a thermometer for the initial phase of Cole or Jay’s illnesses. He would know by touching them if they were in danger.

Cole moaned softly when August’s skin touched his.

“You are in zhe mild stages of zhe disease.” August sighed. “I’d say you are just a bit better zhan Jay at zhis point. I am more vorried about your lungs. You haven’t been following up on treatment and your oxygen levels vere low.”

Miss Pauling frowned.

“What treatments?”

“Oh, August thinks I have some breathing problem.” Cole said irritably. “He worries too fucking much.”

“You don’t vorry enough!” August argued. “Do you know vhat pneumonia vould do to you if you caught it again? I had to put tubes in your lungs, Cole. I had to drain zhem. You vouldn’t have been able to breazhe!”

Cole winced and looked away. 

“Well, can you hear it in there or not?”

“Vhen I listened to your heart earlier I heard a faint rasping.” August answered. “Upper respiratory right now. If I start antibiotics and put you in oxygen you may avoid further danger.”

“Please authorize any treatments necessary to bring the disease under control.”

Cole looked at Miss Pauling, startled.

“Miss Pauling. . .”

“I am not going to let you throw away your life just because you don’t like an inhaler!” Miss Pauling snapped softly. “Not when you have Lucas and Jay to look after!”

Cole grinned.

“Feels good to have someone to order me around that doesn’t use tyin’ me to a chair as a first resort.”

“I have that authoritative tone.” Miss Pauling said with a curt nod. 

She looked at August thoughtfully.

“August, is it possible that if you and Jason were able to pioneer a vaccine for this disease. . . could it be used on Cole?”

“It is quite possible.” August affirmed. 

Miss Pauling smiled.

“Let me know when you want to begin using me as a test pig.”

“It von’t be until I can get Nero, Jay and Cole back to vorking order.” August sighed. “Willem says zhat Camden is still in a stupor. Jacques is lurking about the base.”

Six frowned.

“He has only a few more hours to live.” she said softly. “He best be making them count.”

Six looked over at Cole and nodded.

“Rest easy, Cole. Please, take care of Jay.”

Cole nodded.

“I will.”

He paused before looking up at Six.

“Who’s watchin’ out for Nero, though? I mean, with Wally bein’ all tore up. . .”

“Wallace vill be all right.” August said re-assuredly. “He vill be bugging Brian in no time.”

“He’s under sedation for now.” Six said softly. “He had a mild panic attack when I relayed Mary Elizabeth’s final message.”

“Oh, Six.” Miss Pauling breathed.

“It was my job.” Six said flatly. “It had to be done.”

Cole smiled.

“He needed to hear it.” he breathed. “Even more so that Jay knew and that is why he came out here in the first place.”

Six smiled.

“Right.”

“Come now, Cole.” August urged. “I vant to get you started on zhe meds and get you sterilized.”

Cole smiled and looked at the two women behind him.

“Thank you, Six. . .Michelle. . .for everything.”

Miss Pauling raised her hand clumsily when August opened the door to a closet like room. She watched Cole disappear behind it and out of sight. She waited a moment before going to the window. After a few minutes, August led Cole into the white, sterile room. 

The nurse spoke with August. Both had masks, gowns, boot covers and head covers. Cole stared longingly at Jay. He felt the nurse lead him over to the incubation tube. He slowly put his hand against the glass where Jay’s was.

He smiled when Jay’s fingers moved on the other side. He looked into the blue eyes that he could drown inside. His heart ached and his body felt hot. He winced and dug his fingers into the tube.

“Easy, Cole, come back this way, love.”

Cole felt the nurse move him back as August used controls on the side of the incubation chamber to unlock it. He heard the doctor tell Jay to put on his oxygen mask. He felt several hands on him moving him in all kinds of directions.

“There is going to be a sting, honey. Hold still for me.”

If there was any kind of sting Cole didn’t feel it. All he could see, hear and think about was Jay. His body felt weak. His eyes drooped as August and the nurse led him toward the chamber.

“It’s all right, Cole. Easy. I need to hook zhese vires up to the machines and start your IVs.”

Cole nodded stupidly. 

Jay sensed his distress and looked up at August.

“August. . .what. . .is wrong with. . .Cole?”

His voice was hoarse and faint. His cheeks had regained a rosy red colour and a deep, comfortable heat was pulsing from inside the incubation chamber. 

“Do not vorry, schatz. Cole has a bit of a wheeze from his swim to save your father.”

“Cole. . .”

Cole felt tiny, slender fingers searching for his. He immediately reached out and threaded his through the smaller ones. He smiled euphorically and felt several more electrodes go over his chest and stomach. Tubing went into his IV line and a deep, burning feeling filled his abdomen.

He almost felt embarrassed.

“Cole, I am going to ease you forward. Can you lift your leg. That’s a good lad.”

Between the nurse and August, Cole was eased into the chamber facing Jay. The runner lay on his side looking at his lover. A smile formed over his lips.

He felt the tubes being pulled through the special seals to the outside of the incubation chamber. Medication flooded into his veins. He reached out with his right hand and touched Jay’s face. 

“Jay.” he breathed. “Jay. . .Jay. . .”

Jay closed his eyes and brought his hand to Cole’s. 

“Jay. . .Jay. . .”

“All right, Cole, ve are ready.”

“Do it, doc.”

Cole kept his eyes on Jay as August and the nurse pulled the side of the incubation chamber down over him and Jay. The glass made a small “whoosh” sound as it sealed into place. The locks slid back and a soft, steady humming started up after that.

Warm, sterile air filled the chamber. Cole’s body instantly felt relaxed and heavy at the same time. He held onto Jay’s cheek and put his forehead against his lover’s. 

“Don’t ever leave me!” he breathed softly. “Don’t ever go away!”

A tear slid down Jay’s face.

“I won’t.” he breathed. “I won’t!”

“All right, Cole, Jay. . .you are in a controlled environment. A nurse vill be assigned to zhis room 24 hours a day even if I am here. Ve can hear you if you press zhe intercom call button inside near zhe oxygen masks. Speaking of vich, Jay, you may take yours off now.”

Jay relished Cole’s fingers sliding the obstruction away from his lips. He could feel the older Scout’s breath and heat. It traveled through his body and heated his blood. The aching died a little when Cole pulled him flush against his body.

“Be careful vith zhat arm I just reset it!” August said from outside the chamber. “Mind his right ankle vhile you’re at it, Cole. He sprained it vhen Jacques tossed him in zhat ravine!”

Jay winced and looked at August through the glass.

“August. . .is my. . father okay?”

August nodded.

“Nero is fine. His arm may never shoot a firearm again, but it vill be good for him to retire.”

Jay nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Just rest, both of you.” August answered. “I vill return in an hour or two. Your nurse right now is Ruth. She will be in the waiting room where you were a moment ago, Cole.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Cole breathed. “Thank you.”

“I vill dim zhe lights.” August said softly. “Rest.”

Sounds in the room faded as August and the nurse disappeared into the prep room. The lights dimmed significantly around the chamber. When everything was quiet, Cole ran his fingertips over Jay’s lips.

“I am so sorry.” he breathed. “I am sorry I let that bastard hurt you.”

Jay shook his head.

“It was inevitable. I told you that.”

“Still. . .”

Cole looked into his lover’s eyes when Jay maneuvered his body into his. He let his eyes roll back when Jay’s groin touched his own.

“Jay. . .”

“Cole, it’s. . .been too long. . .” Jay whimpered painfully. “. . .the medicine. . .you know what it does. . .you know how it makes me. . .feel. . .”

“I am not sure August will let me stay if I try and fuck you, Jay.” Cole answered seriously. “Besides, there is a window right behind me.”

“Cole, please. . .anything. . .let me rub against you. . .let me touch you. . .your back is to them and they can’t see my front. Please. . .please, Cole.”

“Jesus, fuck. . .I can’t say no to you when you beg like that.”

Jay leaned into Cole’s kiss. He enjoyed the fingers digging into his cheek and the forceful way Cole’s tongue fought with his. Small breaths were caught in between fierce kisses and touches. Jay whispered in Latin and slid his hand under Cole’s gown.

“Jay. . .Jay. . .unnnh. . .”

Cole’s words dropped off into inaudible syllables when Jay’s fingertips circled the silver hoops in his nipples. He shuddered when the deft hand pulled and tugged. He felt his organ harden and precum bead up at the tip. Jay moved to his other nipple and coaxed it erect.

“Fuck, Jay. . .you. . .have me. . .so hard. . .fuck. . .”

Jay smiled and looked down between them. His face flushed and his body trembled when his hand slid down Cole’s front. He watched their erections touch beneath their pants. 

“I’m about to burst. . .please, Cole. . .I want to feel you against me. . .please. . .”

Cole moaned loudly and forcefully kissed his lover. He thrust his hand forward and worked Jay’s cock out of the younger Scout’s pants. He quickly jerked the shaft several times to produce more precum. He relished Jay’s pants and soft moans. 

“Fuck, Jay. . .your body shouldn’t be. . .allowed to be. . .this fucking beautiful.”

Jay closed his eyes and cried out silently when Cole’s fingertip pressed into the head of his cock. He felt the pressure swirl around the glans and the head. He trembled dangerously and shoved his good hand between their bodies. 

Cole grinned when Jay’s hand fumbled at his waistband. 

“Desperate?”

“Yes.” Jay breathed. “Yes, please. . .”

Cole assisted Jay and pulled his erect organ from his pants. He gently pushed his hips in toward Jay’s so that their organs touched.

Both Scouts moaned in unison, their hands sliding over one another’s so that their cocks were held together. Jay began moving his hips in toward Cole’s. Precum coated their fingers causing a wonderful friction.

“Cole. . .it feels . . . really good. . .”

“Do you like when I fuck you, Jay?”

“I love when you fuck me, Cole.”

“Do you love when I make you cum?”

Jay’s neck arched back and his body seized when Cole increased the speed of their hands against their flesh. He moaned wantonly and urged his hips in harder.

“Love it. . .love it. . .” he moaned mindlessly. 

“I want to cum with you, Jay. . .just like when it is the two of us alone. . .I wanna do that. . “

“Yeah. . .yeah me. . .too. . .”

Cole increased the pressure on their cocks. The flesh moved back and forth causing sparks to shoot up their spines and send light up behind their eyes. 

“Jay. . .Jay, I am going to cum. . .You. . .feel. .”

“Make me cum, Cole. Cum all over me. . .cover me with it. . .I want it. . .I want all of you.”

“I’m so close, Jay.”

“I love you, Cole. I love you. . .”

“I’m cumming, Jay! I’m CUMMING!”

Jay gasped for breath and smiled. His face was red and his neck was a bright scarlet. His body shuddered and jerked as Cole’s cock pulsed and trembled in his hand. He felt the hot, warm mess coat his fingers and make his body explode.

“Yes. . .yes. . .I love making you cum. . .love it. . .”

“I love you, Jay. . .I love you, love. . .love you. . . .”

Jay’s orgasm spilled over Cole’s fingers and pasted their organs together. He slowly and carefully worked down his pace until they were motionless. They were breathing heavily and sweating. 

Cole gasped for breath and slowly brought their hands up away from their softening cocks. He carefully put them between his lips and Jay’s. He watched the younger Scout lick the release off of their entwined fingers hungrily. 

“Fuck it, Jay. . .why are you so fucking beautiful?”

Jay closed his eyes and relished Cole’s lips against his own. He allowed Cole’s tongue to part his lips and mix with the cum in his mouth. The release was exchanged between the two of them before they parted, breathless.

“Because. . .I take my. . .breathing treatments when I should.” 

Cole rolled his eyes and frowned.

“You, too!?”

“You can HEAR it, Cole!” Jay cried softly. “The wheezing!”

Cole looked down and shook his head.

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

“You worry me MORE when you don’t DO anything about it.” Jay rasped. “Please. . .don’t leave me. . .”

“I won’t.” Cole said firmly. “I won’t leave you. That’s why I’m in here. . .on oxygen and antibiotics. I won’t leave until we’re both better.”

Jay smiled helplessly.

“Why can’t I stay mad at you?”

“I have to have something to hold over you.” Cole answered jokingly.

The two Scouts put their foreheads together. Their hands remained entwined between them. Cole draped his other arm over his lover. 

“I love you, Jay. I am glad you are okay.”

“I love you, Cole. Thank you for saving my father.”

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Cole breathed. “For you, I would do anything.”

“Love me.”

“I already do, dummy.”

“Then you’ve done everything.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Gotcha.”

“Dork.”


	31. You Belong to Me

The sun had completely vanished beneath the horizon. The bright reds, purples and blues of the night were fading high into the sky. Stars dotted the lower parts while clouds drifted by overhead. The soft sounds of the city carried on the breeze that was drifting in from the window.

Pale light cascaded into a room crammed full of books, shelves and articles of clothing. An armoire was spilling its contents onto the floor while a sewing machine housed half-finished projects draped all over the place. 

Amidst a closet crammed with books, boxes and clothes was a full sized futon on a raised platform. A clock was ticking on a rickety nightstand next to the bed. There was a glass of water, a pair of glasses and a picture frame on top of a book sitting next to the clock. In the light from the window, black, ebony hair was spread across pale, lavender sheets.

Miss Pauling murmured softly when a pale, scarred hand ran over her cheek. She huddled closer into her pillow and curled up into a ball. 

A thin, dark smile appeared from the dark. 

“My love.”

Six slowly stood up straight and stared out the window. She frowned and made her way through the clutter on the floor of Miss Pauling’s bedroom. Her feet moved silently as she had grown accustomed to the paths that the secretary kept. 

The tall red head stood behind lavender curtains and watched the splotches of red strike through the purple night. She glared and watched the street lamps come on below. Patches of light fell across deep, dark scars and burns. The whole right side of Six’s body was a mess of long lines, scars, burns and mottled skin. 

From the runner’s neck to her finger tips, her skin was red, angry and missing in patches. Across Six’s throat where her wraps and necklace usually rested were strange, bite-like scars and wounds. Parts of her neck were irritated and red. Some were freshly scabbed. Others were still glistening with dots of blood.

Like Cole’s hands, there were two, large hole shaped scars in her palms. Across Six’s chest were more long, whiplash type scars. 

One of her breasts looked different due to missing flesh. Her stomach was scarred across the abdomen and there were deep, dark puncture looking wounds around both of her thighs. Through the tops of her feet were two more round scars. 

Eyes narrowed. A green iris contorted with the light. White, rainbow coloured milk thinned in the other eye revealing the faint, black outline of an iris and pupil. The lens moved rapidly in the eye as eyelids closed.

“A deal is a deal.” Six murmured. “You kept your end. I have to keep mine.”

Miss Pauling whispered something in her sleep and rolled onto her back. The sheets fell away from a pale, ample chest. Locks of hair slid over the secretary’s shoulders and breasts. 

Six smiled and went back to the bedside. She carefully slid into bed beside Miss Pauling and buried her face in the older woman’s neck. She breathed in deeply and set her lips against cool skin.

Miss Pauling’s pulse hummed against her lips as Six trailed her hand down her lover’s front and over her nipples. Her fingertips twisted gently before sliding down Miss Pauling’s stomach. Six gently bit the side of Miss Pauling’s neck. 

“Aah!”

Miss Pauling’s body arched gracefully from the bed. Six slid her other arm beneath the secretary and supported the smaller woman’s weight. She licked her lips and watched soft, thick flesh jiggle from Miss Pauling’s backside. She let her right hand trail past her lover’s navel.

“Ma. . .Mar. . .ie. . .”

Six grinned at the disoriented Miss Pauling. She enjoyed the deep, dark indigo that gazed back at her sleepily. She relished the long, dark hair falling around her face. She was beautiful. She was perfect.

Miss Pauling cried out softly when Six’s fingertips pressed against her clit. The small, sensitive organ twitched beneath skilled fingers. Miss Pauling’s back lifted from the bed. 

“Marie. . .ungh. . .Marie. . .please. . .don’t. . .s. . .stop.. . .”

Six smiled at her lover and shook her head.

“I would never start something I had no intention of finishing, Michelle.” she said re-assuredly. 

Miss Pauling dragged her fingers over her lips when Six latched onto her nipple. Teeth and tongue confused her senses while her pussy burned with heat. She wriggled her hips against Six’s hand to increase the stimulation. 

A small cry left her throat when Six bit her nipple sharply. Her eyes wearily stared at her partner as a blush settled across her face. She trembled when Six pulled away.

“That isn’t fair, Michelle.” Six chided softly. “You can’t rush me to the end.”

“I’m. . .sorry. . .Marie. . .but it feels. . .so good. . .I. . .want to. . .”

Six grinned and slid her fingers over Miss Pauling’s opening. She moaned softly when the older woman’s juices slowly slid down her fingers. Her body got hot when she returned her eyes to Miss Pauling’s.

“Want to what, Michelle?”

Miss Pauling gasped for breath and reached out to Six.

“I want to cum.” she cried softly. “I want you to make me cum, Marie!”

Miss Pauling closed her eyes and buried her hand in Six’s curls. She felt the younger woman’s tongue slide over the offended breast soothingly. She whimpered when Six pulled away.

“I suppose I have to forgive you.” Six breathed against irritated, erect flesh. “I stirred you up and got you this hot. It would be a sin to let you suffer my inflicted pain. I must make up for it, Michelle.”

“Then, don’t stop!” Miss Pauling cried softly. “Please, don’t stop!”

Miss Pauling’s moans filled the room when Six’s fingers slid inside her. Her body clenched and her mind went blank. She felt Six lift her up so her head was thrown over her arm. Miss Pauling’s face was red and her eyes were half open. She stared at the head of her bed as Six’s fingers dug deeper inside her.

“You’re this tight even after this morning. . .” Six breathed against Miss Pauling’s breast. “You fucking amaze me, Michelle. Your body is perfect. It is beautiful.”

Miss Pauling’s fingertips pressed against her lips when Six latched onto her other breast. She felt her body shudder violently. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Six’s saliva slid down the side of her body while her pussy squirted against the intrusion inside of it.

“Marie. . .Ma. . .rie. . .cum. . .cumming. . .CUMMING!”

Six closed her eyes blissfully and pressed against the tight, clenching muscles inside her lover’s body. She used her thumb to stimulate Miss Pauling’s clit and drive her lover’s body upward. She felt a hot, sticky wetness slide out of Miss Pauling’s vagina while her own thighs felt warm with heat.

Miss Pauling gasped for breath. She felt tears running down her face. She heard Six speaking in Latin and gently working her fingers back. She cried out softly when the younger woman’s presence left her. Her legs trembled and her back jerked. She felt Six bring her upright. She looked into her lover’s eyes wearily. 

“Marie. . .”

Six smiled and gazed at her lover’s heaving body. She dragged Miss Pauling’s wetness up her belly and across her breast. She watched Miss Pauling’s eyes close and her lips part slowly. She moaned when Miss Pauling’s tongue slid in between her fingers. 

“Fuck, Michelle. . .” Six whispered. “. . .you are so beautiful. . .you make me. . .feel. . .”

Miss Pauling’s eyes came open instantly. She pulled Six’s head up by her tangled curls. She gazed at the green eye staring at her intently. A cat like smile crossed her face; her black hair fell into her eyes as she pushed back against her lover.

Six moaned and felt Miss Pauling push back against her. Six allowed her core muscles to give so that Miss Pauling could be on top of her. She stared up at her lover silently, obediently. 

“What do I make you feel?” Miss Pauling rasped dangerously. 

Her fingers slid down Six’s body and pressed against Six’s breasts. She smiled when her pinkies slid into the double hoops in both of her lover’s nipples. Miss Pauling teased Six and watched the smaller body thrash beneath hers. 

“Do I turn you on, Marie?”

Miss Pauling used her other hand to pull a thin, gold chain off from around her neck. A small, heart locket dangled from the end. She smiled and threaded the chain through the hoops in Six’s breasts. 

Six’s hands came up toward the sides of her head. Her hands were clenched into fists. Her eyes were half open. She arched up when Miss Pauling pulled on the chain and forced her breasts upward. Tears appeared in her eyes. 

“Mich. . .Michelle. . .”

“Well? Do I?”

Six cried out when Miss Pauling twisted the chain in her hand. She gasped for breath and looked up at her lover when fingers forced her head back. She stared breathlessly.

“Yes.” she gasped. “You. . .make me hot. . .you make my body burn. You command it. It only feels good when it’s you, Michelle. You are mine.”

Miss Pauling grinned deviously. She kept the chain in one hand and slid her other between their legs. She felt through the soft curls of Six’s pubic hair and played with a small, slender hoop that was through her lover’s clit. 

Six shuddered visibly. Her legs parted greedily. She arched her hips up into Miss Pauling’s waiting hand. She could feel the lips of her vagina getting hot and wet.

“Are you wet already, Marie? You are a liar.”

Six cried and arched higher when Miss Pauling pulled the chain tighter. Her nipples were being pulled up while her body was being thrust down. She could feel Miss Pauling’s lips and teeth against the uneven skin of her right breast. Her womanhood throbbed against Miss Pauling’s probing fingers. 

“No. . . not. . .lying. . .”

“Yes you are!” Miss Pauling hissed. “I don’t just make you hot; I make your pussy so fucking wet you are practically gushing into my hand.”

Six’s neck arched back and her tongue lolled out of the side of her mouth. She felt her nipples throb while Miss Pauling violently pulled and twisted on the hoop in her clit. She gasped for breath and felt her body shudder.

“Mich. . .elle. . .”

Miss Pauling smiled and eased the chain’s tension when Six came. She slid the end of the chain out of the hoops and put the necklace back round her neck. The heart fell in between her breasts and hit the top of her stomach. She slid her finger out of the hoop in her lover’s genitalia. 

“You slut.” she hissed. “You came from having your piercings pulled.”

“I’m. . .s. . .sorry. . .Mis. . .tress. . .”

Six’s voice was uncharacteristically terrified. The sound was meek and childish. It resonated with the haunting echo of a lost, little girl. Her eyes were terrified. They stared through veils of tears and fog. 

Miss Pauling frowned and trailed her fingertips around the piercings in Six’s breasts. She watched the nipples become hard and erect before speaking again.

“You are such an obedient girl, Marie.” she murmured. “You are my favourite pet. My most favourite bitch. You are the only one I love. All the others are worthless in comparison.”

Six gasped for breath and felt a deep blush come into her cheeks. She trembled.

“I would die for you, Mistress.” she said bravely. “I would give you my life’s blood.”

Six arched her neck and felt Miss Pauling’s hair fall around the sides of her body. She gasped for breath and felt her heart racing wildly in her scarred chest. She could feel lips and teeth against her throat. She shuddered.

Teeth fell into familiar ridges. Bright, numbing pain started radiating from her neck. Her body arched up into Miss Pauling’s and her pussy throbbed. Wetness slid out between her thighs and stained the bed sheets. 

“Mis. .tress! Miss!”

Miss Pauling sank her teeth deeper into her lover’s neck. She sucked on the throbbing wounds when the taste of copper and iron hit her tongue. She felt Six cum and shudder beneath her. She drew more blood out of the bite wounds in her lover’s throat.

Her eyes were sated and hazy. Blood glistened on her lips when she pulled away from Six’s skin. She watched the crimson trails slide across the younger woman’s neck. She licked her lips euphorically.

“Your word is good as usual, Marie.” Miss Pauling breathed. “You please me so much, pet. You serve me well. You make me feel good. You are such a good girl, love.”

Six closed her eyes and leaned against a cool hand. Her face was red and her neck was throbbing. Her chest was heaving while she felt Miss Pauling stir up the wetness in her pussy. 

“Taste how delicious you are, Marie. Taste the juices your body produces for me. Taste the pussy that belongs to me.”

Six’s lips parted when Miss Pauling’s fingertips slid over them. She let her tongue stretch for each and every digit. She gasped for breath when the sharp, deep musk of her scent filled her nostrils. 

Saliva slid down the sides of her face and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Her eyes were half open and trying to focus on Miss Pauling. 

Miss Pauling’s eyes widened. It was as if she were halfway between a dream and being awake. She winced and shook her head.

“My God, Marie. . .” she breathed. “. . .how can you love someone as fucked up as me? How can you love someone that treats you this way?”

Six glared and immediately lifted her hands to Miss Pauling’s face. She pushed the black hair out of indigo coloured eyes and trails of tears across red cheeks. She dug her fingertips into soft flesh.

“You are no more fucked up than the next person, Michelle.” she hissed defiantly. “You become a property of the environment in which you were raised. I love you because you are the only one that can treat me the way that I desire. I want it, Michelle. I need it. I need you.

“My heart, my body, my mind and soul. . .before Christ and the Almighty. . .you have them first.”

Six held Miss Pauling’s face in between her hands while their lips met. She let Miss Pauling’s tongue slide into her mouth. She arched her back and let one of her hands slide down her lover’s side. 

Miss Pauling parted from Six breathlessly. She looked down at the younger woman painfully. She watched the blood dry against her lover’s neck. She gently touched the wounds.

“I’m so sorry, Marie.” she whispered. “I was so rough with you today.”

“It had been a long time since we’d been able to meet up.” Six answered with a lazy smile. “The others had all healed over.”

“I shouldn’t do it.”

Miss Pauling looked at Six resentfully when the younger woman’s hands forced her face to hers. 

“I love when you do.” Six breathed. “It means I am seeing the real you. It means we are that comfortable with each other we can reveal the soft, vulnerable parts of ourselves. We can expose our inner most feelings and desires. 

“Every bite is another piece of me that has been taken in by you.”

Six passionately kissed Miss Pauling and let her hands rest on her lover’s hips. She smiled up at the older woman. She trailed her fingers over Miss Pauling’s curves. 

“Let me make it up to you.” Miss Pauling breathed. “Let me. . .”

Six ran her thumb over Miss Pauling’s lips. She grinned.

“You want to, Michelle?”

“Yes.”

Miss Pauling whimpered when Six gathered her long, black hair and wrapped it around her left hand. Her breasts heaved up and down when Six yanked her head back by her hair. 

“You’re cute when you get soft on me.” Six said good-naturedly. “I like the way your lips part breathlessly when I have you in my grasp.”

Miss Pauling closed her eyes and pressed her lips against one of Six’s fingers. She thrust her hips against Six’s. She moaned softly.

“Let’s put those pretty, little lips to use, Michelle.”

Six guided Miss Pauling’s face down her stomach. She parted her legs and arched her pelvis forward. 

“There you go.” she breathed encouragingly. “That’s good.”

Miss Pauling’s eyes rolled back into her skull as she buried her lips and nose into the soft, wiry hairs protecting the lips of her lover’s vagina. Her mouth watered as her tongue slid through the narrow hoop in Six’s clit.

“Michelle. . .”

Six took Miss Pauling’s head between her hands and forced her down. She thrust her hips up into her lover’s face and felt Miss Pauling’s hot, wet tongue inside of her. She moaned when teeth gently bit her. She parted her legs wider.

“Make me cum, darlin’. . .remind me why I ain’t never gonna leave.”

“Marie. . .Marie. . .”

Miss Pauling’s voice was faint between gasps of air and frantic sucking. She moaned loudly and sucked hard on Six’s clit. Her tongue played with the piercing. 

“Michelle. . .Michelle. . .!”

Miss Pauling pulled back, precum sliding down her lips and jawline. Her eyes were a brilliant purple colour while she gasped for breath. She stared at Six desperately.

“Marie. . .Marie, I want to. . .to bite. . .blood. . .”

Six grinned.

“You are insatiable.” she murmured. “You make my job tonight difficult.”

“Marie. . .Marie. . .”

“Go ahead, Michelle. . .claim what’s yours.”

Miss Pauling trembled and sat back from Six. She parted her lover’s legs and pulled the lips of her womanhood apart. Precum slid out from the swollen, pink flesh. Six’s clit was large and swollen around the silver pierced through it. It stood erect when Miss Pauling’s fingertips prodded it. 

“It’s so beautiful.” Miss Pauling breathed. “Your pussy is beautiful.”

“Michelle. . .”

Six closed her eyes and dug her fingers through Miss Pauling’s hair. She arched up into Miss Pauling’s lips. Her body started to tremble when the older woman’s tongue slid over and around the piercing in her clit. She thrust her hips into Miss Pauling’s face.

“Marie, your pussy is the best.”

Six’s cry softly echoed off the walls when Miss Pauling bit down on her clit and forced her fingers inside of her. The runner’s legs began to spasm while Miss Pauling’s tongue flicked against her clit. Her mind was going blank and her body was pulsing with heat.

“Michelle. . .Mist. . .ress. . .”

“Look at your cute little dick pussy, Marie. . .it is throbbing with blood around the piercing. It is about to burst like a cock. Do you want to cum with your slutty dick pussy, Marie?”

Six cried out softly and felt Miss Pauling shove her legs forward and farther apart. She could feel Miss Pauling’s fingers slide deeper inside her body. Her pussy throbbed and pulsed. 

She winced. Tears slid down her face. 

“Yes, Mistress. . .I want to cum with my slutty dick pussy. . .”

Miss Pauling thrust her fingers into Six’s womanhood while she sucked violently on her clit. She wildly pulled on the hoop in her lover’s organ. She did this for several minutes before sucking the extremity into her mouth and biting down on it as hard as she could. 

Six’s cries brought her back to herself as the iron filled her throat. Red splotches and cum slid from Miss Pauling’s lips. Six’s clit was bleeding profusely. It was mixing with her release and sliding to the bed sheets beneath her. Her body was shaking.

“Marie. . .”

Six effortlessly sat forward and caught Miss Pauling when the young woman fell unconscious. She winced when she got her legs closed and beneath her. Her womanhood was throbbing and blood was dripping from her piercing. 

She quickly reached for a towel on the floor and covered herself. She held the item against her body for a moment before rising to her feet and going to the tiny hallway outside the bedroom. A light came on in another room and the sound of running water filled the air.

A few minutes later, Six returned with a wet washrag and the towel she had left with. She gently pulled Miss Pauling into her arms and wiped the blood from her face and hands. She carefully lifted her lover in her arms and moved her to a bright, pink chair crammed in the corner by the window. She set Miss Pauling upright in the chair and returned to the futon.

Six silently went about removing the bed sheets and soiled linens. She put them in a hamper inside the closet. She went back out into the hall and opened a tiny closet right outside the bedroom door. She retrieved a dark, mauve set of sheets. She made the bed and returned to Miss Pauling.

She carefully lifted Miss Pauling and gently set her down on her side of the bed. She gently pulled the long, ebony strands of hair away from her lover’s neck and up over the pillow. She watched her sleep for a moment before leaning down and kissing her temple.

“Sleep well, my love.”

Without another word, Six slowly stood up and went toward the door. She grabbed a wooden bat that was leaning against the frame and a pile of clothes from a coat rack. 

Miss Pauling whispered in her sleep as the door to her apartment opened and closed quietly.


	32. No Sympathy for the Devil

The air was cool inside the small, grey cell. Water slid through the cracks in the concrete while a solitary light swung faintly on the breeze. There was a barred window toward the outside of the building and the rest of the cell was surrounded by stone walls. A steel door kept the current occupant inside on a small cot.

Sophie Merquise looked up when she heard a familiar sound outside the cell. She smiled, her blue eyes becoming bright against the plain, white clothes she wore. Her skin was pale and her black hair was pulled back from her face. She quickly stood up and went to the window.

“Jackie. . .”

Sophie smiled and put her hand against Jacques Merquise’s face when he materialized in front of the barred window. She watched his body come into view and waited until he had become completely visible. 

“I am so happy to see you are all right!” she breathed.

Jacques leaned into Sophie’s touch and closed his eyes. He breathed in her scent and enjoyed the feeling of her skin against his. He smiled faintly. 

“I am fine, mon petit.” he lied. “I had to see you. Are they treating you fairly?”

Sophie sensed something was wrong and held onto Jacques tighter. 

“The Administrator couldn’t get a word out of me. I still won’t tell her anything. She says I am free to go tomorrow. Just to be safe, the team is keeping me in here.”

She bit her lip.

“Jackie, what’s wrong? You look. . .strange.”

Jacques waited for a moment before sighing. He carefully slid his fingers beneath the hem of his balaclava. In a few hours his identity wouldn’t matter anyway. He wasn’t going to let this face be the last one his lover remembered.

“Jacques! What are you doing? Someone might see you!” Sophie cried when Jacques pulled the item free from his face.

“Let them.” Jacques said throwing the balaclava to the ground. 

He looked up at Sophie wearily. 

His eyes were the same colour as Jay’s but the light inside of them was hard and cold. It had no warmth or comfort. His face was much more angled than Nero’s and he had sharper features. His skin was dark and tanned. Dark, black hair fell across his forehead in well-kept locks.

If his left ear hadn’t been completely missing, Jacques Merquise would look incredibly handsome. 

“I love you, Sophie. You know that, don’t you?”

Sophie smiled.

“Of course, love.” she answered. “I love you, too.”

“Sophie, promise me you will go away from here. Promise me you will take Camden and leave.”

Sophie looked terribly frightened. 

She shook her head.

“Jacques? What. . .are you talking about?”

“Please, Sophie.” Jacques said quietly. “Do as I say.”

Sophie looked helpless now.

“Jackie, what’s gotten into you? No one knows. . .for all they know, I did it.”

“Helen knows, love.” Jacques said softly. “Camden was assaulted last night by her henchmen.”

Sophie’s face flushed with anger.

“WHAT?”

Jacques quieted her and shook his head.

“He. . .survived. . .but he may never be the same. Please, for his sake and yours. . .leave the Badlands tomorrow and never return.”

“What. . .about you?”

Jacques was silent.

The silence lasted so long that Sophie’s eyes filled with tears.

“Jackie, no! No! I won’t let you!”

Jacques trembled when Sophie reached through the bars with both arms. He held them in his own and brushed away her tears.

“Oh, love, please do not cry. You knew that this was a consequence. Plus, you are not even giving me a fighting chance.”

“You aren’t giving yourself a fighting chance!” Sophie cried. “You are talking like you are dead already!”

“Because he is.”

Sophie screamed and Jacques’ body crumpled when a fist met his face as it turned. Sophie stretched out her arms when Jacques’ arms left hers. 

“JACQUES!”

Jacques hissed irritably and wiped the blood from his lips. He looked up into the shadowed face of a tall, young woman with red hair. The silhouette of a baseball bat was drawn against her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Jacques.” Six said leaning forward. “Am I interrupting?”

“What are you doing here?” Jacques asked. “I still have sand in my hourglass.” 

Six smiled humourously. 

“I was alerted by the Administrator that the RED Spy at 2Fort had left the premises during a lockdown. I was instructed to bring him back on pain of death. I believe cavorting with the enemy negates the first agreement I made with you.”

“Who are you!?” Sophie yelled, pulling on the bars. “Leave him alone! I did this! It was my fault!”

Six frowned and looked up at Sophie.

“I’d keep my mouth shut if I were you.” she advised. “The only reason you don’t have a hole in your skull is because the Administrator pardoned you. I will not be as forgiving so do not test me.”

“Test you!? Listen to me, you red headed little tart,” Sophie said heatedly, “I have more in me than you think. If you harm him I will hunt you until the day I die!”

Six’s grin spread from ear to ear. 

“That’s cute.” she answered. “I tell you what, Sophie. . .if you find you still feel sore after what I do to your husband tonight, you and I can have a discussion about it whenever you feel like coming after me.”

Sophie looked at Six like she was insane. She watched Jacques get to his feet only to be shoved against the metal of the building.

“Time to say your goodbyes, Jacques.” Six hissed. “You and I have something special to go see.”

Jacques felt an ominous stone drop into his stomach. It surprised him. It was unfamiliar and utterly terrifying.

“You little BITCH!”

“SOPHIE, NO!”

Six slowly opened her normal, green eye. Bloody nail marks trailed across her brow bone and down around her eye. She glared dangerously. 

“I warned you.”

Jacques put himself in front of the cell window and blocked Six’s path. He painfully shook his head and held out his arms.

“No. Please.” he said uncharacteristically polite. “Please, don’t harm her.”

“Move, Merquise.” Six hissed. 

“IF YOU HAD ANY DECENCY YOU WOULD ATTACK ME!”

Sophie’s screams started to echo when Six slammed her bat into Jacques’ side. The wind left the Spy’s lungs and blood splattered the ground. Jacques did not have time to reach for his revolver or knife. Another swing delivered a crushing blow to his knee and then to his arm.

By the time another BLU teammate had come to see what all the commotion was about, Jacques was a bloody, bruised mess on the ground and Six was out of sight.

She grinned when the BLU Sniper told Sophie to shut her gob. It grew when she heard the same Sniper leave while Sophie was crying for help for Jacques. She looked down at the gasping Spy.

“If you thought this was fun, Jacques, wait until you see what I have next.”

Jacques did not answer. His jaw was swollen and one of his eyes was black. There was a gash in the side of his head and several bones were either broken or severely bruised. He could barely support his weight when Six dragged him to his feet. 

“JACKIE!”

Sophie was back in the window as Six started dragging Jacques off.

Jacques coughed up blood and shook his head.

“Run, Sophie.” he called hoarsely. “Take our son and run!”

Six turned, her white smile sinister in the moonlight.

“Yes, Sophie.” she mocked. “Run, run, run. . .take that son of yours and run. The boogeyman might catch you if you don’t.”

Sophie winced and stretched out her hand. 

“JACQUES!!!”

“I love you, Sophie.”

Sophie’s sobs got fainter the farther away Six dragged Jacques. She continued like this across the desert until they had reached the RED Base at 2Fort. 

“Say, Jacques. . .what do you know about martial law?”

The Spy glared and struggled against his captor. 

“A lying little whore.” he spat angrily. 

“Never been one to accept any invitation of sex that’s been thrust upon me.” Six mentioned as she dragged the Spy along the bottom corridor of the base. It was eerily quiet for a lockdown. 

“Then again, you hate the idea of homosexuality in any configuration. I am sure that the passions of the flesh I enjoy would be revolting to you.”

“Your existence is revolting.” Jacques hissed.

Six smiled.

“Ah, insubordinate until the end.”

Six kicked open a door that was off the main corridor. She dragged her prisoner through old, rotted boards, cobwebs and dirt floors. She stopped when she came to a room with a large, clear window and one, single light. Shackles hung from the ceiling. 

Jacques took his chance when Six had to let go of both of his hands. He reached for his revolver. He roared when Six slammed her fist into the side of his face. The firearm slid across the dirty, straw ridden floor. When he went for his knife, Six shoved him back against the wall.

Before the Spy could rally, the bat was against his side. The blow was so fierce that he vomited. Blood slid down his lips when the bat slammed into his other leg causing his body to collapse beneath his weight. He was on the floor gasping for breath when Six irritably dragged him back to the shackles and hung his arms from the ceiling. 

“Now, as I was saying,” Six continued, “about martial law.”

“What about it?” Jacques hissed. “I hardly see where it applies.”

“I’m suspending habeas corpus.” Six said, grinning. “You also have no right to a trial by a jury of your peers. I am going to be your judge, juror and executioner.”

“I’m terrified.” Jacques hissed sarcastically.

Six smiled. 

“That attitude is what started this mess.” she commented. “You leaving the base is what led to this.”

Six moved out of the way of the window when a loud bang resounded from the other side. Through the window there was an interrogation table and a couple of chairs. There was one light that was swinging above said table. A door had opened on the other side and Camden Merquise had been shoved into the small room with his hands in cuffs.

Jacques face paled.

“What is the meaning of this!?” he barked.

“Ah, if you had been here, you would have known!” Six said cheerfully. “Camden attacked Dr. von Dette when he woke up. Your son got your letter and he proceeded to destroy the Infirmary. He caused such a commotion that only the Heavy could round him up. 

“Willem was seriously injured, Jacques. He will survive, but it was a devastating injury to have to sustain from someone you were only taking orders from.”

Jacques was silent. He felt his chest burn with anger when he watched the RED Soldier and Demoman clear the items of the table and shove his son against it. He shook his head when the Soldier held Camden down.

“What. . .what is going on here!?”

“Apparently homophobia runs rampant in these parts.” Six answered, lighting a cigarette. “It runs rampant everywhere, but you figure in a desert with nothing but men around most of the time, you’d figure there would be tolerance of some kind.

“Rumour is that your son has been spouting off some racially inappropriate remarks about gays, blacks and women. Sound familiar to you?”

“WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH MY SON’S CAPTURE BY HIS OWN TEAM?”

Six inhaled on her cigarette and smiled when Jacques thrashed. She watched for a few moments before putting her cigarette between her lips and lifting her bat. She slammed it into Jacques side a few times before stepping back and flicking ash onto the floor. 

“Patience, Jacques.” she warned when the Spy coughed and spit up blood. “I was getting to that part.”

“Bitch.” Jacques rasped hatefully.

“Bastard.” Six replied. “Anyway, I guess the team all decided to take matters into their own hands. I believe your Engineer, Demoman, Soldier and Sniper have all warned him to watch that fat mouth of his.

“Attacking the doc was the last straw.”

Jacques lifted his head when he heard Camden start screaming. He shook his head and began to tremble when the Demoman held the Scout to the table and the Soldier undid the front of Camden’s pants. He yelled in French and began kicking out with his injured legs. 

Six watched, humourously.

“CAMDEN!”

Jacques’ eyes widened when he saw the RED Soldier remove the Scout’s clothes and then remove his cock from his uniform pants. He shook his head when the Soldier threw the Scout onto his front and the Demoman held his arms down.

“LET ME GO!! STOP!!”

Camden’s voice could be heard through a grainy speaker on the wall closest to the window.

Jacques looked at it desperately. 

“CAMDEN!!!”

“He can’t hear you.” Six sighed, putting out her cigarette. “It wouldn’t be torture for you if he could.”

“MY SON DID NOTHING TO YOU!” Jacques bellowed. “LET HIM GO!”

“Violet Pauling did nothing to you either.” 

Jacques looked at Six like she was crazy.

“Violet who?”

Six glared dangerously.

“Did you never notice that Miss Michelle Pauling’s eyes look eerily like Cole’s or Violet’s, Jacques? Did you never stop to think that Violet had family that were alive and cared?”

Jacques’ face turned down in horrible realisation.

“Now you are starting to get it.” Six hissed. “She was excited to see her sister because she loved Violet. She loved her because Violet was true to herself and was kind and everything an older sister should be to her younger sister. 

“That night in Chicago would ruin both of their lives and condemn Cole’s.”

Jacques found that he didn’t have anything to say about that. It was true that he had raped Violet Cicada. He had completely ruined her. She deserved it for having the gall to tell him she didn’t want to marry him. HIM, the most powerful mafia leader in Europe. . .she wanted nothing to do with him. 

He swore revenge.

He got it.

His attention was diverted back to the scene in front of him as the Scout thrashed beneath the Soldier.

“That’s enough!”


	33. Reaping What You Sow

Jacques pulled and kicked harder when Tavish DeGroot slammed his palm into Cam’s cheek. He felt his chest constricting and his heartbeat going faster. He shook his head when Tavish removed his erection from his trousers and pulled Camden’s head up by the Scout’s hair.

“Ye know, we’ve been tolerant of your intolerable attitude and yer insufferable mouth fer as long as I can remember, Cam.” Tavish said heatedly. “Seems like no matter what we do for ye, it ain’t never good enough for ye.”

“Wait until my father hears about this you fuckin’ black, butt fucking. . .”

The Soldier slammed his palm into the Scout’s ass causing the younger man to cry out.

Without his signature helmet, the Soldier’s eyes were a piercing blue. His shortly buzzed hair was greying in places. His jaw was hard set.

“No one asked for your opinion, maggot!” he hissed hatefully. “You are one hateful son of a bitch for a scrawny little piker that’s never seen real battle.”

“Neither have you, you fuckin’ loon!” Camden yelled. “I told you! I didn’t mean to stab the Doc! It was an accident!”

“Stabbin’ him may’a been an accident.” Tavish agreed. “But you destroyed his Infirmary, injured Nikolas and expected us to stand by and allow it.”

“Nobody put you bastards in charge!” Camden answered. “You can’t do this!”

Tavish grinned dangerously. His one, dark eye followed the Scout’s spine all the way down to where the Soldier was pulling the younger man’s cheeks apart. 

“On the contrary, lad,” he breathed, “we are going to enjoy every minute of it.”

Jacques’ eyes widened from behind the one way glass. He shook his head when Doe forced his cock deep into the Scout’s opening. He heard his son screaming. Blood was starting to slide down the runner’s left leg. 

“CAMDEN!!”

Six watched, smirking, when the Spy struggled harder. She leaned against her baseball bat and enjoyed the chaos. She turned her head when Camden made a horrified squeal. 

“Open yer mouth, boy! Yer screamin’ loud enough to wake the dead. Might as well put that fuckin’ mouthpiece to work.”

Camden’s voice was cut off abruptly. Tavish held the Scout firmly by the sides of his head and forced the younger man’s jaws apart. He pressed his thumbs in the hinge of the joint and shoved his cock between Camden’s parted lips. 

Tears slid down the sides of Cam’s face. His eyes were closed and a deep, red blush was spread out across his face. His neck was arched back over the edge of the table and the Demoman was thrusting fiercely into his face. 

“Fer hatin’ gays so much, you suck cock like one.” Tavish commented, grinning. “Yer mouth is about as good as a woman’s.”

“He may as well have a pussy for as tight as his ass is.” Doe agreed, pounding his hips against the Scout’s backside. “Bleeding like a little virgin.”

Camden cried out against the cock in his throat. He gagged and tightened his bound hands into fists. His body was burning. He was ruined. His body had been soiled by these fucking homos.

“Get ready, boyo. . .” Tavish whispered. “I’m goint’a cum down that skinny, little throat of yours.”

Camden’s eyes widened, terrified, when a thick, warm mess hit the back of his throat. He made a horrible noise against the Demoman’s release. Semen spurted out the sides of his mouth.

“Swallow it!” Tavish ordered hatefully. “Don’t waste such a precious moment!”

He shoved his dick into the Scout’s throat a few more times before pulling back. He watched Camden choke and cough. He enjoyed watching his release run down the sides of Cam’s face. 

Cam coughed and weakly tried to bring his arms up to shove the Demoman away.

Tavish laughed. 

“Look at that, Doe! He still has a little fight left in him!”

“He won’t by the time we’re through with him.” Doe said darkly.

Camden’s back arched off the table when the Soldier grabbed his hips and pulled him into his thrusts. The Scout cried out like a stuck pig. The Demoman laughed again.

“Squeal, little one!” he taunted. “By the time we’re through with you, boyo, you won’t know what happened to you!”

Doe made an unearthly grunt and came inside of the Scout. Camden screamed bloody murder. The hot, wet release spilled out of his opening when the Soldier finished and pulled out of him. Blood mixed with the milky white colour. 

Camden’s blue eyes narrowed. His body felt hot and dirty. It felt empty.

Jesus.

What was happening?

“Come try his mouth, Doe.” the Demoman was saying. “Let the kid have a taste of his own, fuckin’ shit for once!”

Camden’s eyes filled with more tears. Doe’s face was blurry and out of focus when the Soldier replaced the Demoman at the head of the table. He felt the older man’s hands pry his mouth open. He didn’t resist.

“He’s more docile already.” Doe commented, shoving his cock inside the Scout’s mouth. “Just goes to show the best kind of violence is sexual violence.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far, Doe.” Tavish said, disapprovingly. 

The Demoman smiled and ran his thick, black fingers over Camden’s hole. He grinned when it twitched and Doe’s release leaked from the Scout’s insides. He felt the Scout try to pull his legs together.

“Ah, ah! C’mon darlin’. . .why hide such a pretty ass?”

Camden sobbed. He let his body go limp against the wood of the table. He could tell the difference between Doe’s dick and Tavish’s immediately. The fact that he could made him sick to his stomach. 

Doe smiled and pulled out of the Scout’s mouth when Camden vomited. 

“Not bad for your first uncircumcised cock, kid! You ain’t half bad. You could earn better money as a whore for the men. You oughta look into it!”

Camden did not answer. He did not fight Doe’s hands when they pried his jaws apart and the Soldier’s cock slid across his tongue. His mouth was filled with a putrid, acrid taste. 

“Get ready, lad. I am going to tear you apart.”

Had Doe’s cock not been firmly against the back of Camden’s throat the Scout’s scream would have echoed throughout the base. Tavish did not waste any time shoving his length all the way into the Scout’s opening. More blood slid down the runner’s legs. 

“I’m a bit bigger, lad.” Tavish hissed. “Any faster and I mighta ripped you open.”

Camden’s eyes were flooded with tears again. He sobbed against Doe’s cock and felt the Soldier release. He obediently swallowed and gasped when Doe pulled away.

“Please. . .” he begged uncharacteristically. “. . .please. . .no more. . .stop. . .”

“Did you stop when Jay was beggin’ fer his life?”

Tavish shoved his cock into Camden’s ass a little harder and a little faster. The Demoman pulled Camden upright. He sat back against the edge of the table so that Camden was facing what looked to be a mirror. 

“Did you stop when Nero was dying?”

Camden clenched his fists and sobbed as the Demoman’s cock pressed deeper against him. His cock was hard and dripping pre-cum against his abdomen. He watched himself when Tavish held his face forward.

“Look at yer fuckin’ self, Camden.” Tavish ordered. “Look at ye takin’ my cock into yer ass like a little, fuckin’ slut. Ye got me all the way to the base. With an ass like yers I am surprised ye haven’t been approached before!”

Camden’s head fell back against the Demoman’s shoulder when Tavish ran his fingertips over his nipples, making them erect. A lewd, disgusting moan escaped from the Scout’s mouth. Cam’s eyes were wide with shock.

Tavish grinned.

“You shouldn’t be enjoyin’ it, Cam.” he breathed. “It’s supposed to be a punishment.”

Camden cried harder when Tavish’s hand wrapped around his cock.

“No. . .NO!”

“Ye like yer nipples pinched but you don’ want yer dick toyed with. Please. Yer dick wants this. C’mon.” Tavish crooned, jerking on the Scout’s erect organ.

“Please! STOP!”

“You say stop, but your body says MORE, Camden.”

Camden bowed forward when Doe got down in front of him between Tavish’s legs. He felt the Soldier take his cock in his mouth and run his tongue along his ridges, glans and head. He felt another wave of nausea flow through him. His guts were churning while the Demoman forced him up and down and the Soldier sucked his cock.

“That’s a good lad.” Tavish said against Camden’s ear. “Accept yer fate.”

“No more. . .please. . .I’m sorry. . .never again. . .please!”

Camden’s voice was weak, soft and very unlike the Scout everyone knew. His body was covered in sweat and semen. Hands were pulling at his testicles, his cock and his nipples. He was sure the Demoman was leaving a deep, red hickey in his neck. He felt the Soldier hit a spot with his tongue and his mind went blank.

Tavish grinned when Camden gave a pathetic cry of pain and came inside of Doe’s mouth. He kept pumping his cock into the Scout’s ass while Doe sucked on the head of Camden’s organ. 

“That’s it. . .move that whore body.” he rasped. “Look at yourself, ye dirty, fuckin’ slut! Ye deserve every bit of this. Do ye hear me!?”

Tavish held Camden’s head forward so that both of them were staring at their reflections. The Demoman pressed his lips against the runner’s ear. 

“How does it feel being the one helpless?” he hissed hatefully. “Look at ye. Yer covered in semen. . .ye sucked off both of yer teammates and ye got fucked in the ass. Ye even enjoyed yer male teammate giving ye a blowjob.

“Ye deserve ter be treated this way, Camden. Yer filth. You were meant to be a whore.”

The Demoman’s eye was narrow, hateful and staring straight through the glass. He and Doe both knew that the new “enforcer” in the Badlands had arranged this. It was true that Camden had gone on a tirade in the Infirmary and the Medic had been injured. When no one knew what to do to punish the Scout, Six had given them exact orders.

In his mind the punishment fit the crime.

“Say it, maggot!” Doe whispered from between the Scout’s legs. “Say how much you like being fucked in the ass!”

Camden sobbed and shook his head.

“NO!” he yelled. “FUCK YOU!”

“Pity.”

Screaming replaced words. The Scout’s body was thrown down onto the table and the Demoman shoved his cock into the runner from behind. The larger man moved quickly. He watched the thick, black flesh widening the swollen, red ring of muscles beneath him.

“Too bad, Cam.” he said running his hands down the Scout’s sides. “It could have been over. Now, we’ll have to break ye!”

It continued like this for over an hour. Each time they demanded Camden admit he was a whore and liked to be fucked in the ass, Camden would refuse. By the time the Demoman and Soldier were spent, Camden was a trembling, sobbing mess on the table. 

Tavish wiped the sweat from his brow and smirked. 

“Like icing on a cake, eh, Doe?”

The Soldier returned the grin and watched Cam breathe through irritated, parted lips. 

“It suits him.”

Camden’s eyes were half open and hazy. Semen pasted his hair to his face and cheeks. It was stuck to his lips and chin. It was sprayed across his back and inside of him. His release pasted his cock to his abdomen. 

“This is your last chance, Cam.”

Tavish pulled the Scout upright again. He turned Camden around to face the window again. He held the Scout’s head up and forced him to open his eyes.

“Say it.”

Camden stared at his reflection.

He wasn’t the proud, upstanding Scout he was before. He couldn’t say he was pure and without sin. He’d never find someone who would love him after this. His body was soiled. 

He was not worth his father’s blessing or empire. 

Tears slid down the Scout’s face.

“I’m sorry, Dad.” he breathed. “I failed. I failed as a son. . .I. . .I am a. . .”

Camden choked on the words. He sobbed harder.

“Now, Camden.” Tavish hissed.

“I am a whore!” Camden cried. “I was fucked by my teammates. . .and enjoyed a cock in my ass. I deserved to be raped!”

Tavish grinned and pressed his cheek against Camden’s.

“That’s a good lad.” he crooned. “I got a bit of a surprise for ye, love, fer all yer hard work.”

Camden’s eyes widened, horrified, when the two way mirror dimmed and he could see his father thrashing and fighting against the chains that bound him. His eyes filled with tears. His father was a mess. He was bleeding, screaming. . .

“DAD! DAD, I’M SO SORRY!”


	34. Training the Whore

Tavish watched Jacques bellow at the top of his lungs though none of them could hear him. He watched Six slam the bat into Jacques’ side. It gave him a sick satisfaction to see that fuck get what he deserved.

“DAD!” 

Camden watched his father spit up blood and look at him. Through his tears he could see his father speaking. He couldn’t hear him, but he could form the words. 

I love you. . .Camden. . .leave. . .run with your mother. . .never speak of this to anyone. RUN.

“That’s cute. Even as his son deals with the effects of being a rape victim Jackie holds onto that stubborn pride.” Doe commented coldly. “He is a cold hearted snake, the bastard.”

Camden let his body bow forward when Tavish let him go. The floor was spinning in his clouded vision. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Tavish let the Scout fall to the floor. He stood up, cleaned himself off and looked at Doe.

“I think we’re done here.”

“You wanna leave him like that?” Doe asked curiously.

“Can’t take him to the Infirmary.” Tavish said curtly. “He destroyed it.”

“We’ll lock him in his bunk.” Doe suggested. “He can off himself in there if he has to.”

“That’ll work.” Tavish said, grinning. “Who knows, maybe he’ll want more cock in his ass when he wakes up.”

The Demoman turned when Jacques swung his body into the glass and kicked it furiously. He smiled as Jacques yelled incompetently. He enjoyed the bat slamming into the Spy’s backbone and ribs.

“Yer son’s a good fuck, Jackie!” he said jovially. “Don’ worry. We’ll take good care of him for ye! Let’s go, Doe!”

The Soldier glared at Jacques before picking up the Scout and following the Demoman out of the interrogation cell. 

From the other side of the window, Jacques hung helplessly by his wrists. His body was on fire. It was bleeding, damaged and sore. Tears were sliding down the sides of his face.

“How does it feel to be the one getting fucked, Jacques?”

The Spy hatefully turned to Six and glared. 

“How dare you.” he hissed. “MY SON. . .”

“YOUR son is nothing.” Six said heatedly. “The last of the old is dying out, Jacques. No one is coming for you or waiting for your return in France. Your family was taken over in a hostile takeover. The Merquise Family is no more.”

Jacques looked at the younger woman like she was a lunatic. HIS family? The oldest name in crime syndication in France? Never.

“You lie!” he spat. “No one would dare!”

“Your men thought like you and your father.” Six said irritably. “The majority were miserable under such rule. The majority now being women.”

Six smiled when Jacques paled.

“You killed Sophie, Jacques. . .but you did not kill Satine.”

Six pulled out another cigarette when the door to the room was kicked open. She smirked and watched a small, thin young woman dressed in black enter the room. She was escorted by two, tall, burly young men in black.

“I believe you two haven’t seen each other since you ran off after your Sophie, Jacques.” Six said in between lighting her cigarette.

She inhaled.

“I always thought that was sick and cruel, Jackie.” she rasped. “That you fell in love with another of the same name. . .”

“It is because he wanted our sister, too. . .just like all of the other messed up fucks in our family.”

The young woman that had entered the room spoke spitefully. Her voice was laced with a thick accent but it was very feminine. She had long, black hair tied back in a loose braid. It was bound by violet ribbons. Her eyes were a bright, translucent blue. Her teeth were blindingly white and sharp. Her face was pale and long with sharp angles like Jacques’.

“BULLSHIT!” Jacques barked. 

He forced his body to face his youngest sibling.

“How dare you.” he hissed. “Disgracing our family name like a fucking WHORE!”

Satine Merquise DeLaroux grinned and crossed her arms. 

“It isn’t your family anymore.” she said happily. “After you left and father was killed, I worked with mother to secure the family. She overthrew the leading male figure and demanded that anyone who objected step forward. 

“In your defence, Jacques, three men gave their lives before agreeing change was good.”

Jacques stared, dumbfounded, before thrashing forward.

“I WILL KILL YOU!” he roared. “I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!”

Satine smiled. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Jackie.” she breathed. “I’m here to kill you.”

Jacques stared at his youngest sister when a sharp, silver switchblade opened in her hand. His eyes narrowed.

“Father’s death was not an accident.”

Satine smiled.

“Of course it wasn’t.” she said calmly. “It was rigorously planned.”

Jacques let his head fall. 

“You?”

“Nero.”

Jacques looked at Satine, startled. His face looked somewhat comical given the slack jaw and the bloodshot, swollen eyelids. He shook his head.

“You lie.” he hissed. “There is no way that Father would have succumbed to a disgusting, filthy homosexual. . .”

Jacques was cut off when the switchblade went clear across his chest. A cry echoed against the walls and a small spurt of blood splattered across Satine’s pale face. A long, deep gash had opened up in the RED Spy’s flesh.

Satine smiled euphorically and stared at Jacques, amused.

“It is against the rules to disgrace Nero in my presence, Jacques.” she said politely. “He is the founder of our new, little family, you know.”

Jacques fumed between gasps of pain and muscle spasms. The pain was intense. His brain was working in overdrive to overcome the sensation.

He glared.

“Some founder.” he hissed. “An incestuous, putrid pile of vomit is what he is.”

The switchblade went across Jacques’ jaw. More blood spilled down the Spy’s neck.

Sophie smiled dangerously.

“Keep it up, Jackie and I will slice the lips right off your face.”

“You see, Jacques, you were so nice to arrange a reunion between Jay and Nero that I felt I should return the favour.” Six said putting out her cigarette. “It seemed only fair.”

Jacques hissed spitefully.

“Satine has been looking for you for a long time.” Six continued. “Nero stopped writing her like he did Jay and she began to worry. She’s been looking for him everywhere. Ms. Administrator would never betray Nero’s trust so she couldn’t tell Satine anything.”

Six grinned.

“But I am bound by no such promises.”

“I am most grateful for Mademoiselle Six’s interference.” Satine said circling Jacques. “When Nero stopped writing, I feared him dead. Of course I knew you were here. I heard about what you had done to Violet. You disgusting, vile excuse for a human being.”

Jacques’ head turned to the side when Satine slammed her palm into his cheek. 

He glared at her resentfully.

“That was for Mother.” Satine breathed.

Jacques’ body hunched forward when Satine’s fist slammed into his chest. His heartbeat changed tempo while the breath left his lungs. 

“That was for Jay.”

Satine’s blade sank into the flesh just below Jacques’ ribcage. Jacques’ gasped, shocked, when the pain registered. He stared at his younger sibling as blood dribbled over his bottom lip.

“That was for NERO.”

Six watched serenely when Satine sliced a hole in Jacques’ slacks and pulled his organ from his trousers. Her green eye flashed.

“And this, Jackie. . .is for Violet.”

Jacques screamed. He screamed and screamed. Blood gushed from between his legs when Satine castrated him. His face paled and his body sagged. He watched Satine toss his organs on the straw ridden floor. 

Satine smiled and looked at her brother. She held the knife carefully and ran her fingertips over Jacques’ cheeks. She shook her head.

“For what you did to my sister. . .for the embarrassment you caused, the life you stole and for every, single sin you have committed, I am going to send you to hell, Jacques. With your death comes the end of the old Empire. The Merquise Family name will go down in flames. I will see to that.

“You will be the shining example of how a family can go very wrong.”

Satine placed the blade against Jacques’ throat.

“Anything to say before such sentence is carried out?”

Jacques mustered his courage and gathered his breath. He opened his eyes for the last time and glared.

“Fuck you, slut.”

Satine’s blade carved through the soft flesh of Jacques’ neck. She made sure to drag the blade across his arteries and jugular vein. She smiled when blood spurted forward and Jacques’ jaw dropped. In seconds, his eyes drooped closed and his body hung limply by the wrists. 

Six looked up at the ceiling when a loud wailing resounded through the base. 

She smiled.

“Right on time.”

The taller woman unceremoniously undid the shackles around Jacques’ wrists and let his body fall into a heap on the floor. She made to pick it up when she was stopped by Satine.

“Non, non.” she scolded, wiping the blood off of her switchblade with a violet, silk handkerchief. “No niece of mine is going to drag this pile of filth any further.”

Six was startled. She stared suspiciously at Satine when the older woman spoke in French to the gentlemen behind her. The two of them immediately came forward and lifted Jacques’ body by its arms and legs. 

“I am quite capable of disposing of filth.” Six offered. “It is no trouble.”

Satine smiled sweetly.

“Nero did say you were a firecracker.” she mused gently. “Try not to let the anger consume you, love. It will end terribly.”

Six, still in a suspicious stupor over Satine’s behavior, watched the Frenchwoman lead the party out of the cell. She heard the commotion above as the wailing died down. She grabbed her bat and followed the others.

She had one more thing to do.


	35. Burning Man

“Why the hell are we standin’ out here with a buncha REDs!?”

“I’d like to know the same about you, BLU!”

“BLOW YE TER HELL IS WHAT I’LL DO!”

Dell sighed and pulled the Pyro back when he made an aggravated threat through his mask. 

“Marshmallow, I know he’s a piker, but you can’t get into trouble on a night like this. Trust me, a’ight?”

The RED Pyro seemed to understand the tone in his friend’s voice. He slowly lowered his flamethrower and turned when a blinding light shone from the RED Base. 

“GENTLEMEN!”

Satine DeLaroux smiled seductively when several men whistled. She winked and put a slender cigarette between her lips. About five hands reached out to give her a light. In the end she smiled at Lucas Riley and accepted his offer.

“Mr. Riley, well it has been a while.” she said jovially. “You did not write back to me about the gift!”

“You know I don’t eat sweets, love.” Lucas answered with a sheepish grin. “But Jay and Cole loved the hell outta ‘em.”

Satine patted his cheek and turned to look around at the conglomeration of men surrounding her. She took stock quickly and made a noise in her throat.

“Philippe, Xavier. . . jeter la poubelle.”

An eerie silence fell over the field in the neutral space between 2Fort RED and BLU. The wind rustled softly and the moon fell behind a veil of clouds. Stars twinkled in a darkened sky. 

Willem von Dette sucked in his breath and put his hand against a tightly bandaged neck and throat. His left eye was bloodshot and bruised. Butterfly stitches were holding a wound in his forehead closed. Beside him, Nikolas Kushnikov put his left arm around the doctor. The large tank’s right arm was in a bright, red splint.

“Serves. . .zhe bastard. . .right. . .”

Willem’s voice was barely a whisper. He watched the two, dark clad gentlemen throw an ungraceful, bloody heap onto the ground. The German’s face was void of emotion when the two men wiped their hands and stepped away.

There were a few more moments before someone finally asked what everyone had to be thinking.

“Is. . .that. . .a SPY?”

Satine smiled sweetly.

“Not just any Spy.” she crooned in English. “A Spy most vile, disgusting and rude. He raped and pillaged like a true pirate of the flesh. He stole hearts, broke them, ripped them out while they were still beating and pretended to be a man of faith and family.

“This Spy deserved the violent, painful death he received. His family can rest in peace knowing he died in miserable agony. He took his sinful pride to the grave and we can finally wash it from the face of my family’s great Coat of Arms.”

“No offence, lady, but who the hell are YOU?”

The BLU Demoman slapped the taller Scout in the back of the head. The black man frowned when the Scout shouted in protest.

“Shut yer gob, Memphis.” he murmured. “Yer too young ter know what honour means to a family etched in history.”

Satine looked at the Demoman with a nod.

“Et tu?” 

The Demoman nodded.

“My father.” he said softly.

“Then you understand why he had to die.” Satine answered, satisfactorily. 

“Why who had to die!?” Memphis asked, straightening his hair. The long, blonde locks ran down over his shoulders. 

“Why Jacques Merquise had to die.”

Another voice answered when Satine kicked her brother’s body to its back and the Spy’s face was visible. Several men shouted and from between Doe and Tavish, Camden vomited. The runner was shaking hard when Tavish hissed in his ear and forced him upright.

Six came into the light and stood above Jacques’ body. She glared and put the end of her bat against the dead man’s temple. She looked at the group surrounding her. She instantly knew no one would be as much trouble as Jacques had been.

Some would rebel; but they could easily be re-trained or dealt with.

“You don’ look older than a Scout!” a BLU Sniper cried from behind Lucas. 

His accent was sharp and British. He had greying, brown hair and bright, blue eyes behind reading glasses. His hair was brushed back and his chin was covered in grey stubble. 

Six did not answer. She waited while the men began to murmur. She stared down at Jacques’ body and waited.

Someone would ask.

“Who is she?” Memphis asked. “What team is she on!?”

“From the looks of her, RED.” another BLU piped up.

“I stand with no one.” Six answered calmly. “I have no team.”

Several of the men snickered. 

“Then I think yer in the wrong place.” Rollo chuckled. “War ain’t a place for a gal like you.”

“Like me?” 

Six pondered the phrase before tossing the bat into her palms and slamming it into Jacques’ skull as hard as she could. 

Blood splattered her clothes and face. Bone cracked and brain matter spilled onto the ground. There was screaming. Camden must be the one doing that. 

She continued until Jacques’ neck had snapped and his head hung on by the sinews of his flesh. She breathed heavily and calmly shrugged her shoulders back. She pushed her curls away from her face and glared.

“I believe you have misjudged me, Engineer.” 

Tavish was holding Camden off of the ground while the Scout thrashed and screamed. He smirked. It was a relief to see the result of Jacques’ punishment. When Six had come to the Base with Miss Pauling and explained her request, it seemed farfetched at best. 

When he and Doe questioned the Administrator’s ethics and feelings on the matter, they had been assured there would be no interference as long as they did exactly as asked. Sure enough, nothing had come from it thus far. In fact, to share another body with his lover wasn’t an unpleasant experience.

Not to mention, there had been plenty of times when Camden had needed an attitude adjustment. Normally, it went against the Demoman’s principles and morals. He would never do to Camden to Doe or anyone else. The only reason he did was because Camden was who he was. 

It was bad enough his father had been a fucking prick. He figured he would be doing the world an injustice if he didn’t help put the Spy and his seed down. 

“Keep screaming, Cam, and I am going to give you something to scream about.”

Doe hissed into the Scout’s ear and forcefully squeezed the runner’s buttocks. 

Tavish grinned when Camden immediately whimpered into silence. 

They could take out their aggression on the boy until he changed his tune. Who knew? Maybe by then the kid would enjoy it and they wouldn’t have to force it out of him.

“Bet the lad’d like that, Doe.” he breathed against the Scout’s cheek. 

He felt Camden shudder when his hand stroked his organ beneath the pajama pants the Scout had put on when he had been locked in his bunk. Tavish smiled when the runner’s cock twitched in his palm. 

“See? He’s excited about the thought already! Even though his Pop is lyin’ in a pool of blood in front of him. All he can think about is sex with us, Doe.”

“Slut.”

“Whore.”

Camden’s face was a mess of tears. He did not speak or make another sound. He caught Six’s eyes and stared morosely before glaring at her.

“YOU SPITEFUL, HATEFUL LITTLE BITCH! CUNT LOVING, BASEBALL BAT TOTING FREAK OF NATURE!!”

Before anyone could do anything, a hand whirled Tavish around and a fist slammed into the Scout’s face. Teeth chattered and jaws clicked when Camden’s head flopped to the side. 

Miss Pauling glared hatefully and pulled her hand back. Her hair was falling across her face and she was half-heartedly dressed in her uniform. Her eyes were hateful and cold. 

“Call my girlfriend a freak again and I will cut the tongue out of your mouth you insipid, little shit!”

Six did not seem moved by the act of aggression. She pulled her bloody bat away from Jacques’ corpse and slowly looked out at the rest of the 2Fort teams. Her eyes narrowed.

“The winds of change are blowing, gentlemen.” she whispered dangerously. “This Spy caused more trouble than he was worth. He caused so much trouble the Administrator had to hire me.”

“For what!?”

Six smiled.

“As reminder of what your actions do affect those around you and those you work for, of course.”

The teammate that had spoken shrank back. A dark pall was cast upon the crowd. In the one, solitary light shining down on the dead Spy and the young woman, long silhouettes fell across the sand. 

“What could one Spy have done to cause such a violent reaction?”

Another BLU Spy spoke quietly. His voice was very soft and almost feminine. He stood smoking a cigarette and staring down at the ground. His balaclava covered his face and most of his neck. He wore a dark, indigo dressing gown.

“What didn’t he do?” Six murmured back. “Tried to kill his younger brother, raped a young woman who later tried to kill the child he forced upon her. . .she became a Pyro Trial and died. It was a horrible death. 

“This Spy killed his younger sister. He tried to kill his nephew, twice. He killed an angel of God. He forced his vile, worthless beliefs into the only son he acknowledged. He plotted and planned. He used Mann Co. property to murder a civilian and to disguise as an ally to sell Nero to his team.

“For the limitless energy of his crimes, and for the violence, pain and misery they caused others, Jacques Merquise had to die.”

Six glared at the rest of the teammates.

“So, if any of you so much as utter a phrase like Camden Merquise demonstrated a moment ago or attempt a coup such as Jacques, then you can look forward to spending some time with me.”

“Nothing like terror to keep your men in line.” the BLU Spy replied softly. “It was no secret Jacques Merquise was a monster.”

“You would be surprised at how many are not in on said secret.” Six answered.

She turned to face Satine.

“I am done with this.” she said making a point to kick Jacques’ corpse so a portion of his brain oozed out of his fractured skull. “What do you want to do with it?”

Six stepped out of the way when Satine came forward with a can of gasoline and splashed it over Jacques’ corpse. Camden was crying again. He was screaming.

The younger woman watched the Scout’s face change from horror to deep, scarring pain. She smiled when Satine put another cigarette between her lips and lit it with a match.

“Au revoir, mon frère!” 

A collective gasp went up into the air when Jacques’ body was engulfed in flames. Camden stretched out his arms and struggled against Doe and Tavish. He was crying his father’s name. By the time his captors had wrestled him into submission, he was crying out in French.

Six, the flaming corpse a backdrop most sinister, stepped up with her bat at her side. She glared terribly and slowly pointed it at the crowd bit by bit.

“Each of you has been warned. Cross the line and I will do no less to you.”

“Does our enforcer have a name?”

Six turned her head to the Spy from before and smiled.

“Simply Six will do.”

The siren wailed overhead and the Administrator’s voice prattled over the loudspeakers about returning to Base. The soldiers in the battle for the Badlands slowly began to disperse, throwing backward glances as they went. Those that were daring enough stood on their own sides and watched as Jacques’ corpse continued to blaze in the desert night.

“Sorry for his interruptions.” Tavish said apologetically when Six made her way to where he and Doe were standing holding Camden. “Little bastard bit me.”

“He should be punished for biting.” Six commented staring at Camden.

She smiled.

“You should consider yourself lucky.” she said amusingly. “The Heavy wanted to break you first.”

Camden’s face was a mess of tears, snot and blood. He stared at Six pathetically. His body ached and he felt hot. Everything was a dream. Nothing made sense. He didn’t watch what had just happened. He was dreaming. He was just imagining it.

Any minute now he’d wake up.

“C’mon, lad. I think we should reprimand you immediately for your disobedience.”

The Scout closed his eyes and trembled when Tavish wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked it several times. His face flushed with embarrassment when his organ hardened and his hips moved into the Demoman’s palm. 

Tavish grinned.

“Yer body’s honest, lad.” he breathed. “You’ll be a good pet.”

Six watched Tavish and Doe haul the RED Scout from the battlefield. She had purposefully selected a couple that was firmly rooted to each other. No matter what the outcome with Camden, Doe and Tavish loved one another. Better yet, they both had streaks of violence that could be worked out on Camden’s body. 

It would be considered mercy compared to what she could have done to him.

Six looked at Miss Pauling as the Secretary tried to pull her hair back into its bun. She was going to say something until Satine bounded up to her.

“Why! It is true!” Satine said excitedly. “Violet did have a younger sister!”

Miss Pauling blushed furiously. Her eyes became darker.

“Exc. . .excuse me?”

“Oh, where are my manners!?” Satine cried. “My name is Satine DeLaroux! I am Nero’s youngest sister. I met you when Violet came to my First Communion celebration. You were with her on holiday!”

It took the young woman a second, but after a moment Miss Pauling nodded vigorously and laughed. 

“Yes! Yes, I do remember you! You were going to play Beethoven for your first Holy Communion and you went up to the pipe organ and stepped all over it instead! It was a complete riot!”

Satine flipped her long, black braid and grinned.

“Guilty as charged, I am afraid.” she replied. “It drove Father mad. Nero thought it was most inappropriate to the pipe organ. Sophie gave me ten franc just to attempt it.”

Miss Pauling smiled faintly.

“I am sorry about Sophie.”

Satine shook her head confidently.

“Please do not trouble your mind, love.” she said softly. “Sophie did as she pleased in life and so in death I am sure it is the same. Do not dwell on what is past. It is what lie ahead that is important.”

“It is always wiser to look forward rather than backward.” Miss Pauling agreed.

“It isn’t just that,” Satine replied pulling another cigarette free from her case, “it is about everything Nero has waiting for him.”

Six raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Waiting for him?”

Satine inhaled and looked at Six like she was crazy.

“Of course!” she insisted, waving a pale, manicured hand around wildly. “The family will be looking to him for leadership now that they know he is alive and will be released from this horrible place. With Jackie dead there is nothing stopping him from returning home where he belongs!”

“Did it ever occur to you that Nero doesn’t want to go home?”

Six’s voice was soft, deadly and downcast. Her eyes searched the sand before meeting Satine’s. 

“It was his family that did this to him in the first place.” she continued. “He was cast out. He was shunned and reviled. Why would he want to go back?”

Satine did not seem alarmed by Six’s response. She smiled calmly and extended her hand so that it barely touched Six’s cheek.

“Sophie would have loved you.” she mused. “The fire in your heart, in your mind and body. . . the flames of conviction and utter devotion. The scars of a life lived hard are etched into you, but you stand firm for what you believe.

“It is what she would have wanted in her daughter.”

Satine smiled, lost in a memory, before pulling her hand back.

“Of course it will be Nero’s decision.” she said quickly. “The family will stand behind any and all decisions he makes. Our main concern is his health and safety. You see, our Mother searched for him until her death. I did not see Nero again until I saw him among the crowd during her funeral procession.

“Nero was devoted to our mother. He was her favourite. She loved him more than anything. She loved that he would have died for Sophie. It showed her that the true heir to the throne had mercy, compassion and above all, heart. 

“It seems dreadfully silly, but there it is. Our mother died believing whole-heartedly that her son lived. It was her death that rallied our family to stand behind me when I was named successor. My first order as Matron of the Family was to banish Jacques and remove his place from our line. His son was also excommunicated. 

“My second order as Matron was to make Nero the rightful head of the family. He would be respected, protected and cherished at all times. Whether he chose to come home or he stayed away forever; I made a solemn vow to make sure that someone would always be watching over him and his brethren even if he never knew it.

“We would protect him from the shadows as he had done for me, my mother and his lover.”

Satine stopped and looked at the smouldering, bloody remains of her older brother. Her eyes narrowed before she turned back to Six.

“Nero is my older brother and I love him dearly.” she said defiantly. “All I want for him is his happiness. He deserves more life. . .more time. . .more love. If he has that where he is then may he enjoy it to its fullest. 

“I want him to know he will be forever welcome in my home.”

Satine looked at Miss Pauling.

“I believe I should explain to your boss my business here.”

“She has been alerted to your presence and welcomes you to the Badlands.” Miss Pauling said softly. “I have been instructed to bring you to Headquarters at your earliest convenience to discuss the final details.”

“Ah, bien.” Satine said, smiling. “Philippe, Xavier!”

The two gentlemen from before came up beside Satine and awaited orders. 

“We shall go on ahead, yes?” Satine offered. “It has been wonderful meeting you, Six. It was no less breath-taking than I imagined.”

Six looked after the smaller woman, frowning. She waited until the group was far enough away before speaking again.

“Miss Pauling, it would be wise if you did not acknowledge our partnership within the confines of the Badlands.”

Miss Pauling’s face turned a bright crimson. She patted her cheek nervously and laughed shrilly. 

“I. . .absolutely!” she said quickly. “It was incredibly foolish of me. It was the same foolishness that caused our paths to cross in the first place.”

Six’s face was deadpan, but her eyes twitched ever so faintly. She hoisted her bat and wiped the chunks of blood and bone off of it with her shirt tail. She nodded.

“It is only human.” she replied simply. “Come. I will escort you back to the Administrator’s Headquarters.”

Miss Pauling stood still after Six had started moving away. The secretary stared into the night with eyes full of tears. The blue irises lit up like violets. 

“Miss Pauling?”

“Yes! Yes, I am sorry, Six. I am on my way.”

Miss Pauling briskly brushed the tears away from her eyes, put on her flawless smile and turned to face the younger woman. She walked forward with every step of confidence she had when she was in the presence of the Administrator. 

When business and pleasure became one and the same, it became a delicate dance to keep the balance of the relationship. It was a fragile system of silk threads and frayed wires. It lit up like neon and exploded with the force of a volcano. 

It had to be frigid as ice to be hot blooded in love.


	36. Together Again

The room was dimmer when Nero wearily opened his eyes. His throat felt dry and sore. His arm was aching terribly. It felt as though someone had ripped the flesh from his shoulder to his forearm. 

The steel blue narrowly watched the ceiling through watery pools. He was consciously aware of the steady beating of his heart and the sound of his breathing. It had been a long time since he had been so in tune to his body.

He heard it crying.

Nero startled when a gruff snort came from somewhere off to his left side. He jerked his head to the side and regretted it when his vision blurred and made him nauseous. He moaned softly and closed his eyes again.

A hand was clasped over his.

Nero slowly opened his eyes and turned his head on the pillow. A faint smile played across dry, cracked lips. The Spy watched the RED Sniper’s head bob forward while he slept in a wheelchair beside the bed. 

Wallace’s body was slightly hunched forward in the oversized wheelchair. An IV pole was distributing fluids and medication from the back of the chair. A thick, worn quilt was tucked in around the Sniper’s lap and there was a worn, open paperback book against his stomach. The Australian looked comical in the pale green hospital gown. 

His glasses were slipping down his nose while his head moved gently. A soft, nasally snoring drifted between him and Nero. The Sniper’s lips puffed out with each breath. Thick, calloused fingers rested against the Spy’s thin, pale ones. They twitched with movement.

“. . .mon amour. . .”

Wallace inhaled sharply and opened his eyes. The book slid down his front to his lap. His fingers tightened around Nero’s when he turned to look at the Spy. 

His hazel eyes got watery behind his lenses. His shaggy bangs fell across his eyebrows while his face broke out in a crooked smile. 

“Oi, there, Spook. . .”

Nero didn’t even bother scolding the Sniper for standing up out of the wheelchair when he felt the tears sliding down the sides of his face. He started trembling. His good arm reached for his lover when the Australian bowed down over the bed. When flesh slid over flesh, he started sobbing.

There was a moment when nothing but the sound of heart monitors and frantic breathing filled the air. Soft murmurs and fierce holds fought against IV tubes and wires. Echoing tears sent a torrent of rain to the Spy’s lap below.

Wallace looked up at the ceiling, eyes narrow, grateful and clear. The alcohol had worn off days ago, but the effects had haunted his eyes, his face and his body. He was positive his liver was shot. He was lucky he hadn’t drunk himself to death.

He clenched Nero to his chest and tried to let his breathing catch up with him. He’d had to argue with Brian for nearly an hour to get him to leave his room. His EKG had come back abnormal and then normal that morning and the doctor wanted more tests. Had the bloke gotten any closer with his stethoscope the Sniper would have strangled him with it.

“Love, love you gotta calm down.”

The Sniper’s voice was hoarse but deep. It resonated with familiar tones and notes. The sharp accent filled the Spy’s ears with joy. It only caused Nero to sob harder.

“Nero, yer gonna work yourself into a panic and Brian will be in here so goddamn fast I’ll have my arse whooped before I knew what hit me.”

Nero’s body shook violently when he pulled back. He looked up at Wallace and brought a shaking, pale hand to the Australian’s cheek. He traced the Sniper’s lines in his jaw and down over his lips. He memorized every line in the dark skin. He etched terrain in the valleys of his mind. 

He laughed.

“I am so sorry!” he choked. “I just. . .forgot how much I loved your voice. . .your smile! I am so happy to hear it. . .and see you!”

Wallace leaned back and searched around the hospital bed when Nero pulled back and sobbed into his palm. The Australian muttered under his breath inaudibly. After fumbling with the metal guard rail penning Nero in the bed, the Sniper managed to lower the bars. 

He eased himself down onto the bed beside the Spy and carefully pulled him into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around Nero and put his head against the Belgian’s. 

“Don’ apologise.” he murmured. “I missed you, too.”

Nero looked up at the Sniper. His eyes were darker now and sinking into his face. His hair fell into his eyes making them look innocent and lost. They watched the Sniper when Wallace stared off across the room.

“When you didn’ come the first night,” Wallace began softly, “I didn’ panic. . .I just did what you told me. I buried myself in the blankets that smelled like you. I told myself you had been held up and it was too dangerous. 

“Then, you didn’t show up for the battle the next day. I still didn’t panic. It could have been a secret mission. There are things you wouldn’t tell even me!”

The Australian laughed nervously. He trembled.

“But. . .then. . .the news outta Gravel Pit came out. . .and. . .and I didn’t know what to do. I suddenly felt lost and alone. I couldn’t remember what life had been like without you in it. I couldn’t remember how I woke up in the morning or went to sleep at night. I forgot how I ate and how I functioned.

“The blankets. . .they started smelling less like you. . .more like us. . .and then. . .”

Nero held onto Wallace tightly. He was positive if he let him go his lover would disappear from him. The tall, lanky and awkwardly shy Australian he’d made love to for over five years would be gone.

“. . .then they started smellin’ like everythin’ but you. . .” Wallace said spitefully. “They started to smell of hate, shame, helplessness. . .at first, I heard you scoldin’ me in my head about lettin’ the bed covers get dirty and the dishes pile up by the tub. After your name appeared in the MIA list, I couldn’t hear you, feel you, smell or taste you anywhere. 

“I became hungry. I was thirsty. I was aching. I needed something. ANYthing. . .to take away the pain.”

Wallace’s face was a mess of tears. The weary, hazel eyes cast a glare at the wall across the room. A cheap painting of roses stared back at him pathetically. 

“The thing that always tore us apart. . .that I promised I would never touch again. . .”

The Sniper clenched his eyes closed.

“It was so easy to go right back to it!” he said hatefully. “It was easy to ask Tav for his flask or a bottle of his shit. He never questioned me. He never tried to stop me. He knew it wouldn’ta worked anyway. I would have stolen it if he hadn’t given it up. 

“I drank until I threw up. Then I drank until I passed out. Soon I was drinking from the time I regained consciousness until the time I passed out again. I stopped goin’ home to Bette. I stopped leaving the Nest durin’ the day. I stopped eating.”

Wallace turned to look at Nero when the Spy buried his face into his arm. He watched the peppery black locks of hair slide over dark skin and hospital greens. He slowly extended a free hand and slid his fingers through the Belgian’s hair.

“What hurt the most wasn’t that I had to pretend it wasn’t Jackie that had done it. . .it wasn’t that Camden took every opportunity to shove it in my face. . .it wasn’t even that you had gone MIA that had upset me so damn bad.”

Nero looked up at Wallace. His eyes shimmered.

“Wally. . .”

“I couldn’t fuckin’ shove off to find you!”

Nero was startled when the Sniper whispered the last, few words. He watched the strong, sturdy man that held him up crumble beside him. He felt the Sniper shudder with sobs. The taller man bent over his lap and shook his head.

“You! My LOVER!” Wallace choked. “The man I gave my heart to. . .I couldn’t. . .couldn’t fuckin’ save him! I couldn’t even remember his voice! I couldn’t HEAR HIM!”

The Australian pressed his clenched fist to his lips.

“I was a coward! I was tied to the mission. I was trained to be dedicated to it. You told me to keep that strong. . .because I might need it. I did, for a while. . .but after that first year and the next, I stopped practising. When I realized you weren’t coming back on your own, I panicked.

“I tried and tried to get your voice to come back into my head. I tried to remember your face without your mask. I tried to remember your smile, the one for me. But all I could think. . . all I could hear, see and feel was your fucking brother smirking at me. . .standing over your body. . . covered in blood!”

Nero wrapped his good arm around Wallace’s neck and brought him to his chest. He clutched the taller man to his body and waited until he felt arms encircle his waist before speaking.

“Wallace,” he breathed, “it’s all right.”

“NO! IT AIN’T!”

Nero allowed Wallace to rear back and flinched when one of the Sniper’s IV’s came out of his hand. He reached forward to try to stop the blood but Wallace waved him away. 

“I forgot my lover. Instead of goin’ out there and huntin’ you, I had to fuckin’ stay HERE and for WHAT!? FOR HER? I LOVE YOU DAMMIT! I fuckin’ LOVE YOU.

“YOU NEEDED ME. I PROMISED. SWORE.”

“Wallace! Please!”

Wallace glared, angry, when Nero shrank back slightly. He trembled and shook his head.

“When you needed me. . .I abandoned you.”

There was a moment of silence between the lovers. Nero’s machines beeped steadily beside them while they stared at one another. The Sniper’s blood slid over his fingers and onto his gown. Neither man moved for the other. 

Finally, the Spy slid his hand forward. The pale fingers sought out the dark, unbloodied hand of the man beside him. He watched his flesh slide over the hunter’s with a new sense of fascination. Had his hands always been soft and rough at the same time? Had he always felt this warm?

“You didn’t abandon me.”

Nero lifted his head and glared at Wallace. It was the look that told the Sniper it was time to shut up and listen. The Australian pursed his lips and looked away in protest.

“You were with me in that hole.” the Spy continued. “I felt you. I felt this pain. I felt it come back the moment the bottle touched your lips. You are only human, mon amour. I would have questioned your love for me if you had honestly been able to hold onto your emotions.”

Wallace grumbled and blushed a furious crimson. He looked at Nero, angrily, when the Spy laughed softly. 

“I shoulda come after you.” the Sniper hissed violently. “Instead I sat on my laurels and tried to play it off like it wasn’t killin’ me inside!”

“You would have alerted Jacques to everything he wanted to know.” Nero answered rationally. “You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction and you knew there was one, other thing that you had to keep sane for, am I right?”

Wallace reluctantly let the Spy bring his face back around so they were staring at one another again. His scowl had softened when he saw the deep devotion in the blue eyes staring at him. The sunburnt patches on the normally milky white skin reminded the Australian of a quilt. His good hand absent-mindedly came up to the Belgian’s cheek.

“Yes.”

His voice fell. It was a hoarse roar of the venom it had been a moment ago. He looked at the Spy, tears streaming down his face. His lips pulled back in a terrible snarl. 

Nero smiled kindly.

“I should be apologising to you, Wallace.” he breathed. “I put such a horrible burden on you. I gave you my heart and my child to bear.”

“It is one I would gladly carry over and over again.” 

Wallace’s lips trembled. He stared at Nero painfully. He shook his head.

“I had to, Nero.” he stuttered. “Seein’ him. . .yer brother beatin’ him like that. . .I couldn’t let him do it no more! I know the kid knew I had to do it, but it wasn’t about the fact he was a BLU! It was because he’s like my son.

“I couldn’t stand to see him suffer!”

Nero put his good arm around the Sniper’s neck and held him when the taller man broke out into tears. The injured hand was forgotten as it clutched the Spy’s arm. Red stained Nero’s gown and caused a wonderful contrast between them.

The Spy gently kissed the Sniper’s cheek and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. When the Australian had calmed somewhat, the Belgian put his head on his lover’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and smiled.

“That is the most beautiful thing you could have ever said to me.”

Wallace was startled. He blinked stupidly for a moment before leaning Nero back and looking at him, confused.

“What?”

Nero’s smile grew. He put his hand against Wallace’s cheek. 

“You called Jay your son.” he answered simply. “Next to telling me you loved me, those were the most beautiful words you could have spoken to me.”

Wallace’s face remained paralysed in surprise for a moment longer. Finally, an embarrassed, timid smile spread across the lean, tan face. 

“I mean every one of ‘em, love.” he whispered. “Every last one.”

Wallace held Nero tightly.

He was grateful his lover was forgiving and wise. In the beginning, he had worried constantly that his past would ruin any chance he had with the fragile, hot tempered Spy. When the worst of it had come out on Nero’s body one night, it had caused something violent in the Sniper to shift. 

It had hurt.

For the first time in his life, what had alienated him from his family, his friends and everything else in his life had finally hurt him. It had been mind-blowing. The pain of seeing his abuse appearing on his body was one thing; but it was another thing entirely when you saw those wounds on the body of the one you loved.

He hadn’t wanted God to take him more than that night.

Nero hadn’t shunned him like others. He didn’t flee or fear him. He held him relentlessly on the nights all he could do was rage and fight the urges. In the first, few months that had followed getting sober it was all that had kept him sane. If Nero hadn’t been there he wouldn’t have made it.

Finding out about Jay reassured him that there really were others out there exactly like him. 

Nero had shown him that.

“I’m so sorry, Nero!” the Australian whispered. “I’m so sorry I didn’ come for ya. I broke my promise. I’m sorry.”

“I already forgave you, Wally.” Nero chided gently.

“I’m sorry for Jay. . .for going back to that bottle. . .for makin’ my teammates and everyone suffer and worry! I am sorry Jackie got Jay in the first place. If I hadn’t drank myself near ter death and had a heart attack I’da stopped him.”

Nero kissed Wallace’s neck.

“Jay told me about the incident between the three of you.” he breathed. “He doesn’t blame you. He felt bad for you.”

“For me?” Wallace asked, leaning back. “What for?”

Nero smiled sweetly.

“Because he cares about you. . .and he saw how much losing me was hurting you. My son is much more observant than I give him credit for, Wallace.”

“What makes you say that?” the Sniper asked carefully.

“I say it because he saw how fragile your heart is, mon amour.” Nero answered painfully. 

Soft, pale fingers slid through rough, brown locks of hair. The Spy smiled and enjoyed the Sniper’s soft whimpers and whines. He shook his head.

“I, your lover, didn’t see that.” he said softly. “You were always happy to be my strength. You were always happy to offer yourself up. I never once thought that there could be pain in your heart so great. I was selfish and careless with your love and strength.

“For that, I am ashamed of myself.”

Wallace digested this before taking both hands and putting them against Nero’s face. Blood smeared across the pearly white flesh. Stoney bits of gravel swam beneath blue pools of water. Silver streaked ebony slid across sand and sun. The moon shifted in the sky somewhere in the greater beyond.

“If I’da wanted ya ter see a bleedin’ heart I woulda cut it outta my chest and handed it to ya, Nero.”

The Australian’s accent was thick as his head bobbed forward. Nero supported the Sniper’s head and winced.

“Wallace. . .”

“I wanted to be your strength.” Wallace said firmly. 

His hazel eyes bore into Nero’s.

“I wanted to be the one you depended upon and came to. . .I wanted to be that one person that got to see the real you. . .got to hear your voice, say your name. . .learn your story. I wanted to be the heart you could turn to for anything.

“I wanted to be the one you could trust unconditionally.”

“You have my everything.” Nero breathed, trembling. “You know that.”

“I didn’t back then.” Wallace offered. “I kept my true self buried down so long. . .diggin’ it up after being buried that long was traumatic in a way. I suppose it is my own fault. I shoulda been smarter about it. . .trust goes both ways, right?”

Nero smirked faintly.

“Oui.”

“I won’t let it happen again.” Wallace said smiling. 

“You never know what may happen, Wally.” Nero breathed. “Everything could change in an instant.”

“I know that.” Wallace said leaning back and reaching for the Spy’s left hand. “That wasn’t what I was talkin’ bout.”

Nero looked at the Sniper curiously.

“Non?”

Wallace shook his head and held the tip of Nero’s ring finger between the pads of his thumb and index finger. He stared at the perfect, slender digit and smiled to himself.

A small, silver band for his Spy. Something small, fragile and delicate. Something that appeared beautiful and weak on the outside but was strong as steel on the inside. That would be what he gave his Spy.

“True, I can’t promise somethin’ won’ happen to you or to me.” Wallace answered aloud. “I won’t promise the impossible again, either. But, what I can do this time is make sure you know how much I love you. 

“I can show you. . .I can show everyone that you are the one that I love. You belong to me and I belong to you. I would die for you. I would do anything for you. We have a son that we need to take care of and a daughter to keep track of from now on. 

“I want them to know that their father means everything to me; and that I am not ashamed of it any longer.”

Nero looked up at the Sniper, startled, when Wallace grasped his hand in his and looked at him firmly. The Spy’s eyes shimmered beneath tears when the Sniper smiled at him. The hazel lit up like chocolate firelight.

“I want you to marry me, Nero.” Wallace said softly. “I want to be yours. I don’t wanna live without you and I want the rest of the world to know if they come after you or our children, they come after me.

“I willingly offer my heart and my soul to you. I’ll give you my mind and body and spirit. Any thing for you, Nero. . .anything. . .please. . .say you’ll marry me.”

Nero’s eyes filled with tears. He tried to keep his heart from leaping into his throat. He choked back an awkward laugh and tried to look serious. 

“Wallace. . .really. . .a renegade hitman and a backward bushman? It is positively harlequin.” 

Wallace grinned.

“Is that a yes, M. Poirot?”

Nero laughed and put his forehead against Wallace’s. He closed his eyes and felt the stress and pain melt away. A heavy burden he had been carrying suddenly lifted. 

“Yes, Hastings.” he breathed. “I will marry you.”

Wallace pulled Nero into his body and pressed their lips together. He felt a fire roar up through his spine when his tongue slid over the Spy’s cracked flesh. He forced Nero’s lips to part and deepened their kiss. He could feel and hear the satisfying moans from his lover’s throat. He pressed his hands against the Belgian’s face.

They parted breathlessly and stared at one another for several minutes. Finally, Nero smiled a little and shook his head.

“Six. . .she is very fond of you.”

“She has a lotta anger.” Wallace answered softly. “She musta had a very hard life.”

“Harder than you know.” Nero murmured. “She is fragile in her own way. In the beginning, when she was younger, it was difficult. I worried for Jay until one day he defended her from would be bullies. After that day, Six coveted him. She wanted what was best for Jay. In turn, she came to value Mary Elizabeth.”

“I’m sorry about Mary Elizabeth, Nero.” Wallace whispered. 

“Jay seemed to know more than we gave him credit for, love.” Nero said sheepishly. “Mary Elizabeth had told him everything. He knew about me and about you. He knew about his mother and the danger Jacques was to him. 

“He came to the Badlands intentionally.”

“To be with you.”

Wallace answered absent-mindedly but looked at Nero seriously.

Nero nodded.

“Yes.”

“Six came because Mary Elizabeth was killed.” Wallace continued. “She had instructions, she said, to find you and Jay and protect you both. And. . .that since I was something you loved, that made me important, too.

“She seemed so much older. . .wiser. . .”

“Six is special.” Nero admitted.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about her?” Wallace asked, hurt. “Why didn’t you tell me you’d had another child?”

Nero paused for a moment before looking down and shaking his head.

“Marie is not my biological daughter.” he replied softly. “She comes from Chicago from the same place Cole does. Her mother was addicted to drugs when she became pregnant. No one knows who the father is. 

“Marie’s mother abandoned her with her grandmother when the child was two. The grandmother was a vicious, violent Catholic. She feared the child’s red hair and discoloured eyes. She cast the child out as devil spawn.

“She would punish Marie. She would lock her in closets, trunks and rooms for days on end. Once, when her grandmother found pictures of young women in her desk she took Marie and whipped her until she was unconscious. When Marie woke, a portion of her right breast had been completely removed. 

“When Marie realised that she was in love with another woman, her grandmother allowed young men from the Church to rape her granddaughter until she was nearly broken from the trauma. After, thorns were wrapped around Marie’s throat and forehead. She was crucified and locked in her room for three days.

“The only reason she survived is because a new maid that had been hired unknowingly went into the room and found her. The maid became terrified and called the police. The damage had been done. Marie was fourteen when she was transferred to orphanage care.

“She was there about the time Cole was headed to the Badlands to face off with his father.

“In any case, no one at the Orphanage could control Marie. Father Justine, Cole’s adoptive father, had passed by this time. No one could get near her. She had seriously injured three psychiatrists before ending up in psychiatric juvenile detention. 

“Mary Elizabeth ran one of the only successful, street violence therapy centers in the nation. Her team rehabilitated more individuals of neglect and abuse than any other facility. Out of concern for the staff and Marie, herself, a Deacon called Mary Elizabeth in Boston. 

“Marie became a special project. She saw potential in her. She became the daughter Mary Elizabeth always wanted. To have someone that would not give up in her life was something new and frightening for Marie. It took another two years before Marie warmed up to Jay and Mary Elizabeth.

“Once she connected with Jay, Marie was much more open to suggestion. She strived to be as good a person as Jay. She looked up to him. . .and I think the reason is because she knew his story and that he suffered. . .she. . .of all people. . .saw how he suffered.

“I’m his father and I was never there. . .I never. . .never left the mission. . .not even when my son was dying. . .begging for me. . .I never came for him. Six knew his pain. She knew what she had to do. . .had to be. . .she found purpose in Jay. . .and in Jay, she found her ability to love again. She’s still rusty, but she will get the hang of it.

“I never realised how much Marie looked to me and to Jay. I knew she was full-heartedly pledged to Mary Elizabeth. That was evident in everything Marie did. But, to see how much she cared for me and for Jay. . .it surprised me. So much so, I realised that I had always loved her. I had always cared what happened to her because she meant that much to me.

“So, in a way. . .she has always been my daughter. . .and Sophie would have loved her.”

Wallace held Nero tightly when the Spy started to cry. He kissed the side of the Spy’s face and put his head on top of Nero’s. He stared at all of the machines monitoring Nero’s vitals. He was silent for a few moments before leaning the Spy back and looking at him.

“Nero, I’ll love them both as though they were my own.” he murmured. “The past makes us, but it doesn’t have to control us. We will build from here. All of us, together.”

Nero smiled.

“My children are grown, Wallace.”

“That don’ mean they won’t need us once and awhile!” Wallace argued. “Sides, if you think I am goin’ta let Riley handle them Scouts on his own you have another thing comin’!”

Nero laughed softly.

“Mon amour, Lucas loves those boys.”

“And he sometimes forgets that Jay ain’t just like Cole.” Wallace said irritably. “I’ve seen them. . . you can’t ruddy help it most times. Luke ain’t been shy about bein’ a homosexual. For some reason, the threat of death never scared him. I guess he felt it weren’t nobody’s business but his own. . .but, he treats Jay like he’s Cole sometimes. . .”

“I think that Jay appreciates that.” Nero answered carefully.

“Bein’ treated like a dog instead of a human?” Wallace asked despite himself.

Nero smiled.

“Role play isn’t beyond us, Wallace.” he chided. “No, I mean that it makes Jay feel better about himself that Lucas doesn’t give him special treatment all of the time. He is constantly being fretted upon and over. That is stressful, too. When Lucas lets himself go and is his true self with Jay that reassures him that the Sniper isn’t pretending for his or Cole’s benefit. 

“It shows him that Lucas loves him exactly as he does Cole. . .and they three are equal partners in their relationship. Yes, Jay does need fragile handling most days; but on the days he feels up to it, why shouldn’t he be allowed to have Lucas go at him as if it were the last love making he will have in his life?”

Wallace smirked.

“Always got an answer for everythin’, don’cha, Spook?”

Nero smiled.

“In this life I have logick and wit, that is all.” he corrected. “But of the two, I work miracles.”

“You better have a good one comin’ on about now, then.”

“Why?”

Nero started terribly when the door crashed open and light poured in from the hallway. He winced against the brightness and watched Wallace lift a hand to shield his eyes. He was about to ask what was going on when he heard a shadow from the doorway.

“What. Did. I. Bloody. Tell. You?”

Wallace sighed and held out his bloodied hand uselessly.

“For God’s sake, Brian, he was panickin’ again. . .”

“That is what the CALL BUTTON is FER!” Dr. Iesely fumed, coming into the room. “Fuckin’ hell! The two of you are covered in blood. Fuck.”

“Brian, please. . .it was my fault.” Nero begged softly, clinging to Wallace with his good arm. “I was having a nightmare. I was crying out for him. Please. He only did what instinct told him. He couldn’t reach me without standing. He must have pulled the IV loose. Please. Please, don’t take him away. Please.”

Nero’s voice faded out into pleading, inaudible French.

Dr. Iesely frowned at Nero suspiciously. He crossed his arms and stared at the Spy before turning to the Sniper.

“Is it true, then?”

Wallace, startled, turned away from Nero and looked at the disappointing frown on their friend’s face. He nodded slowly.

“Yeah. . .weren’t my place to say what he was panickin’ bout. . .”

Dr. Iesely stared at Nero harder before closing his eyes and sighing.

“Nero. . .the medication. . .you aren’t taking it?”

“Well, I have been in the desert for about six weeks, Brian.” Nero stated matter-of-factly. 

“You know what I mean, Nero.”

The Belgian turned away and nodded.

“Yes. Wallace makes me.”

Dr. Iesely smiled faintly.

“Somethin’ I never could get you to do.”

“He has to earn the right.” Nero replied tightly, facing turning pink.

Wallace smiled.

“I don’ mind the fight.” he murmured. “Worth the price in the end.”

Nero looked up at his Sniper and smiled faintly. The pink blush in his cheeks spread down his long, slender neck. The blue in his eyes lit up. 

“Wallace asked me to marry him.” the Belgian said, looking over at the doctor. “I am sure the noise alerted you down the hall.”

Dr. Iesely uncrossed his arms and looked at the two, green eyes wide.

“Say, what?”

Wallace looked back at the Irishman and nodded.

“I’m stealin’ him from ya, Bri.” the Sniper said, pulling Nero onto his lap. “I’m takin’ fer myself.”

Nero blushed scarlet and watched the reaction on his former lover’s face. He enjoyed the slight blush and look of consternation. 

Brian had asked him many years ago to marry him; but he had to turn him down. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Brian. It was because he felt Brian only wanted to marry him because Leon had died in Italy. Brian and August had always felt responsible for that moment in his life. 

They both had tried to fill the hole in his heart that the loss of his second lover had left behind.

After Leon, Nero swore that he would never fall in love again. He would never let his emotions get tangled in his work. It wasn’t worth the pain.

Then, there was that fateful night on the highway. . .

Nero smiled warmly and leaned against Wallace.

“Thank you for taking care of me until now, Brian.” he said softly. “But, it’s all right now. You did what Leon would have wanted you to do. You protected me and loved me until my true love came along. 

“Stop worrying so much about me and my happiness and find your own, true love.”

Dr. Iesely stared at Nero, dumbfounded. He felt his face fall and his eyes fill with tears. They always filled with tears at the mention of his brother’s name. 

He laughed, shakily, as the tears slid down his face. He reached up and wiped them away and shook his head. 

“Oi, ye know how to pluck at the heartstrings, Nero.” he said hoarsely. “Ye know, if you’da said that bit there any other time before now, I’da said ye were so full’a shit that it was comin’ outta yer ears.”

The Irishman looked away for a moment before turning back to Nero and smirking.

“But, it’s as if Leon were sayin’ it himself. . .right to me. Uncanny, innit?”

Nero smiled back and put his head on the Sniper’s shoulder.

“Extremely.” he murmured. “Please. Do not make Wallace go.”

Dr. Iesely sighed and put a hand at the back of his head. 

“Wally needs to have a follow up EKG whether he likes it or not; the order comes from the Administrator, not me. I don’ want ter cause a panic. If Wallace will go to his EKG and cardiogram then I will setup somethin’.”

Nero looked up at Wallace pleadingly.

The Sniper grumbled something inaudibly before nodding sharply.

“Fine.” he mumbled.

“Good. Well, let me find some clean hospital greens then.” Dr. Iesely said, sighing. “And, since you both are covered in blood and that vein is shot, let me find a new IV needle. Just, don’ do anythin’ stupid in the next fifteen minutes.”

The doctor quickly turned to go back to the door. He paused when Nero called out to him. The green eyes turned to meet the steel grey ones he’d grown so used to seeing behind masks and disguises. He had seen them bloody, black and bruised. He’d seen them drowned in tears.

Those eyes could ask anything of him.

“Thank you, Brian.” Nero said, smiling. “For everything you have done for me and for Wallace.”

Dr. Iesely waited a moment before putting his hand on the door and smiling back at the Spy.

“What can I say, love?” he asked gently. “I have soft spots for Belgian drag queens and bushwhacking bisexuals.”

Wallace tried to flip the doctor off as the Irishman laughed and shut the door behind him. The Sniper looked down at the Spy as Nero wrapped his arm around his waist.

“What’s wrong, Nero?”

“Nothing, mon amour.” Nero whispered. “Nothing.”

Wallace smiled and lifted the Belgian’s face upward. He memorised the lines and the scars. He traced the contours of Nero’s nose and the slender curves of his cheekbones. The long, thin lines of his jaws caused the fire to burn brighter.

“Yer beautiful.” the Sniper crooned. “God. . .I’d forgotten. . .never again. . .I won’t forget ever again. . .”

“I love you, Wallace.”

“I love you, Nero.”


	37. There Will Be Blood

“Well, you both certainly look better than when I dropped ye off.”

Lucas Riley smiled when Cole flipped him off and Jay smiled warmly at him. Both Scouts were dressed in their civilian clothes and had several folders with them. 

“Several days in an egg timer will do that.” Cole remarked.

“August and Jason have begun the new trials on a vaccine for the Syndrome.” Jay said excitedly. “Miss Pauling’s blood is proving to be a much more suitable environment than Violet’s.”

“It’s cause she didn’t want to kill me.” Cole said matter-of-factly. 

He grinned.

“But, it’s true. Jason said the vaccine will probably work better than the first one ever could. That makes me happy.”

“It makes us all happy, darlin’.” Lucas replied gently. “You have yer clearance to come back home?”

“Actually, the Scouts will be staying in a half-way rehabilitation home before I allow them to leave the Badlands entirely.” Dr. Iesely warned coming up behind the Scouts. “There is a house in Little Cross that I have commandeered for the purpose. The Scouts will share the upper flat and our loveable, little Spy and friend will occupy the bottom flat.”

Lucas was surprised. He raised an eyebrow when Wallace was pushed out of the hospital by the healthier looking, former BLU Spy. He grinned when he noted the RED Sniper’s displeasure at the arrangement.

“Hey, there, soldier!” he joked. “Need yer girlfriend to push ye around? And with a busted arm no less.”

Wallace angrily flipped off the offending Sniper and glared up at Dr. Iesely.

“Mother won’t let me play with the other kids.” he snarled.

“Keep up with the attitude and I’ll keep ye fer another two weeks.” Dr. Iesely answered tersely. “It ain’t my fault ye can’t follow simple rules.”

“Rules?”

Nero blushed a fierce scarlet when Dr. Iesely did not hesitate in telling the BLU Sniper that he had caught the Belgian and Australian making love when he had returned to take the Sniper to his EKG a week or so ago. 

The Spy looked down when Wallace fired back that he hadn’t seen the Spy for weeks. He’d thought the Belgian was dead. He wasn’t going to wait until he was “cleared” to fuck him.

Lucas laughed softly.

“It’s that high strung attitude that put you in the hospital in the first place.”

“That, and the fuckin’ booze.” Cole said irritably. “You need to knock that shit off.”

“It’s a’ight.” Wallace answered softly. “Don’ plan on touchin’ another bottle as long as I live.”

Nero put his good hand on the Sniper’s shoulder and shook his head.

“Enough about Wally’s condition,” he said sharply, “what’s done is done. We agreed to the rehabilitation agreement because it keeps me close to my son and it keeps Jay close to his doctors and his lover who is still on Active Roster.”

Lucas smiled.

“Thanks fer thinkin’ of me.” he murmured. “But, won’t it seem strange with a bunch of you guys livin’ in one house?”

“The house has been completely renovated into three, separate flats.” Dr. Iesely advised. “It consists of medicinal therapy, physical rehabilitation, meditation and mediation as well as a 24 hour Medic on Site.”

“On Site?” Cole asked, flabbergasted. “What do you think we are? Children?”

“You are a child.”

Lucas stepped back and stood with his other counterparts when a haze of smoke filled the hospital foyer. Three figures in black and a tall, skinny one in purple frowned down at the group. Hard, narrow eyes stared down each of them as Helen MacManus took a long drag on her cigarette.

She tilted her head forward.

“Nero, I thank you for your service in the line of duty.” she said softly. “However, I feel at this time that you have served your purpose in the Badlands. You are hereby relieved of your responsibilities.

“You have a grandfathered Rotation slot. Please choose its recipient wisely.”

Helen turned to the RED Sniper.

“Due to the state of your mental and physical examination, Mr. Mundy, I am afraid you are more of a liability than an asset. I am terminating your contract and releasing you into the custody of Dr. August von Dette. He will begin rehabilitation for your alcohol problem.

“Dr. August von Dette will also be in charge of Jay Jallette-DeLaroux and Cole Merquise-Justine’s care. He will facilitate continued efforts to pioneer a vaccination for Merquise’s Syndrome with Dr. Jason D’Augustine. He also happens to be the “On Site” medic that Dr. Iesely spoke about.”

“August?” Nero asked, confused.

“He knows more about your histories than any other Medic in the Badlands.” Helen answered, extinguishing her cigarette. “He knows more about Wallace than Willem does and they were never on the same team.”

“Plus, he will need to remain close to Jay.” Dr. Iesely warned. “Jay may have reactions or changes during trials. Having an experienced hand with his care will be essential.”

Helen nodded in agreement.

“As for Nero’s care, I leave that in the hands of Dr. Brian Iesely. The two have worked together for years and Dr. Iesely is the only one of the doctors I know that could possibly get Nero’s arm rehabilitated for light duty.”

“Light Duty?” Nero asked.

“I am starting a special project, gentlemen.” Helen answered gravely. “This will be something much larger and grander than the Badlands. This is global. I am going to need the best network of assassins and hitmen in the world to complete it. But, once done, it will be extremely profitable for everyone involved.

“If you do not know, Nero and Lucas are among the few that started this venture with me in the Badlands. We all determined a long time ago that Blutarch and Redmond Mann were pawns in their own game. It was not entirely unforeseeable about Grey Mann. But, we started this venture in this spot for a very specific reason.”

Lucas frowned and looked down. He crossed his arms and pulled his hat lower on his brow. This was unexpected of Helen.

“Helen, revealing the intention without explaining the purpose will make it seem like we are monsters.” Nero interjected quickly. “Without context, what we are doing will be seen as warfare on our own people.”

Helen smiled dangerously.

“That is exactly what it is, Nero.”

Nero winced.

Wallace leaned forward in his wheelchair. He glared when Nero restrained him quietly.

“What the hell you talkin’ bout, sheila?” he asked heatedly. “What warfare?”

“Do you think this silly game of RED vs BLU was really for control of the land?” Helen asked incredulously. “Did none of you deduce that there was a greater reason I needed convicts, political refugees and INTERPOL fugitives to complete my goal?”

“The original plans.”

Jay’s voice was quiet and calm. His fingers tightened around the folders in his hands while the sleeve of his blue, long sleeved shirt slid down his slender shoulder. 

“It wasn’t what Mann. Co. had built that was relevant.” he murmured. “It wasn’t even the weapons that were pioneered, though they helped. . .it was about what is underneath it all.”

Helen smiled.

“A better Spy than a Scout, indeed.” she whispered. “Continue.”

“I noticed a bunch of quartz deposits in the dried out ravine where Jacques took Papa and me.” Jay said softly. “The quartz was extremely clear with fractures and snowflake patterns that could only be caused by intense pressure and heat. The intensity and frequency of the quartz pieces was immense. 

“By deduction, the types of minerals and grasses we find out here aren’t really normal. The temperatures shift too violently and there is something else affecting the climate and wildlife around the Badlands. The mining company found something, I think. . .but back when Zacharias Mann was still alive he didn’t want his idiot sons to waste it.

“He created the Badlands as a ruse to keep his sons from squandering the real treasure of their inheritance. He knew it wouldn’t take long for someone to come along and uncover what was really going on beneath.

“All you needed was a crew stupid enough to retry the mission that the first, nine Team Fortress crew members attempted. Instead of sending them straight to oblivion, you figured if you hired enough of us and pitted us against one another we’d blow up enough holes in the area that the minerals beneath would finally begin to register on equipment.

“You’d know exactly where to start digging and do so discreetly and quietly. You’d have a stockpile that was ready for world market.

“It would be a weapon cache like no other.”

Jay glared when Helen clapped her hands gently. He leaned into Cole causing the older Scout to wrap an arm around him and pull him close.

“So, we were all pawns is what you’re really sayin’, isn’t it?” Cole asked angrily. “We weren’t helpin’ you do shit!”

“You wanted your father dead.” Helen said dismissively. “In the end you got that and two lovers. I think you faired just fine, Mr. Justine.”

“Riley.”

Helen turned to look at Lucas when the Sniper spoke. She waited while the Sniper slowly composed himself and looked up at his boss.

“The man’s name is Cole Justine-Riley.” Lucas said defiantly. “I don’t care how much of me you want, Helen, but I agreed to findin’ the merchandise and protecting the home front. I did so under the agreement I wouldn’t be prosecuted fer what I am.

“That stands. I’ll keep workin’ fer ye. . .but ye gotta hold up yer end of the deal.”

Helen paused before smiling serenely.

“Mr. Riley, you have never been shy to tell me your true feeling on the matter.” she said suddenly. “I find that an admirable quality in someone with your kind of past. As agreed when you started and invested in this venture, your sexuality will not be a problem in this company.

“Keep it civil in publick and make sure that you do not cause a riot.”

Lucas put his arms around Cole and Jay.

“Just call me extra padding.” he murmured.

“It’s Australium, innit?”

Wallace spoke softly from his wheelchair. His head was bent forward and he was breathing in and out in very slowly. His hat was low on his head.

“What you got out here is Australium.”

Helen was quiet for a moment before nodding.

“Yes. Lucas and his family sold us the first samples found in Australia; but like any mineral, given the right conditions it might be found anywhere. The Badlands is completely full of it. I am not sure if it was engineered or it naturally occurred here; but there are hidden salt springs, hot springs and mines throughout the under belly of the Badlands. 

“Between jewel deposits and natural minerals, we have found vast quantities of Australium. Even better is that no one knows that it is here. That is why Project LEMONS is so vital at this stage in our plan. Without a strangle hold on the market, those Australians won’t have a damn leg to stand on. We will steal the world out from under them.”

“You are just encouragin’ more war!” Cole barked, fiercely. 

He struggled against Lucas when the Sniper held him back. Blue violet eyes began turning purple. 

“It won’t ever end!”

“Of course not, Cole.” Helen said sharply. “War is inevitable among humans. We fight because our instinct is to conquer. He who holds the most is the most powerful. The ones in power make the rules for everyone else. Forgive me if I choose to have a stake in the world that pit me against foes twice my skill. This is payback.”

Cole stopped struggling and looked at Helen carefully.

“What do you mean?”

“She was a field agent.” Nero answered automatically. “She was superb. Her aim was deadly and she could eliminate a moving target from two blocks with the right rifle. She has unmatched skills in trench warfare and has survived three mustard gas attacks. 

“She suffered a broken back when she was trying to help refugees escape France, Belgium and Germany. She moved southward and freed Russian soldiers being held in Ukraine, Poland and the farthest reaches of Russia.”

The Spy paused before looking at Helen passively.

“She served without mention and without rank, though she would have been a Commander had she not been a woman.”

Cole stared, stupidly, while Jay looked at his boss admirably.

Helen frowned and straightened the lapels on her jacket.

“It is in the past.” she said shortly. “I can only change what is ahead. If they want to fight amongst themselves, then I will let them fight until they kill themselves.”

“I wish I could still help.” Jay whispered. “I have always felt useless.”

Helen smiled now. It was a warm, gentle smile. It was uncommon and made her face look strange. The lines melted and the sunken, nicotine infused eyes looked less haggard. She looked peaceful.

“My dear, loveable Jay.” she mused. “You weren’t selected for my program without reason. At first you were right; it was because Nero had specifically requested you never be accepted here. Your persistence was both amusing and demonstrating of the character you possessed.

“There was a fire in you that had long burnt out in your father. That spark, that energy is what I needed. I didn’t want your physical strength, though your batting average and average speed is still the best in the Badlands. No, I wanted your mind.”

“My mind?” Jay asked, startled. “Why?”

“Because you have your mother’s quick wit and your father’s intuition.” Helen answered immediately. “You are quick on your feet and your mind can work through a situation methodically and quickly. You have answers right when I need them. That quick problem solving ability is rare. I needed it.

“I needed a ready, willing and able version of your father without all of the complaint.”

Nero scoffed indignantly.

“You are set in your ways, love.” Dr. Iesely said gently. “She couldn’t make you turn a faucet if you didn’t want to, Nero. With Jay, she had a bit of room to mold him.”

Jay blushed.

“I don’t know what good I will be anymore.” he mused. “I can barely function on my own.”

“Which is why I have taken the liberty of removing you and Mr. Justine-Riley from the Active Rosters.” Helen replied taking another cigarette out of her case. “You see, you are more valuable to me as a mind of sorts rather than a Scout Class.” 

Jay looked confused.

“She means that while ye run fast and ye shoot good, yer mind is more important to her.” Lucas whispered against Jay’s ear. “She wants to keep you on her payroll as a think tank with the necessary skills to escape a bad situation.”

Helen nodded approvingly while she lit her cigarette.

“Then, what about Cole?” Jay asked worriedly. “Why are you removing him from the Active Roster?”

Helen smiled again.

“Because I need a bodyguard for the Nero of the future.” she said good-naturedly. “Nero has Dr. Iesely and Mr. Mundy to watch over him. I need two equally powerful forces watching out for you.”

Jay looked up at Cole and Lucas when the two of them wrapped him in their arms. He could feel their body heat and heartbeats. It made him feel incredibly warm and safe.

“Is that my mission, Ma’am?” Cole asked seriously.

Helen nodded once.

“It is, Mr. Justine-Riley.” 

“I accept.” Cole breathed, looking down at Jay. “I’ll protect him with my life.”

“And I’ll protect the two of ‘em with mine.” Lucas answered. “Ye already got the rights to the Australium. You still got me as an Active Sniper. I figure the only thing left I can give you is my life.”

“Protecting these two Scouts is all I could possibly ask you to do, Lucas.” Helen answered softly. “You have given enough of yourself to others. The street goes both ways. Should your person be in more danger on my battlefield then I will pull you from the Roster as well.” 

“Can’t live without bein’ on a battlefield, boss.” Lucas said almost nervously. “I’ll be fine.”

“I will be the judge of that, Mr. Riley.” Helen answered automatically.

She paused before looking at Wallace carefully. 

“Mr. Mundy, you have been a loyal and dutiful Sniper for the RED Industries Team. Your average kill shot rate is unbelievable. Your accuracy is undeniable. You have proven to be useful despite the sordid past. For your years of dedicated service and loyalty, I am recommending you to Project LEMONS with your partner.”

Wallace raised his head when Nero’s hand clenched on his shoulder. He looked up at the Spy and could see the terror and restraint in the Belgian’s eyes. He looked back at the Administrator.

“Help you supply Weapons of Possible Mass Destruction to violent, third world countries?” he asked bitterly.

“We supply raw material, Mr. Mundy.” Helen corrected. “What our customers choose to do with those materials is completely up to them.”

Wallace digested this painfully before slowly exhaling the breath he’d been holding.

The world would never change. The Administrator was right about that. There would always be some wackadoo running around trying to take charge. Perhaps it was his post-World War II trauma that kept his mindset fresh, but he couldn’t help but hate himself for being a part of the world he found himself living. 

After a long pause, the RED Sniper closed his eyes and nodded.

“I don’ know what use I’ll be to you, but if it keeps me with Nero, I’ll do anythin’.” 

“Mon amour! Non! Non!”

Nero shook his head and cursed in French. 

“Wally, listen to me. Please listen. Do not let her talk you into doing this. You have given this woman enough of your body and your mind. Please. Please do not tie yourself to her any longer!”

“You have.”

Nero painfully shook his head.

“I swore my allegiance to her overseas many years ago, Wallace.” he said calmly. “There are some stories you have not heard yet. Understand that it isn’t because I was trying to hide them but that the rabbit hole is deeper than you might think.”

“I swore to love ye forever.” Wallace hissed, pulling Nero down so that they were looking at one another. “No matter what, I swore on my life to love and protect you.”

Nero winced.

“All I ask is that you do not throw your life away carelessly.” he whispered.

Wallace thought about this before turning back to Helen.

“Oi, Administrator?”

“Yes, Mr. Mundy?”

“Fer what purpose do ye need a drunk anyway?” Wallace asked. “You already told me my contract’s shot. I’m an alcoholic with post traumatic stress disorder. What use could I have for you?”

“There is a very good chance that Nero’s arm will never fully recover.” Helen answered nonchalantly. “Actually, the chances are so high I am not betting he will recover at all. I am guessing he will be able to shoot and use the left hand for knives, but it will never be as good as the right arm.

“Anyway, I have noticed that when it comes to Nero, you seem to have a fire lit under that bushwhacking ass of yours. You tend to focus on the mission and your accuracy is impeccable. That being said, you will be Nero’s wingman. You will be his sniper watching from high places in case deals go wrong.”

Wallace listened to this in silence. After another minute he shook his head.

“What’s in it for me?”

“What do you want?”

“Nero.”


	38. Loose Collateral

Nero looked at Wallace, stunned. Helen stopped midway through her third cigarette and stared. There was a strange silence in the foyer before the Administrator smirked.

“By the looks of him after an average weekend, I’d say you have had him plenty of times.” she answered aloud.

“I want control of whatever he promised you.” Wallace said fiercely. “I love this man. This man’s life is worth more than anything to me. His heart. . .his soul. . .his mind. . .all of it. I love him. I love him.

“Whatever he promised you in Europe. . .it becomes mine or I will refuse.”

Helen looked at the Sniper thoughtfully.

“Do you have even the slightest idea what he promised to me, Mr. Mundy?” she whispered. “Do you have any inkling?”

Wallace blushed but held firm.

“Whatever it is it is keeping him here out of duty.” the Sniper hissed. “I want it so that he feels obligated to no one but himself.”

Nero’s eyes filled with tears.

His Sniper. His Sniper. . .

Helen uncrossed her arms and smiled. 

“The short of it, Wallace, is that Nero promised me his allegiance until his death. He is property of the Team Fortress venture. He used his life as collateral for the project. He gave his blood, sweat and tears along with the capital he raised. He is the one that secured all of the old plans and took care of the Mann Family.

“Nero single-handedly kept the conspiracy of this ridiculous war going to keep Project LEMONS alive. When someone came too close to finding out what was really happening, he disposed of them.

“As far as I am concerned business wise, Mr. Mundy, Nero DeLaroux is just an object on a piece of paper.”

Dr. Iesely and Nero both had to grab the RED Sniper and keep him in his wheelchair. The Sniper yelled obscenities and thrashed against his captors. He growled and clawed at Dr. Iesely’s arm.

“You heartless wretch!” he bellowed. “How DARE you take a man’s life as COLLATERAL!”

“Wally. . .”

Lucas sighed when Wallace shoved him away. He was going to try again when Jay touched his arm and shook his head.

“No. Let Papa do it.” Jay breathed.

“Wallace, I did it to get Jay and Mary Elizabeth out of Belgium alive.”

Wallace stopped struggling long enough to take a look at his lover. He saw the blue turning a muddy grey as tears slid down the Spy’s face. His heart fell into his stomach when he felt Nero shaking.

“What?”

Nero nodded.

“I had run into Helen when she was still an active agent for the US Government.” he breathed. “She and I crossed paths in France when Sophie was still alive. I helped her out with a mission and she said if I thought of a favour in return to name it at any time.

“When Mary Elizabeth brought news of Sophie’s death and my son to me, I knew that I had to call in this favour. It isn’t a simple request, though, Wallace. . .not when the entire Merquise Family is after you. Do you understand?”

Wallace painfully winced and shook his head.

“Nero. . .”

“I swore my allegiance and what money I had to fund Helen’s project. All I asked is that she get Mary Elizabeth and Jay to safety. I asked that she watch over them and keep them away from the life I had led. I told her that when the Badlands was open for business. . .I would be her first Spy Class.”

The RED Sniper digested this very carefully. His mind was still a little fuzzy from the drugs, but he was sure to put every word and detail into order at the back of his mind. After he felt confident he knew what he wanted to say, Wallace Mundy turned to Helen.

“This man is self-less.” he stated softly. “Nero DeLaroux has never once thought of himself or what the consequences of his actions will do to those he loves. He only cares about saving those his heart loves. It is never about him.

“That changes now.”

Nero made a small yelping noise when the Sniper pulled him forward while pulling a red hanky from his pocket. Wallace glared at Helen and quickly tied his left wrist to the Spy’s left wrist. The Australian waited patiently.

Cole was about to open his mouth when he felt Lucas pinch his arm. He looked up at his Sniper indignantly.

“It is an old custom.” Lucas whispered against Cole’s ear. “Where we come from, to “hand fast” with someone means that you are entwined together forever and beyond. It is actually a very tall commitment.”

Helen sighed.

“Mr. Mundy. . .”

“His life and his son.” Wallace interrupted. “He’s my lover. He is my partner. He is my husband. I know his daughter didn’t cut a deal with you. . .and if she did, she is smart enough to set her own terms. . .but Jay isn’t going to become what Nero did to you. 

“The boy and the Spy. Otherwise, I will blow this whole thing out of the water.”

The Sniper did not flinch when the three men behind Helen began to pull out service revolvers. 

Helen quickly waved her men back and smiled.

“You have guts, Mr. Mundy. I liked that about you when you joined. Now, you are more crazy than gutsy.” 

“Comes with the job you gave me, Ma’am.” Wallace replied tersely. “Do we have a deal or not?”

Helen thought for a moment.

“Nero is an asset to this company. It would be tragick to lose him.”

“Yet, you were ready to leave him in a bloody desert to die. . .” Wallace hissed.

“Ah, well, this is too true.” Helen lamented. “In which case, it does violate the Escape Clause in Nero’s contract.”

Wallace was about to fire another round of insults when the Administrator’s words reverberated against his skull. He looked at Helen curiously.

“In the event the project is responsible for undue bodily harm to the collateral due to negligence on the Administration’s part, the project is liable for proper compensation for the damages sustained. 

“In this instance, I neglected the sound advice and evidence of a seasoned Spy that was trained and served under the collateral in question. Due to my complete lack of oversight, the collateral was damaged beyond repair or replacement.

“Since this is a company error and not error of the collateral himself, I have no choice but to compensate for the loss of the collateral by either totaling it out or replacing it.”

Helen stopped here and smiled a little.

“What do you mean ‘totaling out’?” Cole asked beside himself.

“It means that she has to compensate for the loss of the collateral.” Lucas said softly. “In this case, the collateral is beyond her repair, replacement or costs.”

“Then, are you just going to ZERO him OUT?” Cole asked incredulously. “He is a fuckin’ PERSON!”

“Cole, shh.” Jay whispered disapprovingly. 

Cole looked at his partner, hurt.

“Mr. Justine-Riley does bring up a good point.” Helen said humourously. “The value of the collateral is entirely out of my budget for the Badlands. It would immediately put Project LEMONS in the limelight and I simply cannot have that, gentlemen.

“But, I am willing to offer the goods “as is” under the condition that the collateral attempt to rehabilitate. In this I am willing to invest. As for his life, his livelihood and any debt he may have owed to me or my company. . .”

Helen paused. She shook her head.

“. . .consider the debt paid.”

“Then if yer takin’ offers, I want him.”

Wallace spoke fiercely from his chair. He clasped his hand tighter around Nero’s. His hazel eyes were narrow beneath his glasses.

“I love Nero DeLaroux. I accept him just the way he is.”

“Do you accept the terms set forth with in regards to Project LEMONS and rehabilitation?” Helen asked, lighting a fourth cigarette.

“On the condition that his health and his family come before it.” Wallace hissed immediately. “No one is makin’ this Spy run from his family any longer. If it is protection yer worried about, don’t be. He’s got me and his son and his daughter. That’s all the protection he’s gonna need.

“I also want his “rehabilitation” to include any coverage for his health. Anything he needs he gets. . .no questions asked and all bills paid in full.”

“And in return for taking the damaged collateral?”

Helen still looked amused.

Wallace frowned.

“I’ll work for ye.” he answered. “I will be Nero’s protection, remember? Consider me a shield for your investment so it isn’t completely to waste.”

Helen caught the snap in the Sniper’s voice and smiled again.

“The deal is adequate for my purposes.” she said suddenly. “I accept. Nero DeLaroux, you are now the property of Mr. Wallace Aaron Mundy.”

“YOU ARE TREATING HIM LIKE HE’S A FUCKIN’ PIG!”

Lucas sighed and lunged forward when Cole made to lash out. He grabbed Cole around his middle and hauled the Scout up and over his shoulder. The Scout hollered in protest.

“Shh!” the Sniper said irritably. “You’ve caused enough damn trouble.”

Cole spouted off several obscenities in French before Lucas smacked him.

From behind the RED Sniper, Nero DeLaroux stood stone still. His eyes were filled with tears and his wrist ached from being bound to the Australian’s. He did not roll out of his stupor until Wallace slowly untied the cloth from their hands and let them fall away from one another.

The Spy stared at the Sniper, eyes confused.

Wallace smiled sadly and shook his head.

“Wrong.” he breathed. “I’m lookin’ at a free man.”

“What?” Nero heard himself breathe.

“You don’ belong to her no more.” Wallace answered softly. “You don’ belong to me neither. I don’t wanna own you, Nero. I don’t want to possess you like an object. I want to be in love with you. I want you to make decisions for yourself without worrying about what someone else is goin’ta do to ya.

“I want you to remember what it feels like to make a choice on your own.”

Nero stared, stupidly, for what seemed like hours. Everything seemed to melt around him. The words didn’t make sense. The sounds didn’t form syllables of any language he understood.

He was free?

What was freedom?

“Free?”

The word came out as a breath.

The Spy shook himself awake and looked around frantically. He reached forward and took the red handkerchief out of the Sniper’s hand. He waved it frantically in his one hand after realising that he only had his left hand. His fingers desperately tried to manipulate the fabric around the Australian’s hand.

“Nero?”

“I want you, you idiot!” Nero cried out softly. “I want to belong to you! Don’t you realise how much I love you!? Please! I. . .I. . .”

Wallace and Nero turned when Jay came up beside them and carefully tied the red fabric around his father’s wrist and his stepfather’s. The Scout looked at the red binding the thin, pale digits of his father to the dark, rugged one’s of Wallace. 

It was a nice contrast.

Jay smiled.

“He accepts you.” he whispered. “He wants you to own him.”

Wallace looked at Jay like he was crazy before feeling Nero’s fingers clench in his palm. He turned to look at the Spy while tears slid down the Belgian’s face.

“Nero. . .is that true?”

“Bien sûr, il est! Je te aime! Je veux vous appartenir! Se il vous plaît!”

Nero started sobbing. His French was barely audible between the hiccups and the heaving breaths. Dr. Iesely quickly intervened and eased Nero upright to ease the pressure on the thinner man’s lungs.

“Darlin’, ye won’ make it down the aisle like that.” Dr. Iesely chided softly. “It’s all right, Nero. Calm down.”

Wallace smiled, a tear running down the side of his face.

“Then it’s settled.” he said finally. “You belong to me.”

Nero smiled back.

Yes. This is what he wanted. It was what he had wanted all along. For five, long years he had harbored this desire. He hadn’t known what the feeling was until this moment; but as it had happened, he knew.

He wanted the Sniper to have him completely.

“Excellent.” Helen interrupted. “Then it is settled. Gentlemen.”

The Administrator gave an ever so slight tilt of her head before passing seamlessly through her guard and out of the hospital. After the doors had slid shut, Cole made a “thhpt” noise with his tongue.

“Treatin’ people like they are fuckin’ cattle.” he spat hatefully. “Taking a man’s life as payment for some stupid war!”

“It was the only way he thought he could save me.” Jay mused softly to no one in particular. “At that moment, it was the best choice.”

Cole craned his head to look at his younger lover. He noted the subtle grey pooling in the blue-green eyes. He had never noticed that before. When Jay was extremely calm or his eyes were watery, they looked exactly like Nero’s. 

Nero smiled, tears still running down his face.

“Oui.” he said simply.

“I hate to break up the tea party, ladies, but I need to get Jay situated at home. August is running late and I have strict instructions to continue the health regimen he has prescribed.” Dr. Iesely said, sighing. “I’m sorry, Jay.”

Jay smiled and shook his head.

“I am used to it.” he answered.

Lucas stared at the youngest of his lovers and frowned. He hated when Jay felt disadvantaged because of his disease. He hated when he could hear the defeat or disappointment in the Scout’s voice. He was surprised the young Bostonian had taken being Redlisted so well. He figured that was only because Nero had been Redlisted as well.

It still bothered him that Jay felt inferior to the rest of them.

“Luke, will you fuckin’ put me down, now? She’s fuckin’ gone. . .and I can help Jay with his shit.”

The Sniper startled, not realising he still had a bear hug around the older Scout. He quickly released Cole and gently set the Chicago-born on the floor. He adjusted his hat sheepishly.

“Sorry bout that, darlin’.” he said apologetically. “Never know how bad a tantrum’s gonna be.”

Cole smirked. 

“Aw, and here I thought it was just because you liked to throw me over your shoulder.” he answered sarcastically.

He laughed good-naturedly when Lucas punched his arm. He took Jay’s folders and stuck them with his own before throwing an arm around Jay’s shoulder and hugging him.

“Let’s go home.”


	39. My Body is Weak

The air was calm and warm. A night breeze was pushing faded, worn curtains hanging from a wooden paned window. Laughter floated up from the flat below. It saturated the hard, wooden floors of the room above. From a well-padded mattress sat Jay Jallette-DeLaroux.

Jay smiled and leaned his head back against the padded, wooden headboard. He stared out the window at the velvet sky outside. His eyes twitched when the Medic beside him inserted the IV and pushed several syringes into the line. 

He hardly noticed the pain anymore. 

He was so used to being poked, stabbed, burned, shot at and pushed around that his body accepted it as normal. His veins carried polluted blood that pumped a weak heart. His lungs were fragile and his kidneys failing. The last infection about killed him. 

The pain never went away, not entirely. It always hummed in a muscle or a bone somewhere. It echoed in a gunshot wound or a shot to the head from an enemy Scout’s bat. When it could not force any more from one place the pain moved to another. 

There was no safe haven.

“I am sorry for zhis, Jay. I vill be sure to remember zhe secondary setup for you in your father’s flat.”

Jay shook himself out of thought and smiled warmly at the German.

“It’s all right, August.” he said happily. “I am glad that Cole is socialising. I was worried he wouldn’t go downstairs.”

“Lucas did have to entice him.” August von Dette offered weakly.

Jay laughed.

“What was it this time?”

“Lucas got a hold of Cole’s favourite treat.” August answered.

Jay smiled.

“He found a place with real Italian Beef?” 

“He had a friend ship it in dry ice all zhe vay from Chicago for his birthday.” August replied, covering Jay’s IV with a sterile, plastic patch. “It arrived today. I am surprised zhat you didn’t get mauled by sandviches.” 

“I cannot eat a lot of meat anymore.” Jay murmured softly. “It causes more problems than I need, so I avoid it for the most part.”

August looked at Jay sternly.

“Zhis is zhe first I am hearing of zhat.” he said, frowning.

“It didn’t seem like a game changer, doc.” Jay answered honestly. “You are shoving me so full of vitamins every day that it didn’t matter if I wasn’t eating meat.”

August blushed slightly. 

The Scout had him there.

Even if the Scout stopped eating completely all of the vitamins, minerals and blood that had been transfused into the young body would have sustained it. That was the way it had to be if Jay was going to survive these trials. He had endured so much. It pained him to no end that the first attempt failed.

When Jay came to his office the day the veins returned it felt like a hot stone had been placed on his chest. It was slowly burning its way through to his heart and lungs. 

Jay’s lips had been completely blue. His body was shaking. He had to pull himself into the Infirmary. All of the veins in his arms were raised. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was covered in a blue spider web of blood.

They had been able to keep it a secret for two years. 

“You should tell zhem, schatz.”

Jay looked at August curiously. It wasn’t like the doctor to speak his mind so openly. While August pressed his medical opinion on people often he usually didn’t press into personal matters. This was unusual.

“Tell who, what, August?”

August paused before sighing and getting to his feet. He walked over to Jay’s heart monitor and oxygen. He made adjustments silently. After a few minutes the doctor took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

“You know vhat, Jay.” 

Jay turned to look out the window. He heard Cole roar with laughter downstairs. It made him happy to hear it. It was so rare that Cole enjoyed anything. He was happy that Lucas finally made it official with him. 

“It was about, bloody time.” 

“Vhat?”

Jay shook his head and smiled. 

“Sorry.” he said sheepishly. “I was thinking aloud.”

August sighed.

“Jay, you owe it to zhem to be honest.”

“Give me one, good reason I should dredge up such a horrible two years?” Jay said dangerously. “Explain to me the logick in bringing up how much pain I’ve been in for the last, two years when neither one of them can do anything about it, August?”

“Because it is zhe right zhing to do.” 

August looked down at the Scout wearily. So much of his work and life had gone into this boy. He didn’t regret a second of it; but he wished that Jay had a wider perspective. He had the same, horrible habit his father had.

He assumed his life meant less than another’s. 

Jay was silent. He kept his eyes trained out the window. He frowned.

“It will only upset Cole.” he said finally. “It will make him angry and he will do something incredibly stupid. Lucas will get hurt and I may likely end up hurt in the end, too. Nothing good can come from dredging up or dwelling on the past.”

“I think that is a matter of opinion, kit, rather than fact.”

August and Jay looked up, startled, when a rough, husky voice spoke from the doorway. The Medic was surprised and quickly returned his glasses to his face.

“Lucas! I apologise. I did not realise you had joined us.”

Lucas Riley stood up straight and stepped into the room. His BLU shirt was halfway undone and his vest was open at his sides. Scarred, chiseled muscles pushed up against a dirty, white shirt. A chain with tags and two rings on it bounced against his chest. 

Green eyes stared passively. Inside, the Sniper felt calmly neutral about the situation he had happened upon. It upset him, sure; but the kid was right about there being nothing good that would come from dredging up that part of the past.

Jay blushed but looked up at Lucas defiantly. He did not say anything.

Lucas smiled warmly at his lover before turning to August. 

“So. . .you two’s been in cahoots this whole time?” he asked good-naturedly. 

“I am sorry, mein friend.” August said softly. “It vas Jay’s request. Since it vas his body and I could not force him to tell you about his condition. . .I kept silent.”

“That’s part of the Hippocratic Oath, innit?” Lucas asked, stepping forward and brushing Jay’s bangs out of his eyes. “Besides, it’s against your oath.”

August flushed red and looked down.

“As I said. . .”

“It’s all right, August.” Jay said softly. “He isn’t mad at us.”

“I did not say zhat he vas!”

Jay smiled.

“You were worried, c’mon.” he chided.

August sighed.

“You vill be zhe death of me.”

“If not me then Nero.” Jay laughed. “I’m sorry for being such a pain, August. Thank you. Thank you for always giving me your honest opinion. You don’t know how much I have valued your honesty and frankness. 

“Please don’t lose that.”

August looked at Jay, flabbergasted. His face flushed a bright red before he smiled helplessly and patted Jay’s shoulder.

“Vell. . .now zhat I am completely embarrassed and in poor form, I zhink I vill go downstairs and check on our other patients.” 

August moved around Jay’s bed and toward the door. He looked back at Lucas and Jay and nodded.

“I vill be nozhing but truthful, Jay.” he said solemnly. “I can promise you zhat. Try not to disturb zhe IV in your arm, schatz. You need to rest. I vill bring another setup for downstairs tomorrow.”

“No rush.” Jay said gently. “Thank you, August.”

The Medic nodded and quietly shut the door behind him.

Lucas stood awkwardly beside the Scout for several minutes. The silence was permeated with breathing and beeping. Jay seemed perfectly content to sit and stare out the window silently. 

“Is it true, kit?” the Sniper said, finally. “Has this been goin’ on fer longer than a few months?”

Jay paused, squinting at something outside the window before nodding.

“Yes, but you don’t want to hear about it.” he answered.

Lucas slowly pulled up a wooden chair that had been set against the wall. He set it beside Jay’s bed and plopped down. He brought his leg up and leaned back. He gestured to the Scout.

“Why don’ you let me decide what I want to hear and what I don’t, eh?”

Jay frowned. He studied the Sniper carefully before sighing and looking away.

“What do you want to know?”

“Was it two years?”

“It is going on three.” Jay corrected softly. “I am no longer without the pain. Some days it is awful. Some days it isn’t there at all. . .or it feels like it isn’t. My blood vessels feel like they are full of hot acid. Other days they feel like liquid nitrogen. 

“My heart has stopped three times. My lungs have collapsed once. My kidneys have shut down two times. My liver and pancreas were unable to process waste for two weeks and I got sepsis. August thought I would die. Somehow, I pulled through.

“All this. . .all this while continuing on. . .because that is the way I wanted it.”

Lucas heard Jay out before looking up from his lap. He heard the tears well up in Jay’s throat toward the end of his speech. He watched the Scout wipe them away with his good arm.

“Jay, why didn’cha tell me. . .or Cole. . .or anyone?”

“I told August.” laughed Jay. “Isn’t that what you told me I should be doing in the first place?”

Lucas flushed and frowned.

“Yer twistin’ my words, kit.” he tried to interject.

“Vlad knew. . .so did Vincent.”

“Vince knew!?” Lucas asked, shocked. “VINCENT KNEW? But not your lovers. Not US?”

Jay understood the Sniper’s anger. He had expected it in the three years he had tried to keep his condition a secret. It still made him flinch to hear the Australian so upset.

“Vincent knew because when my kidneys shut down, he was in the shower with me and I fell. He picked me up and took me to August when blood started gushing from my nose and mouth. When he picked me up, he saw my veins in my face. 

“He knew.”

The Scout looked down at his lap before meeting the Sniper’s eyes.

“Luke, please. . .do not tell Cole.”

“Why the hell shouldn’t I!?” Lucas asked angrily. “This would kill him! His partner! His lover! You stand beside the ones you love when they’re in pain, kit! That’s what being lovers is about! In sickness and in health has a meanin’, love!

“It bloody kills me to think that you couldn’t tell us!”

“It wasn’t that I couldn’t. . .I chose not to tell you.” Jay interrupted coldly. “Both of you fawn over me enough as it is, goddammit! For once in my life, I wanted to take care of myself. I wanted to see what it would fucking be like to have to deal with this world alone!

“It was just as it had been in BOSTON. I was alone, I was hurt, I was in pain. . .but this time, this time I didn’t cry out for someone to hold me! I didn’t cry out for ANYTHING. It was miserable and terrible; but every, fucking moment was worth it to see you and Cole smile and laugh with me like I was FINE!”

Jay’s voice was at a full tilt. His eyes were wet with tears as he threw out his left hand.

“Every second I saw you smile or heard Cole laugh, it felt like a little bit of the pain disappeared. Feeling you inside me as hard as you fuck Cole made me feel like I was his equal. I was strong and could satisfy my partner with my pathetic body.

“Every second you coddled me or held me back felt like another drop of poison in my veins. I am not talking about “caring” for me. I am talking about treating me like a fucking child that is invalid. Cole would intentionally glitch me in Respawn to keep me off the battlefield for as long as he could.

“Oh, yeah, I know!”

Jay glared, hateful and resentful, when the Sniper blushed and pulled down his hat. 

“You know what else I know!?” he asked. “I know that you have asked Wally to keep me off his scope. You’ve bribed Doe over on the RED team to keep away from me! And, since everyone and their MOTHER know Doe is fucking Tavish, Tavish leaves me alone, too!

“You even tried to use Wallace to convince Jacques and Camden to lay off me. Cole has intentionally sabotaged Camden no less than 15 times in the past three years. He’s sabotaged his father more times than I can count. Cole even went so far as to try and manipulate my fucking RESPAWN CODES.”

“What!?”

Lucas sat up, alarmed.

“Oh, yeah!” Jay said hysterically. “That was a great day! It took Rich FIVE HOURS. FIVE HOURS to figure out what had happened to my codes! Once he got through the first, three numbers, I was in so much pain I was holding my pistol in my mouth, Lucas. 

“I had my fucking hand on the trigger.

“By the seventh number, I was tied down to the table with a gag in my mouth. I had to be conscious because if they medicated me they wouldn’t be sure what the sequence should be. It was a nightmare greater than many I’ve had.

“I knew it was Cole but he never admitted to it. Even now I still have trouble coming out of Respawn. I wouldn’t call that a great advantage in my condition. I also wouldn’t call attracting special attention to me when I am the enemy’s son helpful either.”

“Kit, I’m. . .sorry. . .” Lucas said hesitantly. “. . .I’ll beat Cole later for the codes, but this. . . anger. . .I had no idea you felt this way, love.”

Jay frowned and looked away.

“Everyone treats me the same.” he said, disgusted. “They see the scars and the pock marks on my arms. They see the sunken eyes and the weak limbs. They all look at me like I am something that should be pitied.”

“That ain’t true. . .”

“IT IS, LUCAS!”

Jay’s voice was venomous and deadly when he whirled around to face his lover. His eyes were a wild blue-green and his teeth were bared. His skin was flushed a brilliant pink and his neck was quickly turning red.

The Scout gestured out to his side.

“The weak one!” Jay snarled. “The one that needs protection. Nobody fuckin’ talks about my stats except the fuckin’ Administrator! Nobody fuckin’ cares that I am the fastest son of a bitch in nearly 30 States. Nobody TALKS about my ACHIEVEMENTS. . .

“No, no! There’s the blood problem and the bone problem and the breathing problem. . .OH! Let’s not forget the internal ORGAN problem!

“That is what people see and feel. They don’t look at what makes me as a whole. . .they see my face or know of my condition and automatically veer toward sympathy. I get that it is a human reaction; but after my entire life. . .I am finally sick of it. I am sick and tired. . .and I don’t care anymore.”

Jay let his voice fade as he leaned back against his pillows. His head turned to the side as he gasped for breath. Sweat was beading up on his temple while he looked out the window. His heart rate was racing across the screen in front of him. 

He closed his eyes.

“Don’ say that, kit.”

It was the way the Sniper sounded that got the Scout to turn his head. 

Jay’s eyes cleared instantly when he saw large, round tears slide down the sides of Lucas’ face. Fear replaced the Scout’s anger when the Australian removed his glasses with a shaking hand. The weathered digits pressed into the wet moss of tears.

“Lucas.”

Lucas raised his head and stared at his younger lover. He trembled and reached for Jay.

“Oh, please, kit,” he breathed, “please don’ ever stop carin’!”

Jay was startled. 

“What?”

“Don’ give up!” Lucas replied, slightly crazed. “Don’ give in to this disease! Don’t give it the satisfaction! Don’ give up to make Cole and I pay fer missin’ how you really felt! Don’ give up because you have a family that loves you!

“FUCK, JAY! Don’ give up because I NEED YOU!”

Jay trembled when Lucas collapsed forward onto the edge of the bed and started sobbing into the sheets. He watched the Sniper’s body heaving for breath. The proud, calm Australian was a squalling mess.

He waited a moment before gently pushing the Sniper’s hat from his head. He carefully ran his fingers through brown locks of hair. His nails raked across his lover’s scalp and drew soft whimpers from Lucas’ throat.

Jay let his fingers trail forward until he had tilted the Sniper’s chin up and Lucas was looking at him. The Scout studied the trails of water that ran down the lines of the Sniper’s face. The weathered leather had withstood time and harsh conditions well. 

Lucas was built like a god. Jay had been smitten with him since coming to the Badlands. He had been afraid to approach him but Fate had pushed their paths together. 

“I need you, too, Luke.” 

Jay whispered, afraid of breaking an invisible tether holding the two lovers together. 

“I am not saying this to be ungrateful or spiteful. . .it is how I feel. That is really what you wanted to get at, isn’t it? It wasn’t about not telling you about the disease for three years; it was because you have known I knew I was being treated differently and it pissed me off.”

Lucas winced.

“Yer so damn understandin’, kit.” he breathed. “Yer so damn calm and patient. You could get anyone ter talk. I didn’ want that to die out. I didn’t want yer good heart to turn sour. Worse, I didn’ want you to get hurt like that. . .I didn’t want it to turn into something like this. . .”

Jay smiled.

“Inevitabilities are impossible to avoid.” he breathed. “I need you. . .and Cole. . .but I need your respect, too. I need you both to know that most of the time I can tell you when I need you. Other times, you will act when I cannot. That isn’t what I worry about. . .I worry about you both seeing me as a weak link.”

Lucas angrily shook his head and snarled.

“Anyone ever calls you that and I’ll rip their throat out.”

Jay laughed. 

“I don’t think you will need to do that.” he soothed. “But, I want you to understand that the feelings are real. I can feel it when we are together, Luke. You love me. . .you love me so much you’d die for me. . .but you love me. . .why?”

“Why? Jay, after all this time ya still don’ believe me?” Lucas cried desperately. “All those months ago in the nest? That means nothin’ to ya?”

“It meant everything to me.” Jay said seriously. “Every word you spoke, every action you performed. . .it has been etched into my memory forever. It gave me reason to push. I had to protect you and Cole. I had to love you both. 

“But I am different. I hate it; but it is true. I know I am a burden and that makes it hard for me to take honest pleasure when I am naturally weak.”


	40. The Ballad of Lucas Riley

Lucas lifted his body forward so that he was sitting in the bed alongside Jay. The Australian’s hands came up and over the runner’s cheeks. Determined, green eyes stared into the Scout’s blue-green eyes. The Sniper frowned.

“It ain’t the casin’ you came in that I am in love with, Jay.” he breathed. “I consider your body a perk, not a basis fer our relationship. It’s what’s inside ya that I love. . .that I so desperately need ya ter keep. 

“I need ya to stay positive, happy and full of love and compassion. I need you to allow me to take care of ya once and a while. I need to feel like ya need me.”

Jay shook his head, confused.

“Luke?”

Lucas looked up, tears starting to re-appear in his eyes. 

“Kit, I need that.” he whispered. “If I don’ have yer kind heart. . .yer love and compassion. . . if I didn’ have yer calm voice whisperin’ into my ear. . .fuck, Jay. . .I’d go crazy.”

Jay was wary of this response.

“You are never alone.” he tried, smiling. “You have Cole.”

Lucas hissed and pushed his hands into Jay’s face firmly. He needed to make the boy understand. He was bad with words. That is why he worried so goddamn much with Jay. Jay couldn’t take an accidental ass pounding that led to rectal trauma. Jay couldn’t withstand chains, whips and restraints. 

He couldn’t fulfill the darkness he craved without corrupting the beautiful pieces of Jay he’d come to love. He loved Jay whole-heartedly. He loved Cole completely. But he loved each Scout for completely different, selfish reasons.

“I didn’ want’cha to find out about it, kit.” Lucas murmured into Jay’s cheek. His eyes were closed and his breathing was focused. “I didn’ want’cha to see what a sick fuck I am on the inside.”

“Lucas? What are you trying to say?” Jay asked worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“Ye gotta understand. . .I am selfish.” Lucas wailed softly. “I am a backward, fucked up homosexual from the bush. I haven’t got the brains of a ten year old and I’ve been conditioned to want the pain that comes from being loved and abused at the same time.”

Jay’s face melted into a soft, passive expression. His eyes mellowed and his hand came up to the Sniper’s shoulder. He tilted his head.

“Believe in me, Lucas.” he said firmly. “If you trust in my strength. . .and need my heart and love, then tell me what you haven’t before.”

Lucas leaned back and shook his head.

“Kit, ye’ll hate me and I cannot live with that.” he said painfully. “I can’t live without ye!”

Jay shh’d the trembling, older man and shook his head.

“That isn’t a great start to trusting me,” he admonished, “you have to tell me what is going on or else I cannot fix anything.”

“It ain’t you, kit.” Lucas mumbled. “It’s me.”

“You trust Cole with this. . .but you can’t trust me? Isn’t this like what you were just lecturing me about?” Jay asked faintly.

Lucas paused before staring at Jay, defeated.

“Ye really want ter know?”

Jay nodded.

“You will be surprised.” he stated mysteriously.

Lucas nodded, numbly, and ran a hand through his hair. He slowly rose to his feet and took his vest off. He tossed it to another chair in the corner of the room and quickly unbuttoned his BLU uniform shirt. It joined the vest while thick, sturdy fingers pulled at the hem of the white t-shirt beneath.

Jay’s face did not change when the dim, yellow light cast shadows in the craters and valleys of the Sniper’s flesh. There were long, deep scars that had always been mysterious injuries to the Scout. Every time he’d asked about them or the piercings in the Sniper’s nipples and navel he would get “shh’d.” 

The Australian slowly undid his belt and pulled it free of the pants loops. He undid his trousers and pushed them and his boxers away from his body. He stood, naked, in front of his younger lover. He trembled. 

No one had seen the BLU Sniper completely naked in the light before. No one knew why because most of the Badlands knew he was a homosexual. If the Sniper feared persecution then he didn’t show it out there.

The reason had been because the Australian had a past of dark secrets. If one were so inclined, they could follow the secrets all the way back to the basement of his father’s house in Melbourne. There, they could see where each and every mark, scar and piercing had been placed. 

The violent nature of his adolescence brought a sense of feral need out in the Sniper. It wasn’t uncommon. When you were treated like an animal in a cage or a piece of flesh, all you wanted was your freedom. All you knew were pain, pleasure, happiness, suffering. . .it all meant the same thing. 

At some point you didn’t care how you got rid of the burning, acidic feelings inside of your body. You didn’t care who you hurt or maimed. You didn’t care if you loved them.

“Cole. . .he knew pain like this.”

Lucas’ voice was hoarse. His normally strong, confident accent was gone. It was replaced by something weaker and more frightened. 

“When he saw my body for the first time. . .when he found himself attracted to me. . .comin’ ter me fer things. . .he knew I shared the same pain. Our mutual love was built upon the foundation of our mutual pain. We needed it. We couldn’t live without it because it was all we knew, kit.

“Pain and pleasure. . .the lines had been blurred so badly, we didn’t know the difference! When he got to hittin’ on ya. . .I just. . .lost it.”

Lucas clenched his fists and turned away. He felt ashamed. He felt disgusting and dirty. His body was unfit for his youngest lover. He’d known that. He’d known everything. It was an unfair advantage.

It would have continued if Jay hadn’t gotten injured one night and confessed feelings for the Sniper later. Jay’s sweet, calming demeanor gave the Sniper something to hope for. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was a desperate, needing feeling. 

He didn’t want to lose it.

“I took him by the throat. . .” Lucas rasped. “. . .I threw him around my van. . .I told him he had no right to corrupt ya. I told him that you deserved someone pure, someone clean. You know Cole. . .he got ter spoutin’ off at the mouth and I punched him. 

“I smelled blood. . .and I smelled the heat and the hormones. It made my head spin. It made my heart burn and my body scream. Cole heard the calling in me. He tasted it. He knew what I wanted and needed. We realised we were in love with the same man for the same reasons. 

“We loved you, kit, because you made us feel genuinely loved. . .ya make us feel normal. . . not afraid to shed our skins and be who we are. You make us safe and you keep us grounded here and in the now. 

“Fuck, Jay. . .without you, Cole would have been killed by now. Your calm voice of reason tethers us to the reality of our time here. We don’t live in the past when we live with you. You help us see that our violence and our anger come not from being hateful, vengeful people. . .but from being abused and mistreated.

“Your voice of reason calls out for peace when everythin’ else is chantin’ “burn, baby, burn!” It is a bloody savior to hear your voice. . .to feel your hands. . .to have your body curl into ours. We need it like the body needs food. It is our sustenance. 

“We live for it.”

Jay’s eyes quivered as he stared at Lucas. He let his eyes trail over the long scars, scratches and marks in the Sniper’s body. He really took them in for the first time.

Lucas Riley’s body was a map of peaks, ridges and plateaus. The rugged terrain was dusty brown and faded in spots where flesh had been removed. There were knife wounds, a couple of bullet wounds and many long, painful whiplashes. 

For the first time, Jay could see that Lucas’ nipples were hard and calloused. The fine metal rings through the flesh were slid through what appeared to be swollen, irritated canals. The silver bar through the Sniper’s navel was nestled comfortably in the hollow amidst his sparse trail of hair.

Lucas’ legs looked long, lean and covered in little, circular marks. They looked like little burns. 

“Cigarette burns.” Lucas whispered, reading Jay’s calculating expression. “Me Da would put them out on my arse and legs.”

“Your father?”

Jay’s voice sounded strange. It was as if the question were being asked by someone else. There was a stranger in the room. 

Lucas nodded.

“All of it.” he breathed. “Everythin’ ya see, kit. . .was his creation.”

Jay’s hand flew to his mouth before he could stop it. His eyes quickly turned a sea-grey colour as tears filled them. He trembled when he stared at the piercing through Lucas’ member. The tight, gold ring looked sinister now, nestled between the glans and laced through the urethra of his lover. 

“I’m sorry, kit.” Lucas breathed shamefully. 

Jay’s fingertips slid over his lips and fell to his side. He watched the Sniper turn and reveal a back full of scar tissue and craters. Burn marks and long, repeated slash marks covered every inch of the Australian’s flesh. The tattoo of Athena carrying Icarus away from the sun was faded against the only part of the bushman’s body that wasn’t tore up.

All along Lucas’s hips and buttocks were burn marks from cigarettes, lighters and pokers. On the Sniper’s left buttock was a brand mark. There were symbols carved into the sensitive, painful flesh along the spine and tailbone of his lover.

There were white rings around the taller man’s ankles and wrists. Lucas tried to keep his breathing even when he raised the hair off of the back of his neck. He heard Jay cry out softly when he revealed the deep, mottled scar of when his father tried to scalp him.

“I was twelve,” the Sniper began shakily, “me mum had passed several years prior. When she died, our whole world was cast asunder. Da got to drinkin’. He took to alcohol like fish take to water, mate. It was a quick, downward spiral.

“The problem got to be that he couldn’t keep a job and he couldn’t afford both his addiction to drugs and his love fer whores. Rather than try and balance the two, my Da got the bright idea that he had a son left over. The son took up space. . .worked well enough to have a job. . .had a hole that could be fucked. . .”

Lucas kept his back to Jay when he spoke hatefully. He shut his eyes and cast his head to the side shamefully. His hands clenched into fists. 

“. . .when I came home from my job after school he tackled me comin’ in the door. I remember strugglin’. . .bein’ dragged down the stairs to the basement. He’d spent the whole day setting it up. He had one o’ his old carpentry horses in the middle of the room. He wrestled me down. He tied me to it. 

“He used the kukri I use now to cut the clothes off of my body. He. . .never prepared. . .just. . . pushed inside all at once. It felt like I was bein’ tore in half. I remember cryin’. . .cryin’ since the first time me Mum died. I screamed for her.

“He hit me. Told me to quiet down or he would shut me up. He came inside of me. . .left me tied to the carpentry horse until morning. I remember the feelin’. . .I remember the sensation of cum dripping down my legs and drying against my skin. 

“All I could think was my father had raped me. . .a man that was never supposed to hurt me. . . a man that was my role model. . .the man my mother adored. . .”

Lucas turned to Jay, tears running down his face.

“It took three, long years to realise the man my mother had loved died when she did.”

Jay trembled before shaking his head and leaping forward. He felt the tug of the IV in his vein but he didn’t care. He adjusted the crook of his arm quickly and wrapped his arms around the Sniper’s waist. He buried his forehead into the small of Lucas’ back.

“STOP!” he cried softly. “Oh, Luke, please! Please, don’t say anything more!”

“I’m sorry, love.” Lucas whispered.

Jay shook his head and looked up at him wildly.

“No! No, it isn’t that!” he cried exasperatingly. “It. . .it is just. . .I can’t stand it. . .I can’t stand that your father did this to you. . .and I cannot fuckin’ KILL HIM.”

Lucas was taken by surprise. He stared at Jay, shocked, while the Scout ranted in French. After a moment, the Scout switched to English.

“I would carve every inch of his body.” Jay hissed ominously. “I would take pleasure in watching the flesh split open around the perfectly sharp blade. I would make him suffer for what he did to you.”

“But. . .it’s in the past.”

Jay looked up at Lucas, shocked.

Lucas smiled faintly and turned around. He put his hands against Jay’s face. The warmness that always filled him when he was around the younger man overtook his bitterness. He let the heat sink into his bones while Jay looked up at him, confused.

“Do you see now, kit?” he breathed. “How the past and its effect on the now is so very relevant depending on perspective and opinion?”

Jay was quiet before pulling Lucas in closer.

“I love you for who you are, now, Lucas.” he countered softly. “If you hadn’t gone through that, perhaps our lives would be different.”

“Exactly.” Lucas whispered. “Without the past, there is no now.” 

There was a silence that passed between the lovers before Jay spoke again.

“Thank you for telling me.” he whispered. “Cole had told me most of it. . .but not who or when.”

Lucas nodded. 

“I figured.” he answered. “Cole may be hot-headed, but he wouldn’t betray my trust like that.” 

Jay smirked.

“Did you guys fuck the same night you beat the shit outta one another.”

Lucas flushed and laughed nervously.

“Yeah, actually, we did.” he answered honestly. “Fucked like the two of us were the only ones left in the world.”


	41. Rolling Thunder

The moonlight streamed in through the windows of the small room off of the living room in the bottom flat. The laughter was stronger through the closed, wooden door. Light came from beneath the door and cut a path across a worn, shag rug in pale blues, greys and blacks. 

The dark wood boards were clean and shiny. The light played off of old furniture, a desk and a large bed. Linens were neatly folded back and over the lap of the former BLU Spy sitting up against the headboard. 

Nero DeLaroux smiled when he heard Cole laugh at something that Wallace had said. He gently tipped the ash of his cigarette into the glass ashtray sitting on the bedside table. The light fell over a small, wooden box, a picture frame, Nero's cigarette case and his open pocket watch. 

The seconds ticked by quietly while the Spy stared out at the stars. His right arm was bothering him. August had insisted he lie down and let the limb rest. He hadn't let the Belgian do anything to help Wallace or the others. 

It was hard to sit on the side lines when you were used to being a main player in the game.

Nero looked over to his left when a soft knock echoed across the floor. He smiled when Wallace eased himself inside. 

"Willem let you stand on your own, two feet?" he teased gently.

"I had ter really earn it." Wallace breathed. "Can I come in?"

Nero gestured with his good hand. He watched the Sniper limp forward. His poor bushman. The Australian had given so much of his health in protecting their relationship. It hurt the Spy that he couldn't do the same for his lover.

Wallace smiled and sat down on the empty side of the bed. He gently touched Nero's left hand before looking up at the younger man.

"I'm happy ter see ya lookin' a bit better than I left ya." he murmured. "I was worried you were gonna get sick on me again."

Nero looked down and shook his head.

"I am sorry to have worried you, mon amour." he whispered. "I worried terribly about you, Wally. Please believe me when I say I didn't know he was going to do what he did. If I'd had any idea that is what was going to happen, I would have done anything to stop it!"

Wallace shook his head quickly and eased his palms along Nero's face as tears started sliding down the Spy's cheeks. He winced and ran his thumb across the Belgian's cheekbone. The pale flesh was very similar to Six's. 

"Nero, I don' blame you." the Australian said quietly. "Nothin' fer Jackie did, anyway." 

"I could have prevented it, Wallace." Nero bemoaned. "I put you and Jay in unspeakable danger! If I had paid more attention to my brother's words during our last meeting, you may not have been hurt at all!"

Wallace smiled.

"Nero, I was headed fer a breakdown with or without ye." he said good-naturedly. "Why worry about what you couldn't have changed?"

"Because it nearly took my lover and my son from me." 

Nero looked down at his lap.

"My brother did that to me once, Wallace. I could not bear it if he did it again."

Wallace gathered the Spy up in his arms and kissed the side of Nero's head. He put a hand at the base of Nero's neck and held him close.

"Love, I ain't goin' nowhere. I love you. Whatever Jacques may have had planned or done it is over now. You don' owe anything more to that family or Helen MacManus."

"Not entirely true."

Nero carefully put his hand on Wallace's shoulder and leaned back. He smiled and shook his head.

"Cole informed me that my youngest sister, Satine, has come to the Badlands suddenly. She found me. I am not sure how, but it does make sense."

Wallace looked at Nero curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been watching a couple of my old rivals guarding the corners of the two blocks surrounding this house for the past, two hours." Nero said gesturing out the window.

Wallace craned his head and noted the two figures sitting in a car down the street. He looked farther down the street and caught another figure standing under the street light on the corner. 

"Those are your father's guys?" the Sniper asked incredulously. "No wonder he had a helluva time keepin' skilled help."

Nero smiled.

"There is no reason for them to really try." he answered. "Satine has found me. She will take matters into her own hands. I tried very hard to keep my location a secret. I did not want anything more to happen to my Mama or sister. 

"It was better if they did not know what had become of me when I fled Belgium with August and Willem."

Wallace was silent for a few moments before looking at Nero.

"Your little sister. . .she don' mind. . ."

Nero smiled when the Sniper gestured between the two of them.

"No." he answered watching relief flood Wallace's face. "Satine is as much a splitting image of Sophie and our Mother as ever. I doubt her feelings or opinions on sexuality have changed much since then."

"She a. . .uh. . ."

Nero shook his head.

"If I had to classify my sister I would say she was asexual." he answered carefully. "She prefers a life of solitude and recluse because she doesn't want to share. She enjoys casual friendship as long as it never includes sex."

"Interestin'." Wallace said aloud.

He looked at Nero, smiling.

"It don' matter." he said happily. "I got what I wanted after all this time."

Nero smiled back.

"Oui?"

"I should say so." Wallace murmured. "I get you."

Nero laughed and dug his fingers into Wallace's hair. He felt the Sniper's lips against his neck and his throat. He urged his body to arch into the waiting, wanting hands of his lover. He was about to turn himself over to lust when a knock on the door broke their bond breathlessly.

"Who's it?" Wallace asked irritably.

The door opened easily and a small, slender figure stood in the doorway framed by a frantic Miss Pauling.

"I am sorry, Wallace, Nero!" Miss Pauling said worriedly. "We just arrived from Headquarters. She demanded to see you right away."

Satine DeLaroux waved the smaller woman away and came into the room with a black and purple hat on her head. Her black wrap had purple velvet on the inside. Her thin lips turned up in a warm smile and her eyes lit up like small jewels.

"Brother!"

Nero laughed and tried to keep Wallace upright when the young woman threw her coat aside and lunged forward like a small child. Satine's arms flew around Nero and Wallace as she hugged them tightly.

"How I've missed you!" Satine cried into Nero's shoulder. "Do not leave me alone ever again, brother! Never leave me!"

Nero whispered soft nothings in French and kissed Satine's temple. He smiled.

"Satine, you know why I did." he admonished. "You should have done exactly what you were supposed to do and sent protection to Jay."

Satine pouted visibly when she sat back beside Wallace. She put her balled fists on her lap and frowned. 

"I come all this way after never hearing from you for years and this is the thanks I get for killing that odious brother of ours? It is simply fantastic. You are hearing this aren't you?"

Wallace looked at Satine confused. He shook his head when his jaw opened for his lips to make words. 

Satine sighed and waved the Sniper's attempt to speak away.

"You would take his side." she said quickly. "But I did try to get my men on my darling nephew as soon as you dropped off the radar. Unfortunately, there was someone in the way."

Nero followed Satine's malicious glare to where Miss Pauling stood in the doorway. He noted the dried tracks of tears on the young woman's face immediately. He saw Miss Pauling's hair falling out of its normally perfect bun. He made the connections as quickly as he could. 

"I would not look upon the face of your niece's lover so scathingly if you wish to keep said face." Nero warned seriously.

Satine looked at Miss Pauling incredulously.

"Her?!" she asked, disbelief evident. "She is a MOUSE!"

Miss Pauling blushed furiously but frowned through her embarrassment. 

"Miss DeLaroux, while Mann Co. does appreciate your assistance in dispatching Jacques Merquise, I simply will not stand here and listen to slander about my boss or those she chooses to do business with.

"You were given clearance to do as you liked as long as you stayed to the agreement we just spent three hours discussing. Now, if you wouldn't mind. . ."

"I mind very much." Satine interjected before Nero could stop her. 

She got to her feet. 

"This is my blood. The only bit of it I have left." Satine said dangerously. "My only vested interest is in my brother's happiness and health. . .I want him to enjoy the remainder of his days in a lover's embrace and the company of his family.

"Regardless of your "mistress's" wishes."

Miss Pauling was prepared to fire back an answer when the wave of nausea she had been holding back all day crept up on her. Her vision swam in front of her and she felt like she was falling. She felt her hand touch her forehead before the items in her hands tumbled to the floor.

She could see people moving in her limited sight. Everything was getting too bright and vivid. It was surreal. She saw Nero's lips moving and his sister staring, startled. She could see Wallace trying to untangle himself and move toward her.

She felt paralyzed.

What was going on?

My insulin. I did not eat anything this morning. . .I immediately left to find Six. I left my insulin. . .oh, God. . .it's at home!

Oh, oh, no. . .

"MICHELLE!?"

Nero was straining as hard as he could over the side of his bed. He watched his lover go to the smaller woman on the floor of their bedroom with anxious, horrified eyes. He trembled when the noise drew the attention to the others in the living room.

"What the hell?" Cole asked when he appeared in the doorway with Willem and Six. "What in the hell did you three do to Miss Pauling!?"

"Nothin!" Wallace said defencively out of habit. "She and Satine were having a spirited discussion when Michelle stopped talkin'. She completely looked like she stopped in mid-action."

Suddenly, Six was shoving past Cole and kneeling down beside Willem.

"Goddammit, Michelle!" she roared. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY BEHIND FOR THIS REASON!"

"Do you know what happened?" Wallace asked quickly.

"She's a diabetic."

Willem answered the Sniper gravely. He looked at Six. 

“Where is her bag? She keeps her insulin in zhere.” 

Six glared and got to her feet. She went back to the living room and dug around in Miss Pauling’s brown bag. She growled and dumped the bag out on the coffee table. 

“What does it LOOK like!?” Six asked irritably. “She’s never. . .SHOWN ME. . .”

“It should be in a black bag.” Willem said calmly. 

He frowned at the contents of the bag strewn across the coffee table. 

“Nein.” he breathed. “It is not zhere. . .she does not have it.”

“WILL!”

Willem turned back when Wallace attempted to keep Miss Pauling from violently arching her back. He cursed in German and knelt down beside the convulsing woman. A faint sweetness was permeating from the sweating flesh.

“Cole, move Frauline Pauling into zhe spare room beyond zhe kitchen.” Willem ordered, rising to his feet. “Six, I need you to return to Teufort. Find Dr. Iesely. Tell him I need two vials of this as soon as possible.”

Six took a piece of paper from the Medic and stared at her lover on the floor. A part of her felt conflicted. It was strange. She had been given a direct order. By simply standing still she was violating everything she had been taught.

“I can run to Teufort.” Cole interjected suddenly. “While I ain’t gotta chance to test Six’s running skills, I bet if she can’t beat Jay she can’t beat me.”

Willem raised an eyebrow and looked over his spectacles at Six. He waited before nodding and handing the paper to Cole. 

“Very well, Cole. Please get zhis to Brian.”

“Consider it done, Doc.” Cole replied, grabbing the paper. 

He quickly ran through the kitchen, grabbed his windbreaker and shoes and disappeared into the night air. Meanwhile, Six had mechanically began to comply with the Medic’s instructions on lifting Miss Pauling and taking her to the back of the flat. Something was horribly, horribly wrong.

Michelle never forgot her insulin.

Never.


	42. Burns Like Dynamite

Willem turned on the light in a very tiny room with enough space for a window, a nightstand and a small, twin bed. A tiny closet was crammed in the corner behind the door. The Medic pushed things aside on the bedspread and motioned for Six to set Miss Pauling down on the bed.

Six complied with the request and set Miss Pauling down. Her body felt different when her fingers left the sweating, heated skin. Had her lover’s eyes been that dark earlier? Had her face been so weary?

“Six, please stay with Michelle until I have returned vith mein brother.” Willem ordered.

Six nodded silently.

When Willem had left, she stood awkwardly beside Miss Pauling’s bed.

She was breathing so hard. Her hair was a mess. It was as if she had woken up that morning and ran as fast as she could to the Badlands. . .

Six startled herself. She looked down at Miss Pauling, strangely.

Her blouse was all wrinkled. She hadn’t ironed. Her skirt was the same one she had worn yesterday. She wasn’t wearing a camisole or a slip. Her shoes were scuffed and her hose ruined. She didn’t have her watch or jewelry. 

“You came all the way out to 2Fort. . .without taking what you needed?”

It was a scared, confusing question. Six’s voice didn’t sound like its normal, stoic self. It was a lost, frightened sound. It was childish in nature and made Six wince. 

“Why?”

Miss Pauling gasped in her sleep. Her head fell to the side. Her skin was flushed a bright pink with dark, red splotches. Sweat was staining her shirt, neck and soaking her hair.

Six could hear Willem and August descending the stairs to the bottom flat.

She could feel the anguish welling up into anger as she stared at Miss Pauling. She couldn’t understand. Even with Michelle to guide her, she found that she still ran into days when she couldn’t fathom how someone could willingly put their lives in danger for another. She found herself lacking compassion, understanding and most of all. . .

Forgiveness.

“You idiot.” Six hissed, glaring at Miss Pauling. 

Tears started streaming out of Six’s eyes. She hatefully tried to wipe them away.

“Was it worth it?” she sneered. “Was coming to my rescue and saving me by punching that little faggot in the face worth killing yourself?”

Willem and August were coming into the kitchen when they heard the violent scream echo from the back. They exchanged glances before Willem marched on ahead of his brother.

The RED Medic exclaimed in German when he came upon Six standing over Miss Pauling and tightly clenching the smaller woman’s throat between her hands.

“STOP IT ZHIS INSTANT!”

August quickly grabbed his brother’s shoulder and stopped him. He noticed the crazed look in Six’s tear drowned eyes immediately. For not being related, Six shared many of Nero and Jay’s trauma induced illnesses. Having lived and worked with Nero nearly his whole life, August knew the warning signs long before they happened.

“NEIN, Brother!” August hissed into Willem’s ear. “She does not realise what she is doing!”

“You have gone insane vith zhe lot of zhem, August.” Willem said incredulously.

“Look at her eyes.” August hissed. “LOOK.”

Willem turned and noted the dilated pupils, the heaving breaths and the disorientation in Six’s face. Upon further inspection, he could see that Miss Pauling was still breathing.

August pushed past Willem and lifted his hands. He had two bags of saline and IV equipment. He gingerly stepped forward.

“Six. . .please. . .Michelle vas only doing vhat she felt vas right. . .she vas vorried about you. You are her lover, Six. . .Michelle. . .is not alvays as strong as she seems. Please. . .”

Six was going to glare and retort, but something clicked behind her eyes. Her eyebrows rose and she looked at August strangely. 

“What did you say?” she whispered.

August, knowing he had broken the tension correctly, slowly nodded. 

“She loves you.” he repeated. “But. . . you ask her to ignore your relationship. . .this, she does; but it hurts her. . .to be reprimanded. . .to pretend and wear zhis mask zhat she does not know you. . .does not care for you. . .it is zhis I told to Nero vhen he did zhe same to Wallace.

“She is strong enough to carry zhe two of you. . .but you must remember. . .she cannot carry it all zhe time.” 

Six looked down at Miss Pauling and pulled her hands away from the red, gasping throat beneath them. She began to tremble. She pushed herself away from the bed and stared.

“It is for. . .her own good.” Six answered mechanically. “If they know I have a weakness, they will exploit it.”

“Six, if you have come to zhis var expecting to have zhe truth of zhe matter stay silent forever, zhen you had best take Miss Pauling and run now.” August warned seriously. “I vatched my best friend become a shell. I have seen vhat depths zhis voman vill go to achieve her goals. 

“If you knew zhe suffering. . .”

“August. Nein.” Willem interrupted softly. “Zhat is none of her concern.”

“I will decide what I concern myself with, Doctor, thank you.” Six said coldly, her eyes glued to Miss Pauling. “Right now, I am concerned with Michelle. What. . .is happening to her. . .?”

“She is going into a diabetic shock.” August answered, slowly moving forward. 

He carefully set the items in his hand on the bed beside Miss Pauling. He motioned his brother forward so that he could attach the saline bags to the IV pole Willem had. He kept eye contact with Six.

“When the body does not have enough insulin to convert sugars to energy, zhe sugars begin forming in her blood. Zhey cause coma, death. . .but if caught early enough, zhey can be easily reversed. 

“Zhe sooner I start zhis saline line into her system, the better off she vill be, Six. I need to replenish the fluids she is losing.”

Six nodded.

August finally turned to Miss Pauling and motioned to Willem to bring his brown, leather satchel to him. He pulled out a sterile IV needle, tubing and a rubber strap. He applied the tourniquet to Miss Pauling’s left arm and felt for a vein.

Willem handed his brother antiseptic and iodide as needed. He watched August clean Miss Pauling’s arm with care and precision. 

August’s fingers were true instruments of healing. He was nimble, quick, never cold and always able to slip a needle into a vein or arm without the slightest whimper or tear. Willem had pushed his brother toward pediatrics; but the death of his youngest daughter had eliminated hope in that field of study.

Instead, he knew his brother found solace in the only place that kept the nightmares at bay.

“Her pulse is weak.” August said listening to the secretary’s heartbeat. “Had she been under stress before zhis?”

Willem rolled his eyes.

“She vorks vith Helen.” he answered dramatically. “Zhe poor girl has to endure zhis madness. And for what? Safe haven? Family!?”

Six turned to Willem, eyes wide and bright. The damaged, white eye had green patches of iris poking through in spots as tears glittered beneath a bloodshot rim. Her face paled to match the white of the window pane beside her.

“Why does she stay here?”

August looked at Willem dangerously.

“Zhere are zhose stories zhat should remain in zhe dark.” he answered heatedly. “Michelle is a vonderful girl vith a vonderful personality. She is loyal to her employer.”

Six laughed coldly.

“You sound just like her.” she breathed. “Like them all.” 

Willem slowly stood up and looked at Six carefully. He frowned and let the lines in his face sink into hard, cold creases of his age. His body moved in angles and lines. His arms crossed over a chest that had been opened more than once.

“Do you really vant to know?” he asked.

“Willem, NO!”

“SILENCE, August.” Willem ordered hatefully. “I vas not talking to you.”

He turned to stare at Six, his blue green eyes narrow.

“Do you?” he asked again. “Zhere is no going back vonce you know. Did it ever occur to you zhat Frauline Pauling vas protecting you from her life?”

Again, Six laughed coldly.

Willem smirked.

“Zhen you disagree, yes?”

Six’s face got serious as she glared.

“I have killed people just to watch them die, Medic.” she sneered. “I have bathed in blood and I have ripped throats out of breathing men. I have seen the fires of hell and been roasted on Satan’s spit. I am a child of sin and so I shall live and die.

“In what cosmic sense of the word could you mean by Michelle protecting me?”

“Tell me, Six. . .vhat do you know about your lover?” 

Willem smiled when the question caught the younger woman off guard. He shook his head, laughing softly.

“You know vhat she told you.” he murmured. “But, zhe closer you got. . .zhe tighter zhe net became, zhe harder zhe truth vas to hide.”

August tensed when Willem reached out and touched Six’s neck. He was surprised when Six physically flinched. 

“Marking.” Willem commented softly. “Rodents do it zhe vild. Many animals do zhis as a sign zhat somezhing belongs to zhem. Vhen zhere is an imbalance in zhe brain. . .or zhere is trauma zhat has impacted zhe subject. . .humans do zhe same zhing.”

“There was never a secret about that, Doc.” Six answered, uninterested. “Anyone could have guessed I had something to hide. I have bandages from my throat to my fingertips.”

“Did you never vonder vhy she vas so violent?” Willem asked. “Perhaps it vas a chance to let your guard down. . .it vas a vay to be who you both believed yourselves to be.”

“Get to the POINT.” Six barked hatefully.

“Miss Pauling is Helen MacManus’ niece.”


	43. Miss Michelle Pauling's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere along the lines I got really fucked up in the head. :/

There was a snapping of jaws and tension. The sounds of the night echoed back while sounds from the front of the house kept her mind from going completely. The words didn’t make sense. Her eyes were disjointed and not seeing straight. She hadn’t heard right.

“Miss Pauling and her older sister, Violet, vere zhe products of Helen’s oldest brother, Matthew. It is true zhat Helen’s family kept to itself. Wanted a low profile. Who vouldn’t after a suicide, a murder and zhen zhe heir to zhe family going off and becoming an assassin.

“Vorse still vhen Matthew discovered zhe joys of Turkish Heroin he ended up sacrificing his daughters and wife in zhe process. He killed his wife for drug money and zhen felt so guilty for doing it right in front of zheir children, he killed himself. Zhe girls were found crying and covered in blood by authorities. 

“Vith no vone to care for zhem, zhe Matriarch of the MacManus Family took pity on them and welcomed them into her home. Violet vas five years old. Michelle vas only three.”

Six stared, not moving, barely breathing. Her eyes were fixed on Willem when August tried to stop the RED Medic a second time.

“Brother, please. . .”

“If she vill force Michelle to tell Cole zhe truth of his birth, zhen she should be forced to hear vhy!” Willem interrupted coldly. “Zhis bitch,” he added, nodding at Six, “has no idea vhat mess she valked into, August. How fair is zhat?”

“Will, I beg you. . .”

“No.”

Six spoke softly, but firmly. Her voice was deadly. She did not take her eyes off of Willem when she stopped August.

“Let him speak. Let me cast my own judgment.”

Willem frowned.

“It did not take long for Mother MacManus to realise zhat Violet vas as rambunctious and wild as her father. Despite the best Catholic schools, conditioning and training, Violet ending up taking her mother’s last name and going off into the world.”

“Cicada?”

“Nein.” Willem murmured. “Zhat vas a fake name she created for zhe stage. “Pauling” vas zheir mother’s name.”

Six nodded silently.

“Michelle adored her sister, Violet.” Willem said almost fondly. “Violet vas her constant. Violet cared and protected her. No matter vhat vas going on, Violet vas zhere. Vhen Violet proved dissatisfactory, Mother MacManus turned to Michelle.

“Here, she vas quite successful. Michelle has been to ladies reform school, Catholic schools and some of zhe best colleges in zhe vorld. She has been educated extensively for a career in zhe business sector vhere her family gains most of its vealth.

“But zhere are dark secrets in zhe house zhat MacManus built.”

Six waited. She did not move. 

August, knowing he was defeated, turned to Miss Pauling and tried to comfort her by wiping the sweat from her face and neck. He watched half the bag of saline swing on the IV pole.

Hurry, Cole. Before it is too late.

“Violet left at zhe tender age of 16.” Willem continued. “She kept in contact vith Michelle constantly. She sent presents and gifts. . .vas proud zhat Michelle did vell in school. . . vas making somezhing of herself. . .zhe whole time, she did not realise zhat Father MacManus vas sexually abusing her.”

Six’s eye twitched. The rainbow milk pooled around the bits of green that had begun to appear beneath the white. She glared and clenched her fists.

“What?”

“Father MacManus vas a vell known pedophile.” Willem commented quietly. “He vas ex-communicated from zhe Church for it in zhe end; but he had abused plenty of young boys and girls in his day.

“He tortured them. He made zhem sexual slaves. He broke a young soul and body and melded it to his sick and twisted desires.”

“He. . .sexually. . .HURT. . .HER?!”

August turned, panicked, when Six’s voice pitched. He stared pleadingly.

“Willem, STOP! NO MORE!”

“Oh, yes.” Willem answered Six, ignoring August. “Vhy do you zhink your neck looks zhe vay it does? It vas done to her. . .to show ozhers she vas spoken for. . .she belonged to someone. She vas told it vas because she vas LOVED!”

“What do you mean. . .others?”

August’s face reared to the door when another voice spoke up from the doorway. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head violently when Cole Justine-Riley entered the room with Brian Iesely behind him. 

Willem turned and smirked. 

“Excellent timing!” he remarked. “I von’t have to tell zhe story twice.”

Dr. Iesely pushed past Cole with a black case of his own. He quickly set the item beside August and opened it up.

“BP?”

“Stable.”

“Pulse?”

“Veak.”

“How long ago did ye start administerin’ fluids?” 

“Just fifteen minutes ago.”

Dr. Iesely pulled two vials out of his case and a sterile syringe. He uncapped the needle and held the cap in his teeth while pulling from one vial. He quickly passed the syringe to August and spit the used cap in his bag. He grabbed another syringe and pulled from the second vial. When August finished pushing the first drug into Miss Pauling’s IV line, Dr. Iesely traded syringes with him.

“Hurry, mein friend!” August hissed. “Please!”

“What others?” Cole asked again, stepping into the room, closer to Six. “What happened to my Aunt?”

“She vas forced to service members of her grandfather’s clergy.” Willem answered indifferently. “She vas broken in by her grandfather at 13 years old to pleasure men. She vas mentally conditioned to vant sex, violence and people to abuse her. 

“She vas taught zhat zhe pain vas love.”

Before Cole could even get angry, Six’s closed fist slammed into the wall. Plaster cracked and dry wall crumbled under the force of the blow from the side of the closed hand. Dust slowly sifted through the air when Six’s face turned up in a horrible snarl.

“YOU LIE.”

Willem shook his head.

“Nein.” he breathed. “You have alvays known she vas hiding somezhing from you. Have you never vondered vhy she does not menstruate? The scarring on her genitalia. . .her neck. . . admit to yourself, Six . . . you knew she had been abused. You saw it in each other.

“You just didn’t know vhat kind of abuse you shared.”

Cole watched, stunned, when Six’s eyes filled with tears. He saw the hand that Six had put into the wall clutch at the pale woman’s lips. He felt compelled to hug her for some reason. He thought better of it; but tucked it away to ask Jay about it later. Instead, he winced.

“She conceived at 14. She lost zhe baby late in zhe stages of pregnancy due to zhe. . .”fetishes” of zhe congregation. Vhen she lost zhe baby, her Grandfather forced her to undergo a form of castration zhat severed her ovarian tubes from her uterus. . .” Willem said softly. 

“She can never have kids?” Cole asked, dazed.

Willem shook his head.

“Nein.”

“HER SISTER? NO ONE!?” Six cried helplessly. 

“You know better zhan zhat, schatz.” Willem chided.

Six’s eyes closed in anguish. 

This wasn’t what she had imagined. She had imagined the secret Michelle had been keeping from her since Boston. . .but she had never imagined THIS. It was too much.

To Michelle. . .her love.

“That’s why she started hangin’ round Auburn.” Cole said suddenly. “Michael said he always saw her with other young people. . .she was quiet, but he said he never saw signs of physical abuse!”

“By zhe time she vas 16, she had become a slave for hire.” Willem answered. “Her Grandfather considered it repayment for all of her room, food and schooling. All zhe vhile, he vas still abusing her at home. It vasn’t until his wife died zhat anyone realised zhat Michelle vasn’t “normal.”

“How come?” Cole asked hatefully. “Rape check!?”

“In a vay, yes.” Willem said thoughtfully. “You see, it vas written in Mother MacManus’ Will that everything in zhe vast fortune vas to go to Michelle Pauling, her granddaughter. . .pending she completed school and continued zhe family business. 

“The one stipulation vas zhat she had to be married.”

Everyone jumped when Miss Pauling gasped for breath and seized on the bed. 

August stood up and helped keep Miss Pauling’s limbs from thrashing. He spoke with Brian in Italian and the doctor moved with precision in removing the secretary’s shoes and restraining her legs. 

Six shuddered.

“He didn’t. . .”

“Vell, he certainly vouldn’t get any of zhe money.” Willem snorted, crossing his arms. “His wife had known zhe whole time vhat vas going on. She had no intention of letting her husband have her family’s fortune. He already had her name.”

Cole glared.

“What do you mean, Doc?”

“Michelle’s grandfather was not an original MacManus.” August answered for his brother. 

His voice was stony and cold. His hands were moving with quick precision. He was feeling for pulse and counting breaths. 

“He married into zhe family from obscure poverty.” he continued. “Margarita vas zhe vone zhat vas heir to zhe MacManus name. It vas an honor she vished to pass to her daughter, Helen. But, Helen vas a sympathizer of zhe Allies in the War. . .”

August winced.

“Zhey vere loyal Germans.” 

“Michelle. . .get back. . .TO HER.”

There was restraint in Six’s voice. The syllables were forced through clenched teeth and tightened jowls. Her eyes were narrow slits. Her red curls were spilling across her face. Darkness cast a pall around her.

“Vell, her grandfather vasn’t about to let Michelle get married. . .or not to somevone he didn’t control like a bloody puppet.” Willem interjected. “He had to zhink quickly. He could not risk Michelle telling somevone everyzhing he vas doing. 

“Trouble vas. . .no one had much cared for him eizher.”

“THE POINT!” Six roared.

“Her grandfather forced her to marry a cousin he had been conditioning on his side of zhe family.” August answered, standing up straight. “He forced her to keep silent. If she spoke about anyzhing, he vould deny it and everyone vould call her a whore, liar. . .sinner.

“He alvays held that over her.”

“What do you mean?” 

Cole felt stupid. He was asking the same question over and over. It was redundant. But even though he found himself feeling that way; the question wasn’t as redundant as it sounded.

“The miscarriage of the child.” Dr. Iesely said softly. “It was her granddad that got her pregnant in the first place.”

Cole’s face changed strangely. Willem recognised it immediately as a fit coming on as violet filled the bright indigo irises.

“He. . .HIS!?”

Willem nodded.

“Vhen she could not carry to term, he called her vorthless. He vas hoping for an heir. . . somezhing to use to get Mother MacManus’ sympathy. Vhen Michelle lost zhe baby, he told her it vas because God hated her. 

“She vas meant to be a whore, not a mother.”

“That was why he did it.”

Cole’s storm was interrupted when Six’s voice thundered dangerously beside him. He looked at her and watched the fists clench again. He paused.

“That is why he took her ability to give life.” Six said hatefully. 

She looked up, tears streaming down her face. She began to tremble.

“My God.” she breathed. “She told me she hated children.”

“It did not make her life easier, losing zhat child.” August said softly. “Xavier abused her relentlessly. Being forced to stay silent. . .enduring it.”

“That’s what I don’t understand!” Cole argued heatedly. “Where was my mom!? Didn’t you just stand there and tell me that my mom LOVED Aunt Michelle!?”

“Violet was in Europe.” Dr. Iesely sighed. “During the War she was caught up in Europe. She entertained there. She was a hit. A star in the British theatre. She kept in touch, certainly. And Michelle did as she was told. . .

“She told her everythin’ was fine.”

“SHE BELIEVED HER!?”


	44. Consequences

Another hole went into the plaster and dry wall. It was deeper and rounder than Six’s. It was fractured by force and anger. 

August sighed and turned to face the Scouts. His face belittled his age. His body sagged slightly.

“Violet had no reason to suspect!” he replied. “Michelle vould never lie to her. Michelle vould go to her if somezhing vas wrong!”

Six winced.

It was true.

Michelle was stupidly, lovingly loyal like that.

“How does this fucking story end?” Cole asked hatefully. 

He was heaving for breath and leaning against the wall near his punch mark. 

“Greed has a vay of tearing a family apart.” Willem said ominously.

“Xavier did not stop sexually abusing Michelle after she vas forced to marry her cousin. If anyzhing, it made the abuse vorse. Zhey vould abuse her together. . .continue to sell her like cattle. . .it vas human trafficking, plain and simple.” August answered. 

“THEN HOW DID IT EVER END!?” Cole roared, turning to the Medic furiously. “HOW DID SHE EVER GET FREE!?”

“Didn’t you HEAR me, boy?” Willem said, irritated at the volume of Cole’s voice. “Greed is vhat did it.”

August sighed when he heard a thump from upstairs and a shout from the front of the flat. Wallace and Lucas would be thundering in here any minute now.

“Lucius. . .wanted my family’s fortune. . .to himself. . .he. . .wanted to kill. . .my grandfather.”

Everyone stopped and turned when a faint, strained voice spoke up behind the BLU Medic.

August met her eyes regretfully. He could see tears sliding down Miss Pauling’s face. Her hair was a knotted mess around her head while her lips parted for breath. 

“Michelle, I tried. . .”

“How could you?”

Six’s voice was cold, hard and frightening. Her eyes were like points of malachite. Her hair gave her a sinister appearance. 

Cole was taken aback by Six’s anger toward Miss Pauling.

Miss Pauling took an unsteady breath. She kept her eyes closed and her body still.

“It was in my past.” she answered slowly, being sure to say all the words she could in one breath. 

“YOUR PAST BROUGHT YOU TO ME!” Six screamed. “NO PAST COULD HAVE SENT ME AWAY, MICHELLE!”

August and Willem exclaimed sharply when Six’s arm flew forward and slammed into the lamp on the bedside table. It smashed into pieces and the bulb burst out with a spark. The room was bathed in a pale moonlight that enunciated Miss Pauling’s prone form on the bed.

She had dreaded this day her whole life. 

Helen had tried to prepare her for it, but she had always put it off. The mental preparation didn’t matter. It would be fine. Keeping the past in the past was easy. You never talked about it. That was easy enough.

It was if you didn’t mind being alone. 

Her past is what put her on a collision course with Helen and the Badlands. It ultimately led to the death of the person she loved more than anything. It made her fear and loathe the human she had become. 

What good was there in bringing such a horrible memory back to life?

“Was I comfort to you?” Six sneered, snot running down her face. “I bet you felt good being the one in control for once. . .the scarred and burned little bitch from Chicago!”

Miss Pauling trembled.

“It wasn’t like that, Marie!”

Cole lunged at the redhead when Six’s palm reached out and slammed into Miss Pauling’s face. August cried out and tried to shield Miss Pauling when the young woman’s head turned sharply on the pillow. Willem bellowed for Lucas and Wallace while Dr. Iesely moved forward to attempt to separate the Scouts.

In the rumble, the IV stand toppled to the floor and the IV line was ripped out of Miss Pauling’s arm. August cried out sharply and reached across to stop the bleeding. In the chaos, Dr. Iesely’s bag was knocked from the bed. Vials and glass shattered on the hard wood beneath.

Miss Pauling remained motionless.

“What in the bloody HELL!?”

“COLE!”

“MARIE!”

The room was a crowded flurry as one Australian heaved Cole away from Six who had been pinned to the floor. His eye was cut up and his nose was bleeding. Six’s eye was bleeding and her cheek was beginning to bruise. He was still thrashing and ranting in Latin when Lucas managed to get him away from her.

“YOU FUCKING CUNT!”

Cole’s face flew to the side when Nero’s fist slammed into it. 

Lucas glared when Cole cursed loudly.

“Yer lucky Nero got to ye before I did, darlin’.” he said darkly.

Nero breathed in and out through his nose and turned his eyes to Six. He watched the young woman push herself to her feet. He could feel the sense of utter betrayal and confusion in his daughter’s body. He frowned.

“You will stop this nonsense at once.” he hissed. “You assume much, mon petite. Mary Elizabeth would be ashamed of such behavior.” 

Six glared at the Spy. She wiped the blood from her face.

“Do not speak about matters you do not understand.”

Nero was startled. He looked at Six, steely eyes watery in the moonlight. He watched the young woman stare down at where August was bandaging Miss Pauling’s arm. 

“I gave my word.” Six said softly. “I will not go back on it. . .on any of them.”

Cole thrashed when Six passed between where Lucas and Nero stood. He felt Lucas twist one of his piercings to slow him down. His eyes were a violent purple. 

“Never say my name again.”

Nero turned quickly and reached out with his arm. He quickly shook his head when Wallace made to stop the Scout. The BLU Spy’s eyes narrowed while they watched Six grab her baseball bat from the living room and open the front door.

A tear slid down Miss Pauling’s face when the door slammed shut again. 

The heart on her necklace slid out from under her blouse. 

August looked down at Miss Pauling apologetically.

“I am so sorry, Michelle.” he breathed. “I am. . .so sorry. . .”

Miss Pauling smiled faintly. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal bright, violet irises. Her flushed face was bright against the locks of hair pasted against her cheeks. 

“Lucas. . .will you please let. . .me see. . .my nephew?”

Lucas looked at Miss Pauling sympathetically. He hissed in Cole’s ear before setting the Scout on the floor. 

Cole shoved Lucas back before fixing his windbreaker and turning to Miss Pauling. His face softened instantly. Miss Pauling’s eyes were so bright. . .

“Michelle. . .”

Miss Pauling smiled.

“Six. . .ran out. . .before I could finish.” she said softly. “I’d hate. . .for you to have. . .such a bad picture of me without knowing. . .I got my revenge.”

Cole fell to his knees beside Miss Pauling and took her hand in his. He shook his head violently while tears slid down his face. 

“Michelle. . .Michelle, please. . .I could. . .could never think that of you! I mean, fuck. . .if. . .if I thought dames were hot I’d say you must be a ten and a half.”

Miss Pauling laughed.

“It’s all right. . .Cole.” 

“Michelle!”

Cole looked at August when Michelle’s eyes slid closed and her breath caught in her throat. 

“August, is she okay!?”

August looked over at Dr. Iesely.

“Damn, fuckin’ brats.” Dr. Iesely hissed trying to get the IV stand in working order. “Busted up perfectly good equipment. . .fuck. Auggie, I need a new pole and the bag is rubble.”

August sighed and turned to his brother hatefully.

“Since zhis is your fault, brother; vhy don’t you fetch a replacement from mein flat?”

Willem snorted and turned to leave the room.

“I saved her anymore suffering.”

Cole glared when Willem left.

“Fuckin’ prick.”

“He. . .isn’t. . .talking. . .about Six.”

Miss Pauling coughed before falling still. She looked up at Cole painfully.

“Willem has known about Six. . .for a long time. . .and he. . .has been so kind to me. . . he was like. . .Aunt Helen, though. He told me. . .that. . .I should have come clean. Helen said I should have prepared. . .for this. . .”

“How can she be so cruel!?” Cole breathed painfully.

“Human. . .nature, love.” Miss Pauling breathed back.

She smiled.

“August, her veins are deeper than a gopher on a golf course.” Dr. Iesely said over on the other side of the bed. “She has no energy to spare for this.”

“Aunt Helen. . .heard about her mother’s death. . .she. . .came back unexpectedly. . .she had found out about the will. . .prior to coming to the estate. She. . .found out. . .what . . . what. . .”

Miss Pauling’s eyes filled with tears and her voice got choked in her throat. Her body started to tremble violently. 

“Calm her down!” Dr. Iesely ordered, holding Miss Pauling’s right side down. 

August leaned over Cole and started to get vitals while Cole stared into eyes looking more and more like his own. The Scout held onto the secretary’s hand for dear life. 

“I’m here, Aunt Michelle!” Cole cried softly. “Please. . .please, calm down. . .I’m here. They won’t hurt ya! No one will!”

Lucas stayed perfectly still beside Nero. Both BLUs watched the tense situation building in the tiny room. The Sniper heard Nero inhale sharply. He looked down at the Belgian.

“Nero?”

“The vials!”

Lucas looked at the Spy like he was nuts. He stared at Nero for a moment and noticed that his partner’s gaze was locked onto Dr. Iesely’s bag. He stared at the spilled contents on the wooden floor. 

He moved his bare foot away from a small puddle that was coming from a broken vial. He slowly knelt down and lifted it.

“Insulin. . .”

The Australian looked at Nero horrified.

“She’s diabetic!”

Cole, having heard Lucas’ voice, turned to look at his lover. His face turned down in horror as he saw all of the broken medical equipment and vials. His eyes trailed over the two holes in the wall. Guilt washed over him in fierce, crushing waves.

He felt a small squeeze against his fingers.

Miss Pauling smiled, eyes getting milky and hazy. She stared at Cole and nodded.

“. . .in. . .a moment of weakness. . .Lucius and X. . .Xavier. . .they tried to bargain. . .with one another. I. . .was not properly tied down. . .and I was able to wriggle out. . .of my bonds. I. . . took the. . .the iron from the fire. . .”

Cole clutched Miss Pauling’s hand and put his other against the young woman’s face. His eyes filled with tears. 

“Michelle! Michelle! Wake up. . .! Hey! Stay with me!”

Miss Pauling looked up at Cole. She memorised every line and angle in his face. She found her sister’s cheekbones and nose. She saw her sister’s eyes and soft, lovely hair. The tanned, healthy skin glowing in front of her made her smile.

“You are. . .as beautiful. . .as the day you were born!”

Cole brought Miss Pauling’s knuckles to his lips.

“Michelle. . .”

“I slammed it into Lucius’ face. . .I took out his eye. . .I ripped it from his head. . .and I slammed it into Xavier’s spine. . .his lung. I slammed it into anything that came near me. I was beating my husband to death when Helen came in with her partners. 

“I was naked. . .bondage and ropes tied around me. . .covered in blood with a fire iron. . . Xavier was clinging to life. . .and Aunt. . .Aunt Helen walked over to me. . .and gave me. . .a gun. . .she said. . .she wouldn’t judge . . . me . . .either way. . .that. . .my honor would be intact. . .

“Even. . .then. . .Helen intrigued me. I felt like we were similar. She was recovering from an injury. She was using a cane. I took. . .the weapon. . .and I did not hesitate.

“I went to Xavier and stood right over him. I waited until his eyes were locked on mine in terror before simply. . .pulling the trigger. . .”

Miss Pauling gasped for breath when Willem returned. She winced as she felt her body falling into a warm, silky calm. It was like being sunk in a hot, steamy bath. Her hearing and vision were fading in and out.

She focused her efforts while her breathing became labored in her ears. She could see Willem and August arguing about something on the floor. She could see Lucas’ sympathy on his face. Nero’s eyes were grey and trailing tears. 

Oh. . .the scuffle must have. . .broken the vials of insulin. . .this. . .is what a coma feels like?

“Aunt Michelle! Miki! Miki! Please! Stay with me! Don’t leave me! Don’t leave! I need you! I need you!”

Cole’s voice brought Miss Pauling’s attention back to the Scout. He stared at her, terrified, when she stared as though she were looking through him.

“I like. . .that name.” Miss Pauling whispered. “Miki.”

Cole blushed.

“I. . . .called. . .Michael that. . .it. . .was like. . .father.”

Miss Pauling’s smile broadened.

“I. . .am. . .honored.”

Cole smiled back and shook his head.

“I am so sorry, Aunt Michelle.” he whispered, the flurry of activity returning as the Medics tried to re-insert the IV into Miss Pauling’s other arm. “This. . .was my fault!”

“I. . .had. . .it coming. . .”

Miss Pauling settled into the bed, her limbs going numb and stretching toward a long hibernation. She closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them and looking at Cole.

“Helen. . .said she could. . .use a woman. . .like me. She said it would be. . .like nothing happened. This would be hidden. . .taken care of. . .she. . .wanted. . .the fortune that was rightfully hers.”

Miss Pauling smiled.

“I was happy to give it to her.”

Cole trembled.

“Fuck, Miki. . .” he whispered. “You gave her. . .the. . .fuckin’ . . .”

“Capital.” Miss Pauling finished. “Yes. I am. . .the. . .one with the most. . .stock. . .in Mann Co. and APETURE.”

“APETURE?” Cole asked, confused.

Miss Pauling clutched Cole’s hand and glared at him fiercely.

“NEVER mention that word aloud.” she hissed. “NEVER. DO YOU HEAR ME?”

Cole nodded wildly. He clutched Miss Pauling’s cheek and trembled.

“What do I do, Miki!?” he breathed. “This. . .it isn’t. . .FAIR!?”

Miss Pauling smiled again.

“Life. . .is. . .never. . .fair.” 

Her voice was fading.

“Your. . .only choice. . .is playing by. . .life’s rules.”

Cole put his forehead against their hands.

“Fuck.” he cried painfully. “How can you be so fuckin’ calm about what happened to you!? WHY!?”

“Because. . .I had. . .someone. . .that understood.”

Cole looked into Miss Pauling’s eyes. He could see the utter devotion for the pale redhead in the lilac depths. He knew he wasn’t going to like whatever came next.

“Please. . .do not. . .blame. . .Six.” Miss Pauling instructed. “It. . .was wrong. . .to. . .have ignored. . .her feelings about what happened. . .she had. . .bared her soul to me. . .and I. . .gave her the story I created.

“Helen warned me not to. . .get caught up in my own story. . .or I would end up. . .being. . . the one duped.

“She was. . .right.”

“Six. . .she didn’t possibly mean. . .”

“She did.” Miss Pauling said good-naturedly. “Six. . .never. . .beats around the bush. I knew what I was. . .doing. . .when. . .we fell in love. I was just hoping. . .perhaps. . .I could find. . . happiness.”

“YOU CAN!” 

Cole shook Miss Pauling gently. He could feel August and Dr. Iesely pulling away from the bed. He shook his head and leaned in closer. The air was sweet around Miss Pauling’s lips.

“Miki, please. . .don’t leave me again!”

“Fluids are movin’ lads! We got the vein!”

“Good! Keep administering them. I have an ambulance en route.”

“Cole.”

Cole looked at Miss Pauling.

“Please. . .know. . .I was always. . .happy with Helen. . .Six. . .what time I had left with my sister. . .”

Cole winced.

“You never told her.”

Miss Pauling shook her head.

“I. . .didn’t have to. . .”

“What. . .”

“She. . .found Xavier’s. . .rooms. . .I hadn’t been back to. . .the estate. . .since Helen came for me. But, when Helen had wired Violet. . .I had already come up with my story. I had already. . . fed it to her. . .and. . .

“. . .she found everything. . .”

Miss Pauling breathed heavily and shook her head again.

“Journals, pictures. . .tools. . .torture. . .blood. . .scars I had not told her about for nearly a decade. . .it broke her. . .it was the night. . .”

“The night Jacques raped her.”

Miss Pauling nodded when Cole finished her sentence.

“She. . .blamed. . .herself for never being there. . .and. . .for what happened to me. . .she told Helen to let her suffer. . .as I had suffered. . .and Helen did.”

Cole wept bitterly. He pressed his face against Miss Pauling’s fingers. 

“I was. . .meant for you!”

Miss Pauling smiled.

“You are smarter than you give yourself. . .credit for. . .Cole. . .”

Cole looked up at Miss Pauling, tears streaming down his face. He brushed his aunt’s hair out of her face. His scarred hand was trembling. 

“Miki, you can’t. . .give up. . .I. . .will. . .get Six. . .to realise. . .”

Miss Pauling shook her head.

“Take care of your lover. . .” she breathed. “. . .never. . .take him. . .for granted.”

“Miki. . .”

Miss Pauling wrinkled her nose and tried to pull her hand away from Cole’s. She made a frustrated grunt when her hand failed to respond. 

“Miki, what is it!?”

“The. . .necklace. . .”

Cole followed Miss Pauling’s eyes to the gold heart on the chain around her neck. 

“Your necklace?”

Miss Pauling nodded.

“Take it.”

“Miki, I can’t. . .”

“Please. . .when. . .Six comes back. . .just give it to her. She will understand. . .please. . . just leave it. . .for her. . .”

Cole winced and reached forward. He took the chain up and over Miss Pauling’s head as flashing lights and sirens filled the room. He held the heart in his palm and let the moonlight hit it. His eyes narrowed.

“Miki. ..”

“Open it.”

Miss Pauling watched Cole with as much concentration as she could. Her vision was getting fuzzier around the edges. Crystals must be forming in her eyes. She smiled when Cole opened the locket.

Cole trembled.

He may as well have been looking into a mirror.

Violet had been stunning. She had long, dark hair that was full and curled. Her skin was fair and her lips were full and red. Her eyes were the deepest indigo colour Cole had ever seen. She had been blessed in body and beauty for sure.

The Scout’s fingertip touched the face of his mother.

“My mom.”

Miss Pauling nodded.

“And me. . .the nerd with the glasses.”

Cole looked back at the picture and saw that his mother’s arms were wrapped around a shorter, dumpier girl with ebony locks done up in a braid. The young woman wore a genuinely happy smile. She had freckles and braces on her teeth. Her glasses were horn rimmed. 

The Bostonian moved his thumb over an inscription on the other side of the locket.

“To My Dearest Love. You are Always Close to My Heart.”

Miss Pauling smiled when Cole read the inscription.

“She gave it to me. . .before she left for Paris. . .so. . .that. . .whenever we looked at it. . .we would be thinking of one another. . .and it wouldn’t be so bad.”

Cole smiled back.

“That’s pretty beautiful, Miki.”

“Please. . .for me. . .”

Cole looked at the treasure in his hand. He had little desire to give this object to a spiteful bitch that had a power ego. He winced again.

He wasn’t one to talk.

“Okay, Miki.” Cole answered softly. “I will.”

Miss Pauling smiled and squeezed Cole’s hand. 

“Thank. . .you.”

“Miki!?”

Cole started to panic when Miss Pauling’s eyes closed and she exhaled slowly. Her hand started to feel heavier in his. His eyes narrowed.

“MIKI!?”

“Come on, darlin’; we gotta let ‘em do their job.”

Cole made an unidentifiable noise when Lucas tried to pull him away from Miss Pauling’s bedside. He scrambled to hold onto his aunt’s hand when two paramedics came into the crowded room with equipment. He clutched the locket in his hand.

“No. . .NO!”

“Cole, please. . .”

Nero watched Lucas pull Cole off the floor and into his arms. His eyes trailed to where Dr. Iesely and August were giving orders to the paramedics. Perhaps Willem’s judgment had been the best course of action.

“I am takin’ him upstairs.” Lucas sighed while Cole vainly struggled in his arms. “I don’ want him attacking these fine gentlemen.” 

“Do NOT TELL JAY unless he asks.” August barked angrily. “He is in no condition to be getting stressed! Do you understand me!?”

Nero frowned when Cole spouted off a reply and Lucas smacked him. The Spy waited until Lucas had hauled Cole out of the flat before turning back to August. 

“I won’ know fer sure until we get her to the hospital!” Dr. Iesely said exasperatingly. “The outlook is not promising given how long she’s gone without insulin.”

“Diabetic coma.” Nero breathed.

He and Wallace stepped out of the way as another paramedic brought in a stretcher. They watched while the young secretary was team lifted onto the gurney and situated with IVs, medications and oxygen. 

The wheels crunched over the broken glass and tools on the floor. The Paramedics followed Dr. Iesely’s direction and pushed Miss Pauling toward the door. The Irishman turned and looked at his comrades. 

“Look, don’ panic yet. It may still work out.”

“Depends on who you ask.” Wallace said suddenly.

Nero looked up at him.

Wallace frowned at the floor.

“Given their last encounter, Miss Pauling may find the coma better than returning to her lover.”

“Marie is hurt because Michelle lied to her.”

Nero’s voice was gentle, but firm. He stared at Dr. Iesely and Wallace with conviction.

“Marie holds the sanctity of trust and truth above anything else. For her to have been so close with Mademoiselle Pauling in the first place surprises me. It does not surprise me that they felt the abuse in one another. 

“The trouble is that Marie would rather betray her heart than allow a lover to hurt her by lying.”

“She was only tryin’ to protect her!” Dr. Iesely argued.

“Marie would rather have the honesty.” Nero answered quietly. “Given her upbringing, wouldn’t you?”

Dr. Iesely was silent before sighing and looking down.

“I will report Miss Pauling’s illness to Helen. Expect to be questioned.”

“I doubt she will have to go far for answers.” Nero answered mysteriously.

Dr. Iesely looked at his friend curiously before nodding and following after the paramedics. 

In the quiet, the four men stood staring at one another. The two Medics were on one side of the room while the Sniper and Spy stood at the other. The silence lasted for several minutes before Willem sighed and uncrossed his arms.

“Her blood sugar vas vay too high.” he said softly. “She vill be lucky to have her sight or her feet before it is all said and done.”

“Is it that serious, Doc?” Wallace asked.

“Miss Pauling’s case is.” August whispered. “Due to how she contracted it.”

“The conception.”

August looked up at Nero and nodded.

“Jaa.”

Nero looked down and shook his head.

“Cette pauvre fille.”

He was about to bend down and start picking up the shattered remains of Dr. Iesely’s bag when August “tsched” him and swatted him away.

“I don’t zhink so.” August said, annoyed. “I vant you both to rest! Zhis is somezhing for Helen to vorry about. Not you two.”

Nero was surprised by the forcefulness. He stared, stupidly, for a moment. He finally nodded and looked at Wallace.

“I am tired anyway; right, mon amour?”

Wallace, confused as ever, smiled, reassured by Nero’s voice. He nodded.

“Yeah.”

The Sniper looked at the two Medics before quietly turning away to follow his lover out of the room.

Something dark and ominous crawled across the floorboards and up into the shadows of the ceiling. What had happened in this room had forced a choice that had not been quite ready to make. What happened next depended upon the participants of the decision.

Wallace winced.

Given the Badlands’ track record with “sudden decisions,” the outlook was most grim.

Just let us have a little peace. 

The Sniper prayed silently when he shut the bedroom door behind him.

Please. . .please. . .


	45. Cleaning Out the Closets

The sunrise brought reflection, remorse and reactions. Miss Pauling had slipped into a coma due to diabetic shock. Her vitals were stabilized and the damage to her eyesight and organs was minimal. While her brain registered activity the young secretary would not wake.

Helen MacManus ordered a restructuring of the Badlands. She re-formatted the Roster and began making changes to accommodate the loss of her best, right hand woman and several of her best Scouts and Spies. 

The news about her niece put the Administrator in a far worse mood than usual. Without Miss Pauling, she was trying to balance a workload she did not realise was so large. In order to continue with business as usual, she focused her attentions on the Badlands during the day and Miss Pauling during the night.

If the Administrator slept, she did so invisibly.

After the night in Little Cross, Six disappeared. She did not return to the battlefield or post her name for the Rosters. Many of the ones that knew the reason of Miss Pauling’s illness figured that Helen felt cheated of both a useful Scout and her secretary. 

The idea she had been double-crossed upset the older woman terribly. It took several hours of convincing from Nero and Lucas that Six would eventually be back. Had it not been for Nero being her adoptive father, the Administrator may have shot her herself. 

Nearly a month went by. With Miss Pauling in a coma, it made it hard to collect samples for continued testing toward a cure for Merquise’s Syndrome. As the month ended, August and Jason finally had Miss Pauling’s blood sugar normalized and stable. 

Trials were slow. Between Jay’s fragile health and Cole’s nerves regarding Miss Pauling, Lucas was feeling the strain of being responsible. His worry ended up costing the BLU team a critical match when Wallace’s replacement managed to outshoot him.

With tensions high and hopes dwindling, the Badlands were quickly becoming a dark, gathering mess of thunder clouds and foreboding terror.

It was just waiting for the right blade to snap it in two.

……………………………………

“Fuckin’ Christ, Luke! How do YOU of all people MISS a shot like that!?”

Lucas stared down at his hand of cards silently. His hat was pulled low on his forehead and his eyes were sunken and dark under his aviators. The green was a mellow, jade green. He threw out his chips for bidding and sighed.

“I’m sorry, Jane.” he murmured. “I am still getting’ used ter the new guy over there not bein’ my best mate.”

The BLU Soldier glared and turned to Lucas with his helmet rattling on his head. 

“Sorry!? SORRY!?”

Lucas sighed again and folded his hand just as Jane was forcing him to his feet by the collar. 

If anyone rivaled the Sniper in height it was Jane, the 2Fort BLU Soldier. It was common knowledge that Jane had a short fuse, one bad eye and a foul mouth. Jane was as serious about the mission as any Army General would be. He took the entire thing too seriously.

Since the Administrator’s turn of face, Jane adequately attributed it to poor performance and the fiasco between Jacques and Nero. It had been of some contention that the Soldier was all too happy to be rid of the Spy and their BLU Scout. This fact had not been missed on the BLU Sniper. 

Lucas had tolerated it good-naturedly. He had to for the Scouts’ sake. It wasn’t his lovers’ fault they were who they were. Hell, it wasn’t Nero’s fault.

“You give me some bullshit answer like “sorry” when we all know damn well why your head isn’t out on that battlefield, soldier.” Jane hissed in Lucas’ face. 

“Jane, I said I was sorry. It won’ happen again.” Lucas repeated. 

“Yes it will.” Jane said dangerously. “It won’t ever end because your head is back with those weak, mouthy little faggots.”

The BLU Demoman and BLU Engineer rose to their feet beside Vincent when Lucas’ arms shot up and grabbed Jane’s throat. The table rattled and chips scattered when the Sniper growled and lunged forward.

Lucas’ eyes were narrow and livid. His face was pulled back in a snarl. He flipped positions and slammed Jane into the wall. He lifted the Soldier off of his feet so he was staring up at him. The muscles in Lucas’ arms pulsed.

“You ever call them that and I will rip the tongue right outta yer head, Jane.”

“Easy, Luke. You know Jane. When we lose a battle he gets sore about it. He doesn’t mean it!”

Vincent pulled away sharply when he tried to touch the Sniper’s shoulder. Lucas glared at him with such malice and venom it surprised him. He backed up slowly.

Jane laughed. 

“I already lost an eye and a testicle, boy!” he prattled. “You think I’m scared of a little bushwhacker like YOU?”

Lucas turned back to Jane.

“You should be.” he hissed.

“Lucas, Jane. ..c’mon now, we’re on the same team here.” Rich said easing his hands up and down. “Jane, we all know bout Luke’s extracurriculars. We also know that he’s a pretty damn good Sniper. He’s been here longer than you and he’s proven he can work flawlessly without a break.

“Cole and Jay did nothin’ to you. Why would you hate on Luke so damn bad fer somethin’ that ain’t even your business!?”

“Because winning the mission IS MY BUSINESS.” Jane barked back. “Do you think I care that this man is a homosexual!? Fuck, I don’t care what you stick it in! I had plenty of women in my day. . .but I never let it cloud my fuckin’ judgment on the field!

“What’s next!? Am I expected to go soft on the new Scout when he drops the Intelligence two feet from our front door!? Should I give Vincent a break because he hasn’t worked 2Fort in awhile?”

“It’d be nice.” Vincent muttered.

“NO! DISCIPLINE!”

Jane’s blue eye glared out from under his helmet. 

“It’s the only way to rein in the ones who think they are “special.”

Lucas glared. His hand and arms were shaking with rage. His eyes were a lit up, electric green. He slammed Jane back against the wall and shook his head.

“You are one mouthful away from a beat down.” he warned. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had my ass handed to me.” Jane answered. “If yer gonna do it, do it, boy! I don’t have all night to wait for you to take your panties off and get into your big boy shorts.”

Rich and Vincent exclaimed loudly when Lucas uttered a guttural roar and slammed Jane through the card table. The BLU Heavy came in from the kitchen attached to the Rec Room.

“Vhat is going on!?” the Russian cried, coming up to the BLU Demoman’s side. 

“Oh, aye, Jane had it comin’.” the Scotsman replied. “Runnin’ off the mouth till Luke snapped.”

Vladimir Kushnikov watched, horrified as Lucas slammed his fist into Jane’s face. He shook his head when Lucas growled at Rich. He made an exclamation in Russian when the Sniper shoved Vincent so hard the Spy toppled back over the couch in the Rec Room. 

A sickening crack followed the Spy.

In his pause to rid himself of Vincent’s hands, Lucas had taken his eyes off of Jane. It proved a fatal mistake when Jane slammed his fist into the Australian’s face. Lucas rolled off to the side and Jane scrambled to attack. 

“STOP IT! STOP!” Rich cried trying to break the riot up.

“Big guy, go find the Doc before he leaves.” 

“What? Docktor!?” Vladimir exclaimed. “He vill be hurt for sure, Carl!”

The BLU Demoman turned, his brown eye narrowed hatefully.

“If you want Vincent to wake up, you will go find that damn doctor! Do ye hear!?”

Vlad understood this comment and took off running. When he had departed, Carl slowly pulled a battered cigarette pack out of his suit and lit the end with a match. He observed Rich trying to pull their teammates apart. He followed the scattered trail of cards and chips on the floor.

Hah! I knew he was bluffin’.

Satisfied, Carl exhaled and moved to where the couch, loveseat and recliner were crowded around a small television set. Sprawled with his legs up the back of the couch and his head caught between the coffee table and the loveseat was Vincent.

Carl knelt down and slowly lifted the eyelids of the Spy.

“Concussion.”

The Demoman flicked ash in the ash tray on the table. He put the cigarette back between his lips and gently, ever so gently, tilted Vincent’s head to the side. Blood was matting the Spy’s light blonde locks together. A gash was bleeding somewhere on the back of his head.

Carl looked around and noted the smudge of red on the corner of the table. 

“You should’a left yerself outta it, toothpick.” he sighed, looking at Vincent sadly. “Yer too fragile to be runnin’ round with that lot. You know that. Don’t try ter be somethin’ yer not. In the end you look like this.”

He turned his head when he heard the thundering above him. He watched when the Rec Room doors were thrown open and the BLU Medic was escorted into the room with the BLU Heavy. Behind them was the new BLU Scout for 2Fort.

“What the. . .”

“STOP ZHIS NONSENSE ZHIS SECOND!”

August von Dette’s voice boomed in the small space. His face was splotched with red from anger and his blue green eyes were narrowed hatefully. His hair was falling out of its neatly combed coif. 

When Lucas and Jane did not stop, August moved forward. 

“NO, Doc.” 

Memphis DeChristo shook his head and grabbed the doctor by the arm. His long, blonde hair was tied back behind his neck. His blue eyes were tense.

“I’ve seen that look.” he breathed. “Luke. . .he ain’t right in this mind. . .he doesn’t know who you or anyone is right now. . .all he knows is that Jane is prey. . .if you interrupt him, he will only think you are a threat.”

August frowned and looked up at Vladimir.

“Please, mein friend. . .we must separate zhem!”

Vladimir nodded and rumbled forward. 

Carl stood up from where Vincent was lying. He watched Vladimir pull back on Lucas’ body. He gave the big guy credit. If Lucas’ punches were hurting him, the Russian did not show it. He watched Lucas thrash and kick when the Heavy had managed to pry him off of the bloody mess that was the BLU Soldier.

“LEMME GO YOU BLOODY SAVAGES!” Lucas roared, his eyes wide and nostrils flaring. “LET ME FUCKIN’ KILL HIM!”

Jane laughed from the floor and slowly rolled to his front. He got on his hands and knees and spit out two teeth and blood. His face was bloody and his glass eye had gotten knocked out in the fray. The open, red hole was cavernous.

“Kill me!?” the Soldier laughed. “You think I’ve had enough?”

Carl put out his cigarette.

“Doc, he got Vince pretty good. Hit his head on the coffee table. Looks like a concussion. He has an open gash.”

August cursed and quickly made his way around the debris on the floor. His eyes widened when he saw Vincent.

“Vince! Vincent!”

The Medic felt for Vincent’s pulse and was pleased when his heart beat loudly under his fingertips. He gently tilted Vincent’s head and cursed. He pulled a hanky from his vest pocket and pressed it against the back of the Spy’s head.

“Easy. . .doc. . .”

August winced and tilted Vincent back so he was looking up at the ceiling. The German gently put his hand on the Spy’s chest when Vincent opened his eyes.

“Vincent. Zhank God. If I vere to tell Nero about zhis. . .”

“I. . .wouldn’t.” Vincent whispered, shutting his eyes.

“Nein, nein, nein!” August breathed, running his hand alongside Vincent’s face. “You must stay avake.” 

“I am. . .awake.” Vincent murmured. “The light. . .it hurts.”

August carefully straightened the younger man’s head and slid his arms underneath the Spy’s torso. He eased Vincent away from the couch so that his legs were straight and on the floor. He turned back to the Spy’s front.

“Vincent, I need to see your pupils. It is very important.”

The Spy whispered something and turned his head. 

August squinted slightly and slowly reached forward. His fingers were darker against Vincent’s pale skin. They threaded through the Spy’s blonde hair and noticed the long, thin scar down around the Spy’s ear. 

The Medic stared at the Spy before wincing.

When August’s fingers lingered on the Spy’s earlobe, blood was bright red against the tips. 

“You never told Helen.”

August winced and curled over Vincent’s chest. He trembled violently and shook his head.

“Vhy didn’t you TELL HER!?”

“Because. . .she. . .wouldn’t have taken me. . .for the Team Fortress project. . .”

August looked at Vincent resentfully.

“Zhat is vhy your hair vas alvays black at zhe time of physicals. . .”

Vincent smiled, eyes still closed.

“Worked. . .every time!”

“How long ago?”

“When I was a kid.”

“WHEN?”

“When I was five.”

“Can you hear out of it at all?”

“I could, if I wore the hearing aids. Ma always rode my ass about it. I kept losing them. Had to have. . .surgery. . .in high school. . .to remove a tumor. It was benign. . .but what was left. . .of the ear drum was fragile. 

“That knock on the table probably did it in.”

August listened in silence as the chaos rose to a deafening roar behind them. He stared at the tall, thin Spy. He enjoyed Vincent’s company a great deal. He could play violin, piano and flute. The Medic would agree that he and Vincent shared a love of music and knowledge.

“Jaa. It probably did.” August agreed softly.

He sighed and lifted one of Vincent’s eyelids. He watched the pupil remain stationary in the Spy’s right eye. He lowered that one and lifted the left. The pupil made a little movement.

“Vell, zhe concussion is concurrent vith zhe impact in your skull.” the Medic said plainly. “I do not zhink zhat zhere vill be permanent damage if I can get you to zhe Infirmary.” 

“I can’t. . .walk. . .doc.” Vincent laughed softly. “And it sounds like. . .the Big Guy is busy. . .”

August frowned.

“You zhink I need help for you?”


	46. The Hunter In Me

Vincent voiced sudden protest in another language when the Medic carefully slid his arms under Vincent’s neck and legs. The Spy groaned when the shift in height caused his vision to spin. He closed his eyes and gasped for breath.

“There it. . .is. . .” he breathed.

“Vhat is?” August ordered. “Tell me!”

“The pain.” Vincent breathed. “In my ear. . .it’s. . .gone. . .”

August cursed and glared at the disgusting fight in front of him. By this time, Memphis was clinging to Lucas’ neck with Rich and Carl trying to pry him away from Vladimir. Jane was still thrashing around with the Sniper in the midst of the fray.

“What. . .a waste. . .”

Vincent kept his head hanging over August’s arm. Things sounded strange now that his right ear was full of blood. It was an odd sensation he didn’t like when he was younger. His opinion had not changed. 

It was inevitable. Even with the best doctors and devices, the ear was badly formed. His mother had a lot of ear problems as a child. It didn’t surprise anyone when he came out half deaf. True to his craft, not many knew much about him. They knew him as Nero’s protégé. 

That hit in Chicago changed his life.

He was grateful for everything Nero had ever done for him. He thanked God every night he could send home money for his father to take care of his mother. She had been the driving force behind doing what he loved. 

Pain and health had stopped her; but if she had been able, she would have tackled the world head on. Instead, she wrote about worlds that she could see for miles. She drew pictures of places and things that couldn’t be seen in this world or any other world a “normal” person could see.

There were great pains that came from becoming a hired gun and later a Spy.

There were things his mentor didn’t know about. . .

Vincent winced and made a strangled noise in his throat. He groaned. The vision in his right eye blurred and faded. He trembled while sweat slid down his temple.

What in the fucking hell. . .

“Vincent!”

August quickly knelt down and set Vincent against his knee as the Spy vomited. The doctor pressed his soiled hanky against the back of the Spy’s head and tilted it forward so the bile ran out of Vincent’s mouth.

Blood was running out of Vincent’s right ear. It had stained the collar of his shirt and his loosened tie. His vest was unbuttoned and a silver chain was barely visible beneath his clothes. His blonde hair was turning red from blood and sweat.

Vincent coughed violently and threw up again. The Spy’s entire body shook. His diaphragm contracted sharply and forced him to curl forward. His arms instinctually came forward toward his chest.

“NEIN! NEIN!”

Hands were against him. They were cool, comforting and soft. He felt his body fighting it. 

Fuck. Not here. Please, not now.

August watched in terror as Vincent screamed and arched back violently. His limbs tangled in strange, contorted ways while his body seized on the floor. When Vincent’s head started hitting the floor the Medic cried out and lunged forward.

The German slid his palm beneath the Spy’s skull and cushioned the blows while Vincent endured the seizure. He painfully put his hand against the younger man’s chest and shook his head.

“It is all right, Vincent.” he breathed softly. “It vill be all right. It vill be over soon.” 

“I. . .I. . .So. . .”

The Medic shook his head harder and pressed his hand down against the Spy’s chest when he tried to form words.

“Vincent. . .be still. . .it vill be okay if you are calm. . .”

Tears slid out of the sides of the Spy’s face.

His muscles were seizing sharply. He had tried to explain it to his doctors as a kid, once. It was as if each section of his body had received a bad signal from his nervous system. His arms would curl forward, his fingers would curl inward. He would begin to seize and his muscles would feel like they were in vices. 

Any time anyone had tried to pull his limbs back he had screamed in bloody murder from the pain. Whatever the Medic was doing now was odd and strangely comforting.

He gasped for breath as he felt a peak coming.

“I. . .sorry. . .thank. . .you. . .”

August forced himself to keep his eyes on the Spy as Vincent’s body gave a violent arch back and another terrifying scream came out of his mouth. The Medic cushioned Vincent’s head and curled his body over Vincent’s face while pressing down on the Spy’s chest.

Vincent sobbed. He could feel the Medic’s panicked breath and heartbeat. He could feel the same terror that gripped his mother and father. He could feel something else. It was different than others. This was unspoken understanding.

“Shh. . .liebling. . .shh. . .it vill be all right. . .let it go. . .breazhe. . .please breathe for me, Vincent. . .there. . .in. . .out. . .perfect.”

August’s voice was soft and gentle against his left ear. He could hear concern and calm in the Medic’s voice. It was going to break the tension. More. He needed. . .more. . .

“M. . .more. . .”

The Medic nodded silently and held Vincent tighter. 

“I understand.” he whispered. “Zhis pain. . .I have seen it. . .and I have seen vhat it can do. To have gone through so many of mein examinations. . .and to have never been caught. . .I must be getting rusty in mein old age.”

Vincent’s body finally collapsed onto the floor. His arms fell lifelessly at his sides as his fingers slowly began to unfurl from his palm. Drops of blood were beading up in the pads of his knuckles. 

The Spy laughed nervously and gasped for breath. He could feel August easing his head forward and easing away from his chest. He wished he could open his eyes just a little. Anything to show how appreciative he was.

When August was pulling his face back, Vincent turned his head so their lips touched. The Medic stopped, stunned, looking down at the younger Spy. His face blocked out the light.

Vincent smiled and slowly opened his eyes. He stared up at August breathing heavily and trembling every couple of minutes. He nodded.

“Thank. . .you. . .”

“Vincent!”

August stared, stupidly, before shaking his head and quickly gathering the unconscious Spy in his arms. He had picked Vincent up and was halfway to the door when he realised the noise in the room had stopped. 

The Medic turned and saw his teammates looking at him. His blue green eyes took in Vladimir holding Lucas back while Memphis, Carl and Rich kept Jane separated from him. He caught Lucas’ stare and instantly noted that the Sniper had come back to himself.

August glared.

“You all disgust me.” he hissed hatefully. “It vasn’t enough to torture Cole or Jay on a daily basis. It vasn’t enough to give Nero a hard time because he vasn’t as strong as zhe rest of you! Zhen, you have zhe audacity to tell Memphis he isn’t vorth squat compared to zhe ozher Scouts you terrorized constantly!

“Zhen, Vincent. . .he leaves his assigned Position on zhe roster at Well to help us in Nero’s absence. Zhe APPRENTICE of Nero DeLaroux! Even he vas not good enough for you. Vhat is it going to take, Jane!? Vhat vill it take to please you? How many more of mein men do you vant!?”

Jane was silent, face bloody and limping. Beside him, Memphis sported a black eye and bloody nose. Rich and Carl were generally unscathed. Next to them, Vladimir stood ashamed holding the Sniper.

August glared at Lucas.

“Your anger is going to get somevone else killed, Lucas.” the Medic warned dangerously. “I pray to vhatever heathen God you believe in zhat it is not Jay. Zhough, nearly incapacitating Nero’s apprentice isn’t any better.”

The Medic could see Lucas trembling. He shook his head.

“You gave him a concussion.” he said softly. “It aggravated an old injury. . .as of right now, Vincent Gabriel is on zhe Blacklist. I am reporting you, Lucas, and you, Jane, to zhe Administrator. Given her current mood, I suggest you both prepare for solitary.”

Without another word, August turned around and took Vincent out of the room. There was an eerie silence while Carl uncorked another bottle of his Scrumpy and shook his head.

“She’ll send ye to Dust Bowl fer sure. She sent Roddy up there yesterday.”

“It was bloody worth it!” Jane argued heatedly. “I ain’t guilty of anythin’ until proven! This is America!”

“Do I have to put a sentry on you?” Rich asked angrily. “By God, Jane. . .”

“Put one on me.”

It was Lucas’ voice that responded. It was strangely quiet and hollow. It lacked any kind of feeling or emotion. The Sniper’s eyes looked around vacantly.

“Sentry. . .tie me hands behind me back. . .for the love of God. . .if you value the life of those fuckin’ Scouts, tie me up.”

Carl lowered his bottle and looked at his teammate with an eyebrow cocked. He turned his eye to Rich curiously. Rich shook his head and looked at Vladimir.

“DO IT NOW, DAMMIT!”

Lucas started thrashing and screaming. Vladimir responded quickly and Carl secured a chair from the cafeteria. They forced the squalling Sniper into the chair while Rich worked on building a sentry. 

The Engineer looked from Lucas to the codes in his hand. He winced and overrode the Friendly Fire system to make the Sentry follow Lucas’ movement. If the Sniper moved out of range it would be game over.

Lucas thrashed violently until Vladimir had handcuffed his hands in the rungs of the chair and Memphis and Carl had tied his legs to the legs of the chair. The Sniper trembled and bowed forward. The beeping of the Sentry echoed in his ears.

He was a monster.

“Please. . .tell them not to worry.”

Rich looked up from his Sentry and saw the tears tracing tracks down sunken, weary cheeks. He winced and nodded.

“I’ll make sure they know.”

Lucas’ nose was broken and swollen. His glasses had been broken and his vision blurry. There was a decent sized gash in his arm and across his forehead. 

“Thank you.”

The Sniper was silent for the remainder of the night. It wasn’t fifteen minutes later that the Administrator’s new Task Force arrived with the Old Crone herself. It was unexpected; but Lucas knew why.

After the story had been told several, different ways, Helen ordered that Jane be transferred out of 2Fort to re-training at one of the outlying Bases. She said that due to the severed head collection incident, it was the only option if he wanted to stay in the “war.”

Out loud, Helen sentenced the BLU Sniper to solitary confinement at Dust Bowl for a period of one month. It had been the Sniper’s third offence for work place violence outside of “work.”

“Now, get out of here.” Helen hissed. “Gentlemen, escort Mr. Doe to his bunk to retrieve his things and get him on the next train to Geo Base.”

Helen looked at Carl, Memphis and Vladimir. 

“You three. . .not another word about this incident to anyone. Am I clear?”

“As crystal, Ma’am.” Memphis answered immediately.

“Good. You are dismissed.”

Vladimir was hesitant to leave Rich by himself, but the Engineer nodded assuredly. 

When nothing but the steady beeping of the Sentry remained, Helen lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. 

“Well. . .what to do.” she sighed softly. “I am being run ragged by you imbeciles.” 

Lucas was silent. He kept his head bowed so his stare was on the floor. His eyes were narrow.

Helen frowned.

“Well!? What is your explanation for all of this insanity!? You know as well as I do that Jane likes to get a rise out of people. You knew he was going to criticize you for a shot that should have been a no brainer.

“But we know why you really can’t shoot, don’t we?”

Again, Lucas was silent.

“That was a question, Lieutenant Riley!” 

Lucas flinched visibly and looked up at Helen unwillingly. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” he replied dutifully.

“What is that reason, Lieutenant?” Helen hissed.

“There is no reason, Ma’am.” Lucas replied as calmly as he could. “I missed that shot due to incompetency.” 

Helen looked at Lucas bug eyed. Her face was flushed a bright red as she reached forward and grabbed Lucas by his shirt. 

“What did he say, LUCAS?” Helen roared. “You and I both know that he told you something! He told you something that you did not want to hear. WHAT WAS IT?”

The patience and understanding had been drained out of Helen MacManus. Between the attack on her niece and the loss of half of her best soldiers, there wasn’t much pity left for insolence. 

Lucas sighed and looked at Helen square in the eyes.

“I incited the fight when Jane called my lovers faggots, Ma’am. He disgraced Nero and Vincent and he disgraced my honor. It was my right to defend it.”

Helen glared.

“Is that all?”

Lucas nodded curtly.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

There was a tense silence for several minutes. The Sentry beeped steadily while Rich watched, bated. After another, few minutes, Helen scoffed hatefully.

“You are a terrible liar, Lucas.” she said softly. “One Month Detention in Solitary Confinement at Dust Bowl.

“You will not be allowed contact with anyone.”

Lucas winced and nodded.

“Understood, Ma’am.”

Helen looked at Lucas carefully.

“You would rather go into a dark, small hole in the middle of the desert rather than tell me what has been bothering you all this time, Riley? I thought I had earned more trust than that.”

Lucas kept his face passive and shook his head.

“I made a promise, Ma’am.” he replied softly. “Divulging what I know would violate my honor. I will accept the punishment for violating the rules.”

Helen put out her cigarette.

“Very well. Rich, please disable your Sentry. Place a movement detection and GPS tracker collar on our prisoner. He will be taken directly to confinement at Dust Bowl.”

“Helen. . .”

“I said, NOW, Mr. Duke.” Helen snapped.

Rich sighed and nodded.

“Yes, Ma’am.” he murmured. 

He waited until Helen had left and her men were standing in wait. The Engineer turned to his comrade and shook his head.

“She knows you know where Six is, Lucas.” he breathed. “Fuck, we all know you know. You are the one taking care of her brother. You are the one that told her about Michelle!”

Lucas did not meet his friend’s eyes. He couldn’t. If he did, he would spill everything.

No. Confinement was his safest option. If anything, it put everyone else at greater risk. Without a suitable strong arm, Cole could easily get out of hand. The only thing preventing that was Miss Pauling’s condition and the pioneering of Jay’s serum. 

If Cole did not have those two things weighing heavily on him, this would put him over the edge.

“Fine. Be a stubborn ass.” Rich sighed irritably. “Maybe the desert air will clear your bloody head.”

Lucas remained silent.

He felt for the ring around his finger.

His poor Scouts.

Be strong, Jay. Be strong for him. This is your chance. . .this is your moment to be a part of the whole. Be strong.


	47. Relying on Each Other

Jay startled awake when he heard the door to the stairs slam shut. He rubbed his eye with his left hand and slowly sat up. A book slid down his front.

All of the testing had been making him feel tired and nauseous lately. August had drawn new samples of blood earlier. He had fallen asleep shortly after the vitamin infusion treatment he received on a weekly basis. 

Now, the small Scout jumped when he heard the flat door open violently. He pushed the covers away from his legs and stood up. He made to leave the bedroom when the door flew open inches from his face. 

Jay gasped and watched Cole breathe heavily through a mess of tears and bangs. His blue green eyes widened when he saw the look of terror in his lover’s face. He shook his head.

“Cole! What’s wrong?”

“They took him!” Cole wheezed desperately. “They. . .She. . .TOOK HIM FROM ME!”

Jay quickly wrapped his arms around Cole’s torso when the taller Scout collapsed. He gently eased the older man to the floor and held him tightly. He desperately tried to get Cole to breathe.

“Cole, you are terrifying me. Slow down! Breathe! BREATHE!”

Jay firmly pressed his hands against Cole’s chest and back. He waited while Cole caught his breath. He kept his breathing calm.

“It’s all right, Cole.” he whispered firmly. “It will be all right.”

“No, it won’t.” Cole breathed. “They took Luke!”

Jay was visibly shaken. He was silent for a few moments before looking down at his partner.

“What do you mean they took him!?”

“Away! Solitary!” Cole sobbed, clutching Jay’s shoulder. “For a MONTH!”

“An entire MONTH!?” Jay asked incredulously. “Where!? Why!?”

“Dust Bowl.” Cole answered. “For starting a fight with Jane.”

“With Jane? Over what?”

“He called us useless faggots. . .Nero, too. . .” Cole sniffled. “. . .Memphis told me. . .”

Cole stared up at Jay painfully. He clutched Jay’s shirt in his fingers. 

“He hurt Vincent, Jay.” 

Jay’s eyes narrowed. His brow furrowed.

“Vincent? Who hurt him?”

“Lucas.”

Jay’s jaw dropped slightly. He stared into the red-violet irises watching him pathetically. He shook his head.

“Lucas. . .would never. . .”

“Vince tried. . .to break the fray up. . .” Cole said softly. “. . .you know Luke. . .when he gets outta his mind, you know. . .Crazy and all. . .hunter like.”

The older Scout winced.

“That’s why he had me.” he breathed. “That’s why he needed ME.”

Jay shook his head and put his hands against Cole’s face. He pulled his lover’s eyes back to his and ran his thumbs over the Chicagoan’s lips.

“Bullshit.” he breathed. “You aren’t his punching bag, Cole. You know better than that.” 

Cole’s eyes narrowed while fresh tears spilled over his cheeks. 

“We shared. . .that pain. . .together. . .without him. . .I. . .”

Jay glared and yanked Cole’s head back by his hair. He hissed sharply and reached for the piercing in one of Cole’s nipples. He twisted.

Cole mewed softly and stared at Jay, shocked. His face flushed a bright red when Jay shoved him to his back on the floor. He stared up at the younger Scout, breathlessly.

“Jay. . .?”

Jay drew his body across Cole’s and put his lips against Cole’s flesh. He could feel his lover’s heart beat in his neck. The frantic beat was a tempo he knew.

“I am not a weak, little brat.” Jay hissed violently. “I am not made of glass! I want to fuck you like you’re a fuckin’ whore, Cole! I want to make you scream my name.”

Cole moaned lewdly when Jay grabbed his stiffening organ.

“I am not all sugar and sap.” Jay breathed against Cole’s ear, his hand still entangled in his cousin’s hair. “I crave it, too. I crave being fucked until I am unconscious. I dream of having both of my lovers inside of me.”

Cole shuddered beneath Jay when his erection was pulled from his trousers. It throbbed from neglect. Since his aunt had fallen into a coma he had not had the energy to keep watch over her and Jay. He was lucky he could stay up late enough to watch a movie with Jay let alone make love to him.

“I want the chains to bind me to both of you.” Jay continued, trembling on top of Cole. “That is my perfection, Cole. That is my dream.”

Cole stared up at Jay painfully when the Bostonian grabbed his hands and put them against his breast. He could feel Jay’s nipple beneath his fingertips. His erection throbbed in the cool, night air. 

“I want to share the scars in a labor of love.” Jay whispered. “I want my lovers to mark me. I want to belong to you. What you do to me, Cole. . .it never causes me pain.”

Cole looked up at Jay, tears filling his eyes.

“What?”

Jay grinned.

“You heard me.”

“Say it again, because I am mentally unstable. I forget easy.”

Jay dug his fingers into Cole’s and used his other hand to tease the cock bulging in front of him. He listened to his partner’s satisfying moans. He enjoyed the gentle bucking of Cole’s hips. He encouraged the older Scout to seek out the pleasure a little faster.

He smiled.

“When you make love to me, Cole. . .you never cause me pain. Lucas never causes me pain. With you, my lovers. . .I feel no pain.”

Jay closed his eyes and let his hand fall away from Cole’s member as the older Scout bolted upright and bear hugged him. He smiled against flushed, tear stained skin. He wrapped his free arm around Cole’s waist.

“You pussy.” Jay whispered. 

Cole laughed softly.

“I love you, Jay.” he whispered into his younger lover’s shoulder. “I would do anything to make you happy. . .and. . .if it will make you happy. . .”

“It will.” Jay interjected.

“Then, I’ll do it.”

Cole nodded and looked at Jay, convincingly.

“I’ll get the material and start. . .by the time that asshole is out of Solitary, they’ll be ready.”

Jay smiled faintly before looking down.

“Was Vincent badly injured?”

“Yes. He vas.”

Jay and Cole turned suddenly when a shadow fell across the tiny hall connecting their room to the bathroom and living room. 

August von Dette looked down at the Scouts sadly.

He knew Cole had heard about Lucas already. He had hoped he’d be able to get home before Cole got back to tell Jay; but some miracles were performed elsewhere.

“Vincent vas hiding a condition from zhe Administrator.” the Medic said softly. “He vas partially deaf in his right ear vhen he vas hired. He’d had a past surgery to remove a tumor and zhe little bit of his drum zhat vas left vas destroyed vhen Lucas shoved him and he received a blow to zhe back of zhe head.”

Jay put his hand against his lips.

Cole glared.

“All because of fuckin’ JANE!?” he growled. 

August looked down.

“Zhere have been many stresses on Lucas recently.”

Jay caught the Medic’s evasive tone immediately. He frowned. 

“He knows something! He knows where SIX is?”

August frowned back and shook his head.

“I do not know mein schatz.” he answered dutifully. “But he gave Vincent a concussion. Zhe concussion dislodged an implant zhat had been placed in Vincent’s ear drum to help him hear. It tore through zhe fragile tissue of zhe ear.

“I made zhe split decision to re-open zhe ear and see if I could repair zhe damage. Upon furzher investigation into zhe canal, zhe implant vas destroyed and had splintered into pieces. The extraction of zhe device ruined any chance of rebuilding zhe drum. Zhe scar tissue alone vill be enough to nearly block zhe canal completely.

“He vill be deaf out of zhat ear. . .vorse, Vincent is epileptic. Undo stress on his body can cause him to go into seizures. He had vone before I vas able to get him out of sight.”

August looked away.

“It vas vhat brought Lucas back to himself.”

Jay’s anger subsided. His heart ached for Vincent. His heart ached for August. 

Being in the Infirmary a lot had its privileges, too. It meant he got to see how his teammates interacted with one another on a personal level. It intrigued him. One of his favourite relationships to watch was the one between the BLU Medic and the BLU Spy out of Well.

When Vincent was subbing for Nero or was assigned to 2Fort, he always stopped by the Medic’s office just to see if the Doc had composed anything new for him to try and learn. Vincent was born to read and play music. His piano was uncompromised. It rivaled his. And he considered himself a pretty good player.

Vincent genuinely showed interest in August’s personal work and his plant experiments. Vincent’s father was a chemist and greenhouse grower. The Spy would often offer his expertise with a particular plant or flower. 

Jay knew that August cherished these moments more than he let on. Jay could see it in the Medic’s eyes and in the way the Medic’s touch was softer and slower around Vincent. It was with purpose.

Jay knew that Vincent relished them, too. He knew because the BLU Medic drove the Spy insane.

Jay, Cole and Vincent had been assigned a Night battle. When they were holed up in one of the many tower points, Vincent had broken down from the stress. He’d been working for 72 hours straight. He’d come off of stakeout and was accidently put on Roster. 

Instead of taking the penalty for “No Show,” the Spy participated in the battle. 

While Cole was defending the Point, Vincent had laughed about how it would be nice to have August around. Jay had found it strange because Vincent’s normal Medic was Jason. But, Vincent had asked for August specifically.

Jay heard the words tumble from the Spy’s lips before he could stop them.

He loved August. August drove him crazy. Everything about the German was enough to tip the Spy over the edge. The sound of his music was oxygen and the feel of his touch when a plant or sheet of music passed their hands was divinity. 

Vincent found love as ambivalent as August. Jay had learned that early on from the two of them. They seemed strangely comfortable with the idea of someone being with a man, woman or a duck for all they cared. 

As long as that person was faithful and the love honest. . .then what did it matter if they were the same gender or not?

Jay watched August’s face tense. He shook his head.

“You Blacklisted him.”

“I had to!” August said almost defencively. “Helen is on zhe warpath. I haven’t told her vhat I found. Only zhat he has a concussion and wound to zhe skull. It is enough. But I vill have to start treating him for zhe disease.”

August paused before looking at the Scouts.

“Did eizher of you know he vas cutting?”

Now Cole’s eyes widened. 

“Cutting?”

August nodded.

“I found. . .scars. . .on his right arm. . .and scars and fresh wounds on his left. Zhey are relatively deep and worn. I did not know if he had mentioned. . .any. . .stress or depression to you?”

Jay shook his head. Cole followed suite.

August sighed and nodded again.

“I figured not. . .his mozher phoned me not too long ago. She told me zhat it runs in zhe family. She suffered, his fazher suffered. . .if zhis pain has been going on his whole life, I need to know.”

“Did she tell you?”

Cole’s voice was scared. It always got that way when he heard of others hurting themselves. When Jay had done it, it nearly broke his heart. He kissed Jay’s arm a thousand times when he’d found out.

“Vincent never told his parents he vas in any pain.” August confirmed. “If he suffered, he suffered alone.”

Jay winced.

“Will he recover?”

August nodded.

“Zhe concussion is not severe. Zhe gash vas relatively small. I believe he vill be all right zhere. Zhe last seizure took a lot out of him. I am administering treatment for that and the ear.”

“Poor Vince.” Cole murmured. “He’s always such a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. The glass is always half full with him.”

“Those are the ones it hits the hardest.” Jay replied softly. “The ones no one ever suspects.”

August murmured his agreement.

“I came up to check on you, Jay. I vas hoping to beat Cole here, but my age is catching me.”

Cole smiled faintly.

“I am sorry, Doc.” he said softly. “I needed him more.”

Jay smiled and held Cole tightly. He looked up at August and tastefully kept Cole’s erection covered.

“I am feeling all right, August.” the Scout answered dutifully. “I am fatigued, but I figure that is to be expected.”

“It vill be.” August replied. “Any other symptoms?”

Jay shook his head.

“Good.” August said, smiling faintly. “Good.”

The Medic was distracted. His blue-green eyes were focused on a point that the Scouts couldn’t see or feel. His mind was tracing paths of retreat and recourse. Everything in the German’s movements told the younger men in front of him that he was more worried than he let on.

“August, is Vincent at the hospital or still at 2Fort?” Jay asked.

“He is at mein Infirmary at 2Fort.” August answered absent-mindedly. “I. . .have asked Vladimir to watch over him while he heals under the Medi-Gun.”

Jay saw his “in” and quickly smiled.

“You know, Wallace and Papa are downstairs. Wallace is getting around a lot easier. I am sure if Cole or I needed him, he would come for us.”

Cole quickly caught Jay’s motive and agreed with his counterpart.

“Jay always reads to me in Latin when I am in pain or stressed.” he murmured. “Maybe Vince has something that will calm him down. . .even if he is unconscious.”

Something in Cole’s words struck the Medic. August looked down at him, shocked, before composing his features. He smiled.

“Latin?”

“It’s our language of choice.” Jay answered when Cole blushed furiously. “My Grandma and Nero would speak it to me. I taught Six and Cole already knew it. Lucas knows Latin, too. It is our comfort.”

August’s smile was gentle and growing. Inside, the Medic knew exactly what he could do.

“I am vorried about zhe cutting. . .” he mused.

“I feel fine, August, I really do.” Jay encouraged. “If anything changes suddenly, I promise I will have Cole get Wallace and my father. . .they can call you right away!”

August nodded.

“I appreciate zhe understanding, Jay.”

Jay smiled.

“I know what it’s like.” 

“Try not to overdo it.” August pleaded, looking at the flushed Scouts. “It is bad enough I cannot keep Wallace off of Nero.”

Cole laughed.

“Wally has a mighty sexual appetite. What, with Nero finally able to move his arm a little, I am sure it feels like an achievement each time it happens.”

“To be so in love.” August murmured. 

He shook his head clear.

“If anyzhing happens, vith Wallace or Nero as vell, call zhe Infirmary. You know the number, Jay?”

“By heart.” the Scout replied.

August nodded silently before retreating the way he’d come.

When the door had closed behind him, Jay smiled at Cole and pulled his lover closer.

“Now. Where were we?”

“I think we were at the part where you were gonna fuck my brains out.” Cole replied, grinning.

“That sounds about right.” Jay breathed, lips touching Cole’s.

Their skin slid over one another’s while the moonlight fell in from the bedroom window. The sounds of doors and engines drifted up from an open window. Shadows drifted across the desert while stars trickled across the sky like candlelight. 

There were secrets all over the Badlands.

Finding one of interest was never too hard when you knew where to look for what you wanted.


	48. Confinement

“Fuck, Riley! I thought you of all people had the sense to mind your fuckin’ mouth!”

Lucas Riley was silent, his hands shackled in front of him, his ankles shackled close together. He was facing a row of adobe like huts that were set on the very edge of the Dust Bowl map. This particular area of the desert had been his original home.

It was the closest thing he was going to get to the Australian Outback, anyway. 

The BLU Sniper’s wounds were bandaged and cleaned. He wore a blue jumpsuit and his normal work boots. He did not have another pair of glasses with him and his green eyes were mellow in his face. Around the Australian’s neck was a collar with three, blinking lights in it.

He frowned when several people yelled out from the huts. One such voice was right next to the cell that Lucas was to occupy for the next, four weeks. Pale hands and bright, red hair were hanging out a barred window in the top of the squat structure. 

“What the fuck you do to make her bring you up here, mate?”

The voice carried the drawl of an Australian but the refinement of a Brit. The owner of green eyes and wild, red hair watched the Administrator’s men open the door to the smallest of the solitary cells. 

This cell was lined with dirt and steel. There was a bucket for human waste and a very small, narrow window with bars and mesh wire. The height of the structure was just taller than Lucas himself.

“In you go, Riley.” one of the men said shoving Lucas forward.

Lucas did not resist or fight the action. He moved into the center of the cell out of the bright, deadly sunlight. The heat inside the hut was slightly more intense than outside. 

The Sniper did not move when a second soldier came and removed his shackles. He stood patiently while the first soldier set a canteen by the door and waited for the second soldier.

“You get one canteen a day, one exchange and two meals.” the first soldier said aloud as the second passed through the door. “Any outbursts and we’ll inform the Administrator you need more time to think about your actions.”

Lucas nodded silently.

It wasn’t his first time in confinement.

He watched the steel door slam shut in front of him. He stood silently before slowly taking off his boots and socks. He disrobed and threw the clothes on the floor. 

Lucas Riley let the heat of the cell flood his skin and bones. He let it soak into the innermost parts of his body. He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

How he wished he could return home.

“Riley, c’mon, man! You can’t leave a bro hangin’! What’d you do!?”

Lucas opened his eyes, frowning. He slowly went forward and looked out the tiny window that happened to face the hut next to his.

“I started a fight with Jane.” he answered flatly.

“Pshh!” the red head taunted. “Helen wouldn’t send YOU up here for that shit.” 

Lucas remained silent. His eyes were downcast. His thoughts crept up on him slowly.

“C’mon, mate. What’d ya do?”

“Vincent Gabriel tried to stop us. . .” Lucas answered. “. . .I shoved him. . .and he fell over the back of the couch in the Rec Room. He hit his head on the coffee table. He. . .has a concussion. And. . .I guess he had. . .some condition. . .and he had a seizure. . .”

The redhead across the way stared, disbelieving at first. Finally, he put his head against the bars and shook it.

“Fuck.” he breathed. “I knew it would fuckin’ catch up to him, man. I knew it.”

Lucas looked at the man strangely.

“How do you know what I am talking about?”

“I work with Vince on a pretty normal basis.” the redhead answered. “They don’t call me “Hot Rod” for nothin’.”

Lucas caught the tone and let his face melt into surprise.

“You? And. . .VINCE?”

Roddy VanFleet grinned.

“He’s a lithe, little silverfish.” the redhead replied silkily. “Had a fling with him last summer. We got together after we worked together on Tower Nights.”

“I didn’t. . .think that Vincent was. . .”

“Gay?” Roddy answered, smiling. “He’s not really either way. If anything, I would say his lust moves with his love. Right now, he’s infatuated with a man’s body because he is in love with a man.”

Lucas was startled by this revelation.

He stared at the Pyro from Gravel Pit with green eyes listless.

“You say he’s “infatuated.” he said softly. “What do you mean?”

“C’mon, Riley.” Roddy said, irritated. “Do you really not see it?”

Lucas frowned.

“I have never been. . .particularly close to Vincent.”

“Of course not. He’s Nero’s pet project.” Roddy said teasingly. “But, anyone looking hard enough can see that he is pining for a specific man.”

“He always seems so goddamn happy all the time.” Lucas said almost ashamed of how spiteful he sounded. “How can anyone assume anything about him?”

“Exactly.”

Lucas was surprised by Roddy’s answer. He shook his head.

“What the hell you talkin’ bout now?”

“Think about it.” Roddy answered. “The poor kid comes out here on Nero’s coattails from a hit in Chicago. He takes to the craft like fish to water. He maintains so much goddamn positivity that he is practically glowing with it.

“I don’t give a damn WHO you are. Ain’t nobody in this world THAT happy unless they are doin’ drugs or are hiding something.”

Lucas caught Roddy’s drift.

“His health.”

Roddy nodded.

“Poor bloke. He has seizures and fits. . .his right ear is almost bloody useless. The whole time he’s passed physicals and done well in the field. With Nero sidelined, I am sure that Vincent will take his place before anyone else.”

Lucas thought about this before looking at Roddy, confused.

“But, you two. . .tangoed?”

Roddy laughed again. 

“Such a prude at your age, Lucas?” he chided. “Vincent has a healthy appetite for sex. He doesn’t disappoint, either; but he made it very clear his heart belonged to someone else. He was positively in love with this mystery man.”

“Sounds unrequited.” Lucas snorted.

“Perhaps it is because the person does not know he loves them.”

Lucas looked at Roddy curiously.

“And you do?”

“All I know is that he is passionately in love with someone close to the Badlands.” Roddy said, shrugging. “He is devoted to that person.”

“I would say that your mystery man is Nero, then.” Lucas answered.

“No.” Roddy said immediately. “It isn’t Nero because Vincent didn’t start showing signs until a few years ago. If it were Nero, he’d have been a lovesick puppy this whole time.

“No, it is someone else.”

“I can’t imagine who.” Lucas said irritably. “Sometimes Vince is as much of a pain in the ass as Nero is.”

Roddy laughed.

“Yeah, he’s a handful sometimes. . .but he is damn good at what he does.”

Lucas agreed with this statement. It was ingenious how much Vincent thought like Nero. The whole situation with Wally’s cigarette case may have gone a lot worse if Vincent hadn’t been able to decode Nero’s work.

But he couldn’t honestly say that he saw the younger Spy take a liking to anyone. Vincent was friends with just about every BLU in the Badlands. He even knew a lot of the outer lying Bases where retired BLU and RED members had formed their own war zones. His contact skills were unmatched and it proved useful.

Vincent was a charmer to be sure. He had a Silver Tongue like Jay’s. If you let Vincent inside your head, you would be hooked on him. It was just his contagious, feel good nature. Lucas had not been immune to it.

“Don’t worry about Vince, Luke.” Roddy said reassuringly. “He’s a pretty tough kid. He’ll be all right.”

“Doesn’t justify what I’ve done.” Lucas responded.

He closed his eyes and turned away.

“I deserve worse for hurting him without reason. He did nothing to me.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Lucas.” Roddy said irritably. “You know damn well why you’re out here.” 

Lucas did not respond.

“Just tell them where she is, Riley. Sooner or later your older Scout is gonna hurt your baby one.”

Lucas winced sharply.

“I don’t know what yer talkin’ bout.” 

He turned away from the window when Roddy fired back an answer. He felt sweat sliding down the back of his neck and along his spine. He slowly lowered his body to the ground and put his naked flesh against the cooler, dirt floor. 

It did not matter if Six had come to him a few days ago. He had been confused by the whole arrangement from the beginning. Why she wouldn’t just return was beyond him. He figured it was because Cole posed a serious threat.

That, and if Cole were to get in trouble and sentenced to Solitary, Jay would have neither of them.

This made Lucas tremble and he curled into a ball on his side. 

A tear slid down his cheek and fell into the dust.

He knew more than he wanted to about the situation. He knew about Six’s feelings on Miss Pauling’s past. It was hard to reconcile something so mind blowing. She had been blind sighted by Miss Pauling’s past. She had overreacted.

Who wouldn’t?

Six had retreated to Boston where she remembered life before the pain. Over the course of those, few weeks, she felt the burning guilt of what she had done. It was something new to her. It made her heart ache and her body weak. 

She returned to the Badlands and confronted Lucas as he was leaving 2Fort one night. 

If the Administrator were to search his van, she’d have no trouble finding the Scout.

Six had new scars and a new bullet wound. She had been roughed up by members of her own gang for “abandoning” them. She was a bloody mess when she appeared on his doorstep.

He’d patched her up and she told him that she could never forgive Michelle for lying to her. But she couldn’t live without her. She hadn’t slept or eaten in days. To think of her lover being violated and abused was too much.

Lucas had calmed her down and gotten her asleep. She had begged him, begged him, to keep her return a secret. She had come to him because his story closely mimicked her own. She didn’t have anyone to care for the wounds or the inflicted pain. No one was there to relieve her or tell her they loved her until she was pulled from the situation.

The Sniper understood that. He could sympathise. He was cut from the same cloth.

The only difference was that he had gotten cold blooded revenge. He had gotten closure.

Lucas curled up tighter. He put his arms around his knees and tucked them under his chin.

“Jay. . .Cole. . .”

He felt the ring around his left hand and curled his head forward.

He had respect for Six’s ability to do what she had thus far. She had been completely honest and her partner had not shared the same respect with her. There had been a darkness that Six connected with in Miss Pauling. She just hadn’t realised how dark it was.

“Forgive me.”

Lucas’ voice was hoarse as the sun baked the tiny room. 

“Forgive me. . .”


	49. I Am Only Going to Break Your Heart

Vladimir looked up from the tiny book in his meaty palms when the Infirmary Door opened and shut. The light from the Medi-Gun and a small, desk lamp cast a glare on the lenses the Russian was using to read. His surprise was evident when August wearily came into the room.

“Doktor!” he exclaimed, putting a bookmark in his book and setting it aside. “Vhat are you doing back so soon? Vere baby Scouts okay?”

August smiled warmly.

Vladimir was a loved and trusted companion. The Heavy had been his friend for a very long time. He had met him in Poland during his escape from Russia and then Crimea. They had come to America together. 

Nikolas and Vladimir had been the first Heavies the Administrator hired. 

“Jaa. Zhe Scouts are fine. Wallace and Nero are fine, too.” he added before Vlad asked. 

The Medic stood at the foot of a padded table where a larger version of his Medi-Gun was attached to the ceiling and focusing blue light onto a thin, pale body covered with a sheet. His hands rested gently on the padding while he stared.

Vladimir slowly took off his glasses and set them on top of his book. The couch he occupied most days he spent in the Infirmary was bowed from his weight and had several throw pillows and a blanket he had knitted. The old wood creaked when the Heavy climbed to his feet and sighed softly.

“Doktor, you are hiding zhese feelings from him. Vhy not tell him how you feel?”

August shook his head quickly.

“Nein.”

Vladimir sighed again.

“Auggie, you cannot hold your past to your present. It makes no sense!”

“It keeps me from making zhe same mistake!” August cried softly. “It keeps me from getting anozher person I love hurt or killed!”

Vladimir watched the German put his hand over his lips and turn away. The Heavy had known that the Medic had fallen for someone in the Badlands. He’d known for quite some time. Despite being on opposite teams, the BLU Heavy often conversed with the RED Heavy of 2Fort, Nikolas. 

Many people never knew that the original Heavies had come with their original Medics.

Nikolas and Willem had been together long before Vladimir and August had met. Nikolas had escaped Russia only to be caught again in the Ukraine. Because of Willem’s affiliations and rank in the German Army, the RED Medic intercepted the Heavy in Germany. 

Willem had seen the Russian take down a squadron of men before being taken down. This had been without food or water for days and when he had just been let out of a cattle car on a train. The Medic saw promise, power and opportunity.

It was true. Without Willem’s meddling with the RED Heavy, the Uber Technology they used today would not exist. With the invention of Uber, it gave August’s Medi-Gun technology a whole, new shine.

Because of their close relationship, Vladimir knew that August was jealous. Willem and Nikki weren’t shy about their love. They were as young lovers. It boiled August alive. August was fully dedicated to his research, the health of his men and his music. It was the only thing keeping the BLU Medic in one piece.

His family had been murdered during World War II when August refused to serve under Hitler. 

The Medic blamed his inaction for their demise. He hadn’t been with another or shown attraction to someone else since then. It had always worried the Heavy. Vladimir loved his “doktor.” 

But he knew. He knew the minute August had discovered that Vincent Gabriel knew how to play and read music.

August von Dette was in love.

Vladimir looked over at Vincent. The Spy’s right ear was bandaged tightly. More bandages wound around the Spy’s head and neck due to the wound sustained from the concussion. The Spy’s face was calm and his lips slightly parted.

Vincent’s left arm was bandaged to the elbow and in his right was an IV administering fluids and pain medication. His blonde hair was brushed back from his face and was overlapping with the bandages. The blue light of the Medi-Gun made the pale body look almost blue. Around a silver chain was a small, silver pendant with a turquoise stone set in it.

“Spy. . .he has said your name.”

August turned to look at Vladimir. His green eyes were narrow. 

“Vhat do you mean? Has he been in pain? Did he wake?”

Vladimir shook his head.

“He vas asleep.” he answered. “He said your name. . .like one would need somezhing.”

The Heavy frowned and looked at the Medic disapprovingly. 

“Being miserable and unhappy vill not bring zhem back.” he said finally. “If anyzhing, it vould make her so sad you did not find somevone else to love.”

August’s eyes filled with tears even as he tried to stop them. He trembled.

“I vill not hurt anozher.” he repeated. “Not again.”

“Not even if zhat lover shared your pain?” Vladimir argued. “I know you are jealous of your brozher. I see it daily. You are jealous.”

August scoffed.

“Jealous? Of him?”

“Of his love for Nikki.”

Vladimir watched what kind of impact this statement had on his doctor. He could see August’s will cracking and the walls he had built around himself crumbling. He nodded slowly.

“I’m right, da?”

August turned away.

“Jaa.” he murmured. “He has. . .vhat everyone seems to have in zhis Gods Forsaken place.”

Vladimir smiled.

“You can have the same. You must let it go. It is time.”

“I vill never let it go.” August mused faintly. “It is too much a part of mein life. . .of mein makeup. It is vhat turned me into zhis monster.”

“You have done so much. Vhy vould you say zhat about yourself?” Vladimir said discouragingly. “If not for you, Nero vould be dead. Jay and Cole, too. . .countless ozhers! You have been trying to redeem yourself for zhese sins zhat vere not yours to begin vith! You think saving them vill save you.”

“Won’t it!?”

August turned to his Heavy tears streaming down his face. His proud reserve was extinguished. He could not manage the stress in the current conditions. Caring for his teammates was a passion and a joy; but it commanded much of his attention, patience and time. Little was left to think about a life of his own.

He liked it that way. It kept his mind busy and occupied. He thought less about the past.

To care for a heart, mind and body personally was terrifying for him. He had been madly in love. He had children, a wife and a life he loved. He’d lost everything when World War II began. If not for Vladimir and his brother. . .he didn’t want to think about it.

August threw his hand out to the side and brought the other to his chest.

“I give of meinself to others so zhat I feel vindicated!” he cried softly. “I loved and cared for you, zhen Nero after Leon. . .zhen Jay, Cole and others. . .I care so damn much about zhem all!? Doesn’t zhat count for anyzhing!? Doesn’t zhat free me of mein sins!?

“Isn’t it enough to give of meinself to them. . .so that it is not wasted on ending mein life?”

“Sounds. . .like. . .you need someone. . .to love. . .you. . .Doc. . .”

Vladimir and August jumped when Vincent’s voice rose from the table behind them. They turned around and saw the Spy shift uncomfortably on the table. Vincent’s right hand slowly moved to his left arm.

“Fuck.” 

Vincent closed his eyes and winced internally. He had forgotten about the wounds in his arm. The stress of his mother’s condition combined with his workload in the Badlands had always been a fine tension. On his bad days, he would blackout from the drinking, the cutting and the sheer weight on his shoulders. 

He blamed his genetics; but he knew he was wired wrong of his own accord.

August quickly dried his eyes on another handkerchief that had been in his vest pocket. He composed his features and slowly moved forward. He smiled faintly.

“Nein.” he breathed. “Love has cost me too much to get involved vith it again.”

He gently touched Vincent’s arm when tears slid out of the Spy’s closed eyes. He mistook the sign as a sign of pain. He reached up to adjust the drip on the IV.

Vladimir winced. 

He could feel Vincent’s pain seeping out of him. The Spy had been clinging to hope. Both of them couldn’t say what they felt about the other. They’d both rather be alone than risk hurting one another. 

While he couldn’t say the venture wasn’t admirable, he could say it was foolish.

“Vincent, are you all right?” August asked worriedly. “You look like zhere is pain!”

Vincent caught his breath and focused on it. He knew that it was a pipe dream. Even when Vlad and Cole and Jay and Nero and everyone else in the Badlands told him the quiet, diminutive BLU Medic was non-discriminatory he should have known.

He knew enough about August’s past to see why the Medic did what he did.

“Don’t. . .ever. . .”

The Spy’s breath caught in his throat when his vision blurred again. He tried to speak, but his tongue felt like lead. His left ear started ringing. 

Christ, just fucking end it. Let this be the one that puts me in a coma like Miss Pauling. Fuck, just end it. I don’t care.

Vincent felt bad about thinking that. He did care. He cared a lot. But to hear that there was no chance. . .not even the remotest possibility of showing the man he loved just how much he loved him was too great a stress to bear in his current situation.

I blame my mother. If she hadn’t been a hopeless romantic. . .and my father a staunch realist. . . maybe I’da had a better shot at this one. Being of two minds and many faces is difficult. It stresses one to breaking point. 

I feel so broken. I can’t explain it. It really feels as though something has shattered inside of me. Maybe it is heart break. This is what heart break feels like.

It fucking hurts.

The activity around the Spy was a flurried mess. He could feel wires and electrodes being pressed against his chest. His right ear was throbbing while the ringing intensified in his left. His eyes could see flickers of movement. 

August’s lips were speaking quickly. His eyes were split between Vincent and the Heavy. Vladimir’s face was a strange mixture of concern and pity. 

That struck the Spy as odd. The big guy was emotional, but never this much. To see the Heavy with such a long face made him wonder if the BLU Medic wailed on the Russian as hard as he did other people.

Vincent’s mind moved languidly through black patches and blank space. Flashes of light splattered across the infinite canvas of darkness. The colours streaked through like lightning bugs. Sparks of imaginary visions on the very verge of birth before turning to ashes in the wind.

“VINCENT!”

The Spy’s vision cleared for a moment. His head throbbed. Through the cutting patches of light, Vincent could see, feel and hear the Medic. His tongue and muscles loosened gently while the Spy laughed gently.

Blood was starting to stain the bandages wrapped around Vincent’s head and ear. Vladimir had only been able to catch the Spy’s left arm when he had seized. August’s hands were firmly wrapped around the bleeding wound in the younger man’s arm.

August’s face was white. His green eyes stood out against the dark ashes beneath them. His hands were becoming red with Vincent’s blood. He watched the Spy’s heart beat accelerate on the EKG. He shook his head when he heard the erratic way in which it beat. 

“Nein.” he whispered.

He looked down at Vincent.

“NEIN!”

Vincent smiled when August angrily reached forward and put his hand around the Spy’s throat. He could hear Vlad speaking in German. He could feel the Medic’s piercing stare. He could taste the acidity in the air between them.

“You vould take from me zhat vhich I have kept sacred all zhese years?” August whispered hatefully. “You vould so selfishly allow someone to love you vhen you vill not live to see fifty.”

The Spy laughed softly again and closed his eyes. He breathed in August’s scent. He committed the act to memory. He wanted his mind to remember that he wasn’t going to be bitter.

Even if it broke him, he wasn’t going to be bitter.

“Yeah, August.” Vincent breathed slowly. “I am a Spy. . .I take what I want when I want it. I wanted your heart. You weren’t using it. . .figured I could give it some love. . .figured, if I could get it in working condition again. . .I could give it back. . .to you.”

The pain was starting to block out the vision in his eyes. Vincent winced and forced himself to meet August’s gaze. He tugged on his left arm and Vladimir instantly released it.

The Spy’s bright, hollowing eyes held the doctor captive. His hand pulled away from Vincent’s throat. He was stunned by the lack of malice and retaliation in his comrade’s voice. Violent, hateful lies were often the easiest ways to make your enemy defenceless. 

With Vincent, it was as if they had fed him to become the hero for anti-bullying. He liked to joke he was Buddha. August wasn’t sure if the Spy wasn’t a higher being of conscious.

August’s eyes widened when Vincent’s fingers pressed against the side of his face and entangled themselves in his hair. He stared, shocked. His arms instinctually came out to protect the Spy’s body when Vincent violently arched upward. 

He held the Spy gently, unsure of what his partner would do next. The Spy’s words had disarmed him. He hadn’t been prepared for such a response. The anger didn’t come out in the younger man’s words. There was no hatred. There was no regret.

Even as Vincent gasped for air and pressed his fingers tighter into the Medic’s face, August von Dette would swear that the BLU Spy was disappearing in his arms. 

Vincent smiled at August.

He looked worried. His glasses were askew and his hair was falling around his temple. His lips were chapped from too much chewing. 

These were small details. They seemed meaningless in the ether. Vincent had learned a long time ago not to place a mortal value on material wealth. Perhaps it was the awkward combination of his father and mother in him, but Vincent Gabriel did not have attachment to material items.

His philosophy was that it was nice to have material things; and there was sure as hell nothing wrong with wanting material things; but you didn’t need material things.

He carried that in everything he did. From the day the doctors told his parents he had a congenital heart condition he had known that life was as fleeting as a material item. He wanted more life; but was it what he needed?

“Vincent, it. . .vas. . .not somezhing I should have said. . .”

August’s voice shook in all the wrong places. He stared at Vincent, surprised, when the Spy laughed. He winced and held the smaller body closer as it seized.

Vincent sucked in his breath and shook his head.

“Never. . .be. . .sorry. . .for. . .telling me the truth. . .”

Vladimir glared at August when the Medic said nothing. He closed his eyes and shook his head. It was not his place. 

“. . .got. . .past. . .the heart. . .evaluation. . .every time. . .” Vincent laughed. “. . .and now that I’m perm. . .you. . .can’t. . .discharge me. . .over it. . .”

“Like hell!” August snapped. “Vhy spend vhat may be zhe last years of your life in zhis desert vhen zhere is no reason!?”

“I found you, Doc.”

Vincent smiled faintly. 

This was going to go one of two ways. He was prepared for either outcome. He focused on the Medic’s face and kept his fingers tangled in the German’s hair.

“You’re. . .here. . .my friends. . .everything. . .is here. . .where else. . .should I be?”

“Vith your family.” August said hatefully. “Not chasing pipe dreams in zhe New Mexican desert.”

“That a fact?”

“Yes.” August sneered. 

Vincent inhaled sharply when the Medic pulled back on his hair. He stared into the livid, green eyes with strange realization. 

This is going to go badly.

Vladimir made a startled noise and reached for the Medic when August angrily brought his other hand to Vincent’s throat and started pressing against his windpipe. The Russian spoke in angry German while August shook the Spy in his arms.

Vincent’s eyes filled with tears. His lungs hitched for breath. He could hear the strained beat of his heart. He met August’s gaze when the Medic started shaking.

“You cannot fix vhat vasn’t yours to begin vith, Vincent.” August hissed. “Mein heart does. NOT. LOVE.”

Vladimir let his hands fall from August’s shirt and collar when Vincent laughed again. He looked down. He could hear what was left of Vincent’s reason for staying in the Badlands fading.

“August. . .please. . .zhink about vhat you are doing to zhis man.” 

August ignored his Russian partner and glared at Vincent. The Spy’s incessant laughing was grating against sore nerves and hurt feelings. The anger and unresolved conflict in his past started to work through the fingers tightening around his comrade’s body.

“Incessant, little brat. . .I could never love somevone like you. . .you vith zhe veak body and vill zhat he vould endanger his life by splitting his flesh for zhe fun of it.”

Vincent’s face shifted violently. His eyes stared blankly and his body seized in August’s arms. He could feel air shuddering in his lungs. The Medic’s fingers were like knives sinking into his flesh. He could hear glass shattering somewhere close by.

He winced before pulling his left hand away from August’s face.

Ten. . .nine. . .eight. . .seven. . .

“. . .ah, well. . .I’m. . .sorry you had. . .to see the. . .cuts. . .Doctor. . .”

Six. . .five. . .four. . .three. . .

“. . .but, I never. . .hid. . .who I was. . .I refused. . .to be quantified. . .by a. . .disease. . .”

Two. . .one. . .

August gasped when Vincent’s lips met his. He could feel the impassioned, hot emotion that swelled up from the bottom of the Spy’s heart. The bright, glowing ruby passed from the younger man to the older one. 

Vincent pulled away, smiling.

“. . .I. . .am. . .only sorry. . .I had. . .to steal. . .the one. . .thing I wanted. . .in. . .the Badlands. . .”

The Medic barely felt the Spy pressing his left hand against the loosening digits. He stared at the blue eyes disappearing into the ashen sockets. His lips parted when he felt how hard he had been clutching Vincent.

The Spy’s body fell back to the table. Vincent’s left arm fell to his side while his right arm fell off the table. Blood was slowly trickling down the purple veins and white flesh. It traced paths across digits and joints. Small droplets hit the tile and echoed across the floor. 

August stared in disbelief, tears sliding down his face. He stared at the Spy when the EKG flat lined beside him. He shook his head.

Vladimir’s head shot up when he heard August get to his feet. He glared and violently interfered when the Medic attempted to turn up the Medi-Gun and retrieved a crash cart. He shook his head.

“I cannot let you, Auggie.” he said firmly. “In event of natural heart failure, Vincent’s vishes vere to die! You cannot revive him.”

Vladimir stumbled back and looked at the BLU Medic, shocked, when August’s eyes turned deadly. His stare was positively criminal. The bright, green was glowing. The silver chain flashed around the Medic’s fingers. 

“I VILL DO VHAT I VANT IN MEIN LABORATORY!”

Vincent’s body arched on the table violently when two shock paddles pressed against his chest. His body jolted a second time when the EKG did not return a heartbeat.

August glared angrily and rubbed the paddles in his hands together. Tears were streaming down the sides of his face.

How dare that Spy. How dare that snide, snarky, impossibly happy-go-lucky bastard. How dare he. . .leave. . .this abomination on his lips.

“Take back zhis curse.” August whispered. “If you love me, dammit. . .take back your love!”

The Medic closed his eyes and leaned over the Spy. His lips grazed Vincent’s. He could smell the Spy’s tobacco on his breath. Electricity passed between their bodies as the paddles hovered over Vincent’s chest.

“If. . .I show you any care, liebling. . .I will only break your beautiful heart. . .”

Vladimir shielded his eyes when a bright, electrifying blue light erupted from the tip of the Medi-Gun. It passed straight through the Medic’s body and into the paddles in his hands. It sent lightning down Vincent’s limbs and sent blue mist out across the Infirmary.

August gently pulled his lips away from Vincent’s and looked down at the Spy.

“. . .do not make me break zhat, Vincent. . .”

Vincent’s lips parted and a deep, raspy gasp echoed across the Infirmary floor. The EKG sounded like a thundering drum in a dark night. It called out positions and torched the way for a new beginning.

It gave hope in a place of darkness.

Vladimir lowered his palm and watched August pull away from Vincent’s side. He heard the Medic’s labored breathing. He stood silently and watched the German put his shock paddles back in his cart. The Medi-Gun’s glow returned to normal.

Vincent Gabriel’s breathing was shallow and his heartbeat weak. . .but he had been pulled back from the brink.

When the Medic had shaken the sickness of the electric shock, he took a steadying breath and looked down at the chain still entwined in his fingers. His eyes stared strangely at the silver pendant.

It was worn, but its constant wear made the silver constantly shiny and bright. There was a simple etching of a Native American tribal mark or feather on it. A round, turquoise stone was set on top of the feather. 

August had seen it during the Spy’s physicals. He had remembered asking about it during idle conversation. His green eyes narrowed.

“Is zhis a token from a girlfriend back home?”

Vincent Gabriel laughed in his normal, optimistic overtone. His chest rose up and down easily while the Medic pressed his stethoscope against his skin. He shook his head.

“My necklace?”

“Jaa. It does not seem to be somezhing you vould pick for yourself.”

“You got me there, Doc. It was a gift from my grandmother. She used to live in Arizona way back during the Gold Rush. She sent this as a gift when she and Grandad had settled with one of the tribes near Sedona. 

“She told me. . .she told me that turquoise was considered a sacred stone.”

“It is said to be very sacred, yes.”

“Ma told me I should wear it. Convinced me it would protect me. Guess she got into my head or something. . .she bought me a chain for the pendant and I haven’t taken it off since.”

“I zhought zhat you did not place value on material wealth or goods.” 

Vincent smiled warmly.

“I don’t. . .but, two people I love very dearly were only thinking of me with love and protection when they bought the items for me. That makes the emotions important to me. To lose it or remove it would mean that I did not care about that connection anymore.”

“Connection?”

Vincent’s eyes looked faraway and sad.

The Medic stared at him curiously.

“It means that the memory associated with the item isn’t important to me anymore. To rip this pendant off my neck would be like ripping the feeling or the heart right outta me. You know what I mean, Doc?”

“. . .you know what I mean, Doc. . .”

“. . .doc. . .”

“Doktor?”

August turned around, terrified. The chain hung off of his fingers, lifelessly. He stared at Vladimir’s concerned countenance, unrecognizing at first.

Vlad shook his head.

“Vincent is stable again.” the Heavy said softly. “I have cleaned the wound and found a new vein.”

The Medic trembled.

“How long have I been standing here!?”

“Not long.” Vladimir reassured.

The Heavy was silent for a moment before sighing.

“I tried to varn you how serious it vas.” he said softly. “Even if he vakes up, vhat vill happen? Vhat vill you do or say? Vill you be able to live vith zhe consequences?”

August frowned faintly.

“Vhat consequences?”

“Vith zhe vay Vincent may wake up?”

The Medic found he did not have an answer for this. What would happen when the Spy woke up? What if he never regained consciousness? Would this experience leave the young man unchanged?

August looked at the pendant in his hand. He turned back to Vladimir and forced his hand to throw the necklace at the Heavy’s feet. The sound of the metal sounded like the fire from a machine gun. The skittering across the tiles was like the sound of shattering glass.

“I do not care if zhat boy never regains consciousness.”

Vladimir stared, shocked.

“If he had been honest, he vouldn’t have met me at all!” August continued hatefully. “I vill not be responsible for an irresponsible, bratty little heathen zhat came to zhe desert and got puppy love! I have saved his life! I have done mein job!”

The Medic’s face flew to the side when Vladimir angrily punched him. The Heavy’s eyes filled with tears as he watched August fall back through a tray of equipment. The bear watched the German struggle to his feet before shaking his head.

“I never imagined zhat mein Doktor could be so cold and cruel.” he hissed. “Not my Doktor. Not man who saved me countless times. Not man who gave me reason to live. Gave me reason to look forward again.

“This man who speaks and looks like zhat man. . .is not him.”

August wiped blood from his lips and glared.

“Zhe boy is not mein problem as of zhis moment.” 

Each word was a knife in another soft part of his soul. 

“I am returning him to Well vhere he should have stayed to begin vith. He is now under zhe care of Dr. Jason D’Augustine. I am also informing Helen of his condition.”

Vladimir frowned and watched August turn away.

“Running away vill not stop zhe pain, Auggie.” he murmured. “If you do not love, vhat is point?”

August stopped. He composed his features and calmly turned back to Vladimir.

“To save zhe lives of zhose zhat can love, Vladimir. Zhat is zhe point.”

Vladimir was startled. He watched the Medic turn away and walk out of the Infirmary. He slowly looked at Vincent before turning back and picking Vincent’s necklace up off the floor. He held the pendant carefully in his palm.

He closed his eyes.

“I am sorry, friend.” he breathed. “I am sorry.”


	50. Changing the Rules

“I am sorry to hear that. No, no. It is to be expected. No. If Ms. Gabriel happens to make it here in one piece I will applaud her the very effort. 

“What’s that you say? Oh, that. Don’t worry about it. I knew there was a great margin of failure in this venture. No. No. Gabriel is a fine Spy. He is the one I would have installed to replace DeLaroux.

“His condition is stable. No. I do not figure he will object. Naturally. Of course.

“Don’t worry about things like this.

“Of course. Yes. You too, Sir.”

Helen MacManus let the phone receiver fall back to the cradle. Her hand lingered on the lacquered plastic before pulling away slowly. She sighed and let the digits wander to an ornate cigarette case.

The Administrator removed a long, elegant smoking pipe from her case and fixed one of her cigarettes into the end. She lit it carefully and stared at her desk.

It wouldn’t be much longer. Any second now Gladys would be ringing. . .

“Ms. MacManus?”

Helen sighed and looked at the modernized, army standard speaker phone on her desk. She pressed a red button.

“Yes, Gladys?”

“A Miss Gabriel on the phone, Ma’am. She insists it is urgent. She has been calling every five minutes!”

“Put her through.”

Helen let go of the red button and reclined in her chair. She inhaled on her pipe and heard the familiar clicking of Gladys’ line into her own. 

“Ms. Gabriel, Ma’am.”

“It is about bloody time!”

“Thank you, Gladys.” Helen said flicking ash into an ashtray on her desk. “Calm down, Kathryn. You’ll give yourself a heart attack.”

“Do not tell me to calm down, Helen.” an irritated, gritty voice answered over the speaker. “You do not expect me to tolerate this, do you!?”

“I expect you to respect your son’s wishes.” Helen argued. “He’s a grown man, Kathryn. He has enough sensibility to know what he wants. He came here with no strings or qualms. I have not had a better, more cooperative soldier. But he came of his own will, Kat. 

“It is his decision.”

There was a small pause before the other voice sighed.

“I know that. Don’t you think I know?”

“It upsets me to see one of my best hackers feel so badly.” Helen said, smiling faintly. “You’ve broken stronger family ties. Why is this particular one causing you pain?”

“Because it is my fault he’s like this, Helen.”

“That’s absolute bullshit and I will not sit and listen to it.” Helen answered angrily. “You were lucky to escape with your life let alone his. Quit accepting a burden that isn’t yours to bear.”

“I feel responsible.” Kathryn whispered. “I filled his head with the notion that there are happy endings. . .when I know damn well there aren’t.”

Helen sighed.

“Which is why Zachary surely taught him reason and reality.” she answered. “Vincent is a stable, able young man. You believe his illness has slowed him down.”

“The opposite, really.” Kathryn interrupted. “I feel like it has encouraged him to become reckless.”

Helen could not argue with her companion. It was true that Vincent was the BLU Ambassador to the Council of Classes. He represented all of the Rosters in the working Badlands. That also meant he was required to go to Bases in the Wastelands.

It was a dangerous job in and of itself because you never knew what you could run into in the Wastelands. It was a collection of cracked pots, drug addicts and human experiments gone wrong years ago.

So far, Nero, Vincent and Jacques had been the only three Spies that had successfully integrated into the Wastelands completely. Many of the Badlands occupants did not even know other Bases existed outside their own.

Helen preferred it that way.

She didn’t want the misfits ruining the good meat.

“I will agree he has been at full speed for a long time.” Helen said begrudgingly. “But, I don’t believe he has done so without reason.”

“He has always believed his life was on borrowed time.” Kathryn sighed. “In that general sense, everyone’s is; but with Vincent, he was convinced his internal clock was winding down much faster than the rest of ours. 

“He threw his tiny self into everything he did from the moment that doctor told him he had a weak heart. He did everything with a smile and with confidence. He lived as though every day were the very last.

“It frightened us at first. . .but, we realised. . .Vincent was just. . .special. Zach is embarrassed about him paying for my medical bills. . .I saw the checks. . .Vincent told me about them. Why Zach is hiding them I have no idea.”

“Zachary is concerned that’s all.” Helen said carefully. “He sees things in a bigger picture. You and Vincent struggle with that.”

“Nothing can be seen that far out.” Kathryn argued. “There is nothing before us and everything behind us. Those who understand this understand that what is here and now is fleeting.”

Helen smiled faintly. She looked down.

“Stubborn old bitch.” she murmured.

“Wretched old hag.” Kathryn answered.

Helen shook her head.

“Vincent ripped the chain from his neck during the last seizure. Vladimir reports that the Spy turned it over to the Medic. The Medic was going to throw it away. My Heavy thought he’d better keep hold of it since there might be inquest into the human rights violation.”

“That is the reason I have been calling so frantically.” Kathryn answered quickly. “Zach wants to press charges against your Medic.”

Helen lifted an eyebrow.

“August von Dette is a fine Medic, Kathryn. I can’t have a scandal between the three of you when I am going to need you to work together later on.”

“I know that, and I have told him that it will do us no good to fight you; but he insists he will not allow the abuse of his son to go unpunished. I agree it wasn’t really fair of the good doctor. His patient was clearly delirious and did not realise what he had done.”

Helen rolled her eyes.

“You and I both know that will not stand up in front of the committee.”

“What if it doesn’t make it to committee?”

Helen frowned.

“Go on.”

“Look, I am pretty sure I can convince my husband to calm down and allow the situation to soothe itself. We love Vincent dearly. We know he went into the desert because he was following the man from Europe.”

Helen almost laughed. She put her hand over her lips and shook her head.

“That sounds like a lovely novel of yours, Kat.” she choked out. 

Kathryn sighed, irritated.

“You uncultured swine make me sick.” she answered. “Maybe I won’t tell you at all!”

“Wait. . .you mean, you aren’t making this up?”

Helen was visibly startled. She finished her cigarette and extinguished it. 

“No. I wish I were.” Kathryn answered, distracted. “It was when he was younger. He spent a year overseas in a German Exchange Program for school when he was 15. He wrote home often. He told us that during the autumn festivals, he met a man.”

“I take it you were surprised?”

“No. I mean, I understood Vincent’s sexuality early on.” Kathryn answered dismissively. “I knew it would not matter if his lover was male or female. All that mattered was that they all loved honestly.”

“This man. . .it didn’t work out?” Helen asked casually.

“That’s the strangest part of this story, Helen.” Kathryn whispered. “He says he doesn’t even remember it clearly. He was drunk, of course. What with alcohol being the norm over there. 

“Anyway, I guess he got separated from his friends. A man. . .an older man with glasses and an umbrella found him. This man saved him from others that wanted to hurt him.

“His voice was soft. He spoke English. He knew Vincent wasn’t German. He asked my son where he was staying. What school was he with. . .Vincent said that the man smelled of a strange oil and alcohol. 

“The man took my son’s scarf. . .the school’s crest was on it. Vincent thinks the man may have taken it as he did not have it when he woke up and heard the tale the next morning.”

“That doesn’t explain the infatuation or why he is in the Badlands, Kathryn!” Helen said almost comically. “What led him here?”

Kathryn paused before taking a deep breath.

“Vincent tried to find the man. He tried to find his scarf. Neither turned up. The Sisters running the front desk of the dormitory said that the man didn’t leave a name. They said he looked flushed or embarrassed. When my son questioned them later, one of them admitted that she had seen him before.

“She recognised him as a famous violin player in the area. She told Vincent where to hear him play.”

Kathryn sighed and fell silent.

Helen sat stupidly for a moment before shaking her head, aggravated.

“The point, Gabriel!”

“It was your Medic. . .August von Dette.”

Helen almost spit out the whiskey she had just put to her lips. She sputtered the liquid down and looked at her speakerphone like it had insulted her jumpsuit. 

“IMPOSSIBLE!” she croaked. “The timing. . .August would have been here.”

“Not true.” Kathryn interjected. “This would have been right about the time Leon died and August was trying to get Nero back to Belgium to keep him out of the War altogether. Don’t fuck with me, Helen. My son didn’t learn all of his tricks from Nero.”

Helen frowned.

This was true. She remembered hearing about Leon Iesely’s death. It was a senseless tragedy. Neither of them saw the trap before it was too late. They were smart enough to know better.

“All right, Kathryn.” she said, calmly. “Let’s say we agree that it was my Medic that saved your son that night in Germany so long ago. Why should Vincent want to track him down so badly? To thank him?”

“Because he loved him.”

Helen scoffed.

“Utter ridiculousness.”

“You aren’t a believer of love at first sight.” Kathryn insisted. “Sometimes there are connections you make with people that are physical, emotional or even intensely love driven. Sometimes there isn’t an explanation!

“All I know is that when my son returned from Germany that year, he was determined to find the man from Europe. He would not tell me how or who he was, only the story I have relayed to you. It wasn’t long after Vincent got caught up in the Claude bust. . .and Nero took him up.”

Helen was going to interrupt with a snappy comeback when her mind jolted to a stop.

She stared down at her desk and felt her mind flipping through thousands of neatly filed memories. The discs whirled like cards in a Rolodex. It was as though you were playing for the top prize in “The Price is Right.” 

It was exhilarating.

“Helen?”

Helen shook her head.

“Nero knew.”

“What?”

“Nero had to have been there that night.” Helen continued, voice oddly hollow. “Of course Nero would have been with him. . .August had to keep an eye on his medical conditions after Leon’s death. . .Brian returned to Ireland. . .and Nero would join him. . .but not before staying with August in Germany. . .where Nikolas and Willem were at the time.

“That would have been right about the time you are talking about. . .Jesus. . .Nero recognised Vincent during the bust. Nero recognised him from Germany. . .even if he was five years older.”

Kathryn digested this before sighing. 

“Helen, my son has tracked August since he was 15 years old. I don’t know what has captivated my son, but he will not stop until he is completely thwarted. . .and by that, I mean dead.”

“Vincent was transferred back to Well several hours ago.” Helen murmured softly. “August nearly choked him to death. You must understand that he is not an easy man to love. Surely the older and wiser Vincent became he realised that.”

“He writes and speaks to me that he has.” Kathryn answered. “But his mind is made up. His heart is set. He wants the feeling of that night in Germany forever.”

“Perhaps this is where I am confused.” Helen said, reaching for another cigarette. “You say that August found Vincent, took his scarf and returned him to the school he was attending. If Vincent doesn’t remember. . .what feeling is he talking about?”

“Vincent just wrote me a letter finally explaining that part.” Kathryn answered quietly. “I got it today. He says that he feels at a loss about it. He says that it kills him to stay, but he can’t leave. All of his hard work and his fighting got him within an arm’s reach. He didn’t want to quit now.

“The man in Europe had saved his life. This man. . .my son must have just been. . .beside himself. . ..he says they got physical.”

“August assaulted him?”

Kathryn laughed when Helen interrupted incredulously.

“No, nothing like that. Perhaps he took a few liberties with a drunk, American youth stupid enough to allow himself to fall behind his group. Something passed through them. They. . .had a moment that I believe neither one has forgotten. 

“Maybe he felt something in Vincent. I don’t know, Helen. All I know is that whatever happened between them that night, it changed my son.

“My son refuses to live without that Medic. Especially now that he’s found him and is close to him.”

Helen sighed.

“That may not be in Vincent’s best interest, Kathryn. As I said before, August can be undeniably cruel and heartless. He lost his family in a violent way and he still suffers wounds that are fresh. It would be better if Vincent left him be.”

“My son will get better, Helen.” Kathryn warned. “He will work his way back to health. He will not give up.”

“He will waste his life on von Dette!” Helen snapped sharply. “It is a waste of a good Spy!”

“He will not disappoint you, Helen.” Kathryn seethed back. “But it will be of no use separating him from the other Medic. He will do as he wishes. . .and, seeing as you violated his contract, you have no choice but to let him. He’s a free agent as they say.”

Helen moaned.

She had forgotten that part.

“My Medics are causing more collateral damage than they are worth.” she hissed.

“Do you honestly believe that this Medic is beyond loving?”

There was an uneasy, nervous silence between the two women. Both had known their fair shares of heartache and pain. Neither one would tell the other how badly they had hurt; but it didn’t need to be said. It was felt.

Helen looked down.

“Honestly?”

“I would only ever ask for the truth, Helen.”

Helen frowned. 

“In my humble opinion, Kathryn,” she said softly, “it would be in Vincent’s best interest to leave August von Dette alone. However, that being a philosophical opinion rather than a physical one, I cannot honestly say if August is capable of love anymore.

“He loved passionately and deeply once. His heart was fully devoted and it cherished every moment. Being so fully vested in one thing makes a man very vulnerable to other dangers and traps. They often do not see the warning signs until the threat is upon them.

“Guilt and grief overtook him. . .he allowed himself to become a slave to addictions. . .he used his medicine to numb the pain. He invented the Medi-Gun to eliminate it completely.”

“It did not satisfy my original question, Helen.” Kathryn said finally.

Helen sighed.

“Yes. I believe that August could. . .allow. . .himself to love again.” she admitted. “But I feel sorry for the bastard that must endure the journey.”

“My son needs no pity.” Kathryn dismissed. “That is all I wanted to know.”

“Can I trust you to keep Zachary from pursuing charges?” Helen asked almost hopefully.

“Only if you allow my son to do as he wishes.” Kathryn answered. “I will tell Zach it was inevitable because of our son’s tendency to be over-ambitious. On the condition he rests and recovers before returning to battle, he may continue to work for you.

“His contract was violated. His wishes were expressly stated upon his hire. Your Medic violated these rules by reviving him when a DNR was in effect. Therefore, I think that the punishment befitting such a violation is that he has to care for what he saved.”

“He already told Vladimir he would do no such thing.” Helen warned. “If I force him, he is likely to kill Vincent in the process.”

“I highly doubt that, Helen.” Kathryn answered coolly. “If I am piecing the puzzle together correctly; and I believe I am. . .then this is just a part of the journey that Vince must bear. August will not change unless he is forced.

“You are his boss are you not?”

Helen moaned.

“You will kill me, Kathryn.”

“There was a reason he had to save my son, Helen.” Kathryn answered firmly. “Remember that.”

Helen was surprised.

She had completely ignored that detail.

August had saved him. The Medic had knowingly violated a DNR he knew existed. It didn’t make sense if August felt nothing for his patient. If anything, it made the evidence plainly obvious. 

He was fighting it.

“It is my advice to allow Dr. D’Augustine to nurse Vincent back to health.” Helen ventured cautiously. “Allow your son to be with a doctor who is familiar with his ailments and needs. Then, when he feels up to returning to the Roster. . .he may return to the 2Fort lineup and be under Dr. von Dette’s direct care.”

“With protection in case of harm or death?” Kathryn interrupted.

“Yes.” Helen answered. “I will have Carl and Rich keep an eye on him. Carl is pretty good at keeping order on my 2Fort BLU team. I will advise when Vincent returns to 2Fort.”

Kathryn hesitated on the other end before sighing.

“It is agreed. If your Medic hurts my son again, Helen, I will be on the first flight to Roswell.”

“There will be no need, Kathryn.” Helen soothed. “I will be keeping special watch on this as it develops. You have me intrigued.”

“My son does not disappoint when it comes to being entertaining, Helen.”

Helen smiled.

“How are things on your end?”

Kathryn spouted off something in another language before sighing.

“We are prepped for the harvest. Would be better if fuckin’ Nixon wasn’t causing chaos with this new “drug” ban of his. Plus, losing the Gold Standard is probably going to cause us problems in the future.”

“You said yourself nothing can be seen that far out.” Helen mused.

“Ah, but the wise man prepares for that which is unseen.” Kathryn countered humourously. “Don’t worry, I have my finger on the pulse. We will be fine when the time comes.”

“Good. Don’t let your health go unchecked. This is second to that.” Helen admonished.

“I hear you, Mom.” Kathryn sighed. “God, between you, Zach and my daughter, I am going to go insane.”

“You haven’t already?” Helen asked.

She smiled when Kathryn spout an obscenity at her.

“Now, about this pendant of Vincent’s. . .what should I do with it?”

“If Vlad would be so kind, it would be lovely if he could put it next to Vincent’s bedside.” Kathryn answered. “It may jog his memory and get him caught back up to speed.”

“Duly noted and understood. I will see to it that it is done.”

“Take care of my son, Helen.”

There was a click when Kathryn disconnected the line. Helen stared at her desk and the multitude of files upon it. She frowned and opened one on top. 

Vincent Michael Gabriel-Sovich  
Age: 27  
Origin: Chicago, IL, USA  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Blonde  
Blood: A+  
Birthday: July 26th, 1941  
Class: SPY  
Team: BLU  
Roster: WELL  
Rotation: YES  
Infinite: YES  
Credential Certification: Level C4 – Promenade Cadet  
Assets: Protégé of Nero Patrick DeLaroux. Unprecedented aim with automatic and semi-automatic weaponry. Superiour communication skills. Influential in the Wastelands.

Weakness: N/A

Helen sighed and picked up a blue fountain pen. She slowly crossed out the N/A on the file. Her cursive slid over the file sheet quickly and quietly. The jagged loops were shaky from age and too much caffeine. 

Weakness: Congenital Heart Defect – weak heart. Damaged ear drum in right ear. Ear is useless and deaf. Suffers from epileptic type “fits” that give him seizures under duress.

The pen was gently set down beside the file. The Administrator watched the ink dry. Her eyes were pensive.

Running a war, even if it was a phony war, was hard work. It was made harder when the men you hired to kill one another started developing characteristics from their lives before the Badlands.

Helen sat back in her chair and put her fingertips together in front of her lips. She sat thinking for a good, long while. After a few minutes, she sat upright and got to her feet.

“Gladys?”

“Yes, Ma’am?” 

“Prepare my car.”

“Yes, Ms. MacManus.”

Helen grabbed her coat from the rack near her office door. She frowned before turning back to the screens overlooking the Badlands.

This would take considerable finesse. 

The whole thing would.

Timing would be her only weapon.

That, and her position.


	51. Jar of Hearts

August von Dette sat in his room with his arms and head on his desk. A bottle of alcohol was open on his left and a fourth of a glass was in front of him. Half of the bottle was gone.

The doctor’s hair was messy and spread about his face. His glasses were askew and his nose was swollen from where Vladimir had punched him. His lips were parted so a heavy, liquor infused breath passed through them. 

His eyes were closed and his body was collapsed against the desk. His doves cooed from the eaves above. Several hopped on August’s shoulders and arms. They pecked at his shirt sleeve nervously.

The Medic slowly opened his eyes. They were a faded, muddy green. He watched his pets listlessly. His eyes felt like they were fogged up. His limbs felt heavy and his mind slow.

If only that night hadn’t happened.

If only they hadn’t met at all.

If only they hadn’t met again. . .

August closed his eyes as his mind started to drift in the sweetened, rum laced cloud where his brain used to function.

…………….

The air was crisp and brisk. It tasted of everything wonderful about Germany during autumn. There was a bite of cinnamon and a tang of apple. There was fresh beer in every stall, roasted chestnuts and desserts of all kinds.

You could not beat Munich during Oktoberfest. 

August von Dette smiled faintly and avoided a group of children running ahead of their mother. He held his umbrella against the wind and sun. He admired the blue sky and the clouds drifting across the sky.

Normally, he wouldn’t bother with the crowds and the noise. This year, he felt compelled to come. Perhaps it was because of Leon. . .the botched Italy job.

August winced.

He looked over at where Nero was sitting at a bench smoking a cigarette and carrying on a small conversation with a cute, young blonde. 

August smiled sympathetically. 

The girl was beautiful; but she would never stand a chance with Nero.

The familiar heartache began to clutch at his heart when another family crossed his path. He swallowed hard when a young father lifted his daughter and laughed. He was grateful when it was his turn at the food stall.

He ordered quickly and paid the vendor with thanks. He finagled the umbrella, two steins and two, aluminum wrapped objects in his arms while he walked toward Nero. He thanked the young woman kindly when she stood and assisted him.

Nero was grateful for the distraction. His gratefulness increased when the young woman was called off. He looked at August curiously.

“Why did you drag me here?”

“To get you out of zhe house.” August answered. “You have been inside for days. You needed to get out.”

“To a festival.” Nero stated bluntly.

“Oktoberfest is a great zhing to say you have attended.” August said, shrugging. “I thought you might like it.”

“I’m not in an enjoyable mood.” Nero answered. “I’d rather be in my room, alone.”

August unwrapped what appeared to be a buttered, sugared sweet potato and stared at Nero. 

“Leon loved you, Nero.” he said suddenly. “He vouldn’t have vanted you to be zhis vay.”

Nero glared at his partner and shook his head.

“How could you possibly know what he wanted for me?” he spat hatefully. “He’s dead. He left me here. . .alone. . .just as Sophie was taken before him.”

“Nero. . .”

August sighed and watched the Spy angrily storm away from the table. He stared morosely at the unopened potato and untouched stein of beer. He sighed before tucking the potato in his jacket and pulling the stein closer to him.

It was going to be one of those nights.

…………….

The air was clean. It was starting to snow. The lights glittered in the eyes like halos. Laughter and dancing and music could be heard from every stall and tent. Back corner shops were opening for a darker fare and alleys were filled with muffled sounds of the night.

A young Vincent Gabriel laughed and fell against the stone of a building. His bright, blue eyes were misty from drink and his blonde hair fell into his face from under his hat. Snow was clinging to flushed cheeks. 

“Wait up, guys!”

“You’re too slow, Gabriel!”

“Yeah! Hurry up!”

Vincent’s feet tried to coordinate the motion of walking. It was a pathetic attempt as he tripped himself into the gathering snow. He laughed again and pushed himself to his feet.

He felt amazing. He never imagined drinking could make you feel so light-headed and giddy. He would have to tell Esme that it was totally worth trying once.

He brushed the snow off of his school pants and his blue, wool jacket. His long, pale fingers were nipped from cold. The pink tipped digits felt for the stone of the building that made up one side of the alley.

“Guys! I said. . .hold up!”

Vincent loosened the scarf around his neck and watched his breath form ice crystals on the air. He smiled. It felt amazing to be in this moment. 

He was so caught up in his own world he had not heard the two gentlemen come up behind him. He was startled when one grabbed him by his shoulder and whirled him around. He looked at the taller man, surprised.

“Can I help you?” he asked in fluent German.

“Speaking our language as though it were your own!” the other man hissed.

Vincent made a small noise when the first man shoved him hard into the wall. He looked up at the men, confused.

“I am sorry.” he said in English. “I do not want any trouble! I am just. . .an exchange student.”

“You should have stayed in America where you belong.” sneered the first man. “You are not welcome here.”

“Says who!?” Vincent asked belligerently. 

“Says us.”

Vincent winced when the second man punched him in the stomach. He slid to the ground on his side. He had enough energy to pull his hands over his head when one of them kicked him in the ribs. He trembled.

Why had he fallen behind?

“Excuse me, gentlemen; is there a problem here?”

The two, older Germans turned when a dark shadow fell across the wall over them. 

August von Dette frowned darkly when he lifted his umbrella from his face. His cheeks were red from the three steins he had enjoyed on his own. He had given up trying to find his comrade. Nero would not come home until he was ready to be home. 

He had heard a commotion from one of the tents and had drifted toward an alley where he had heard hostility toward a younger, foreign sounding voice. While he typically avoided conflict, he could not stand bigotry from the Neo Aryan movement that had begun to creep across Germany.

“Get lost, old man.” one of the men sneered. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“Hm.”

August calmly folded his umbrella. He slowly removed his spectacles and glared hatefully.

“Think very carefully about your next words.” he warned in quiet German. “I say again, leave before I call for the police.”

“Fuck this guy, Laz.” the second man said, pulling a knife from his pocket. “Sympathizer.”

August was surprised by the quickness. The American’s body moved like a blur. The technique may have been sloppy from being drunk but it was effective nonetheless.

Vincent growled in German and held onto the man’s ankles relentlessly. He yanked back and was sure the knife went sliding across the cement before scrambling toward the man’s head to put him in a headlock.

“Disrespectful, little fuck!”

Vincent was startled by the violent pull on the collar of his jacket. The wind left his lungs and he felt the sudden motion make him ill. He threw his arms over his head again expecting to be hit.

He stumbled, half thrown, half tripping, into the wall of the building. His hat had been pulled from his head and long, dark blonde locks were falling out of a ponytail at the back of his neck. He watched the older German lift the assailant from the ground and send him into the trash on the other side of the alley.

August glared, face heated and his breath making thick, puffy clouds. His eyes were hazy from the alcohol. He waited until the guy with the knife had gone to his friend and pulled on his jacket. 

“C’mon! Let’s bail!”

The older German watched the two delinquents race off. He sighed softly and bent down to retrieve his dropped umbrella. He smiled faintly and flipped open a worn, black wallet that was in his other hand.

“Ah. M. Frances Schtruck. . .15 W 452. . .well. . .I am sure the Police will be grateful for the head start.”

Vincent’s eyes were wide when the man turned to him. He was shaking. He wasn’t cold and he really didn’t feel the pain in his ribs. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest when the man with the umbrella came closer.

“Zhat vas a close vone, schatz! You shouldn’t be traveling in a foreign place alone!”

His voice was melodic. His words spoke English with a fluency that spoke of breeding and education. His German was too proper to be the result of anything else. If being in private schools his whole life had taught him anything it was that it definitely created a “type” of person.

Vincent trembled harder when the man knelt down in front of him. 

What was this feeling?

What was happening?

Good God, was he going to vomit?

August leaned forward out of habit when Vincent fell to his hands and knees and threw up into the snow. He carefully supported the youth’s body and frowned.

“I see.” he said softly, watching Vincent’s arms start to collapse. 

Looking back, it had not been the wisest decision or the best. Perhaps he was on auto-pilot. He was a doctor. He had given his Oath that he would do all he could to save human lives. 

Sure, he could have called for Police or Medics on site. . .but why?

He was here already.

August carefully tucked his umbrella under his arm and heaved Vincent upright. He pulled the youth back into a nook in the alley. It was dimly lit and out of sight. 

He set his umbrella on the ground and quickly put Vincent on his back. He took off the young man’s scarf, noting the school emblem on the tails. He rolled the scarf up and put it under Vincent’s neck so that his head was stable. 

He braced one of Vincent’s arms and spoke quietly when the young man seized violently. He could see the terrible pain in his face and eyes. He pressed his palm against the boy’s chest.

“Shh. . .it vill be all right. I have seen zhis. . .I know zhis pain. . .it vill be all right, schatz.”

Vincent’s limbs were thrashing and his mind was clouded with heat and confusion. He did not recognize this man and was dependent on his mercy. Tears rolled out of his eyes. They were less of pain and more of embarrassment.

This was a horrible secret only his closest friends knew about. These “fits” were devastating. They caused muscle fatigue and emotional distress. Along with the heart problem, Vincent figured his luck couldn’t get any worse.

But to be having one of these seizures in a foreign country in front of a complete stranger in a dark alley of all places was embarrassing. He did not feel fear. The strong waves of connection and general “good vibes” were still there. 

He was not afraid.

“V. . .Vincent. . .!”

August looked down at the youth and smiled.

“Your name?”

Vincent’s smile was crooked on his face as he continued to shake violently. He nodded.

“August.”

“You have. . .a . . .s. . .s. . .strong. . .aura. . .”

There was a long silence while the wind kicked up snow into the nook. It settled around the two men while music drifted across stone walls and tile roofs. 

August stared down when Vincent’s body gave one, last shudder and collapsed against the wet ground. He waited until all of the boy’s limbs had loosened before gently pulling him up and setting him against his knee.

“Do you have friends close by?” 

Vincent winced and shook his head.

“They. . .left. . .behind.”

August noticed Vincent trying to undo his jacket. He frowned.

“What is wrong?”

“They. . .kicked. . .ribs. . .” Vincent panted. “Hurt.”

August assisted the younger man with getting his right arm out of his sleeve. He gasped softly when Vincent moaned and fell against him. His face turned a deep crimson when the boy’s fingers clutched his sleeves.

“Sacred. . .Heart. . .of. . .Mary. . .”

Vincent tried to keep hold of the moment. He committed the sounds, smells and touches to memory. He did not want anything else. This feeling was enough. This feeling was what he wanted. 

August carefully leaned the boy back.

It was a bolt through his spine. It was a vicious shock to his system that required explanation immediately but no part of his body had an answer. It was a moment of intense emotion that he had not felt since Ameilia had died.

Vincent panted softly while sweat slid down the sides of his face. Snow was catching in his hair and causing it to part in damp, slender strands. Finer pieces were sticking to reddened cheeks and pink lips. His blue eyes were muted.

He watched the German carefully. Before, there had been a foreign coldness in the man’s gaze. Now, there was a fire lit in a hearth that had not held warmth for many years. Brown locks were falling into hazy, agate coloured irises.

He whispered in German when the man’s wrist pressed against his skin.

“You have a fever.” August breathed, desperately trying to control the shaking in his hand. 

His fingers were pushing the hair out of the boy’s face. His eyes were sparkling with too much drink and the certain promise of a hangover tomorrow. 

“Perhaps,” the German thought, running his thumb across the American’s lips, “so much of a hangover he may not remember. . .”

August was instantly ashamed. There were a variety of reasons. He didn’t bother running through the biggest ones in his mind. They were screaming at him loudly already. Still, the boy was not shying away.

“That should worry you. You shouldn’t do this. Walk away. Run, August. . .RUN!”

Vincent’s body arched back over the German’s arm when the warm, pale digits slid over his exposed throat. He did not resist August’s movements to unbutton his shirt. He shivered from the cold and anticipation.

August used the purpose of examining the boy’s ribs as a justification for his actions. It gave him momentary reprieve to allow this beastly action to continue. He shouldn’t have accepted the third drink. Alcohol was. . .always. . .

Vincent whimpered and pressed his body against August’s when the German’s fingers lingered across his nipple. Still, he did not stop the stranger. He did not cry out or call for help.

He did not feel threatened.

“Aren’t you scared, child!?”

Vincent smiled.

“I live. . .every day. . .for a new experience. . .feeling. . .journey. . .I never know when. . .when I may find. . .something. . .new. . .or amazing. . .”

August felt some strange part of him come alive when a weary, right hand brushed against his cheek. His eyes followed the amazement on Vincent’s face. He could feel something welling inside of him.

“You should. . .be more careful. . .adventure should not be reckless.”

“Reckless is the best kind of adventure. . .August.”

His German was flawless. Had he heard the boy speaking before the derelicts had come upon him, he might have mistaken him for a native. His accent was husky and much older than the speaker. It was a condemning sort of sound.

His lips were worse. 

They were hot irons that pressed with the knowledge and intent of a man, not a boy. They would burn him alive. They would set him on fire.

Vincent parted from August breathlessly as the German’s arms came up behind his back. He sat astride the older man’s lap, their hips aligned. If he had offended his companion, they did not appear to show it.

“You do not. . .know me. . .”

“I don’t need to. . .”

August frowned.

“Reckless.” he repeated. “I am sure many hearts have been broken in your wake.”

“Hundreds.” Vincent whispered back. “But not because I did not love them whole-heartedly.” 

August was surprised by this answer. He looked upon the younger man strangely. This man was well educated and communicated far beyond his years.

“Betrayal.”

Vincent shook his head.

“I was always honest. . .sometimes too much so. . .”

“What do you mean?”

Vincent smiled, a tear sliding down his cheek. His blue eyes sparkled.

“Not many people want anything to do with a guy that has seizures that cause him to vomit, thrash, cause me to bleed and pretty much cause chaos wherever they happen.

“They see the outside and are hooked. . .stunned when I speak. . .caught by my charm. . . and then they hear the truth. . .and they are scared. . .or mean. . .or shallow. . .I dunno. . .but, they always leave.

“I have yet to find a person comfortable with what you, a complete stranger, just saw.”

There was a very long silence that passed between the two men. Snow continued to gather around them while Vincent turned and watched something off to the side. Tears continued to slide down his face unattended.

August looked down before carefully easing his hand up and brushing the tears away.

“Zhey do no bozher me.”

Vincent laughed.

“You don’t have to humour me. . .August, right?”

August nodded.

“I am just some stupid kid. I got lost and drunk in a place that offered opportunity for me to be taken advantage of. . .I should be grateful you saved my ass back there!” Vincent said aloud.

“I am not in zhe habit of “humouring” anyone.” August said lightly. 

He paused.

“I am a doctor.” he said finally. “Mein daughter. . .had epilepsy.”

Vincent looked up at August with genuine sympathy.

“I am sorry.” he whispered.

August smiled faintly at Vincent’s child-like sadness. Again, a deep, searing pain filled his chest. He brushed a stray tear off of the younger man’s face.

“Don’t be.” he mused. “She is in a better place.”

Vincent understood and looked away.

“Better place. . .I’ve been looking for. . .”

The young man trembled and shook his head. He turned to August.

“No one. . .knows the stress. . .the stress of knowing you are going to die so young!”

August was startled. He wanted to ask what Vincent meant when he heard voices in the main alley nearby. He recognized one of them immediately.

He glared and quickly gathered Vincent in his arms. He quieted Vincent’s whimpers with gentle words and pressed the smaller body against the farthest part of the nook. He glared over his shoulder when the voices drew closer.

“August. . .”

“Shh. . .”

“They will only hurt you!”

How long had it been?

Five years?

Ten?

He couldn’t remember anymore. It had. . .been so long since. . .someone had. . .cried for him.

There was worry and genuine concern. It hit his core like an out of control mine cart. It exploded into a million pieces and embedded shards that would be there long after this moment passed.

In that moment, everything else would be left to Fate.

Vincent’s fingers clung to August’s jacket lapels when the German fiercely pressed their lips together. A tingle ran up his spine when the older man’s tongue ran across his bottom lip. He parted his lips greedily. 

The mixture of alcohol and pheromones intensified the huddled mass of body in the small, dark space. Snow swirled gently and August’s umbrella came open to make the nook appear empty from quick passersby. 

August parted from Vincent when he had heard the voices retreat to the far end of the alley. He panted for breath and stared down at the younger American. He trembled when Vincent arched his hips upward. 

He was going to hell.

Vincent did not stop August from pulling open the rest of his shirt and ripping the undershirt beneath. He whispered words that did not make sense while August’s lips left marks along his shoulder and collarbone. 

His legs felt weak and his body was hot. He needed to release. He needed this feeling to overtake him. He wanted it forever.

For the first time since he could remember. . .he was in bliss.

“August. . .”

It was the way his voice said his name. It was with the genuine yearning and need of someone dependent on you. It was divine.

August’s fingers undid the belt buckle and the button on Vincent’s trousers. His hand was against the younger man’s member and pumping before he had fully realised what he was doing. He was lost in the lust. It was the feeling of being needed, wanted. . .loved?

August moaned when Vincent thrust his hips into his hand. He trembled and pumped his wrist faster. He supported the younger man with his free arm when Vincent arched back.

His body was lithe. He was tall and slim for a teenager his age. His long hair was hanging in the breeze.

He was beautiful.

“You say my name as though I were a lover.”

German.

Vincent lolled his head forward and looked at August seriously.

“You may be.”

“You assume much.”

“Then I am a drunk American kid you saved from a fight and you took your just reward for saving me.” Vincent retorted, grinning. “Call it what you want. . .just don’t stop. . .”

Their lips were together again. It was a gnashing of teeth and tongues. August buried his hand in Vincent’s hair and pulled it sharply so that Vincent had to look him in the eye.

“You have a good heart, Vincent.” he said, breathlessly. “Do not make me break it.”

Vincent smiled, a secret only he knew behind his eyes.

“How do you know how good my heart is, Doc?”

August was surprised by this statement. He did not have time to resume questioning because Vincent had leaned forward and began touching him through his slacks. He moaned softly.

August pulled back on Vincent’s hair, holding him captive.

“Are other peoples’ hearts a joke?”

“Never.” Vincent responded seriously. “They mean the most to me.”

August was disarmed when Vincent smiled and put his hands against the doctor’s face. The green stared into endless ocean. Skin slid over skin. 

“I’ve been searching for the right one. . .that’s why I go all over the world for school. I wanted the PERFECT heart.”

Vincent looked at August, blush prominent in his face.

“Sounds stupid, yeah?”

August shook his head.

“No. Not at all.” he murmured. “It’s admirable if anything.”

Vincent smiled.

“Thank you.”

August bowed his head forward when Vincent eased his body closer. 

“It can just be between you, me and this alley. . .whatever happens. . .”

August winced.

“If you found it. . .how far would you go for it?”

“For what?”

“Your perfect heart?”

Vincent smiled euphorically. His face lit up and his eyes sparkled. His body lifted with breath and life.

“I would go anywhere for it.” he answered truthfully. “I’d trade anything. . .do anything. . . for the feeling that I found my soul mate. . .my PERFECT HEART. . .even if it is just for a moment. . . I will pursue that feeling. . .for the rest of my life.”

August looked at Vincent carefully before throwing his caution to drunken indecency. 

He trailed his thumb across the younger man’s lips.

“I hope you find it.” he breathed. “Your heart.”

“And yours.” Vincent breathed back. “I hope it heals. . .and learns to love again.”

August was startled before allowing his body to melt into Vincent’s kiss. A tear slid down his cheek as he pressed the boy into the wall. His hands were shaking as he pulled Vincent’s trousers down around his hips and opened the fly of his own.

If Vincent felt pain he did not cry out. He allowed August to thrust into his body at an uncontrollable speed. He felt himself cum inside the doctor’s palm and heard August mutter in German behind him.

This. He had. . .to remember. . .THIS. . .

“This is my heart.” he thought, mind slipping into darkness. “He is my perfect heart!”

“I love you. . .August. . .”

Vincent fell back against the German when August came inside of him. His eyes rolled back as he fell unconscious. His body was unresponsive save for gentle breathing.

August shuddered behind the American and put his head on Vincent’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around the younger man and held him tightly to his chest.

What had he done?

“AUGUST!? Que dans l'enfer faites-vous?”

The German turned, violently, when a tight, Belgian accent spoke behind him. He stared, surprised when Nero DeLaroux towered over him. 

“Nero!”

Nero stared down at the scene and took mental stock of the situation. He sighed when he noticed the balled up scarf on the ground.

“I heard your fellowmen talking about beating up an “old geezer with an umbrella” and a young, punk American. I see it was a wise decision to follow them.”

“Nero, I. . .”

Nero shook his head.

“Whatever it is. . .I don’t want to know.” he said cutting August off. “Maybe someday, but not now. I recognize this emblem. I know where his school is. Come on. We are taking him home. Hopefully he will be as every other stupid American that comes here.”

August winced and nodded.

His friend was right. This was best. Vincent had said so himself.

If he felt the same. . .why did he feel so bad?

With Nero’s help, August was able to dress Vincent and make him presentable. They found his hat and straightened his hair. The doctor carried the younger man the five blocks to Sacred Heart of Mary School for Gifted Children.

There, he told the Sisters a story that would make a priest shun him in Confessional. He did not leave his name and mentioned the possibility of broken ribs. With Nero hovering nearby, August parted quickly.

His last glimpse of the youth was as he was being taken back by two, younger, able bodied women. The blonde hair fell away from the perfectly chiseled face like a thin veil.

“Good luck, Vincent.”

Nero watched his friend as he came back toward the sidewalk where he had been waiting. He lifted an eyebrow as he watched a strange emotion pass over August’s face. 

“Are you all right?”

August shook his head clear and looked at Nero with a firm nod.

“Of course. . .it. . was the liquor.”

“Hm.”

August caught the item that the Belgian threw at him. He ran his fingers over the fabric and the ornate embroidery of the patch. He looked down at the blue scarf, trembling.

Nero frowned and inhaled on his cigarette before speaking.

“Memento.” 

Without another word, the younger man began walking down the street toward home. 

August looked at the scarf painfully before clutching it in his hand and following his friend.

It was a fleeting moment in time. It was the rush of so long without. It was the flood of liquor in his mind. He hadn’t been thinking clearly.

The German closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

His smell would linger forever. He knew it.

He had comfort that the boy would not remember who he was or what had happened. He would go on and take this as another remarkable journey in his life. He had spoken of his wild life himself. . .

Yes.

This was for the best.

There was no way for their paths to cross again.


	52. Ultimatum

August startled awake when a door slammed shut nearby. His birds flew up into the eaves when the Medic turned his head toward his bedroom door. The dim desk lamp cast eerie shadows into the dark.

“Do you know how much Ameilia loved life, August?”

A veil of smoke curled around the Administrator as she slowly walked forward, cherry glowing red on her cigarette. Her long, black trench coat was damp. Her hair was falling out of place and she looked positively exhausted.

August did not answer.

“Ameilia loved life so much she kept going even though she knew it would be futile in the end.” Helen continued, standing beside the Medic’s desk. “Breast cancer is a terrible fate.”

The Medic’s face turned ugly as he glared up at the Administrator.

“Mein family vere killed by NAZIS, Helen.” he spat angrily. “Zhey vere. . .murdered. . .because of my inaction. . .my stupidity!”

Helen paused before slowly removing her trench coat and throwing it on a cedar wood chest at the foot of August’s bed. She calmly took a seat beside the Medic. She reached for the bottle of rum and poured more into August’s glass before taking a swig from the bottle herself.

She stared, calculatingly. Finally, she motioned to the German’s drink.

“Captain Morgan isn’t exactly a friend to you, is he?”

August snorted. 

“It vas all I could do to keep meinself from throwing meinself in front of a train.”

“I will admit your behavior has put me in hot water, August.” Helen sighed. “Blutarch is furious his second best Spy has been Blacklisted. Worse, he blames you for it. He expected you of all Medics to know the rules.

“I have to submit corrective action within two weeks. Once Riley is out of Solitary, I am afraid you are going in it.”

August stared at his glass before downing it in one swallow. He choked back the burning liquid until tears formed in his eyes. He looked at Helen.

“Vhatever it vill take to satisfy our benefactors.” he replied.

“Blutarch isn’t your biggest problem.” Helen answered, amused. 

“Oh, really?” August asked sarcastically.

“Oh, yes.” Helen answered, extinguishing her cigarette in August’s ashtray. “It’s Kathryn.”

August frowned. He slowly reached forward on his desk and pulled a crumpled package of cigarettes out of a small pigeon hole. He took a tarnished, silver lighter, lit the end and inhaled. He waited for a moment before sighing. 

“Unless she can make the trip out here, Helen, I am not vorried.”

“Her husband is pressing charges against you for violating Vincent’s Do Not Resuscitate Order.” Helen said dangerously. “It was explicitly stated in Vincent’s contract that if his heart should fail for any, natural reason we would allow his body to die. Respawn has been programmed to accommodate this request. 

“By violating the DNR, you stand to put me and my projects in a lot of limelight, August.”

August glared sourly but did not respond. He stared stupidly at his desk and pretended it was anyone but Helen in the room. He flicked ash in the ashtray.

“Surely you can calm Kathryn down. . .” he said softly.

“I’ve done that.” Helen said uneasily. “But it comes at a steep price. It seems like everything I own is coming at a steep price.”

August looked at the Administrator dangerously.

“I do not belong to you, Helen.”

“Neither does the Scout that ran off, but I am still looking for the brat!” Helen snapped. “I lost more than a secretary in Michelle Pauling, August. I lost a lot of potential in Six and in Vincent. If you had half the energy you put in keeping a lock on that miserable organ you call your heart into your present day life, we might all be in a better situation right now.”

“Vincent vill recover.” August hissed.

“And when he does, he will have the option to return to 2Fort.”

August turned to Helen violently. He glared spitefully.

“I vill not babysit a love sick child zhat is on borrowed time as it is.”

“You violated Vincent’s contract, August.” Helen said very carefully. “In violating it, it allows Vincent to continue as a “free agent.” It means his current contract holds on the condition he is allowed the freedom to move about the Badlands and beyond. He has Free Rotation of any Base in the Badlands.”

“HE DOES NOT BELONG ON ZHE BATTLEFIELD.”

Helen watched the Medic stumble to his feet and knock the chair backward. She slowly took out another cigarette and let the masquerade unfold in front of her. She made a small noise in her throat when August tripped over his feet and tumbled to the floor.

She stood up and waited while the Medic picked himself up off the floor. 

“I will only say this once, August, so pay attention.”

August looked up at Helen from where he sat, panting, on the floor. His eyes were narrow.

Helen exhaled smoke and glared.

“I have worked too long and too hard on this venture to give up now.” she said uncharacteristically soft. “You, of all people, should have concern about how you are affecting members of your team.

“Vladimir reported that you were like a beast. . .that the Medi-Gun had done something it never had before when you saved Vincent’s life. He said the amount of emotion in your eyes in that moment was so intense, he felt frightened by it.”

Helen stopped and stared at August, curiously.

“The Medi-Gun was designed to take away the pain in your heart, that is what you told me.” she said gently. “A few hours ago, you act as though the best thing for your heart is Vincent Gabriel’s death. The next thing I hear is that a new level of healing was achieved through the same invention meant to stop pain of the heart.”

August breathed heavily for a moment and looked away. 

The anomaly with the Medi-Gun was unexplained. While it was true, its creation had been a product of mad science and earnest desire, he was not sure if it had the capability to “evolve” on its own. 

The original proto-type was actually the large, ceiling mounted unit that he had in the Infirmary. As of late, he had noticed that the instrument had been reacting differently depending on whom he was healing.

He couldn’t say if what happened with Vincent was a fluke or a repeatable experiment.

Through the molasses haze of alcohol, August looked up at Helen with a start.

“The pain of heart!” he repeated breathlessly. 

Helen nodded.

“Yes?”

August put his hand against his forehead.

“Mein Gott. . .” he whispered. “. . .could it. . .be possible?”

Helen shrugged. 

“A machine that was meant to take emotional, physical pain from the human heart isn’t exactly “traditional” science, August.” she answered. “You created that machine from the pain and emotional scarring of your heart to stop feeling said pain.

“Who’s to say that it couldn’t do the same for a heart that really is physically scarred and emotionally broken?”

August looked up at Helen, startled.

“This is my offer, August.” Helen stated seriously, putting her cigarette out in the ashtray. “Vincent will re-cooperate and rehabilitate with Dr. Jason D’Augustine at his home Base, Well. At such time Dr. D’Augustine deems Vincent able to return to the Roster, Vincent may choose which Base he would like to join.

“If Vincent returns to 2Fort, he will be under your direct supervision with strict requirements for his well-being. If I am even slightly suspicious that you are not keeping him well, I will have Vladimir or Carl present at every second Vincent is in your presence. 

“I will make your life a living hell if Vincent is harmed, maimed or killed by your hand, August. Unless it was a failure of the body itself, I will hold you responsible for putting him in this state.”

“Riley did it!” August interrupted heatedly. “Zhe barbarian literally threw him into zhe coffee table!”

“Regardless!” Helen continued. “You will be responsible for him. There is a reason the Medi-Gun responded the way it did. I have a feeling that it requires further study. With your research and technology, your brother was able to create the Uber. 

“With more research into the events that occurred tonight, we may have something that can reverse the damages of time and disease.”

August sighed and looked down.

“What choice do I have?” he murmured.

“None.” Helen answered flatly.

August was quiet before nodding silently.

“Excellent.” Helen said, satisfied. “I will inform Dr. D’Augustine. In the meantime, I want you to get yourself together. I bought the property for you to be in it.”

August, again, nodded silently.

Helen looked down at him thoughtfully.

“You shouldn’t worry so much, August.” she said, smiling slightly.

August scoffed.

“The boy regained consciousness shortly before I came over here.”

The light in August’s eyes and the immediate change in his posture alerted Helen that there was more going on than she had known about. Kathryn’s story was ringing in her sub-conscious while August struggled to stand.

Helen looked up at the slightly taller man curiously. 

“Is there a problem, Doctor?”

“He. . .is avake!?”

August’s voice was overwhelmed. He couldn’t help it. Alcohol was a weakness. It made him vulnerable to himself. In his eyes, it bared him for everyone to see.

“Yes. He came around an hour ago.” Helen answered. “Jason tells me he remembers his name, remembers where he is, what he does and the last few moments before he slipped into unconsciousness.

“Jason also informed me that he began babbling about when he was younger he believed in finding the “perfect heart,” whatever the fuck that means. Kids. I should have invested in the damned robots. They do not have emotions.”

August shook out of his stupor long enough to glare hatefully.

“Except for her.” Helen corrected smoothly. “She never counts.”

“Hm.” August replied.

The Medic shifted uncomfortably before being unable to take the suspense.

“He has. . .mentioned such zhings in mein Infirmary, too.”

“Has he?” Helen mused. “Jason agrees that it is common for Vincent to get a bit “loose” with his thoughts when he is under a lot of stress or health concerns. Truthfully, it was rather heartbreaking.”

“Vhat vas?” August asked beside himself.

“Jason said that Vincent eventually cried himself asleep.” Helen answered, looking around the Medic’s room on Base. “It was strange to him because Vincent is not one to cry easily. Of course, Jason has been with him for a long time, now. 

“Vincent told him that he had died from heartbreak. . .”

The Administrator stopped and winced. Her eyes were glassy red-violet. Her face softened uncharacteristically.

“He said, he had never believed one could die from it.” she murmured. “But that he had. But he had been okay with that. . .he was more upset at finding out he had been revived. He told Jason that perfect hearts were for the young and able and that he had to live with a broken heart when he could have been at peace. . .happy. . .a better place, he said.

“He fell unconscious again shortly after.”

Helen looked at August, frowning. She could feel the guilt pouring off of her best Medic. It was a gentle lapping of waves, cresting of dunes and sprinkling of dust. It was the slow realisation that someone’s pain was a consequence directly resulting from their actions.

She shook her head.

“He was in the middle of a drug induced dementia.” she dismissed. “It was probably nothing.”

She slowly walked toward the door of the Medic’s office. Before she opened it, she turned back to the Medic. 

“I wouldn’t worry, August.” she said softly. “I doubt the young man you sodomized in Europe will be coming for you again.”

August’s eyes filled with unwanted tears as the Administrator’s figure blurred in his vision. He heard the door close and waited until Helen had left before collapsing to his knees on the floor. He sat quietly weeping for a moment before reaching out and opening the lid on the trunk Helen had used as a coatrack earlier.

The Medic shifted forward so he could remove various items out of the way. Between the soft linen of a white shift was a navy blue scarf with a worn out crest patch. August’s fingers trembled on the object. 

Alcohol made him do terrible things.

Terrible things to wonderful, beautiful people. . .

“She’s wrong, you know.”


	53. Coming Clean

August started so badly the lid snapped back down, knocking the Medic in the knuckles painfully. He rubbed his right hand with his left and looked up when a slender form materialized in front of him. He frowned.

“Vhat are you doing here, Nero? You should be resting.”

Nero DeLaroux tilted his head to the side and watched the Medic try to pull himself up. 

The Spy had been worried when his comrade had come home looking like a ghost. He hadn’t seen that haunted look since the Italy job. It was strange seeing it again. It didn’t infuriate him as it once did. Instead, there was a kind of helplessness. 

The Belgian had been able to reconcile losing his lover by steeling himself for many years. He had put his body and his friends through agony. He put his son and his caretaker in danger. He came to the desert to die alone.

Instead, he found his heart again.

Nero carefully extended his left hand. He was wearing a heavy, winter coat despite the desert climate. The dark blue fabric was made of durable wool and had silver buttons. It fit the Spy nicely. His casted right arm was nestled against his chest in its sling. 

“I am here to help my friend.” he responded softly. “I started this mess. I will help clean it up.”

August looked at Nero incredulously. He shook his head.

“You did nozhing, Nero.” he murmured. “You have no reason. . .”

“I do.” Nero answered. “Will you listen to me before you cast judgment on my protégé?”

August looked up at his friend, breathing heavily. He stared at the Spy’s outstretched hand before sighing and taking it.

Nero smiled faintly and pulled August to his feet.

“Thank you, mon ami.”

“Hm.” August replied. “How in zhe hell did you manage to get by Helen?”

“I have a device that I created that blocks her Decloaker.” Nero answered, pulling out his cigarette case.

He used his left hand to shrug his jacket off of his shoulder. It effortlessly fell down his left arm. Nero tucked his case into his sling, removed the jacket and hung it on one of the hooks on the Medic’s bedroom door.

“Since we are indulging vices, you will not mind, non?”

August followed Nero’s gaze to the rum bottle on his desk. He blushed and looked down. 

“Nein.” he breathed. “For tonight, let zhere be no vices.”

“Now that is a rare attitude for you.” Nero replied, sitting down in a chair close to the Medic’s desk. “Pray tell me, August. . .why the sudden change in heart?”

“Vhat do you mean?”

Nero lit his cigarette and frowned. 

The Spy was wearing one of the Sniper’s long sleeved shirts. The dark green suited the Belgian. It almost made him look younger. Truthfully, the reason for wearing his lover’s clothes was simple convenience. 

Nero’s were too small to fit over his cast.

“Come now, August.” he said, disappointed. “You and I have known one another for many, many, many years. If Helen were to go back far enough, she’d see more than she wanted. That isn’t something many people can say, August.”

August glared and poured more drink into his glass. He stared at it before gulping it down. The hot, burning taste filled his sinuses with spices and sweetness. He forced the liquid through his throat and took a deep breath after.

Nero watched silently, his blue eyes a muted steel colour.

“It vas NOZHING!” August spat drunkenly. “I. . .it. . .it meant. . .nozhing.”

August’s voice faded to muted crying. The Medic put his face in his hand and wept. 

Nero sighed and looked down.

“It was the only moment I lost sight of you.”

August looked at Nero like he was crazy.

“Vhat?”

Nero nodded.

“When I stormed away from the table, I felt bad about it by the time I made it to the carousel in the Park Square. I had made to return when I noticed that you had picked up conversation with several others and were enjoying yourself.

“I realise now that I must have been an uncontrollable burden on you. It must have taken every ounce of your patience to put up with my attitude and my surly emotions. I can apologise now and genuinely feel terrible for how I must have treated you.”

August was quiet.

What Nero was saying wasn’t a lie. He had met up with several, old classmates from his Medical School. There were others, still, from his hometown that had moved to Munich after the War. That is how the third stein was involved at all.

“Needless to say, I cannot go back and fix what I broke back then.” Nero sighed, flicking ash in the ashtray. “I can only try and repair what you destroyed a few hours ago.”

August shook himself out of his stupor and frowned.

“Vhat are you talking about, Nero?”

“I was freezing.” Nero answered, instead. 

He smiled.

“I went seeking a little bit of warmth from one of the stalls. By the time I had turned back around, you were missing. I cursed the luck because I couldn’t remember the way back to your brother’s house.

“I prowled around until making my way into one of the main tents. I was looking around in the doorway when two, dastardly looking men came in to a group of Neo Nazi Youth Enthusiasts. I am putting the term mildly, August. These men looked like criminals.

“Anyway, I overheard them mentioning a smart-assed American brat and an uppity German geezer that had clearly thrashed them. Having been picked up and tossed so many times by “Brutus” himself, I recognised the danger at once.”

August blushed a furious crimson and put his hand over his face.

“You remember zhat?”

“Oh how could one not remember that?” Nero asked, humoured. “You wore a leotard and wrestled men for sport entertainment. It was thrilling.”

August sighed.

“You vere zhe vone zhat led zhem straight through zhe alley, veren’t you?”

Nero shook his head. 

“I casually mentioned to them I thought I had seen the very same combination go through the alley toward the smaller stalls. I must not have offended their sensibilities because they thanked me and took off.

“I had no idea you were still in the alley. I had to maintain a good distance behind them, you know.”

August nodded.

He looked down at the floor.

“I am sorry you had to see vhat you did.”

“What did I see, August?”

Nero smiled when his friend looked up at him. He gently extinguished his cigarette and picked up the rum bottle.

“Be a good sport, mon amour.”

August sighed and stood up from his chair.

“Vhy zhe fuck not!?” he said, retrieving a clean glass from the bathroom attached to his bedroom. 

He came back and handed the glass to Nero. He unbuttoned his vest and threw it onto his bed. He wearily took his arms out of his suspenders and fell back into his chair.

Nero politely refilled August’s glass and then his own. He took a sip before continuing. 

“At the time, I didn’t know what to make of it. I couldn’t see the boy. All I saw was you huddled in the corner of some dingy alley. Then, I saw the scarf. Then I saw. . .well, what you were doing.”

August downed the third glass of rum. He belched uncharacteristically and put his forehead against his closed fists. 

“I shouldn’t have.” he breathed. “I should have. . .just. . .left him. . .”

“How did you find Vincent back then, August?”

August turned to Nero, confused. 

“Vhat?”

“Vincent. You saved him, non?” Nero asked, sipping from his glass. “Did you happen upon him? What made you go to his aid at all? Remember? Back then I told you I didn’t want to know, and you never told me, mon ami.”

August did remember. He thought back through the recent resurgence of memories and shook his head.

“I heard him. I vas considering going home. I zhought I might glance around for you before heading home. I vas in zhe same tent zhat you found. I may have started zhe fray. . .I am afraid zhose Hitler Youth vere not velcome by me. . .anywhere. . .”

Nero nodded silently.

August frowned and continued.

“Zhe voices got louder vhen I exited zhe side. I made to storm back to Willem’s. . .but I heard his voice. I knew he vas younger. . .foreign. . .and zhat some of zhe men from inside had come out to start trouble. 

“I vas. . .drawn to it.”

Nero smiled.

“Vincent’s charm radiates through his voice.” the older Spy mused. “He is passionate, like his mother. It leads him to become emotionally invested in more than he bargained for in the beginning.”

August looked at Nero strangely.

“Emotionally vested?”

Nero removed another cigarette from his case and put it between his lips. They had re-hydrated extensively in the weeks of recovery. His sunburn had healed and his skin was back to a pale, white glow.

Once the cigarette was lit, the Spy removed it from his mouth and nodded.

“I recognised the scarf before recognizing you were having sex with its owner.” he said aloud. “The school is popular with Americans and Canadians. I went there for a short time before the War.”

He paused and shook his head.

“When you turned to me. . .after I asked you what in the world you were doing. . .your eyes, they looked so bright and sated. For the first time, there was warmth behind the irises. It wasn’t vacant and dark in the spot where your happiness used to reside.”

August winced and turned away.

“A mistake.”

“Perhaps.” Nero shrugged. “But, for Vincent, it was everything.”

August looked back at the Belgian and glared.

“He vas a boy.” he said simply.

“Vincent’s demeanor now is a direct reflection of his past.” Nero corrected. “He has never lived his life as though he were going to grow old. He is Peter Pan if you will.”

“Foolish.” August supplied next.

“Tell me, August.” Nero said seriously. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you felt nothing when you held Vincent. Tell me that fucking him was nothing. Tell me that you did not melt under his influence. 

“Do this and I will never bother you about your decision ever again.”

August’s face pulled back in terrible pain. His eyes narrowed and filled with tears. He dug his fingers in his hair and tried to shake the lies out of his lips. 

After a few moments’ struggle, August put his head on the desk and trembled.

“I can’t.” he breathed in German. “I cannot.”

“Why?” Nero asked, also in German.

“Because,” August murmured, lifting his head, “he made me. . .feel somezhing. . .other zhan pain zhat night. It vasn’t just his body. . .it vas everyzhing about him!”

English.

Nero smiled and let his friend continue, sparkles in the Medic’s eyes.

“Seeing him. . .feeling zhe energy and zhe stamina. . .I vould never have suspected he vas so ill or upset. . .except. . .”

August paused here and looked at Nero.

Nero shook his head.

“I am much farther down the rabbit hole than you are, August.” he murmured assuredly. 

“He had a seizure before you found us.” August answered softly. “He vas in terrible pain. I reverted back to vhen Hilde vas alive. She had zhe same kind of seizures. I talked him through zhe pain.

“Vhen it vas over, ve got on zhe subject of hearts, because he vas looking for zhe perfect heart. He said he had probably broken and stolen many hearts. . .but not because he had vanted to, but because he had been too honest and too invested.

“He said zhey got embarrassed or scared about his illness. I told him mein daughter had zhe same. He looked so stricken vith pain. . .as if mein daughter’s pain vas his fault. Vhen I said she vas in a better place, he said he’d been looking for a better place, too.”

August winced and looked at his friend.

“He said zhat no one knew how hard it vas. . .knowing zhat you vere going to die so young.”

Nero digested this and sighed.

“August, after Vincent, a part in you changed. I noticed it, Brian noticed it, even your brother and Nikki noticed.”

August blushed crimson and turned back to his desk.

“Did you tell zhem?”

Nero shook his head.

“No. No one knows about that night except for the people that were in that alley.” 

August turned and squinted.

“Vhy?”

“Because Vincent loves you and because I do not betray my colleagues’ trysts.” Nero answered almost coldly. “Vincent knew that night you were his perfect heart. It wasn’t until much later that I learned about this, but he had crusaded around Munich until he had to return to the States.

“You were the Man in Europe.”


	54. Fate

The BLU Medic looked almost pitiful as he held his hands out to the former BLU Spy.

“Nero, it vas a one night stand! It vasn’t even a NIGHT! I fucked zhe CHILD right zhere in zhe GODDAMN ALLEY!”

Nero sighed and watched August stand quickly only to stumble back and fall into his chair again. He finished his cigarette and shook his head.

“That is why Vincent’s emotional attachments are often detrimental.” he answered. “He feels his world through his senses. It is just the type of person he is. The more you stimulate his mind the happier he is.

“When you met him he hadn’t found a vein yet. After you, he had his heart set on finding you. He got a very reliable tip from a younger Sister that worked at the school. She recognised you from Cloud 9.”

August was startled.

“Zhe club?”

Nero nodded.

“It was all Vincent needed, mon ami.”

August trembled. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

“How vas he able to find me after he left Germany?”

“I am afraid that is where you will have to shift the blame from my protégé to me, love.” Nero answered sympathetically. “I was the one that ultimately led him here.”

August breathed calmly. He couldn’t be upset with Nero for several, important reasons. One of them was that he had asked Nero to move on. It was hypocritical since he hadn’t moved on from his loved ones either. 

However, it seemed that the rules had been “bent” in this instance.

“Vhy vould you do zhat?” he asked, calmly and quietly. “Vhy vould you put such a beautiful heart in mein hands!?”

“Because I knew it would get the care and love it deserved and wanted.”

August spat obscenities in German and threw his hand out to the side.

Nero tolerated the rant for three minutes before interjecting in German and quieting the Medic.

There was a tense silence that floated around the room. It was a feeling of being on the edge about to jump off. It is that weightless, lead inducing feeling that makes one feel that the world will continue or blow into a million pieces the very next second.

It was maddening.

“I raped zhat child.” August breathed in English. “I raped him and lied to members of the CHURCH about vhat I had done.”

“It is not rape when the individual consents.” Nero offered.

“HE VAS INTOXICATED!” August bellowed. “VORSE, HE VAS STILL FIFTEEN!”

Nero sighed softly. 

“Come off of it, August. You know damn well Vincent’s age has nothing to do with this.”

August scoffed and turned away belligerently. 

Nero frowned again.

“Regardless of how the circumstances arose, August, it happened. As to my reasoning for bringing him here. . .I had no choice.”

August turned back to the Spy. His eyes were muddled and hazy. They stared listlessly when the Belgian looked down.

“Vincent did not have a contract to kill me in Chicago when I ran into him again five years after Munich.” Nero continued quietly. “The truth was that Vincent’s good nature had attracted the attention of unwanted people. He was my hit.”

August’s jaw dropped slightly. He thought that he hadn’t heard right through the ringing in his ears, but Nero did not retract his statement. His look of bewilderment urged his partner to continue.

“I was sent to kill Vincent Gabriel because he was moving in on Union territory. In those days, the mafia ran the Unions in Chicago. Between mobsters coming after him and the natural way trouble seems to follow him, Vincent was aware he would be hunted.

“His mother, Kathryn, had trained him to use the environment around him while his father taught him to be resourceful in it. The combination makes him lethal in melee combat. I taught him how to handle knives and guns later. He came with his own lock-picking skills.”

Nero smiled here, remembering back in his mind.

August digested Nero’s words before shaking his head helplessly.

“Vhat could a 20 year old man have done to upset zhe mafia?”

“He was supplying un-unionised workers during strikes.” Nero answered. “He wasn’t doing it for profit or because he was trying to hurt others; but the way he figured it was that you were paid to do a job. Unions were the foundation of getting worker rights and the foundation of labor laws.

“But, in Chicago, they had become epicenters of crime and extortion. It sickened Vincent to see skilled workers homeless and passed over because of kick-backs and promises to the Unions. So, he provided safe havens for workers and employers that allowed both parties to make a profit and do so without having to cross the picket line knowingly.

“Doing so would definitely attract the ire of the mafia, don’t you think?”

August listened, eyes wide. He did not say anything for a few moments. Finally, he shook his head.

“He risked his life. . .to help ozhers find vork?”

Nero smiled.

“Vincent never thinks of himself, August.” he said softly. “You’ve known him long enough to make that conclusion yourself.”

August could not refute this. In his time he had never met a kinder soul than Vincent Gabriel. He seemed to be the only true protagonist in the entire region.

August frowned.

“It does not explain vhy you had no choice but to bring him here.”

“I recognised him, August.”

August looked at Nero incredulously. 

“Vhat!?”

“He was taller and older of course, but I could not deny the shape of the face, the long, blonde hair and the energy surrounding him. It was the exact, same child I had found you with in Munich.” Nero answered. “Seeing that face through my scope was like a haunting chill from the past, August.

“I have never been one for Fate, mon ami, but in that instant I felt as though She had put Her hand on ME. I was meant to be here, now and then. I was the link that would cause and solve everything. I would fix what I broke in the man that gave me so much.”

August shook his head.

“Nero. . .”

Nero held up his hand. He took a shaky breath and trembled.

“I. . .had to take a moment. When I had calmed down, I went and waited for him. I knew he always stopped at this one café on his way home. I was there when he came in that night.

“I engaged him in conversation and he thought I was a spy for the Union. . .or another hitman. I told him I was the latter. He laughed at me. He said I must not get many contracts if I shot people in cafes and bars. 

“He was so carefree and bright on the outside, but I could sense some deeper, inner pain. He was carrying a burden. . .like someone else I knew.”

August blushed shamefully again.

Nero shook his head.

“I told him that I was the best in the world and that I would have killed him hours ago if I had not recognised him.”

August shook.

“Nero. . .you didn’t. . .”

Nero looked down at the floor.

“I had to, August.” he breathed. “Believe me when I tell you that something stronger, deeper and more powerful inside of me compelled me to do it. I do not know what it was and I can only ask that you trust me when I say that I was forced.”

August was going to rail into his companion for moving on superstition, but he saw the deathly gaze in Nero’s eyes. He saw the haunted circles that appeared when the Spy was worn out or ill. In this moment, Nero DeLaroux could not be more serious than he was right now.

The Medic backtracked. 

“Go on. . .”

“He didn’t believe me, of course.” Nero said briskly. “Upstart, little brat. I had to show him pictures from my dossier and the contents of my file before he would sit down at the damn table. Even when he did, there was this sense of amusement. . .like he didn’t believe me.

“What makes Vincent so charming is also what makes him annoying. After pushing a little too hard with his humour, his father in him by the way, I finally told him that I had met him before.”

August smiled, amused.

“Vincent does strain credulity sometimes.” he murmured. “But he always acts zhe gentleman vhile he’s doing it.”

Nero agreed.

“I told him that I knew where to find the man he was looking for, August. I told him I could lead him to his perfect heart.”

August laughed a little.

“Vhat I vould have given to see his face. . .”

Nero looked at the Medic seriously.

“Every, single bit of humor left his face, August.” he answered gravely. “The sparkle was extinguished in his eyes and it was replaced with sharp, vicious blades. His face became pale and tight. His body became tense and his lips pulled back in a snarl that would rival the one you gave Vladimir earlier.”

August looked away.

“He did not bother with how I knew this information. All he asked was where you were. I believe his exact words were, “Take me to August, now.” Nero said thoughtfully. “He said it like a threat. I believe, now, he was threatening me!”

August rubbed his lips nervously before sighing.

“He remembered mein name.”

“He remembered more than that.” Nero said aloud. “That night was as fresh as yesterday to him, August. It was fuel for him. To carry that weight you talked about. . .that weight of being young and knowing you are going to die. . .he used the experience with you.

“And it wasn’t just that night. . .when I finally got him to start trusting me, he told me that after he found out who you were, he studied about your past, your family and your losses.”

“How in zhe hell did he do zhat!?” August bellowed angrily.

Nero shrugged.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” he swore. “It was before he met me. I was surprised by what he knew, August. Vincent truly does have the best Spy potential in the Badlands. With more training and time, he could be better than Jacques and I ever were.”

August relented and looked at Nero defeated.

“He knew all about me.”

Nero nodded.

“But, to hear him talk about you with such adulation and praise made me realise how wonderful you are, August. He is what drove me to coming to terms with what happened after Leon died. He does not know that. . .but it’s true.”

August was silent.

Nero looked at the Medic, exhausted.

“Vincent found your compositions. He found anything you had recorded or published. The only reason he plays so many instruments is because he wanted to have something in common with you. It turned out that his father had quite a bit of violin and piano in his youth, so it was natural for him to pursue his alma mater.”

“He composes music for piano so well.” August interrupted fondly. “He can turn any violin piece into a piano accompaniment. Zhat is a challenge sometimes.”

Nero smiled.

“He speaks about music as passionately as you do. His parents love music, too. He spoke about how he had been looking for you since Munich. He had lost your trail after Munich. Of course he would have. Helen does good work.

“But his desires never left him. . .he admitted that you were his perfect heart.”

August winced and shook his head.

“Nein.” he said stubbornly. “Zhat boy deserves more.”

“That boy is a man now, August.” Nero admonished. “His wants just never changed, that’s all.”

August did not respond.

Nero sighed.

“When he finished, I told him that I would take you to him, but that it would not be easy to have you. He laughed at me, the sparkle fully back now. He told me he didn’t care if he never spoke a word to you or got near you. He said that seeing you, knowing you were alive and being close would be all he needed.

“I asked if he was sure and he said he was. I told him that the path would be hard, dangerous and likely take more years off of his life. He said it did not matter. He would do anything, go anywhere and be anything to have his perfect heart.

“I suppose I felt that he deserved a chance to really think it over. Once I pulled him into our world, he could never go back. I did not want that to happen to him. I gave him the remaining information on the Team Fortress Project and my card. I said if he was serious he should call me.

“I had to tell him to seriously think about it that night.”

August smiled here. It was a crooked, half smile that crept past the strict security of the Medic’s jaw. It made the German look softer.

“Reckless.” he breathed. “Careless with his decisions and his life.”

The Medic turned to Nero suddenly.

“Zhen you knew about his HEART!”

Nero raised his hands to soothe August quickly. He did not want his friend to careen out of control. If that happened Wallace would kill the both of them.

“August, calm down.” he ordered calmly. “Of course I knew. . .but only after his mother told me.”

August stopped, pre-rant, and looked at the Spy confused. 

“His mozher? How does she have anyzhing to do vith zhis. . .”

“Well, that was the unpredictable part.” Nero sighed softly. “Remember that Helen was already forming the backbone of the Project LEMONS launch. After Apeture, Helen figured the safest bet was to stick to “non-robotic” operations.”

August shuddered violently.

“Please, mein friend.” he breathed. “Do not mention her name.”

Nero acquiesced and continued.

“Like I said, her family had expanded in Chicago and since she had transferred to the Badlands full time, there was no real oversight anymore. She vaguely looked at anything that crossed her desk. I believe the only reason this slipped by her is because it was so inconsequential. 

“If there was a fly in the ointment, smash it. That was the idea. The only trouble was someone else recognised that dossier when Vincent went home that night.”

“His mozher.”

Nero nodded.

August was visibly startled. He stared, stupidly, for what seemed like hours. Finally, his grasp on the spoken word returned.

“But. . .how? How did she know vhat it vas?”

“Kathryn is the one that has been supplying all of the Intel information for BLU and RED.” Nero answered simply. “She’s known Helen longer than I have. They went to school together. Kathryn has faster computer skills than any in this era. Given the damn things are monstrous, she has the time to focus on them.

“She is working on Project LEMONS while we finish the Team Fortress Project.”

August’s jaw was still hanging open when Nero finished. He continued to stare when Nero finished his drink bitterly.

“You. . .said somezhing about Helen. . .zhat her family vas involved.”

“Who do you think was in charge of the mafia that Vincent was stabbing in the back?”

August groaned and put his face in his hands.

“Nein, nein, nein!” he moaned.

“Helen’s family had their meaty claws in many faucets after she assumed control of it.” Nero continued wistfully. “She was the one who finally put the nail in Vincent’s coffin. That was the thing, you understand?

“Helen had no idea that Vincent was Kathryn’s son.”

“Some partnership.” August scoffed. “Helen didn’t know about her employee’s children?”

“She didn’t realise that this Vincent belonged to Kathryn.” Nero defended. “She was here in the Badlands at the time. She didn’t even pause when the request hit her from Chicago. If you notice, mon ami, she has never made that same mistake again.”

August was aware that though Helen’s files appeared to be in disastrous disarray, the Administrator knew exactly where everything was. She had a file, a document or a photo of anything important to her work. 

In their early partnership, August could genuinely say that the younger Helen had less administration skills. He was appalled by her chain smoking, her regardless nature and her seeming indifference to human life.

The Medic surprised himself.

Helen was a lot like Vincent in her youth.

Nero smiled.

“Ah. The look of the Thinker reaching the conclusion of his Master thought.”

August turned to him.

“Vincent reminded Helen of herself.”

Nero nodded.

“Vincent is a favourite because she favours me. When I handed over that dossier and Vincent laughingly told his mother and father what was going on, Kathryn about had a heart attack. Zachary had to remove her from the room because she was raving like a lunatic. Poor Vincent! What was he to think?

“He felt terrible for upsetting his mother. She means the world to him. She is probably the one thing he covets though he will not admit it to your face.”

August winced.

“I knew.” he breathed. “Zhat pendant. . .he alvays told me he wore it because his mozher bought him zhe chain for it. . .and zhat. . .his grandmozher supplied the charm. . .”

The Medic slumped forward, humiliated.


	55. The Man in Europe

Nero calmly poured a little more rum into the German’s glass before pouring himself another, generous glass. He almost had August to the point of cracking. Alcohol truly was the madman’s weakness.

Willem teased his younger twin constantly about it. A German that could not handle beer was like a German who had been neutered. That is how Willem spoke about the subject. It was a sore wound in August’s shoulder that had broken arrows from the past still festering inside of it.

A few more drinks and they both would reach a comfortable point where August would break down and tell him the truth. Besides, the best use for alcohol, if there was one, was to loosen the tongue and wet the lips. 

It would give him the courage to tell his own truth.

“Mein Gott.” August whispered. “I am such a fool.”

“While I will not argue your foolishness, mon ami, I will say that you often mean well enough.” Nero offered sympathetically. “In the years I have known you, you have spent your better years taking care of others and leaving your wounds to rot. You would rather suffer and let them bleed you dry.

“Each day you wake is another day the pain grows and spreads. That takes so much strength, August, and I admire that trait in you. You bear so much with much grace and poise. I have yet to meet another that can do as you do.”

“Jay.”

August rebuffed immediately. He looked at his friend with red rimmed, bloodshot eyes. The tiny vessels crossed into the infinite obsidian moss. The Medic’s face was bright red. His body heaved with movement at every sentence. 

The rum had warmed his rib cage and made him feel full. His movements were languid and slow, but they were passionate. He was projecting the deep rooted emotions that were buried deep inside of him.

“Your son, Nero, is so much stronger zhan you know.”

Nero looked down at the floor and nodded. His thin fingers were on the edge of his glass. His smile was fond, but sad.

“Jay deserved so much better.” he whispered. “He deserved better from me, his father. Instead, I do what I did to others and I drove him to come find me. He ended up getting caught in my past regardless of what I tried to do to stop it.

“I missed some of the pivotal years in my son’s life, August!

“Christ, if that does not mark me as a sinner, I do not know what will.”

August’s hand came down on the Spy’s shoulder heavily. His dark skin was a contrast to the Belgian’s own. Nero knew the feeling of August’s skin. He knew how the Medic smelled and even how he tasted.

There were terrible nights following the wake of Leon’s death. There were horrible nightmares and terrible, reoccurring features from the past that had kept the Medic and the Spy entwined for a very long time.

Because of the emotional and psychological damage, August had often put himself in harm’s way or in an otherwise taboo situation. Nero had felt guilty for it ever since he had grown to realise what an asshole he had been about it.

August had shared of himself willingly and without restraint. He gave in to the Belgian’s selfish desires and needs without Nero’s asking. Whenever the Spy needed him, he was there. Whatever Nero wanted, August provided. 

In the months following Leon’s death, August von Dette had done more to keep Nero DeLaroux alive than anyone outside of present company knew about.

August carefully ran his thumb across Nero’s cheek. He winced when he watched a tear slide down the Spy’s face. He shook his head and stared into the steel, blue eyes. Those eyes that looked at you from the past. . .they were haunting. 

“Nero, your son loves you and has loved you since his first memory of you. Zhat boy idolizes you. Next to Lucas or Cole, you shine above zhem all!”

Nero’s eyes narrowed.

“He shouldn’t.”

“Vhy not!?” August bellowed, drunkenly. “He has a fazher zhat risked EVERYZHING for him! For his life! For his Mozher! You vere beaten to vithin an inch of your life, Nero! You have protected zhat child since he vas conceived in zhe womb!”

Nero’s eyes filled with tears. He shook his head and pushed August away. He quickly swallowed the contents of his glass and coughed afterward. He resisted the Medic’s attempts to get him to look at him.

Finally, fearing that one of them would end up hurt, the Spy sighed and turned.

“August, it does not justify what I have done.” he said as calmly as he could. “Not to my son, not to Sophie and certainly not to you, Leon or the many others that have helped me.”

August was silent for a long time. He sat still as stone while he thought about how he wanted to say his next, few words. He was beginning to think his ability to speak was leaving him. 

The Medic noticed his glass had been refilled and that Nero’s was empty. He splashed more into Nero’s glass and then took his own.

“To hell with what was, Nero.” he said in German. “For we are the bastard children of God anyway! What have we to fear when He sent us into this world twisted, torn and full of sorrow. While our duties are most unpleasant, we feel a sense of joy when we see someone benefit from what we know and do.”

Nero watched August drink the rum in his glass. He smiled and picked up his own.

“I will drink to that.” he answered in German. “You were always a beautiful orator, August. You could have been a politician.” 

August made a gagging noise and spat distastefully.

“Bah! Never.” he said softly. “And if I speak beautifully, it is only when I am drunk or when I am composing music.”

“Perhaps that is just the preferred method of your oration.” Nero suggested, taking a smaller drink from his glass. “I know that is what Vincent believes.”

August’s eyes narrowed again. 

“Ah. . .I had almost forgotten.”

“Vladimir fixed the chain and repaired the necklace.” Nero said gently. “When Vincent woke up briefly and saw it is when he became upset. Regardless, Jason knew he would want it back on anyway. It is safely around his neck again.”

August’s tears slid over his knuckles. He nodded.

“Good. . .good. . .I. . .am glad that Vlad was able to fix it.”

Nero looked off to the side.

“I am sorry.”

“Why?”

“For making you give to me what wasn’t mine to have or take.”

August turned and sat up straight. He very calmly and very seriously leaned forward and took Nero’s face between his palms. He immediately leaned forward and put his lips against the Spy’s. 

It surprised Nero only slightly. His eyes narrowed before closing completely. His good hand slowly came up against the Medic’s. He enjoyed the taste of liquor and heady breath. It anchored him to this moment in time when August pulled back.

“I would give it again in a heartbeat, love.” August breathed against Nero’s skin. “I would not have given anything to you if I didn’t want you to have it. If my body satisfied you when you were hurting and broken, then it was worth it. If my voice soothed emotional wounds or my music crested large waves, then it was worth it.”

Nero met the Medic’s eyes when the German tilted his chin upward. He couldn’t help but smile when his companion stared at him stupidly. The lopsided smile on the Medic’s face made him laugh.

“It was worth it.” he answered hoarsely.

“Then, there is nothing to be sorry about.”

August sat up straight in his chair and finished off the last of the rum in the bottle. Nero quickly brushed the tears out of his eyes and did the same in his glass. He could feel the liquor playing with his more alert functions. At this rate, neither he nor August would return tonight.

“So,” August belched unceremoniously, “where were we in Vincent’s saga to the Badlands?”

“We had reached the point where I had told Helen I wasn’t killing my target and had given said target my dossier in order to procure what I felt was a useful subject.” Nero answered, lighting another cigarette.

August followed suite and nodded.

“Sounds about right.”

“Kathryn came for me first. I must admit, for a woman so ill she can claw and maul with the best of them.” Nero sighed, shuddering. “I wasn’t expecting retaliation so she got the better of me. It took an hour to convince her that I had no intentions of killing her son. It took another hour for Miss Pauling to get Helen to return all of Kathryn’s ranting messages.

“By the time things were sorted out and I had safely gotten Kathryn home, I was a bloody mess and Helen was on the first plane to Chicago. Helen had to personally come to oversee this oversight. It was probably why she immediately announced my termination to everyone.”

August was confused until his memory of Nero telling him that Helen had unknowingly approved one of her employee’s children to be murdered because of negligence to the paperwork came back to him. He looked down and shook his head. 

“Kathryn and Zachary are the ones working the Drug Lanes.”

Nero nodded.

“Zachary is a chemist; a damned fine one at that. He is a skilled botanist and horticulture enthusiast. His side businesses allow him to continue his research legally while providing for his wife financially.”

“Kathryn. . .she is very sick, yes?”

“She has led a very hard life.” Nero amended. “She has frail health and had parents superstitious of doctors like you. Had she a Medic like you when she was young, I am sure that she would be different than she is today.”

August smiled fondly.

“In my youth.” he replied. “In my youth.”

He looked at Nero.

“Vincent accepted after the cat was out of the bag?”

“He was upset his mother had worked herself up into a panic and then made such an embarrassing fuss.” Nero answered. “After everyone had calmed down and Helen was brought up to speed, I insisted that Vincent be under her protection. It made sense since his parents provided her with the ridiculous Intelligence papers we chased out here.”

The Spy softly banged his fist on the desktop. 

“She refused unless Vincent joined the project himself. Anyone that could move me to disobey a direct order was someone that was valuable. She refused to let me take his burden or his contract.”

“What about his goddamn parents!?” August asked hatefully.

“Zach has always disliked Helen for a variety of reasons.” Nero said cautiously. “But, he also fears being penniless and Kathryn’s health taking her from him. So, he tolerates Helen because Helen takes care of Kathryn.

“He protested his younger son’s involvement. . .but Vincent said he was determined to go. He didn’t want to wait. He wanted to start right away. He didn’t care what they asked him to do or anything. He said this is what he wanted.

“When Kathryn asked if he was sure. . .and he responded that he was. . .”

Nero paused, rum lacing through the threads of his brain. He could see small halos around objects and his body was moving like August’s. He trembled.

“. . .she looked at him with such conviction that I knew her heart was with her son. . .”

August stared, painfully. There was a small silence before the Spy brought himself upright and sighed again.

“Seeing no way out of stopping what I had started, I told Helen that if Vincent was going to the Badlands that he would be Spy class and would serve under me as an apprentice. I would teach him everything I knew. He could replace me when my contract “expired.”

“The idea was well received. I was able to secure a contract with a clause that Vincent’s only function would ever be for Spy Class. I would have gone into further detail, but Vincent added his own clause.”

August drew a deep breath.

“The DNR?”

Nero nodded.

“He said that he didn’t want machines to keep him alive or the technology Helen possessed to prolong his life. He wanted it to be so that when his natural heart gave out, he would simply die.

“Of course, it was the most ridiculous thing that Helen had ever heard and she dismissed it. Before Vincent could retaliate, Kathryn interrupted and told Helen she would allow for her son’s request or she would take everything and “blow it out of the water.”

“I am sure she loved that.” August said, rolling his eyes.

“But she listened.” Nero reminded.

There was another pause before the Spy continued.

“Vincent explained his condition himself. It was a birth defect he’d had his whole life. It wasn’t until he fainted when he was twelve at a baseball game that doctor’s realised it. When they discovered the defect, they told him it would ultimately lead to a heart attack. 

“The seizures he suffers from are induced by extreme stress, insomnia and the medications he must take in order to keep his blood thin. Without the medication, August, his aorta would eventually form a blood clot. 

“The disease itself makes his heartbeat erratic, causes dizziness and makes him vulnerable. Yet, I have not seen him come back defeated. Even when Team KING got him good he didn’t take offence.”

“Didn’t he send Sydney a fruit basket?” August asked, speech slurred.

Nero grinned.

“With his compliments on his facial to Michael and Gabriel.”

August smiled.

“Vincent is able to do amazing things.” he agreed. 

He thought carefully before looking at Nero.

“The disease, it is in the arteries then?”

Nero shook his head.

“Doctors say his main problem is one of his main chambers.” he answered. “It isn’t pumping at full strength making his heart weak. His blood pressure is often low.”

August frowned and looked down. 

“A weak chamber. . .”

“August?”

Nero watched his friend as papers went skittering to the floor. The Spy’s eyebrows rose while August muttered in German and sorted through his desk. Finally, after a few minutes of searching, August exclaimed triumphantly and put a folder down between them.

The Belgian looked at the diagram of what looked like a smaller version of the Uber device. The writing in German described small valves and artificial arteries that could be used in practical, medical applications. In an instant, Nero realised what August was implying.

“An artificial heart?”

“Just a piece of one!” August laughed. “It wouldn’t violate Vincent’s principles. . .it would just extend his lease on life for a little longer.”

“Is this something you came up with on your own?” Nero asked, pulling the file closer. “These blueprints look immaculate. Have you begun building already?”

August nodded, excited.

“With Willem’s Uber technology already built, it was a matter of shrinking it down to size for smaller applications.” he answered. “Being the less “maniacal” of the two, I figured it was about time we see what else our combined technologies could do.”

“Combined?”

“The idea is less Uber and more Medi-Gun.” August explained, pointing to a picture on the diagram. “Like the Uber, the parts would run on energy supplied by the Medi-Gun. However, instead of a short blast of high charged energy, the energy would burn over a long period of time and then extinguish.”

“Like a half life.”

August nodded.

Nero was silent for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

“August, it is a wonderful idea, but Vincent will refuse. You know that.”

“But. . .”

“He loves you, August.” Nero breathed. “He loves you with everything he has left. He doesn’t want a new heart. He wants to be loved back with the one he has. He won’t accept.”

“What if this is all my heart can offer?”

Nero was taken aback by this question. He stared at his companion while the Medic gingerly ran his fingertips over his folder. He waited while August took off his glasses and sighed.

“I am old and worn out, Nero.” August breathed back. “I lost my family under horrible circumstances. I spent the rest of my time in Europe watching you suffer. Then, I come here and watch your son suffer.

“I cannot bear to watch another kind, beautiful heart suffer from pain, hurt and disease.”

Nero winced when the Medic looked at him.

“The only love I can give him is my knowledge of medicine. The only heart I can give him is the one I can make for him. It would be a heart I would craft with my own, two hands. It would be filled with love and utter devotion.”

Night sounds of the desert filtered in from the Medic’s bedroom window. There was a quiet cooing of doves above while a lone coyote howled in the distance. The two men stared at one another.

“Vincent will return to 2Fort. That is what I meant when I came in earlier.” Nero said softly. “He will not act like anything is wrong. He will treat you the same. He will not mention you did anything wrong or say anything to you about what you did. Chances are he will come right back here asking for sheet music like he always does.”

August looked up at Nero when the Spy rose to his feet.

“It will be up to you to decide how you treat him.”

The Medic was silent while the Belgian retrieved his coat and wiggled himself back into it. He roused himself from stupor when Nero opened the door to the Infirmary.

“Vhere are you going?” he asked in English.

“Back home.” Nero answered. “I am fine to drive. Do you want to come with me?” 

August hesitated.

“Think it over, August.” the Spy murmured. “Vincent rushes to decisions; but sometimes you take too long with yours. Try to find a place in the middle where you both can find what makes you happy.”

The Medic was quiet when the door shut behind Nero. He stared at the door before turning back to the plans on his desk. The blueprints stared up at him daringly. 

He had a prototype in Willem’s lab. It was untested, but it wouldn’t take long to see if the theory would work. It wouldn’t take much longer than that to see it work in a clinical. 

August frowned and scooped up the files in his hands. He quickly gathered them up and grabbed his lab coat.

Perhaps there was another way out.


	56. Standoff

Jay silently looked out the window while Cole slept beside him. He watched the stars in the sky before gently running his fingers through the other Scout’s hair. He smiled when Cole whispered something in his sleep and pulled Jay closer.

The younger Scout gently kissed Cole’s cheek before setting his hand down and covering his older companion. He waited until Cole was snoring softly before standing up. He was quiet as he picked up the clothes he had worn the day before and made his way to the living room of their flat.

Jay slid into his clothes and socks. He stared around the flat, confused, until he caught sight of his running shoes in the pile growing near the closet. Jay smiled and untangled his laces from that of Cole’s and Lucas’ boots. He carefully slid the shoes on and laced them tightly. He grabbed a heavier windbreaker from the hook by the door.

The Scout looked back into the dimly lit living room warily. After a few moments’ deliberation, Jay slowly reached for his Sandman sitting in the corner of the room with several of Cole’s old bats. He made his way back to the flat door and opened it.

He moved slowly so that he did not make any noise. He quietly descended the stairs and opened the door that connected the flat to the outside. When Jay was in the coolness of the night, he took a deep breath and hoisted the Sandman.

If he knew his sister, and he knew his lover, then he would know where and why he would find her in Lucas’ van.

Jay winced.

That he knew these facts made him ill.

“I do not know why; but there is a reason for this secrecy.” he murmured. “I cannot let this continue.”

Without another word, Jay Jallette-DeLaroux took off in the direction of 2Fort.

………………………………

It was an embracing run. Running had been a freedom for him during the worst of his disease. Before he was hospitalised, running had been both a passion and a dream. He was extremely fast and he had broken records in high school. He had been offered scholarships for his physical prowess. 

Had he not pursued his father into the New Mexican Badlands, he may have gone on to be an Olympian like he used to dream.

Jay pumped his legs a little harder as more of the desert flew past him.

Cole had described watching Jay run like trying to watch the wind blow through a group of trees. He was so small and quick, he was a blur. Despite being ill, Jay could still outrun any Scout in the Badlands – his other cousin included. 

The sky was turning a strange, dusky colour at the horizon. The blood, red line of the sun started creeping across plateaus and ridges in the far distance. It looked as though a wound had opened between the edge of the universe and the planet Earth.

2Fort loomed in the distance, lit by security and sentries. The lights formed a protective cocoon of light around the structures. Jay veered away from it and toward a collection of small dunes that was just Northeast of it.

His breath was rattling in his lungs and ears. Sweat slid down the side of his face as he continued to run. His mind was a muted haze of collected thoughts and memories. Running was the time he took for himself. Running gave him a sense of freedom that nothing else in the world could. 

Jay slowed down when he saw a dark, looming shadow in the shelter of a group of dunes. He glared when he noticed that the rusting, often ridiculous looking van was devoid of light. He could tell that the door to the back had been forced open.

The Scout let the Sandman slide into his right palm wordlessly. He moved on the sand without a sound. He cautiously approached the van from the side opposite of the door. 

He jumped, terrified, when the van lurched and creaked violently. He ducked into the shadows when he heard a cold, hard laughter. His eyes widened when he saw a dark, black shadow jump from the inside of the van to the ground.

“I’d say that was perfect, wouldn’t you, bro?”

Another shadow joined the first. 

Jay’s breathing started to increase in his chest. He trembled in the shadow and pressed himself against the boulder he had dropped beside. 

No, no. . .no. . .not them. . .please, God, not them. . .

“It is disappointing the Sniper wasn’t home.” a softer, less emotional voice answered. “I didn’t have a problem with the stupid girl.”

There was another round of vicious laughter.

“Are you kidding!? She was a bonus! She’s an ugly bitch; but she’s a good fuck once you beat her down a little bit! Who cares if that Sniper wasn't here!?”

"I always thought that the BLU Sniper at 2Fort was homosexual. Strange that he has such a young woman in his home."

"What, am I writin' an autobiography about the guy? That fucker has it coming for his last visit to the Wastes. Not to mention, he didn't exactly get away with everything he wanted to, did he?"

The second voice sighed. 

"What do you care, Michael? You just want to do the same thing that will happen to us, to him. Once the Administrator realizes that we aren't on our Base, she is going to have everyone looking for us." 

"Not Lucas. Fucker got sent to Confinement! Why do you think I told you to blow Lukas off during morning drill?

"You know, I do not have any problems with Lukas. He is a spineless, worthless use for a Spy. He was good at his job once; but not anymore. But he brings me all of the newest books from town and never asks me to pay for them."

"So blow me. Just because he is the Base Librarian he gets a free ride?" 

"Mike, it has been five years since Sydney brought us here. They don't want to hurt us." 

"You, Gabe, are just falling victim to their fucking scam. They are just waitin' for the right time to get rid of us. . .that is why we are never gonna give them the chance." 

"Then why didn't we just leave?"

There was silence to this question. Both of the young men already knew the answer. They had tried, on several occasions, to flee the Badlands; but every time they did, the Administrator brought them back again. Neither one of them could figure out what she fucking saw in them, or in Team KING for that matter. Personally, Mike didn't care. He did have to admit, though, being at the Base long enough had allowed Gabe to ground himself a little better. With help from Sydney and Lukas, Gabriel had actually begun to earn freedoms outside of their room.

That's what terrified Michael.

They were slowly poisoning his brother's mind with ideas of safe haven and freedom. They were drowning HIS voice out. He wasn't going to let that happen.

“Come on, Gabe, before that fuckin’ Spy starts looking for us.” the first voice sighed irritably. "He's probably already got Sydney and that STUPID squid looking.”

“If you would settle down, we wouldn’t be in trouble all of the time.” the second voice answered dully.

The first’s laughter died on the wind as the two figures disappeared. 

Sunlight was starting to open the blood red wound at the horizon. The bleeding spread over the sand and up into the fading veils of night. 

Jay leapt forward as soon as he felt he could and tore around the side of the van. He could see blood against a smashed window inside the sleeper cab. The door had been blown open with a shotgun. Items were spilling out of the BLU Sniper’s home as the former Scout stepped in front of the doorway.

“Marie!?”

Jay’s voice was quiet and strained. He stared into the darkness in vain. He slowly pulled himself into the van and felt the Sandman fall out of his hand.

Pale digits pressed against his lips and his eyes filled with tears when he saw her. Her body was covered in open wounds and gashes. Her legs were tangled in awkward positions while blood and semen stained the sheets beneath her. Her red curls were covered in blood and her bad eye was completely swollen shut. 

“Marie!”

Six’s good eye slowly turned in its socket toward the voice that spoke to her. Her arm felt broken and her shoulder felt out of place. Her face felt numb and her jaw was sore from being held open for several hours. Blood and cum slid from between her lips while her breath wheezed in and out between broken ribs. 

A tear slid down her cheek.

Of all the people that had to discover her like this.

“J. . .ay. . .”

The smaller Scout leapt forward and quickly stopped his sister from lifting her hand. He put his hands against her face and wiped her lips with his coat sleeve. He tried to keep from panicking as he ran to the back of the van to retrieve several blankets. 

He cried out when Six attempted to turn her body.

“Marie! Marie, stop! Don’t move. . .I am going to get help! August. . .he is in 2Fort with Vincent. I will go get him!”

Jay stared at Six, stunned, when she viciously grabbed his arm and pulled. He brought his other arm down on the stained mattress to keep himself from falling on her. He trembled when she glared at him with her good eye.

“You. . .will. . .tell. . .NO ONE.”

Her voice was slurred due to a swollen jaw and pain. She stared at Jay, loathingly. 

Jay shook his head.

“No, Marie.” he said softly. “I can’t. I won’t let them get away with this.”

Jay cried out when Six forced both of her hands to his shirt and shook him violently. He winced and tried to regain his footing when she shoved him back. He looked at her, hurt.

“Get. . .away. . .from me!” Six snarled. “I am weak! I do not deserve anything better than what I have received.”

Jay trembled again.

“Marie, please. . .”

Jay hit the ground in a cloud of dust when Six kicked him back as hard as she could. He coughed painfully and pushed himself to his hands and knees. He slowly lifted his body back to its feet.

“I am. . .a WHORE!”

Six collapsed back to the bed in the Sniper’s van. She was gasping when Jay climbed to his feet. There was a small moment of silence before Jay picked up his Sandman and glared.

“I am getting help.” he repeated.

Jay turned and started walking away from the van. He would go to 2Fort. Someone would be able to help him if August couldn’t. He was about to take off sprinting when he heard the ominous click behind him.

The Scout stopped and kept his back to the other. He calmly stared out at the lights of 2Fort. It was so close. He could make it.

Six’s arm was trembling while she held the handgun. She kept it trained on Jay’s back as tears slid down her face. 

To be caught off guard and raped by animals worse than herself was embarrassing. It undermined everything she had setup with Jacques’ downfall. With her strength and her defences down, she was an easy target for stray dogs.

“I am. . .sorry. . .Jay.” she said slowly. “I. . .can’t. . .let you do that.”

Jay was quiet for a very long time. He slowly let the Sandman fall to the ground as he turned back to face Six. His hands were in the air in front of his chest. He stared at the young woman painfully.

“I love you, Marie.” he breathed. “Mike and Gabe are monsters.”

“So am I.” Six hissed. “I hope the one doesn’t mind sexually transmitted diseases.”

“I will not stand here and let you throw your life away.” Jay whispered. “Not after coming this far. Mimi would have been heartbroken to see this. If not for me, or Nero. . .or Miss Pauling. . . for Mam. . .”

Six’s hand trembled. 

“I am sorry, Jay.” she breathed. “Mary Elizabeth is dead. I have no more sympathy for the devil.”

Jay screamed, surprised, when Six fired the weapon in her hand and the bullet struck his leg. The bullet tore through the muscle and made the bone crack with a sickening thud. He fell to the ground, hands trying to stop the blood.

Six threw the weapon on the ground and stumbled out of the Sniper’s van. She felt weak and unsteady on her legs as she slowly picked up the Sandman where Jay had dropped it. She looked down at the man she had called ‘brother’ for nearly 10 years.

Jay opened his eyes, tears clouding his vision.

His leg felt horribly mangled. It felt as if it had been completely severed from his body. The sensation was terrifying and confusing. He felt his stomach turn when Six shook her head above him.

“No rest for the wicked, Jay.” she breathed. “I will deny everything. . .do not make me silence you.”

“Wh. . .why?”

Jay’s voice was strained. Tears were choking his throat. He shook his head and curled up on the sand.

“They. . .deserve to be punished!”

“There isn’t a punishment just enough for us.” Six answered coldly. “And you will only get killed if you interfere. Stay out of it, Jay.”

Jay looked up at Six, shaking. His body temperature started to plummet. The breeze felt like Arctic wind as he stared up at the taller Scout.

“You. . .took. . .my leg.” he breathed, sobbing. “Running. . .was. . .all I had. . .left!”

Six winced, now.

“Maimed it, yes.” she whispered. “But, you will recover.”

“Why would you do this. . .?”

Six did not answer. She turned away and began walking away from the area.

“I will. . .tell. . .Lucas!”

Six stopped, her eye narrowed dangerously. She turned back to Jay, angry and hurt. She quickly turned back and slammed her fist into Jay’s face. She picked him up by the shirt and dropped him into the dirt. She kicked him in the ribs and back. 

By the time she was done, Jay was coughing and spitting up blood. His arms were relaxed at his sides and his palms were up toward the lightening sky. His breathing was wheezy and labored. The right side of his face was swollen and his eyes were closed.

Jay gagged and let his eyes open when he felt Six’s hands around his throat. He felt her tighten them while tears slid down the sides of his face. He did not fight her.

“Say. . .ANYTHING. . .and I will say you are a liar.” Six hissed. “I will break more than your leg you stupid bastard.”

Jay looked up at Six, his blue-green eyes turning a salty grey. He gasped for breath.

“. . .will. . .tell. . .”

Jay’s body twitched when Six angrily slammed the Scout down on the sand. The smaller Scout’s head fell to the side and he was silent. Six breathed heavily and stood up. She reclaimed the Sandman and glared at the body on the ground.

“Tell anyone and I will kill you, Jay.” she said seriously. “I. . .will kill you.”

Jay’s eyes were half-opened. He watched Six slowly turn away and disappear out of sight. Blood was making it hard to breathe. His throat was raw and swollen. Tears and snot were making his sinuses swell. Breathing became harder.

The sun was turning the small patch into a warm, yellow spot. The heat from the ground started permeating through the Scout’s clothes. He curled into a ball despite his injuries.

He hadn’t been afraid of Marie his whole life. He hadn’t felt fear like this since Jacques strung him up and let him suffocate to death during a Night battle. He couldn’t understand the feelings and the logick.

“I’m so sorry. . .Mimi. . .”

Jay’s breath sent tiny particles of sand across the desert floor. Tears marked paths in the dirt and blood against his face. He shook.

“. . .I couldn’t. . .save her!”

“JAY!?”


	57. Bloody Horizons

The Scout opened his eyes. He did not uncurl from his ball, but did listen for the voice to call again. He could hear shoes crunching quickly on the dirt and sand close by.

“JAY!? JAY!?”

Memphis DeChristo slid to a halt and fell to his knees beside his teammate. He was wearing a BLU windbreaker and had on track pants. He carefully turned Jay over onto his back and gasped. 

“Jesus Christ!” he breathed. “Jay! What happened!? Who did this to you!?”

Jay’s eyes were distant. He could still feel the fear of Six’s threat clutching at his heart. He turned to Memphis and burst into tears.

“Marie!” he cried vainly. “Desert!”

Memphis shook his head and scooped Jay up in his arms. He noted the Sniper’s van before taking Jay and running toward 2Fort.

“Just hold on, Jay! We’re gonna get some help!”

Jay did not respond. He allowed Memphis to carry him to their base and call for August and every other person that might have been living or dead inside the 2Fort BLU walls. He was more worried about Six wandering in the desert in her condition. 

If only Lucas hadn’t gotten in trouble. . .

“Jay!?”

Vladimir came thundering to the ramparts when he heard Memphis yelling. He stared at the Scout in terror. 

“Memphis!? What happened to him!?”

“I don’t know, man!” Memphis said, running toward the Infirmary. “I was doing my morning run and I found him like this! It must not have happened too long ago! He said something about a Marie. . .and the desert. 

“Our Sniper’s van looked like it had been ransacked.”

Vladimir glared darkly.

“Robbed?”

Memphis nodded as the Infirmary door opened. He and Vladimir were startled when they found August busily at work on something on the far side of the room.

“AUGUST!”

The Medic looked up with goggles on his eyes. His jaw dropped when he saw Memphis bringing Jay forward toward the Medi-Gun.

“JAY!”

August ripped the goggles from his face and turned to the Scout when Memphis set him on the table. The Medic took the gloves off of his hands and turned on the Medi-Gun. He quickly felt for Jay’s pulse and looked into his eyes.

“Memphis, vhat happened?”

“Look, I was runnin’, and I found him lying in the desert like this. I swear to fucking God.” the other Scout answered. “Luke’s van looked like it had been torn apart.”

August looked up at Vladimir dangerously before softening his gaze and turning back to Jay.

“Jay, can you hear me?”

Jay’s eyes drifted to the Medic’s. He smiled faintly. 

“August. . .”

“Jay, vhat happened? Who did zhis?”

“Marie. . .desert. . .please. . .she’s. . .”

“Jay? JAY!?”

August cursed and turned the Medi-Gun up as high as it would go. He quickly found another pair of gloves and pushed a tray of tools toward the Scout’s side. He glared and turned to Memphis.

“Memphis, go and find Rollo. I will need his help.”

Memphis nodded and took off. August frowned and looked at Vladimir.

“Six vas hiding behind Lucas.” he said dangerously. “If she vould do zhis to Jay, zhen she vould do zhis to anyone. Somezhing must have happened. . .somezhing he von’t tell us.”

“Makes him like Sniper.” Vladimir answered softly. “Protecting her.”

“IS IT WORTH THIS!?”

Vlad winced when August gestured to Jay’s body.

“Perhaps. . .to them. . .it is.”

August was taken aback by the Heavy’s calm demeanor. He waited a moment before sighing and looking at Jay.

“Just vhen I thought he vould have a chance. . .”

He winced.

“Vladimir, contact the Administrator.”

“August?”

“Tell her zhat Jay vas attacked. . .and zhat somevone from zhe Badlands destroyed Lucas’ van. That should find us zhe culprits behind vhatever made Six do this.”

“Should I tell her. . .Six. . .”

August shook his head.

“No.” he breathed. “Speak nothing of the identity of the attacker to no one.”

Vlad nodded before leaving the Infirmary.

August looked down at Jay and pushed the Scout’s hair out of his eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

“How foolish the heart is.” he whispered. “It stands in front of gunfire and sin to shield its equal from harm or danger. Yet, it, itself, bleeds from neglect and stress.

“How much more will you allow them to take, Jay?”

The Scout was silent while the rays of the Medi-Gun washed over him. His body began to reverse the damage of the attack when Rollo and Memphis returned to the Infirmary. From within the recesses of his consciousness, Jay DeLaroux trembled.

They can have all of me.

If it saves them. . .and shows them they are loved. . .

They can have it all.

…………………………………….

To Be Continued. . .


End file.
